Coeur Secret
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Une réécriture de l'histoire d'amour de Gohan et Videl, un peu comme un remake de ce qui se passe dans DBZ, quelque temps après que ces deux-là se rencontrent au lycée. Et tout commence à cause d'un baiser volé qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé partager...
1. Chapitre 1

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 1**

Videl garda ses yeux fixés sur ceux du jeune homme, le rendant quelque peu nerveux. Mais il résista, ne cédant pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Son Gohan ? »

_Secret heart  
__Cœur secret_

_What are you made of ?  
__De quoi es-tu fais ?_

_What are you so afraid of ?  
__De quoi as-tu tellement peur ?_

Il rit nerveusement, ne frottant l'arrière de la tête – une habitude qu'il avait hérité de son père.

« Mais je ne cache rien, Videl. Où vas-tu chercher ça ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus, tandis qu'elle gardait son regard fixé sur lui, le rendant de plus en plus nerveux.

« Ne joues pas les innocents avec moi. Je sais que tu caches quelque chose. Et fais moi confiance, je découvrirais ce que c'est. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla, laissant Gohan seul dans les couloirs maintenant vides d'Orange Star High School. Il soupira de soulagement en la voyant partir.

_Could it be  
__Cela pourrait-il être_

_Three simple words  
__Trois simples mots_

_Or the fear of being overheard  
__Où la peur d'être au-dessus_

_What's wrong ?  
__Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

Gohan tenta d'ignorer le regard perçant de Videl, sans trop de succès. Pourquoi était-elle si déterminée à découvrir ses secrets ? Et comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre qu'il en avait ? D'accord, il avait fais un bond d'environ huit mètres de haut à son premier jour, pendant le cours de sport, mais ce n'était pas si extraordinaire, si ?

Il soupira. _Dommage que la seule chose qui l'intéresse chez moi sont mes secrets_, pensa-t-il tristement. _Mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Elle me prendrait pour un monstre._

_Let her in on your secret heart  
__Laisse-la pénétrer ton cœur secret_

Videl voyait bien qu'elle le rendait nerveux en le fixant ainsi, et elle sourit intérieurement. Cela ne devrait plus durer encore longtemps avant qu'il ne craque. Il finira bien par lui dire ses secrets.

Ce garçon l'avait tout de suite intrigué. Il était si mystérieux… Et il cachait quelque chose, de ça elle en était sûre.

_Secret Heart  
__Cœur secret_

_Why so mysterious  
__Pourquoi si mystérieux_

_Why so sacred  
__Pourquoi si sacré_

_Why so serious  
__Pourquoi si sérieux_

S'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait chez les gens, c'était qu'ils lui cachent des choses. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle refusait de devenir proche de lui. Mais ce n'était pas si facile. Il était si gentil… Et ce n'était pas de la fausse gentillesse, essayant d'atteindre son père en s'attirant ses faveurs. Non. Lui, il était gentil de nature.

Et puis… Il était plutôt mignon.

Videl rougit à ses propres pensés, puis secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-elle ? Satan Videl ne trouvait pas un garçon _mignon_. Satan Videl était forte, et n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un _garçon_.

_Maybe you're  
__Peut-être que tu_

_Just acting tough  
__Joue simplement les durs_

_Maybe you're just not bad enough  
__Peut-être n'es-tu pas assez mauvais_

_What's wrong ?  
__Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin des cours, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Gohan se précipita de ranger des affaires dans son sac, puis il sortit de la classe tout aussi précipitamment, content de pouvoir échapper à Videl.

Mais la jeune fille ne comptait pas abandonner de sitôt, et le suivit hors du lycée. Il le remarqua, bien sûr, pouvant sentir son Ki le suivre dans les rues de Satan City.

_Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas tranquille ?_ se demanda-t-il.

_Let her in on your secret heart  
__Laisse-la pénétrer ton cœur secret_

Il poussa un profond soupir, s'adossant contre un arbre.

« Videl, tu peux sortir, je sais que tu es là. »

Videl fut plus que surprise qu'il remarque qu'elle le suivait. Elle était pourtant sûre d'avoir été très discrète. Elle sortit de derrière de le mur où elle se cachait, un peu honteuse d'avoir été découverte.

« Comment as-tu su que je te suivais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suivais ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, le ton las, ignorant sa question.

Elle décida de lui dire la vérité. « Je voulais savoir comment tu fais pour aller et venir au lycée tous les jours. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité. « Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été plus simple de me le demander ? »

Elle parut surprise. « Parce que… Tu me l'aurais dis ? »

Pour toute réponse, il sortit une capsule, l'actionna et la lança, créant un nuage de fumé. Une fois dissipé, ils purent voir qu'un Jet Copter rouge était apparu.

Gohan remercia intérieurement Bulma de lui avoir offert ce Jet à son anniversaire. Il espérait que maintenant Videl n'aurait plus de soupçons sur lui. Il devait absolument garder ses secrets. Même si au fond, il ne voulait qu'une chose : tout lui dire, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Comme il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

_This very secret  
__Ce grand secret_

_That you're trying to conceal  
__Que tu essaies de cacher_

_Is the very same one  
__Est exactement le même_

_You're dying to reveal  
__Que tu meurs d'envie de révéler_

_Go tell her how you feel  
__Va lui dire ce que tu ressens_

C'était tellement ironique. De toutes les filles, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'_elle_. La fille de Mister Satan. Celui qui lui avait volé ses accomplissements. Pas que cela lui importait. Il ne voulait pas de la gloire et de la célébrité. Il était content de vivre tranquillement avec sa famille, dans sa petite maison dans les montagnes.

La voix de Videl le tira de ses pensées.

« Donc, tu as un Jet Copter. Mais ça ne me dit pas quels sont tes autres secrets. »

« Videl, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai _pas_ de secrets. Vraiment. »

Elle soupira. « Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage. Si tu n'étais pas un tel menteur, on aurait pu devenir amis. »

_Peut-être même plus_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

_Secret heart__, come out and share it  
__Cœur secret, montre le et partage le_

_This loneliness, few can bear it  
__Cette solitude, peu peuvent la supporter_

« Pourquoi veux-tu tellement connaître mes secrets ? » demanda-t-il.

« Donc tu admets en avoir. »

Il hésita, puis soupira. « Oui. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le rendant plus qu'inconfortable. « Alors, que dis-tu de les partager avec moi ? Je sais garder un secret, tu sais. »

Il rougit à leur proximité, détournant le regard. « Je… Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Etait-ce lui où il faisait soudain très chaud ? « Parce que je ne peux pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas contente de ne pas avoir eu la réponse qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Ça te soulagerait de partager tes secrets avec quelqu'un, et je suis prête à t'écouter. »

_Could it have something to do with  
__Peut-il y avoir un rapport avec_

_Admitting that you just can't go through it alone  
__Le fait d'admettre que tu ne peux pas endurer cela tout seul_

_Let her in on your secret heart  
__Laisse-la pénétrer ton cœur secret_

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle décida d'y aller franco.

« Es-tu Saïyaman ? »

Il soupira. Elle le soupçonnait encore d'être le Super Héros. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle n'ait plus de soupçons sur lui ?

« Non Videl, je ne suis pas le Great Saïyaman. » Il détestait mentir, surtout à elle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, alors il continua : « Je ne sais même pas me battre, alors être capable de faire les choses qu'il fait… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui Videl, vraiment. Tu te trompes de personne. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu quittes la classe, prétextant aller au toilette, à chaque fois que je me fais appeler par la police ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Coïncidence ? » tenta-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Il commençait à transpirer, surtout qu'elle était toujours très près de lui, le rendant de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'y aille Videl, sinon ma mère va s'inquiéter. » fit-il, s'apprêtant à monter dans son Jet Copter. Mais c'était sans compter sur Videl, qui lui attrapa le bras, l'arrêtant.

« Pas si vite, Gohan. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

« Videl, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Lâche-moi s'il te plait. »

« Non, je t'ai dis que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi. J'ai encore quelques questions à te poser. »

_This very secret  
__Ce grand secret_

_That you're trying to conceal  
__Que tu essaies de cacher_

_Is the very same one  
__Est exactement le même_

_That you're dying to reveal  
__Que tu meurs d'envie de révéler_

_Go tell her how you feel  
__Va lui dire ce que tu ressens_

Gohan ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait besoin d'une distraction. Quelque chose pour la distraire assez longtemps afin qu'il puisse monter dans son Jet Copter et s'enfuir d'ici. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. C'est très risqué, et elle le tuerait sûrement demain, mais tant pis. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'échappe.

Alors, la prenant par surprise, il l'attira vers lui… et l'embrassa. Videl avait les yeux grands ouverts tellement elle était surprise, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ça. Puis, elle les ferma, et répondit au baiser, ce qui surprit assez Gohan. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'elle répondrait à son baiser. Mais il décida d'en profiter, et continua de l'embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Après un moment, ils commencèrent à être à court d'air, et durent s'arrêter. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, les yeux toujours fermés, la respiration haletante. Et puis, profitant que Videl soit toujours dans une sorte de transe, Gohan s'écarta d'elle, et monta précipitamment dans son Jet Copter, décollant à toute vitesse.

_This very secret  
__Ce grand secret_

_Go out and share it  
__Montre le et partage le_

_This very secret  
__Ce grand secret_

Le bruit du décollage sembla 'réveiller' Videl, et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant le Jet Copter de Gohan s'éloigner rapidement. Elle réalisa alors ce qui venait de se passer, et serra les poings de colère.

« Son Gohan, je vais te tuer !! »

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Lilly-sama : J'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette histoire, à la demande d'une amie. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 2**

Furieuse, Videl claqua la porte de sa chambre.

« L'enfoiré ! » jura-t-elle. « Oser me voler mon premier baiser ! Et pour s'enfuir, en plus ! Je le déteste ! »

Elle avait envie de tout casser, tellement elle était furieuse, mais sut se contenir, sachant que son père ne serait pas très content si elle faisait ça. A la place, elle s'écroula sur son lit, et fixa le plafond. Elle toucha ses lèvres, repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

_Mon premier baiser…_ pensa-t-elle. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça, et surtout, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait avec lui ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait osé m'embrasser ! _Elle soupira. _Mais… Je dois avouer… Ce n'était pas si mal…_

_C'était génial, tu veux dire,_ lui chuchota une petite voix agaçante dans son esprit.

Videl rougit, mais ne dénia pas. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Gohan embrassait si bien. Elle se demandait si cela avait été son premier baiser, à lui aussi…

_Probablement non_, se dit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée qu'il embrasse d'autre fille l'énervait. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces stupides pensées de son esprit. Elle avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à penser. Comme, par exemple, comment elle allait s'y prendre pour tuer Gohan.

--

Gohan avait abandonné son Jet Copter et volait maintenant de lui-même, une seule pensée traversant son esprit :

_Je suis mort._

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser ? Maintenant, c'est sûr, elle allait vraiment le tuer. Il déglutit. Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

_Parce que t'en mourrais d'envie_, lui murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser depuis un moment déjà, mais de là à le faire…

_Tu vas pas me dire que tu regrettes, quand même ?_ lui demanda la même voix.

_Bien sûr que oui !_ répondit Gohan, ne réalisant pas qu'il se parlait à lui-même. _Elle va me tuer, maintenant !_

_Mais ça en valait la peine, non ?_

Gohan rougit intensément, mais ne dit rien. Ce baiser avait vraiment été incroyable. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un jour la chance d'embrasser la fille de ses rêves. Et qu'elle lui réponde. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle lui ait répondu.

Mais il n'empêche qu'elle allait le tuer !

--

Videl se défoulait sur son sac de sable, frustrée par tous les évènements de la journée.

« Enfoiré ! Salaud ! Connard ! » jura-t-elle, tout en donnant des coups à son sac de sable. « Trouillard ! Je te déteste ! »

« Eh ben, j'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui t'a mit dans une telle colère ! »

Videl arrêta son assaut de coups, et se tourna vers Erasa qui venait de parler, reprenant son souffle.

« Erasa, comment es-tu entrée ? » demanda la jeune brune, son souffle retrouvé.

« Mina m'a laissé entrer. » expliqua la blonde. « Bon alors, et si tu me disais ce qui t'a mit tellement en colère ? »

Videl rougit en y repensant, et malheureusement pour elle, Erasa le remarqua.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tu rougis ! C'est à propos de Gohan ? » demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

Videl la regarda avec une expression de surprise. Mais comment avait-elle deviné ?

« Alors ? J'ai raison ? C'est à propos de Gohan, n'est-ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

Videl soupira, s'asseyant par terre. Erasa la rejoint sur le sol, attendant impatiemment la réponse de son amie. Celle-ci soupira encore.

« Oui, tu as raison ; c'est à propos de Gohan. » dit-elle enfin.

« J'en étais sûre ! Il n'y a vraiment que lui qui soit capable de te faire rougir ! »

Videl rougit encore. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Erasa ? »

« Ben c'est évident que tu craques pour lui ! »

Videl rougit encore plus, bien qu'il était impossible de savoir si c'était de colère ou d'embarrassement. « Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne craque pas du tout pour lui ! C'est qu'un sale menteur ! Et un trouillard ! Jamais je pourrais craquer pour un gars pareil ! »

Erasa haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

« Je ne rougis pas ! Je suis rouge de colère ! »

La jeune blonde haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Alors, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé avec Gohan ? »

Videl rougit encore, et cette fois ce n'était pas de colère. Elle détourna le regard.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? Même pas à moi ? »

« C'est… embarrassant… »

« Quoi, il ne t'a pas embrassé, quand même ? » plaisanta Erasa.

Videl rougit encore plus, le regard toujours détourné, ne répondant pas. Les yeux d'Erasa s'écarquillèrent, prenant le silence de son amie comme une réponse affirmative.

« Il t'a… vraiment… embrassé ? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis, hocha lentement la tête.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Videl serra les poings, sa colère revenant. « Cet idiot m'a embrassé pour me distraire, lui donnant le temps de s'enfuir ! »

Erasa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « …Quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu ! Il m'a embrassé pour pouvoir d'enfuir ! Ce lâche ! »

« J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui… » dit Erasa, se remettant peu à peu du choc. Puis elle sourit malicieusement. « Et sinon, comment c'était ? Il embrasse bien le Gohan ? »

Videl rougit une fois de plus, repensant au fameux baiser, mais ne répondit rien.

« Allez, dis-moi… » insista Erasa. « Comment il embrasse, Gohan ? »

Videl soupira, les joues toujours aussi rouges, et se résigna à le dire à sa meilleure amie.

« Il embrasse… très bien. »

Erasa avait des cœurs à la place des yeux. « Vraiment ? Décidément, ce type est carrément parfait ! T'as trop de chance ! »

Videl croisa les bras. « Je ne vois pas où j'ai tellement de chance. »

« Ben qu'un type comme lui soit fou amoureux de toi ! » répondit Erasa, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Videl sentit une chaleur qui commençait à lui être familière envahir ses joues. « …Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Erasa ? Gohan, amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Tout ce que je fais c'est le harceler pour qu'il me dise ses secrets. »

« Oui, et en parlant de ça, pourquoi tu veux tellement connaître ses secrets ? Tout le monde a bien le droit d'avoir des secrets, après tout. »

« Parce que ! Et puis c'est pas le sujet ! »

« C'est vrai. Le sujet c'est que Gohan est amoureux de toi, et toi tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi. Gohan ne peut _pas_ être amoureux de moi. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'aurait-il embrassé ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : il m'a embrassé pour pouvoir s'enfuir. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'unique raison. »

Videl en avait marre de cette discussion, et décida d'y mettre un terme. Elle se leva du sol.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois m'entraîner, moi. »

Erasa soupira, puis se leva à son tour, sachant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister avec Videl.

« Comme tu veux. »

--

Dans son costume de Great Saïyaman, Gohan volait vers son lycée, redoutant le moment pourtant inévitable où il devrait affronter Videl.

_Du calme,_ se dit-il._ Tu es un Saïya-jin, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait te faire, après tout ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

Cela ne le rassurait pas tellement. Il continua son chemin vers Orange Star High School, de plus en plus nerveux. Enfin, il atterrit sur le toit du lycée, puis, s'assurant qu'il était bien seul sur le toit, appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre, retrouvant ses vêtements de lycéen. Il sortit alors du toit, entrant dans le lycée, et descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux couloirs. Il se concentra quelques instants, et ses sens lui indiquèrent que Videl était déjà là. Il soupira, et se dirigea vers son casier, sachant qu'il la rencontrerait en chemin.

Quand il la vit, il se tendit immédiatement, et repensa inconsciemment au baiser, ce qui le fit rougir. Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, puis se dirigea vers son casier, espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

« Son Gohan ! »

C'était trop demander, on dirait.

Lentement, il se retourna, faisant face à une Videl très énervée, et sa main vint automatiquement frotter l'arrière de sa tête.

« Sa-Salut Videl. » bégaya-t-il, commençant à transpirer.

Elle serra les poings, ayant du mal à contenir sa colère face à lui. Elle avait une grande envie de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Ecoute, Videl, » commença-t-il. « Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir… » Il rougit. « …Tu sais… Mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen… Je t'en pris ne me tue pas… »

« Alors tu m'as… tu-sais-quoi juste pour pouvoir t'enfuir ? »

_Non, en fait je t'aime, Videl, et je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser depuis un bon moment déjà,_ répondit-il intérieurement. Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire _ça _!

« Alors ? J'attends ! » fit-elle.

Il était gêné, se frottant la nuque. « Je… »

Pile à ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Gohan soupira de soulagement.

« Euh on se voit en cours, Videl. » dit-il, s'apprêtant à foncer vers sa classe, mais Videl l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir si tu manque un cours. » dit-elle. « Maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Videl, on doit vraiment aller en cours. Ma mère me tuera si elle apprend que j'ai séché un cours. »

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, c'est _moi_ qui vais te tuer. Sois heureux que je ne l'aie pas encore fait. C'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. »

« Videl, je t'en pris… » supplia-t-il.

« Plus vite tu me répondras, plus vite tu pourras aller en cours. »

Il soupira. « Très bien. Je t'ai… tu-sais-quoi parce que… Je voulais juste m'enfuir. » mentit-il.

Videl serra les poings. Puis, sans crier gare, son poings s'élança vers le visage de Gohan, qui l'évita par reflexe. Cela la mit encore plus en colère, et elle continua à tenter de le frapper, mais à sa grande frustration, et aussi à sa grande surprise, Gohan évitait toutes ses attaques.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne sais pas te battre, hein ? » fit-elle, continuant d'essayer de le toucher. « T'es vraiment qu'un sal menteur ! »

« Videl, calme-toi ! » fit Gohan, continuant d'éviter les attaques de Videl.

« La ferme ! Espèce de menteur ! Je te hais ! »

Ces paroles blessèrent profondément Gohan, qui arrêta d'éviter les attaques de Videl, celle-ci réussissant enfin à lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle regretta tout de suite, ayant l'impression d'avoir frappé un mur de briques.

« Aïe ! Mais de quoi tu es fais, de pierre ?! » fit-elle, tenant sa main douloureuse.

Gohan écarquilla les yeux, réalisant que Videl était blessée à cause de lui.

« Oh mon Dieu je suis désolée Videl ! Tu as mal ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « A ton avis !? »

« Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

« Mais non, ça va. C'est pas si grave. » dit-elle.

« Videl, tu es blessée ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie faire examiner ta main ! » insista-t-il.

« Non. Je te dis que ça va. »

« Bon, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et avant qu'elle puisse se demander ce qu'il allait faire, il la porta dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos. Elle rougit furieusement à leur proximité, alors qu'il commençait à marcher avec elle dans ses bras.

« Mai-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Repose-moi tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Repose-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle, se débattant.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Videl, calme-toi. On va juste faire examiner ta main. »

Elle soupira, se calmant enfin. Elle posa alors sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, qui rougit intensément, réalisant enfin dans quelle position ils étaient exactement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'infirmerie, et Gohan reposa Videl par terre, tous deux regrettant secrètement la chaleur de l'autre. L'infirmière les accueillit, et examina la main de Videl. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais elle lui fit un bandage.

« Comment vous êtes vous fait ça, Mademoiselle Satan ? » demanda l'infirmière, alors qu'elle lui bandait sa main.

Gohan détourna le regard, gêné, alors que Videl répondait.

« J'ai frappé le mur. » mentit-elle.

Gohan la regarda, surpris. Pourquoi avait-elle mentit ?

« Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareil ? » demandant l'infirmière.

« J'étais… en colère. »

« Je vois. » fit l'infirmière. « En tout cas, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un si gentil jeune homme qui s'inquiète pour vous. »

Gohan rougit, se frottant la nuque. L'infirmière finit de bander la main de Videl, et tous deux sortirent de l'infirmerie, après avoir remercié l'infirmière.

« Bon, faut qu'on aille en cours. » dit Gohan. « On est déjà assez en retard comme ça. »

« Pas si vite, Gohan. »

Il soupira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ? »

« J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti. »

« Je t'ai menti ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas te battre, alors que manifestement, tu n'es pas un novice en la matière. »

« Ben… Euh… Je… On a pas le temps, Videl, faut qu'on aille en cours. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se mit à courir à une vitesse bien plus élevé que la moyenne normale vers leur classe. Videl se mit tout de suite à courir après lui, ayant du mal à le suivre.

« Gohan ! Arrête-toi immédiatement ! » lui cria-t-elle derrière lui. « Gohan !! »

Gohan regarda derrière lui, voyant Videl essayant avec difficulté de le suivre. Il sourit. Cette fille n'abandonnait jamais. Bah, c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 3**

Gohan arriva devant la porte de sa classe, légèrement essoufflé, et se dépêcha de frapper à la porte, regardant derrière lui pour voir Videl qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Enfin, il fut invité à entrer, et ouvrit rapidement la porte.

« Excusez mon retard, Professeur, j'accompagnais Videl à l'infirmerie. » dit-il précipitamment.

Pile à ce moment, Videl débarqua dans la salle de classe, plus qu'essoufflée. Elle jeta un regard noir à Gohan, qui déglutit.

« Est-ce vrai, Mademoiselle Satan, que Monsieur Son ici présent vous ait accompagné à l'infirmerie ? » demanda le professeur.

Retrouvant son souffle, Videl se tourna vers son professeur. « Oui, c'est vrai. Regardez. » Elle lui montra le bandage à sa main.

« Je vois. » fit le professeur. « Allez vous asseoir à vos places. Livre à la page cent cinquante deux. »

« Oui, Professeur. » dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, de chaque côté d'Erasa. Gohan ne perdit pas de temps et sortit son livre, l'ouvrant à la page indiquée, tentant d'ignorer le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Videl.

Alors qu'il écoutait le professeur faire sa leçon, il vit Erasa lui passer un bout de papier.

« De la part de Videl. » chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il regarda Videl, qui lui lançait toujours un regard meurtrier, puis ses yeux se tournèrent sur le bout de papier dans sa main. Il le déplia, et le lut.

_Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Retrouve-moi sur le toit pendant la pause. Et t'as intérêt à venir, sinon… !_

_-Videl_

Son visage se décomposa alors qu'il lisait le mot, se demandant ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il ne venait pas la rejoindre sur le toit pendant la pause, comme elle lui avait ordonné, euh, _demandé gentiment_. Il soupira.

_Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… _pensa-t-il. _Elle va sûrement me questionner sur mes capacités à me battre… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?_

Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle attendait sûrement une réponse de sa part, et écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur le papier, qu'il donna ensuite à Erasa en lui disant de le passer à Videl. Celle-ci sourit de façon espiègle en lisant ce qui était marqué dessus.

_Je viendrais._

_-Gohan_

_Parfait !_ pensa-t-elle. _Cette fois, il ne pourra pas m'échapper ! Je vais enfin découvrir ses secrets !_

Gohan, quant à lui, se demandait toujours ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour expliquer à Videl le fait qu'il sache se battre. Son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait le sauver de cette situation.

La pause arriva bien trop vite pour le demi Saïya-jin, qui n'avait toujours rien trouvé. C'est très anxieux qu'il se monta les marches de l'escalier qui menait au toit, espérant sans trop y croire que Videl aurait oublié leur petit rendez-vous.

Il tourna lentement la poignée de la porte du toit, et vit Videl qui l'attendait au milieu de celui-ci, les bras croisés, lui lançant son habituel regard meurtrier qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui. Il déglutit.

_Pourquoi moi ?_

« Alors, Gohan. Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications. » dit-elle.

Il décida de jouer l'ignorant. « A quel sujet ? »

Videl plissa les yeux. « Ne joues pas les idiots avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Je le sais ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, continuant de jouer l'ignorant.

Elle serra les poings, ayant décroisé les bras, une veine battant furieusement sur sa tempe.

« Ma parole, tu veux vraiment que je te tue ! » cria-t-elle, le faisant légèrement grimacer à cause du volume de sa voix. « Tu vas arrêter de suite ton petit jeu et me dire d'où tu sais te battre ! Et pourquoi tu m'as menti ! »

« Okay, okay, je suis désolé ! » dit-il, levant les mains devant lui. « C'est vrai que je sais me battre. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. »

« Ça ne répond pas à mes questions. »

Il soupira, et décida de dire la vérité. Enfin, en partie.

« Je pratique les arts martiaux depuis que j'ai quatre ans. »

« Quatre ans ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna Videl. « C'est très tôt ! Même moi, je n'ai commencé qu'à sept ans. Ça explique comment tu as pu éviter toutes mes attaques plutôt facilement… »

_Je me demande à quel point il est fort…_ pensa-t-elle.

« Je sais ! » fit-elle subitement. « On va se battre ! Comme ça je pourrais voir comment tu te débrouilles ! Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Gohan écarquilla les yeux. Se battre avec elle ? Mais il pourrait la blesser ! Non, non, pas question, il ne le supporterait pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… » tenta-t-il.

Videl lui lança un regard noir, les poings sur les hanches. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien… Ne t'offense pas surtout, mais je préfère éviter de me battre contre des filles… »

Son regard noir s'intensifia. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Je suis peut être une fille, mais je me bats aussi bien, même mieux, que n'importe quel garçon ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça ; je sais que tu es forte. Mais ça me mettrait mal à l'aise… »

« Et bien tu t'y feras ! On va se battre que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Mais Videl… »

« Pas de mais ! » le coupa-t-elle. « On ira chez moi après les cours. Mon père n'est pas en ville cette semaine, donc y'a pas de problèmes. »

« Mais Videl… » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois, mais il fut une fois de plus couper par Videl, dont le visage s'était assombri subitement.

« On se battra, c'est clair ? » dit-elle d'une voix effrayante.

« Oui m'dame. » dit précipitamment Gohan, effrayé.

Le sourire de la jeune fille réapparut alors, et elle clappa des mains.

« Parfait ! Rendez-vous ici après les cours ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

« D'accord… » fit-il avec un soupir.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, je t'assure qu'on va bien s'amuser ! »

« Si tu le dis… » dit-il, pas convaincu du tout.

_Il faut que je contrôle ma force,_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je la blessais…_

La sonnerie retentit alors, annonçant la reprise des cours, et les deux lycéens retournèrent en classe.

--

Videl attendait Gohan sur le toit, son Jet Copter sortit de sa capsule, tapant impatiemment du pied. Mais que faisait-il ? Les cours étaient terminés depuis dix bonnes minutes !

« Il a intérêt à venir ! »

Enfin, la porte du toit s'ouvrit, et apparut Gohan, l'air déprimé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se battre contre Videl, surtout qu'il risquait de la blesser.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps ? Enfin, peu importe. L'important est que tu es là. Montes dans mon Jet, on va chez moi. »

« Okay… » dit-il avec un soupir.

Ils montèrent dans le Jet Copter de Videl, et elle le fit décoller, se dirigeant vers le Manoir Satan. Elle décida que ce serait une bonne occasion de questionner son camarade de classe.

« Alors, Gohan, » commença-t-elle. « Où as-tu appris à te battre ? »

Gohan réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il allait dire, puis répondit : « C'est un ami de mon père qui m'a enseigné les arts martiaux, puis mon père a prit le relais quelques années plus tard. Mais je n'ai plus pratiqué depuis sept ans déjà. »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé me battre… »

Videl le regarda avec surprise. « Ah bon ? »

« Videl, tu devrais peut être regarder devant toi… » conseilla Gohan.

Elle cligna des yeux, puis rit doucement, et retourna son regard devant elle.

« Pourquoi as-tu pratiqué les arts martiaux, si tu n'aimes pas ça ? » reprit-elle.

_Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'y étais forcé parce que des extra-terrestres menaçaient la Terre ! _pensa Gohan. _Ah ! Je sais ce que je vais lui dire !_

« C'est une sorte de tradition dans la famille. Ma mère, mon père, mon grand père, mon arrière grand père… Tous sont des experts en arts martiaux. »

« Je vois. » dit Videl. « Ils ont déjà participé à des championnats ? »

_J'avais redouté cette question…_ « Mon père a participé à plusieurs championnat du monde, et a gagné à sa dernière participation. Il a rencontré ma mère à ce championnat, et ils se sont mariés juste après. »

« Une seconde, j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire… » réfléchit Videl. « Comment s'appellent tes parents ? »

Gohan grimaça légèrement, sachant ce qui allait suivre. « Son Goku et Chichi. »

Videl mit le pilote automatique, puis se tourna vers Gohan, le regard noir. « Tu veux dire que tu es le fils du légendaire Son Goku, et de Chichi, l'une des seules femmes a avoir été finaliste au Tenkachi Budokaï ? »

« Euh… Oui ? »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Gohan commençait à transpirer. « Et bien, je… J'ai… oublié ? » tenta-t-il faiblement.

« Tu as _oublié_ ?! Comment peut-on _oublier_ une chose pareille !? Te rends-tu seulement compte de qui sont tes parents ?? Ce sont des légendes vivantes ! »

Le visage de Gohan s'assombrit. « Ma mère, peut être, mais pas mon père. »

Videl le regarda sans comprendre. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Il ne peut pas être une « légende vivante », étant donné qu'il est mort. » dit-il sombrement, les yeux baissés.

« Oh je… Je suis désolée… Je ne savais pas… »

Gohan releva les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit. « C'est rien, c'était il y a sept ans ; je m'y suis fait. »

_Sept ans ? Il n'a pas aussi dit qu'il avait arrêté les arts martiaux il y a sept ans ? Les deux sont-ils liés ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle retourna son regard devant elle, et désactiva le pilote automatique. Ils virent le grand Manoir Satan à l'horizon, et quelques instants plus tard Videl atterrit son Jet Copter. Ils en sortirent, et Videl le remit dans sa capsule. Gohan était impressionné par le grand Manoir ; il était vraiment gigantesque !

« C'est… là que tu habites ? » demanda-t-il, ne pouvant détaché ses yeux du Manoir.

Videl croisa les bras. « Un peu grand pour seulement deux personnes, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Bon ! Pas le temps de l'admirer ! Suis-moi, on va aller à la salle d'entraînement. » dit-elle, commençant à marcher vers le Manoir.

Gohan la suivit docilement, et ils entrèrent. L'intérieure était encore plus impressionnant ! Puis il se rappela de quelque chose : sa mère. Elle ne savait pas qu'il serait en retard !

« Euh… Videl ? Je peux utiliser ton téléphone ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle sortit son téléphone portable d'une poche, et le lui tendit. « Tiens, utilise mon portable. Qui as-tu besoin d'appeler ? »

Il prit le portable. « Ma mère… »

Gohan ne perdit pas de temps et composa le numéro de chez lui, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers la salle d'entraînement. Videl tendit l'oreille.

« Allô, Goten ? C'est Gohan. Tu peux dire à Maman que je serais en retard, s'il te plait ? (…) Okay j'attends. (…) Ma… Maman ! » Il éloigna le portable de son oreille, grimaçant. Après un moment, les cris de sa mère semblaient s'être calmés, et il reporta le téléphone à son oreille. « (…) Ecoute, Maman, je suis juste avec des amis… (…) Oui, d'accord, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, promis. Bye. »

Il ferma le clapet du portable, poussant un profond soupir. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à la salle d'entraînement. Et quelle salle ! Il y avait toutes sortes d'appareils de musculation dans toute la pièce, et un grand ring au centre.

La voix de Videl me tira de sa contemplation. « Ta mère a l'air très stricte. »

« Tu n'as pas idée… »

« Quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ? »

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 4**

Gohan regarda Videl, les yeux écarquillés. « …Quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu me la présentes ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Mais… Pourquoi voudrais-tu rencontrer ma mère ? » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« C'est l'une des femmes les plus fortes du monde ! Pourquoi je ne _voudrais pas_ la rencontrer ? »

« Oh… Je vois… »

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu me la présente ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Il se gratta les cheveux. « Et bien, tu peux venir ce week-end, si tu veux. » dit-il à contrecœur.

« Génial ! Je pourrais même passer la nuit chez toi, qu'en dis-tu ? Puisque mon père n'est pas là, je peux me le permettre ! »

Il soupira. « Si tu veux… Mais il faut que je prévienne ma mère avant. »

« Tu as toujours mon téléphone dans les mains ; appelle-la ! »

« Tout de suite ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez, appelle-la ! »

Il soupira encore, et composa le numéro de chez lui une fois de plus, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_« Allô ? »_ entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de sa mère.

« Allô, Maman ? C'est encore moi. »

_« Gohan ? Pourquoi appelles-tu de nouveau ? »_

« Et bien… J'ai cette amie qui veut vraiment te rencontrer. Elle voudrait aussi passer la nuit à la maison, ce week-end. C'est d'accord ? »

_« Une seconde, tu as dis 'elle' ? C'est ta petite amie ? »_ demanda Chichi, le taquinant.

Gohan rougit intensément. « Non, Maman, ce n'est _pas_ ma petite amie ! C'est juste une amie ! » protesta-t-il furieusement.

_« Voyons, Gohan, tu sais bien que je te taquine. Mais ça me plairait bien que tu aies une petite amie. Tu te marierais avec elle, et vous me ferais de magnifiques petits enfants… »_

« Maman ! » cria Gohan, plus rouge que jamais.

_« Je t'interdis de lever la voix avec moi, jeune homme ! »_ fit Chichi, la voix sévère.

« Excuse-moi, Maman. » Il soupira. « Alors, est-ce qu'elle peut venir à la maison ? »

_« Mais pourquoi veut-elle tellement me rencontrer ? »_

« Elle a entendu parler de toi comme étant l'une des seules femmes finalistes au Tenkachi Budokaï. »

_« Oh, ça remonte à si longtemps… Il y a encore des gens qui s'en souviennent ? »_

« Apparemment, oui. »

_« Très bien, elle peut venir ! Elle peut même passer la nuit à la maison, si elle veut ! Au fait, comment elle s'appelle ? »_

« Videl. »

_« Quel joli nom ! Je suis sûre qu'elle serait parfaite pour toi ! »_

Gohan rougit une fois de plus. « Maman ! »

_« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Alors à plus tard mon chéri, ne rentres pas trop tard ! »_

« Oui, Maman. Bye. »

Il raccrocha, poussant un profond soupir. Il tourna son regard sur Videl, qui le regardait avec un air amusé. En fait, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle le trouvait très mignon quand il rougissait.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, on va pouvoir se battre. » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu es blessée à la main ; ça pourrait t'handicaper. »

« Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne sens plus rien du tout. » assura-t-elle.

Il soupira encore. « Si tu le dis… » dit-il. Puis il eut une idée. « Mais je n'ai pas exactement la tenue qu'il faut pour se battre. On devrait peut être reporter le combat. »

« Arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses. Et en ce qui concerne ta tenue, je devrais pouvoir t'en trouver une à ta taille. »

« Ah… Ah bon ? » fit Gohan. _Zut._

« Oui. Je n'aurais qu'à piocher dans les affaires des élèves de mon père. Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite. »

Pendant que Videl était partie lui chercher une tenue de combat, Gohan fit un petit tour dans la salle d'entraînement, observant les différents appareils de musculation qu'il y avait un peu partout dans la pièce.

_Tous ces appareils ne servent qu'à augmenter la masse musculaire,_ pensa Gohan. _Mais tous ces gros muscles ne font que nous ralentir ; c'est plutôt handicapant dans un combat._

« Je crois que celle-ci devrait t'aller. » dit Videl, venant d'arriver.

Gohan prit la tenue des mains de Videl, et supprima une grimace en voyant qu'elle n'allait pas cacher grand-chose de ses muscles.

« Euh… Tu n'aurais pas plutôt une tenue à manches longues ? » demanda Gohan.

« Tu veux te battre avec une tenue à manches longues ? Dans cette chaleur ? Tu vas crever de chaud ! Non, tu ferais mieux de porter celle que je t'ai apportée. »

Gohan soupira, résigné. « Très bien. Je me change où ? »

« Suis-moi, je vais te conduire aux vestiaires. » répondit Videl, commençant à marcher vers les vestiaires. Gohan la suivit sans discuter.

Elle ouvrit une porte. « C'est là. Ne tarde pas trop. »

Gohan hocha la tête, puis entra dans les vestiaires, alors que Videl attendait derrière la porte. Après dix minutes, elle commença à s'impatienter, et frappa à la porte.

« Combien de temps il te faut pour te changer ? Dépêche-toi ! » dit-elle.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Gohan était prêt depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'arrivait à se décider de sortir dans sa tenue actuelle, qui ne faisait rien pour cacher ses muscles.

« Gohan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là dedans ? Sors de là, déjà ! » cria Videl.

Gohan soupira, et se résigna à sortir. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, et, lentement, l'ouvrit.

« Enfin ! Tu en as mis… du… » Sa voix s'estompa, et elle sentit une chaleur envahir ses joues alors qu'elle le voyait sans manches, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son torse musclé.

_Oh mon Dieu…_ pensa-t-elle. _C'est _ça_ qu'il cachait sous ses manches longues ??_

Gohan détourna les yeux, une légère teinte rouge sur les joues, se frottant la nuque, gêné par la façon qu'avait Videl de le regarder. C'était pour cette raison qu'il préférait porter des vêtements larges, à manches longues ; il n'aimait pas l'attention. Quoique… Avec Videl…

Il secoua la tête, puis soupira. « Bon, on va le faire, ce combat ? »

Sa voix sembla sortir Videl de sa torpeur, et elle rougit encore plus, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Euh… Oui. Allons-y. »

Ils retournèrent à la salle d'entraînement, Videl jetant de temps en temps des regards vers Gohan, rougissante. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé si musclé, quoique c'était plutôt logique pour quelqu'un qui pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis ses quatre ans.

Ils montèrent sur le ring, et se firent face.

« Je te préviens, Gohan, si tu fais exprès de perdre sous prétexte que je suis une fille, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! » avertit Videl.

_Et zut ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de gagner ce combat, mais maintenant j'y suis obligé !_ pensa Gohan.

« Très bien. » fit-il. « Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je gagne ? »

Videl eut un petit rire. « Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Ils se mirent en position de combat, chacun observant et évaluant la forme de l'autre.

_Sa forme est parfaite,_ pensa Videl. Elle sourit. _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser._

Sans plus attendre, elle fonça sur son adversaire, tentant de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Gohan l'évita sans problème. Elle enchaîna avec un coup de pied, mais il fut évité également avec facilité. S'en suivit une série de coups de la part de Videl, mais Gohan continuait de tous les éviter, ne semblant pas y mettre beaucoup d'efforts. Après un moment, Videl fit un bond en arrière, essoufflée, alors que Gohan se remettait en position de combat, toujours aussi frais.

_Elle se débrouille pas mal du tout,_ pensa Gohan. _Bien mieux que son père, en fait._

« Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ? » demanda Videl, les sourcils froncés. « C'est un combat ! Tu es censé attaquer, pas seulement éviter mes attaques ! »

« Mais… Je ne veux pas te blesser… »

Gohan se rendit compte de son erreur quand il vit Videl serrer les poings, une veine battant sur sa tempe. Il recula d'un pas.

« Imbécile ! C'est un combat, on va forcément se blesser ! Maintenant tu vas te battre comme il faut sinon je te tue ! J'en ai toujours envie, tu sais ; je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir embrassé juste pour pouvoir t'échapper ! »

Gohan rougit, repensant inconsciemment au baiser. « Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, Videl. Et puis, tu m'en aurais moins voulu si je t'avais embrassé pour une autre raison que de vouloir m'échapper ? »

« Pourquoi, il y a une autre raison ? »

« Non ! » dit précipitamment Gohan, les joues brûlantes.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle déçue par cette réponse ? Voulait-elle qu'il y ait une autre raison ? Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces idées de son esprit.

« Bon, reprenons le combat. » dit-elle.

« On ne pourrait pas reporter ce combat à une autre fois ? Il commence à se faire tard et j'ai promis à ma mère de ne pas rentrer trop tard. »

« Hors de question. Tu pourras partir _seulement_ après le combat. »

« Mais Videl… »

« Pas de mais ! On reprend le combat, et t'as intérêt à m'attaquer, cette fois ! »

Elle fonça de nouveau sur lui, lui envoyant une série de coups qu'il évita. Puis, décidant de passer à l'offensive, Gohan lui donna un léger coup de poing à la mâchoire. Enfin, léger pour lui. Son coup était bien puissant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il vit avec horreur du sang couler de la bouche de la jeune combattante, qui avait reculé de quelques pas par la force du coup.

Elle essuya le sang sur son menton, ignorant la douleur. « Et ben tu vois, quand tu veux. »

« J'arrête. » déclara Gohan.

« Pas question ! Ça commence juste à devenir intéressant ! » protesta Videl.

« J'ai dis j'arrête. Je refuse de te blesser d'avantage. » dit-il, descendant du ring.

Videl le suivit hors du ring. « Tu ne peux pas arrêter ! Le combat n'est pas encore terminé ! »

« Ça m'est égale. Je ne veux plus me battre contre toi. Plus jamais. »

Il allait sortir de la salle d'entraînement vers le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires, mais Videl se mit devant lui, lui barrant la route.

« Je t'interdis de t'en aller ! On a un combat à terminer ! » insista-t-elle.

« Non. Le combat est terminé. Maintenant laisse-moi passer. »

« Non ! »

Il soupira. « Videl, s'il te plait… Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser les grands moyens. »

« Quoi, tu vas encore m'embrasser pour pouvoir t'enfuir ? »

Il rougit. « Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » Il soupira encore. « Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter… »

« C'est trop tard, maintenant. Et je veux qu'on termine notre combat. »

« Videl, pour la dernière fois, je ne me battrais plus contre toi. »

« Pourquoi, parce que je suis une fille ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

Elle serra les poings. « T'es vraiment qu'un sale macho ! »

Il cligna des yeux. « Moi ? Un macho ? » Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu m'as entendu ! T'es qu'un macho ! Et un lâche ! Je te déteste ! »

Ces paroles faisaient toujours aussi mal à Gohan. Elle le détestait. Alors que lui l'aimait tellement…

Il baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé que c'est ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'on soit amis. »

« Je pourrais être ton amie, si tu acceptais de reprendre le combat. »

Il hésita quelques instants, puis secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne me battrais plus contre toi. »

« Très bien, comme tu veux. De toute façon, je ne veux plus me battre contre un lâche comme toi. »

Elle s'écarta de son chemin, le laissant passer. Il alla se changer dans les vestiaires, et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Videl était dans le couloir, les bras croisés, le regard noir.

« Au revoir, Videl. »

Pour toute réponse, elle fit un « Hmph ! » et tourna les talons, retournant à la salle d'entraînement.

_C'est encore pire qu'avant,_ pensa-t-il, sortant du Manoir. _Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter._

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 5**

Gohan était déprimé. La fille qu'il aimait le détestait, pensait qu'il était un lâche et un macho, et pour couronner le tout, il l'avait blessé. Elle allait sûrement avoir un gros bleu à cause de lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de se battre contre elle. Vraiment, se battre contre une humaine… Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était vraiment un idiot.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Chichi. Il resta allongé sur son lit, continuant de fixer le plafond, les mains derrière la tête.

« Gohan, le dîner est prêt. » annonça Chichi.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » répondit-il, ne bougeant pas de sa position.

Cela inquiéta Chichi. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait l'air déprimé depuis son retour. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le découvrir.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il ne bougea toujours pas de sa position.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda, et força un sourire. « Tout va bien, Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Gohan, je suis ta mère. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive. »

Il soupira. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

« C'est à propos d'une fille ? »

« Maman, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Comprends s'il te plait. »

Chichi soupira, et se leva du lit. « Très bien, comme tu veux. Si tu change d'avis, je serais là pour l'écouter. »

Il sourit, cette fois pour de vrai. « Je sais, Maman. Merci. »

--

C'était désespérant. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Elle ne lui avait même pas adressé un seul regard. En ce moment, il tuerait pour qu'elle le fusille du regard, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner, et Gohan décida de tenter une approche. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la classe, attendant dans le couloir que Videl sorte à son tour. Quand elle sortit, elle l'ignora royalement et passa devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Videl, attends ! »

Elle continua son chemin.

« Videl, je t'en pris, parle-moi ! Tu ne peux pas continuer de m'ignorer éternellement ! »

Elle continua de l'ignorer, continuant son chemin vers la cafétéria, alors qu'il la suivait, désespéré, essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle lui parle.

« Dis-moi au moins si tu viens toujours chez moi ce week-end ! » fit-il.

Cela arrêta Videl, et les élèves autour d'eux tournèrent leurs attention sur eux, intéressés.

« T'es vraiment malade de crier ça devant tout le monde. » dit Videl, lui parlant pour la première fois de la journée.

Gohan remarqua alors que tous les regards étaient sur eux, et rougit un peu, gêné, se frottant la nuque.

« Désolé… »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, puis reprit sa route vers la cafétéria, recommençant à l'ignorer. Gohan la suivit.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. » dit-il. « Tu viens toujours chez moi ce week-end ? »

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, semblant hésiter.

« Oui. » dit-elle enfin, avant de reprendre sa route.

Gohan sourit. Il aurait tout le week-end pour faire en sorte qu'elle lui reparle. Et il y arriverait. Il _devait_ y arriver. Cette situation lui était insupportable. Il préférait de loin qu'elle lui lance ses regards suspicieux habituelles et qu'elle essaie de découvrir ses secrets plutôt qu'elle l'ignore comme elle le faisait.

Il alla à la cafétéria lui aussi, et chercha inconsciemment Videl des yeux. Elle était installée à une table avec Erasa et Shapner, et discutait avec eux tout en mangeant. Il alla s'installer à une table assez éloigné d'eux, et sortit son énorme déjeuner de sa capsule, commençant à manger. Comme tous les jours, il attira les regards sur lui, mais il avait prit l'habitude de les ignorer.

Malgré la distance, sa fine ouïe perçut la conversation qu'avait Videl avec ses amis, alors qu'il continuait de manger.

« Vraiment, Videl, je te trouve cruelle avec le pauvre Gohan. » disait Erasa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu l'ignore ainsi ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Erasa. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que je ne veux pas en parler. » répondit Videl.

« Laisse tomber, Erasa. » dit Shapner. « De toute façon, pourquoi Videl parlerait à un paysan comme lui ? »

« La ferme, Shapner. Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es jaloux qu'il soit plus mignon que toi. »

Gohan rougit en entendant cela, mais continua de manger, écoutant toujours la conversation.

« Tu veux rire, j'espère ? Ce _paysan_, plus mignon que _moi_ ? Ha ! Je pari qu'il n'a jamais embrassé une fille de sa vie ! »

Gohan rougit encore plus, repensant inconsciemment à son premier et certainement dernier baiser avec Videl. Ce qu'il entendit ensuite le fit cracher le riz qu'il était en train de manger.

« Justement, si. Figure-toi qu'il a embrassé notre chère Videl. »

Gohan faillit s'étouffer avec son riz, et se frappa la poitrine pour le faire passer.

Elle le lui avait dit !!

Shapner, lui, s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise, la renversant, et s'exclama : « QUOIIIII ?? »

Gohan ne le vit pas, car elle lui tournait le dos, mais Videl était rouge comme une tomate. Elle donna un coup de pied à Erasa sous la table.

« Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » fit Erasa.

« Idiote ! Tu n'étais pas censé le crier sur les toits ! »

« Parce que c'est vrai ?? » s'écria Shapner. « Tu l'as vraiment embrassé ?? »

« Mais tais-toi, à la fin ! Tu veux que toute l'école le sache ? » siffla Videl.

Shapner remit sa chaise en place et se rassit dessus, boudant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies embrassé ! » dit Shapner, plus doucement cette fois, mais Gohan l'entendit très clairement.

« D'abord, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse. »

« Les nerfs de ce type ! Oser embrasser MA Videl ! »

« Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je ne suis PAS ta Videl, Shapner ? Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. Alors arrête de rêver. »

Shapner croisa les bras, boudant encore une fois. Videl roula des yeux, puis se tourna vers Erasa, le regard lourd de reproches.

« Et toi ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas garder un secret ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais rien te confier ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi, Videl, c'est sorti tout seul… Et puis, on peut bien le dire à Shapner, non ? C'est notre ami depuis toujours. »

Videl soupira, puis se tourna vers Shapner. « Je peux te faire confiance ? Tu n'iras pas raconter ça à tout le monde ? »

« Evidemment ! » répondit-il. « Comme si j'avais envie qu'on sache ça ! Le seul qui ait le droit de t'embrasser, c'est moi ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de rêver, oui ? Je préfère de loin embrasser encore Gohan plutôt que toi ! »

_Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_ pensa Gohan, écarlate.

Videl se rendit elle aussi compte de ce qu'elle venait dire, et rougit intensément. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Oubliez carrément cette histoire. Pour ma part, je l'ai déjà oublié. »

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent, et ils continuèrent de manger en silence. Qui ne dura pas bien longtemps.

« Au fait, Videl, je voulais te demander, » commença Erasa.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la mâchoire ? »

« C'est vrai, ça. » fit Shapner. « Je me le suis demandé aussi. »

Gohan se sentit tout de suite coupable. C'était _lui_ qui lui avait fait ça. Il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir blessé.

La montre de Videl sonna à ce moment, l'empêchant de répondre à ses amis. Elle répondit à la place au chef de la police, qui l'informa d'une prise d'otages à la banque.

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Elle coupa la communication, et se leva de sa chaise. « Je dois y aller. »

« Fais attention à toi, Videl ! » fit Erasa, toujours inquiète quand son amie allait se battre contre des criminels.

« Botte leur le cul, Videl ! » cria Shapner après son amie, qui s'était déjà mit à courir vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

Gohan attendit quelques instants avant de le lever à son tour, remettant ce qui restait de son déjeuner dans sa capsule, et courut lui aussi vers la sortie de la cafétéria.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte du toit, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul, il appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa montre, devenant Great Saïyaman. Sans perdre de temps, il s'envola vers la banque. Il dépassa le Jet Copter jaune de Videl, lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Cela enragea la jeune fille. Mais comment faisait-il pour tout le temps savoir quand elle se faisait appeler par la police ?

Elle avait toujours des soupçons sur Gohan, surtout depuis qu'elle savait qu'il pouvait se battre. Mais comment aurait-il pu entendre l'appel de la police ? Il était bien trop loin d'eux pour pouvoir entendre quoi que ce soit.

_Peut être que je me trompe, finalement,_ pensa-t-elle. _Peut être que ce n'est pas lui Saïyaman… Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net._

Ils atterrirent en face de la banque, qui était encerclée par des dizaines de voitures de police. Videl descendit de son Jet Copter, et ils furent accueillis par le chef de la police, qui était plus que soulagé de les voir. Il leur expliqua la situation. Cinq hommes étaient en train de cambrioler la banque, et quand la police était arrivée, ils décidèrent de prendre les clients et employés de la banque en otage, disant qu'ils les tueraient si la police tentait quoi que ce soit.

« Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seul. » dit Saïyaman. « Je suis plus rapide ; il ne me verront pas venir. »

« Pas question ! » protesta Videl. « C'est mon travail, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« Videl, c'est dangereux, et les vies de personnes innocentes sont en jeu. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de refuser mon aide. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne me gêne pas ! » fit-elle. « Bon, je crois que le plus sûr pour entrer à l'intérieure est d'entrer par le toit. Je pourrais y aller en Jet Copter, mais le bruit du Jet les avertirait de mon arrivée, et ils pourraient s'en prendre aux otages… »

« Je peux t'y emmener, si tu veux. » proposa Saïyaman.

Elle regarda le Super Héros. « Tu veux dire… en volant ? »

« Oui. Ils ne nous entendront pas arriver si on y va en volant. »

« D'accord, j'accepte ton aide. Emmène-moi sur le toit. »

Gohan s'approcha d'elle et la porta dans ses bras, ignorant la rougeur de ses joues. Videl enroula ses bras autour de son cou, rougissante elle aussi.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et il décolla. Videl regarda le sol s'éloigner peu à peu, et instinctivement, s'accrocha un peu plus au cou du Héros, le faisant rougir encore plus. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, sans trop de succès. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il atterrit sur le toit, et déposa Videl sur le sol, retenant un soupir de soulagement. L'avoir si près de lui était une véritable torture.

Quant à Videl, elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle regrettait de ne plus être dans les bras puissant de Great Saïyaman. Elle s'était sentie si bien dans ses bras… Protégée. Etrangement, elle avait eu la même sensation quand elle avait été dans les bras de Gohan, lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie…

Elle secoua la tête, et se concentra sur la prise d'otages. Le toit était vitré, et l'on pouvait voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Comme l'avait dit le chef de la police, il y avait cinq hommes cagoulés. Les otages étaient assis par terre, l'air terrifiés.

Videl ouvrit la fenêtre, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« Bon, j'y vais. » dit-elle, avant de sauter à l'intérieure.

Le bruit de son atterrissage attira l'attention des cambrioleurs. Videl ne perdit pas de temps et donna un puissant coup de poing au plus proche, puis enchaîna avec un coup de genoux à sa nuque. Il s'écroula, K.O.

« Tuez-la !! » s'écria l'un d'eux, semblant être le chef.

Les trois autres foncèrent sur elle. Elle les attendait, en position de combat.

Toujours sur le toit, Gohan regardait Videl s'occuper des criminels, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il adorait la voir comme ça, en train de se battre, déterminée, ce feu brûlant dans ses yeux. Il la trouvait encore plus belle.

Voyant que ses hommes perdaient contre la gamine, le chef sortit son arme. Mais elle disparut de ses mains l'instant d'après.

« Mais qu… ? »

« C'est ça que vous cherchez ? » dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, se retrouvant face à Great Saïyaman. Celui-ci écrasa le pistolet dans sa main. Les yeux du cambrioleur s'écarquillèrent. Le Héros disparut alors sous ses yeux, et puis le noir total.

Gohan tourna son attention sur Videl, qui se battait toujours. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il l'aidait, alors il décida de ne pas intervenir dans son combat. De toute façon, elle s'en sortait très bien.

L'un des criminels décida qu'il en avait marre, et sortit son arme, la pointant sur Videl, qui se figea.

« On fait moins la maligne, maintenant, hein ? » fit le bandit.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent, pointant leurs armes sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci se sentit piégée, et serra les poings. C'est alors que Saïyaman apparut devant elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Videl. » dit-il. « Je ne les laisserais pas te faire de mal. »

Videl ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentit ses joues lui brûler subitement. _Mais pourquoi je rougis, moi ?_

« Pff ! » fit l'un des cambrioleurs. « On va voir ce que tu peux faire contre ça !! »

Ils leur tirèrent dessus, mais Saïyaman attrapa toutes les balles sans problèmes. Après un moment, ils furent à court de munitions, et les tires s'arrêtèrent. Saïyaman ouvrit ses mains, et toutes les balles tombèrent par terre.

« Mais de quoi il est fait, ce mec ?! » fit l'un des bandits, apeuré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander longtemps car il fut assommé par Saïyaman, ainsi que ses complices.

Videl croisa les bras. « Tu aurais pu m'en laisser un. »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Désolé… »

Elle plissa les yeux en le voyant se frotter la nuque. _Gohan fait la même chose…_ pensa-t-elle. _Il faut que je sache si c'est bien lui !_

Les otages sortirent de la banque, ce qui laissait Videl seul avec Great Saïyaman.

« Bon, maintenant que mon travail est terminé, je vais y aller. » dit-il.

« Attends ! » fit Videl.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. »

_C'est nouveau, ça,_ pensa Gohan. _D'habitude elle me crie dessus, quand je lui sauve la vie, disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide._

Elle s'approcha encore de lui. « Merci… » murmura-t-elle.

…Avant de l'embrasser.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 6**

Sous son casque, les yeux de Gohan s'écarquillèrent, alors que ses joues lui brûlaient comme jamais. Puis, ses instincts prirent le dessus, et il attira la jeune fille contre lui, répondant au baiser avec passion. Le baiser dura un long moment, mais ils commençaient à manquer d'air, et durent s'arrêter.

Videl sourit. « Je savais que c'était toi… Gohan. »

Gohan écarquilla encore les yeux. « Qu… Quoi ? Je… Je ne connais pas de Gohan, tu te trompes de personne, Videl. »

« Inutile de nier, Gohan, je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai reconnu… à ta façon d'embrasser. »

La mâchoire de Gohan tomba. Elle l'avait embrassé… juste pour pouvoir le démasqué ? Et lui, comme un idiot, il était tombé dans le piège !

Il soupira. « Je suis vraiment un idiot… »

« Aha ! Alors tu avoues enfin ! » fit Videl, triomphante.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Oui, c'est bien moi, Videl. » avoua-t-il. « Tu… Tu n'iras pas le dire à tout le monde, hein ? »

« Je te l'ai dis ; je sais garder un secret. » dit-elle, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. « Mais j'aimerais bien que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, en échange. »

Il se tendit. « Une… condition ? »

« Appel ça comme tu veux. » dit Videl. « Je veux que tu m'apprennes à voler. »

Gohan se sentit soulagé. « C'est tout ? Ouf ! Je m'étais attendu au pire ! »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais te demander ? »

Il rit nerveusement, se frottant la nuque. « Ben je sais pas trop… Que je devienne ton esclave ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Mon esclave ? C'est pas une si mauvaise idée… »

Gohan écarquilla les yeux. « Tu… Tu ne vas pas me demander ça ? »

Elle rit. « Mais non, t'inquiète ! Je plaisantais ! Ce que tu peux être naïf ! »

Il se frotta la nuque, riant nerveusement. « Tu m'as fait peur, pendant une minute. »

« Bon alors, tu vas m'apprendre à voler ? Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Tout le monde peut voler en suivant le bon entraînement. Je peux te l'apprendre, si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? Merci !! » fit-elle, lui sautant au cou.

Gohan rougit furieusement, sentant le corps de Videl pressé contre le sien. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et s'écarta rapidement de lui, rougissante.

« Euh… Désolée. » fit-elle.

« N-Non… C'est rien… » répondit Gohan.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Puis, Gohan regarda sa montre, et écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Zut ! Le cours d'anglais est presque terminé ! Je suis encore en retard ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On se voit en cours, Videl ! »

Videl le regarda sortir de la banque, puis s'envoler. Elle sourit. Les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux tourner : elle avait enfin démasqué le Super Héros, elle allait apprendre à voler…

…Et elle avait pu embrasser Gohan une nouvelle fois…

Elle rougit. _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Depuis quand embrasser Gohan est une bonne chose ? Je l'ai embrassé juste pour le démasquer, rien de plus !_

_Mais c'était quand même génial…_

--

Gohan était de retour en classe, après s'être fait réprimander par son professeur pour son retard. Il se sentait vraiment stupide de s'être fait piégé comme ça. Mais finalement, c'était de sa faute ; s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, l'autre jour, elle n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître à sa façon d'embrasser.

Mais comment pourrait-il regretter de l'avoir embrassé ? C'était si bon d'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de s'enivrer de son parfum, de sentir son corps pressé contre le sien… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ressentir tous cela une nouvelle fois, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux d'avoir pu l'embrasser deux fois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. Erasa était avachie sur la table, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une bonne vue de Videl, qui était revenue quelques temps après lui. Sa main soutenant sa tête, le coude sur la table, il la regarda, alors qu'elle prenait des notes. Elle était tellement belle… Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit, le réveillant de sa contemplation. Il cligna des yeux. Le cours était déjà terminé ? Il devait pourtant rester un bon quart d'heure quand il était arrivé.

_Ne me dites pas que… J'ai regardé Videl pendant tout ce temps ?_ pensa Gohan.

Heureusement qu'elle avait été trop occupée à prendre des notes pour le remarquer ; cela aurait été très embarrassant. Il secoua la tête, s'éclairant les idées, et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Puis, il se leva, et sortit de la salle de classe, se dirigeant vers son prochain cours.

Gohan avait remarqué que Shapner lui lançait plus de regards noirs que d'habitude. C'était sûrement parce que le blond savait qu'il avait embrassé Videl. Il était vrai que Shapner courrait après la jeune fille depuis toujours. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Gohan, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder la fille de ses rêves.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Videl sentait son regard sur elle, et luttait pour ne pas rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder tout le temps ? Et pourquoi cela la rendait nerveuse ?

Puis, les paroles d'Erasa lui revinrent à l'esprit…

_« Ben qu'un type comme lui soit fou amoureux de toi ! »_

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Et si Erasa avait raison ? Gohan serait… ?

_Tiens ? Pourquoi elle rougit, tout à coup ?_ se demanda Gohan, ayant remarqué les joues rouges de la jeune fille. _Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi elle pense, en ce moment._

Il la vit alors passer un bout de papier à Erasa, lui chuchotant de le lui passer à lui. Il haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Il prit le papier des mains d'Erasa, et le déplia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il lut ce qu'il y avait écris dessus, et ses joues prirent feu.

_Arrête de me regarder ! Ça me rend nerveuse !_

_Elle l'a remarqué !_ s'alarma-t-il. _Elle a remarqué que je la regardais ! Mon Dieu… C'est tellement embarrassant…_

Il retourna nerveusement son regard vers Videl. Elle était toujours en train de prendre des notes, bien qu'une légère teinte rouge colorait ses joues. Il griffonna rapidement quelques mots sur le bout de papier, et le passa à Erasa, lui chuchotant de le passer à Videl.

_Désolé… Je ne recommencerais plus._

Videl se sentit un peu coupable de lui avoir écrit ce mot plutôt agressif. Mais, curieuse, elle écrivit une question sur le bout de papier.

_Pourquoi tu me regardais ?_

Les yeux de Gohan s'écarquillèrent encore en lisant ce mot. Pouvait-il lui dire la vérité ? Quelle serait sa réaction ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il écrivit sa réponse.

_Je te trouve très belle._

Ce fut au tour de Videl d'écarquiller les yeux, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Il… la trouvait… belle ? Elle avait dû mal lire, ce n'était pas possible…

_« Ben qu'un type comme lui soit fou amoureux de toi ! »_

Elle rougit encore plus. Gohan était vraiment… ?

Gohan regarda la réaction de Videl, nerveux comme jamais. _Je suis un idiot, _pensa-t-il._ Je n'aurais jamais dû lui écrire ça._

Et puis, il vit un sourire étirer les lèvres de Videl, alors qu'elle lui écrivait sa réponse.

_Merci._

Il sourit.

--

« Alors, c'était quoi ces petits mots échangés avec Gohan ? » demanda Erasa à Videl, alors qu'elles marchaient vers la sortie du lycée, à la fin de la journée.

La jeune brune rougit, repensant à ce que Gohan lui avait écrit. Mais elle tenta de paraître détachée quand elle répondit.

« Rien d'important. » dit-elle.

« Oh vraiment ? Pourtant je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rouge que quand tu as lu son mot. »

Videl rougit encore plus. « Ecoute, Erasa, c'est… personnelle. »

« Tu ne veux même pas me le dire à moi ? »

Videl croisa les bras. « Après la façon dont tu as gardé mon dernier secret, tu peux comprendre que je ne veuille plus tellement me confier à toi. »

« Oh, Videl, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée… Je te promets de ne rien révéler à personne, cette fois. »

Videl réfléchissait, alors qu'elles sortaient de l'établissement. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Il m'a écrit… qu'il me trouvait belle. » dit-elle enfin, rougissante.

« Je le savais ! » fit Erasa. « Maintenant ose me dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi ! »

Videl rougit encore plus. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue… »

« Mais c'est évident qu'il est fou de toi ! »

Videl avait l'impression que ses joues allaient exploser tellement elle rougissait.

« Bon, je dois y aller. » dit-elle. Elle sortit son Jet Copter de sa capsule, et s'apprêta à monter dedans.

« Videl, attends ! » fit la jeune blonde.

Elle s'arrêta, et se tourna vers son amie. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'aimerais savoir… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Gohan ? » demanda Erasa.

Videl rougit encore, détournant le regard. « Je… Je ne suis pas sûre… »

« Tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Videl. « Mais… Je me sens… en sécurité, avec lui. »

« Oh Videl, je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Vous allez faire un si jolie couple, avec Gohan ! »

« Hé, on est pas encore ensemble ! »

Erasa lui fit un clin d'œil. « Pas encore, comme tu dis. »

Videl rougit une fois de plus. « Bon, je vais y aller. Salut Erasa. »

« Salut Videl ! »

Videl monta dans son Jet Copter, et décolla, plongée dans ses pensées.

Etait-elle amoureuse de Gohan ?

--

Videl préparait ses affaires pour son week-end chez Gohan. Elle avait quelques tenues de rechange, ses affaires de toilette, son pyjama… Elle n'avait rien oublié. Bien, elle était prête pour son week-end. Ils partiraient pour chez lui juste après les cours, le lendemain.

Elle transforma son sac de voyage en capsule, qu'elle mit dans sa boite à capsule.

Elle avait hâte d'être à demain.

--

Great Saïyaman atterrit sur le toit d'Orange Star High School, et, après s'être assuré qu'il était bien seul, redevint Gohan le lycéen. Il entra alors dans le lycée, descendant les marches de l'escalier menant aux couloirs. Content d'être à l'heure pour une fois, il se dirigea vers son casier, y rangeant les livres qu'il n'avait pas besoin.

« Salut Gohan ! »

Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le saluer, qui n'était autre que Videl. Elle lui offrait un sourire radieux. Il sentit ses joues lui brûler. Dieu ce qu'elle était belle quand elle souriait…

Il répondit à son sourire. « Salut Videl. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oh oui ! J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer ta mère ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es une fille génial, Videl. »

Videl rougit intensément, et Gohan aussi, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se frotta la nuque, détournant le regard, alors que Videl se mordait la lèvre, les yeux baissés, toujours aussi rouge.

« C'est… vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« O-Oui. » répondit Gohan, le rouge de ses joues s'intensifiant.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui vous fait rougir comme ça, tous les deux ? Est-ce que Gohan t'a enfin fait sa déclaration, Videl ? »

« ERASA !! » s'écrièrent les deux adolescent, plus rouge que jamais.

« Quoi ? Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter… » fit la jeune blonde.

« S'il te plait, Erasa, ne plaisante pas avec ça. » dit Gohan.

« Mais tu es si mignon quand tu rougis, Gohan ; je n'ai pas pu résister. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Gohan rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, alors que Videl fusillait Erasa du regard. la blonde le remarqua, et sourit malicieusement.

« Désolée, Videl, j'avais oublié qu'il était à toi. » dit-elle.

« Qu-Quoi ? » fit Gohan, dont les joues allaient bientôt exploser.

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début des cours.

« Ah, ça sonne. On se voit en classe, les amoureux ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de courir vers sa classe.

« Je la déteste. » déclara Videl, toujours aussi rouge.

--

Après les cours, Gohan et Videl allèrent sur le toit, se préparant à partir chez Gohan.

« Alors, comment on va chez toi ? » demanda Videl. « On prend mon Jet Copter ? »

« Ça prendrait trop de temps, et je suis plus rapide. »

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge de sa montre, et le costume de Great Saïyaman remplaça ses vêtements de lycéen.

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais pour te changer en Saïyaman. » fit Videl.

« Great Saïyaman, à votre service ! » fit Gohan dans sa voix de Super Héros, faisant quelques poses.

Videl ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Toi, tu me fais trop rire ! »

Gohan sourit largement, son casque cachant ses joues rouges. Elle était si jolie quand elle riait…

« Vous permettez, Mademoiselle ? » dit-il, s'approchant d'elle.

Videl sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Gohan la porta dans ses bras, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sur son dos, et Videl enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Tous deux rougissaient un peu dû à cette proximité, et en même temps, trouvaient cela très agréable.

« Prête ? » demanda Gohan.

Videl hocha la tête, et il s'envola, avec elle dans ses bras.

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 7**

Videl se sentait merveilleusement bien. La magnifique vue qu'elle avait, le vent rafraîchissant qui lui fouettait le visage, les bras puissant de Gohan la portant… Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux, respirant son odeur, profitant pleinement de ce moment de bonheur.

Gohan rougit, accélérant. La sentir si près de lui était un véritable calvaire pour ses nerfs, même si d'un autre côté, c'était extrêmement agréable. Il avait envie d'arriver chez lui au plus vite, et en même temps, il voulait que ce moment durent éternellement. Il était un peu confus par tous les sentiments que la jeune fille éveillait en lui.

Après environ une demi-heure de vol, ils virent la petite maison des Son apparaître à l'horizon, et Gohan ralentit, commençant à descendre. Il atterrit devant le petit dôme qu'était sa maison, et déposa Videl sur l'herbe.

« C'était rapide. » dit Videl. Gohan crut déceler une pointe de déception dans sa voix, mais cela devait être son imagination.

Il lui sourit. « Allez, viens, on va voir ma mère. »

« Je suis impatiente ! » fit Videl.

Gohan rit doucement, puis alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée, laissant entrer Videl avant d'entrer lui-même.

« Maman ! On est là ! » cria-t-il dans la maison.

Chichi sortit de la cuisine, s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon, et sourit en voyant son fils aîné accompagné d'une belle jeune fille.

« Oh, tu dois être Videl. Je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin. » dit-elle.

« Bonjours, Madame Son. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. » dit Videl, s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Oh, tu es si polie. Mais appelle-moi Chichi, je t'en prie. »

Videl sourit. « D'accord, Chichi. »

Gohan regarda l'échange entre les deux femmes avec attention. Cela semblait se passer plutôt bien. Même très bien.

« J'aime beaucoup cette fille, Gohan ! Elle sera vraiment parfaite pour toi ! » dit alors Chichi, clappant des mains.

Les deux adolescents rougirent.

« Maman ! Tu m'avais promis ! » s'écria Gohan.

« Mais je le pense vraiment ! » insista Chichi. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches. « Pourquoi, tu ne la trouves pas à ton goût ? »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, plus rouge que jamais.

« Alors elle te plait ? » demanda Chichi.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus ! »

« Elle te plait, oui ou non ? »

Videl regarda Gohan, curieuse. Qu'allait-il répondre ?

« Je… » Il s'arrêta, détournant le regard, le visage en feu. « Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il alla dans sa chambre. Videl ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était déçue qu'il ne réponde pas. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Gohan ressentait pour elle.

_Je te trouve très belle._

Elle rougit en repensant à ces mots qu'il lui avait écrits. Pourtant, ces mots étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour avoir une réponse à sa question. Gohan était amou-

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, ma chérie ? »

Videl cligna des yeux. Puis elle sourit. « Non merci. Je crois que je vais rejoindre Gohan et faire mes devoirs, moi aussi. »

« Je vais te conduire à sa chambre. »

« Merci. »

Chichi sourit. Cette fille lui plaisait définitivement. Elle était vraiment parfaite pour Gohan.

--

Gohan avait commencé à faire ses devoirs du week-end. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_Pourquoi faut-il que Maman m'embarrasse tout le temps ? Et devant Videl, en plus ! On dirait que ça l'amuse… Et c'est sûrement le cas._

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci, voyant sa mère et Videl à la porte.

« Gohan, ton amie est venue faire ses devoirs avec toi. » dit Chichi.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Videl.

Il sourit. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Alors je vais vous laisser. Soyez sage. » dit Chichi, avant de retourner à la cuisine pour continuer à préparer le dîner, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans la chambre de Gohan, qu'il partageait avec son petit frère.

Les yeux de Videl firent le tour de la chambre. Elle était plutôt petite, mais confortable. Il y avait deux lits, côte à côte, une table de chevet entre eux, un bureau – où Gohan était en train de faire ses devoirs en ce moment – une armoire, et une bibliothèque.

« A qui est l'autre lit ? » demanda Videl.

« A mon petit frère. » répondit Gohan.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. »

Gohan sourit. « Il s'appelle Goten. Il a sept ans. Il y une photo sur la table de chevet, si tu veux voir à quoi il ressemble. »

Videl s'assit sur un des lits, et prit un cadre qui était posé sur la table de chevet, regardant la photo. Il y avait Gohan qui avait son petit frère sur les épaules.

« Aww… Il est trop mignon… » ne put s'empêcher de dire Videl.

« N'est-il pas ? » fit Gohan, souriant.

_Gohan est pas mal non plus, dans cette photo,_ pensa Videl, une légère teinte rose sur les joues. _Ce kimono bleu marine lui va vraiment très bien…_

« Il est allé chez son ami aujourd'hui. » dit Gohan. « Mais il devrait être là pour le dîner. »

Videl reposa le cadre sur la table de chevet, puis se leva du lit, allant s'asseoir sur la chaise libre du bureau.

« Alors, par quoi tu as commencé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Les maths. »

Videl fit une grimace. « Ugh. Je hais les maths. »

« C'est pas si compliqué, quand on comprend le truc. » dit-il. « Attends, je vais t'expliquer. »

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à étudier, Videl écoutant attentivement les explications de Gohan.

« Tu vois, tu y arrives. » dit Gohan, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Videl rougit un peu. « C'est grâce à toi. Tu expliques tellement bien. »

« Tu trouves ? » fit-il, se frottant la nuque.

Elle sourit. « Oui. Tu ferais un très bon professeur. Tu as déjà pensé à en faire ton métier ? »

« J'y réfléchis encore. » répondit Gohan. « En fait, j'hésite encore à ce que je veux faire. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Tu hésites entre quoi ? »

« Entre devenir professeur, scientifique, et… médecin. »

Videl sourit largement. « Je te verrais bien en médecin. Docteur Son Gohan. Ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gohan eut un petit rire. C'est vrai que ça sonnait bien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant presque sursauter les deux adolescents.

« Grand frère ! C'est vrai que ta future femme est ici ?? » fit le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que Goten.

Gohan et Videl rougirent.

« Goten ! Videl n'est pas ma future femme ! Qui t'a fait renter une chose pareille dans la tête ?! »

Goten le regarda innocemment. « C'est Maman qui me l'a dit. C'est pas vrai ? »

« Non !! » s'écria Gohan, plus rouge que jamais.

Videl se leva de sa chaise, et s'approcha du petit garçon, ses joues revenant à leur couleur normale.

« Tu dois être Goten. Je suis Videl. » dit-elle.

Goten la regarda avec ses grands yeux innocents. « Oh, tu es jolie. »

Videl sourit. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi tu veux pas te marier avec mon frère ? Tu deviendrais ma grande sœur ! »

Videl rougit, alors que Gohan plongeait son visage dans son livre, rougissant lui aussi.

« Eh bien, pour se marier, il faut être amoureux. » répondit-elle.

« Et tu n'es pas amoureuse de Gohan ? »

« Je… » Videl s'arrêta, n'étant pas sûre elle-même de la réponse. Gohan leva la tête de son livre, la regardant, se demandant pourquoi elle semblait hésiter.

« Alors, tu es amoureuse de Gohan ou pas ? » insista Goten.

« Je… » fit encore Videl, hésitant.

_Pourquoi elle ne répond pas ?_ se demanda Gohan.

« Les enfants, le dîner est prêt !! »

« Youpiiii ! Je meurs de faim !! » s'exclama Goten, avant de foncer vers la cuisine, sa question oubliée.

Videl resta immobile, rougissant toujours, la question du petit Goten toujours dans son esprit. Etait-elle amoureuse de Gohan ?

« Videl ? »

Elle sursauta presque en entendant Gohan l'appeler, et se retourna, se retrouvant face à lui. Quand s'était-il levé ? Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, tellement elle avait été plongée dans ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi… ? » Il s'arrêta, hésitant à poser sa question.

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » demanda Videl.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? Pourquoi tu as semblé hésiter ?_ demanda-il silencieusement. Il secoua la tête.

« Rien. Allons dîner. »

--

_Comment font-ils pour manger autant ?_ se demanda Videl, regardant, les yeux ronds, Gohan et Goten engloutir tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Il y avait des piles et des piles d'assiettes empilées autour des deux garçons, et pourtant ils ne semblaient avoir encore terminé. Elle était si absorbée par leur façon de manger qu'elle en oublia de manger.

« Tu ne manges pas, Videl ? » demanda Chichi, ne semblant pas plus affectée que ça par la façon de manger de ses fils.

« Comment… Comment peuvent-ils manger autant ? » demanda Videl, ayant du mal à détacher ses yeux des deux frères.

Chichi rit. « Oh, tu t'y habitueras. Après tout, si tu dois épouser mon Gohan, il va falloir que tu cuisines pour lui. »

Videl rougit, alors que Gohan faillit s'étouffer. Il toussa, et frappa sa poitrine, faisant passer la nourriture.

« Maman !! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?? » s'écria-t-il. « Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise qu'il n'y a RIEN entre Videl et moi ?! Alors arrête de te faire des idées !! »

« Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne ressens rien pour Videl ? » demanda Chichi, un sourcil levé.

Gohan rougit furieusement. « Peut-on laisser tomber ce sujet, déjà ? »

« Pourquoi tu évites toujours la question ? Tu ne penses pas que ce serait plus simple si tu lui disais directement ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »

« Il n'y a rien à dire parce que je ne ressens rien pour elle !! » s'exclama Gohan, se levant brusquement de sa chaise, la renversant.

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration. Même Goten avait arrêté de manger, surpris que son frère perde ainsi son sang froid. Mais quand les yeux de Gohan s'arrêtèrent sur Videl, il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. Elle avait l'air… blessé ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa la tête. _Je ne suis qu'une idiote._ _Dire que j'ai réellement cru qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi. Au moins, maintenant, c'est clair. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?_

« Ex-Excusez-moi, je vais prendre un peu l'air. Je n'ai pas très faim. » dit-elle, se levant de table.

« Videl, attends… » tenta Gohan.

Mais elle l'ignora, et sortit de la cuisine, puis de la maison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » dit subitement Chichi. « Rattrape-la ! »

« O-Oui. » dit-il, avant de sortir à son tour.

--

Videl ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait, mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cette maison. De _lui_.

« Videl, attends ! »

Et lui, comme un idiot, il l'avait suivi ! Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle voulait rester seule ? Elle accéléra.

« Videl, je t'en pris, écoute-moi ! »

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Mais Videl ! Tu ne comprends pas ! »

« Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris ! Tu as été très clair sur ce point là : tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'affecte autant ? »

« Mais ça ne m'affecte pas du tout ! Je m'en contrefiche ! »

« Videl, arrête-toi au moins, qu'on puisse parler ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

« S'il te plait, Videl, écoute-moi ! »

Il lui attrapa le poignet, mais elle se libéra vivement de son emprise.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher !! » fit-elle, le fusillant du regard.

« Excuse-moi… » Il soupira. Au moins elle s'était arrêtée. « Ecoute, Videl, je… »

« Tu quoi ? »

_Je t'aime ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à dire ?_ pensa-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivi, au juste ? » demanda Videl, croisant les bras. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le maintenant. »

« Je… » Il soupira. « Il commence à faire frais, Videl, on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Rentre si tu veux. Moi j'ai envie de rester un peu seule. »

« Alors je reste aussi. »

Elle roula des yeux, et reprit sa marche. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et c'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Cette vue sembla calmer Videl, dont le visage était devenu plus serein. Mais Gohan ne regardait pas le coucher du soleil ; il regardait Videl, toujours émerveillé par sa beauté.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes, encore ? » demanda-t-elle, ayant senti son regard sur elle.

Il détourna les yeux, rougissant. « Je… Je t'ai dit pourquoi. Enfin, écrit. »

Videl rougit malgré elle. « Ah… »

Il eut un silence assez inconfortable entre les deux adolescents, alors que le soleil se couchait complètement et que les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître dans le ciel. Puis, Gohan se tourna vers Videl, et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bon, on rentre ? »

Elle soupira. « Si tu veux… »

--

Videl était installée dans la chambre d'amis. Chichi lui avait dit que c'était supposé être la chambre de Goten, mais celui-ci préférait dormir avec son grand frère.

Elle prépara ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche, puis sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En chemin, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre des garçons, qui était entrouverte. Elle entendit des voix venant de l'intérieure, et, curieuse, s'approcha de la porte, écoutant la conversation des deux frères…

« -quoi Videl était fâchée ? » demanda la voix de Goten.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » répondit celle de Gohan. « Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ce que j'ai dit… »

« Quand tu as dit à Maman que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Il eut un bref moment de silence. « De quoi ? »

« Que tu ne ressens rien pour Videl ? »

Un autre moment de silence, cette fois plus long.

« …Tu peux garder un secret, Goten ? » demanda Gohan.

« Bien sûr ! »

« En fait, je… » Videl retint son souffle. « Je suis amoureux d'elle. »

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 8**

Videl se figea, sa respiration coupée.

_« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »_

Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû mal entendre… Gohan ne pouvait pas être…

La conversation des deux frères continua.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? » demanda Goten.

« Eh bien… Je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque. » répondit Gohan.

Il eut un bref moment de silence. « Réci… quoi ? »

Gohan eut un petit rire. « Ça veut dire qu'elle ne partage pas mes sentiments. »

« Oh ! » fit Goten, comprenant enfin. « T'es sûr ? »

« Oui… C'est à peine si elle me considère comme un ami. »

« Oh… Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle devienne ma grande sœur… Elle est gentille est très jolie. »

« Oui, je sais. Quoiqu'elle n'est pas toujours gentille avec moi. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

La conversation semblait être terminé, et Videl reprit son chemin vers la salle de bain, encore toute chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »_

--

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, n'arrêtant pas d'y penser.

_Il est vraiment amoureux de moi… Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'aime ? J'ai été si méchante avec lui, et lui il m'aime. Ça n'a pas de sens._

Elle soupira, tournant sur le côté. Que devait-elle faire, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Elle se mit sur le dos, fixant maintenant le plafond.

« Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arriverais pas à dormir. » se dit-elle. Elle se leva du lit, puis sortit de la chambre, allant à la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle _le_ vit, assit à table, en train de manger un énorme morceau de viande. Il leva la tête quand il l'entendit entrer, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Videl sentit ses joues s'enflammer subitement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Gohan rougit en la voyant ainsi ; les cheveux lâchés, légèrement ébouriffés, portant un débardeur plutôt moulant et un pantalon pyjama. Il la trouvait extrêmement belle, comme ça.

Mais il se reprit, et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi es-tu debout ? Tu n'arrives à dormir ? »

« Ouais. Et toi ? »

« J'avais un petit creux. »

« _Petit_ ? » fit-elle, regardant l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il tenait encore dans les mains.

Il rit, et se serait frotter l'arrière de la tête, si ses mains n'avaient pas été occupé à tenir le morceau de viande. « J'ai un gros appétit. »

« J'avais remarqué. »

« Euh… Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas faim. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas mangé pendant le dîner, et la cuisine de ma mère est la meilleure. Tu rates quelque chose. »

Elle rit. « Après tout, pourquoi pas. »

Gohan sourit largement, content de la voir rire, et pas fâchée contre lui. Mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi ce qu'il avait dit pendant le dîner l'avait autant affecté, quoi qu'elle en dise.

Videl s'assit à côté de lui, et se servit dans tous les plats qu'avait sorti Gohan. Et il n'avait pas menti ; elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.

« C'est délicieux. » dit-elle.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

Elle sourit, et continua de manger son délicieux repas en compagnie de Gohan. Elle avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à la façon de manger du jeune homme, mais se concentra sur son repas, tentant de l'ignorer.

_Tout de même, je me demande comment il fait pour manger autant sans prendre de poids,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle le regarda, dévorant sa nourriture comme si c'était son dernier repas.

_Et dire qu'il m'aime…_

--

« Ah… J'ai bien mangé ! » fit Gohan, se frottant le ventre.

Videl le regardait avec des yeux ronds. « Et tu appelles _ça_ un petit creux ? Tu as mangé assez pour nourrir une armée ! »

Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un petit sourire gêné. Videl sourit. Il était si mignon quand il faisait ça.

_Houlà, mais à quoi je pense, moi ?_ Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

« Tout va bien, Videl ? » demanda Gohan quand il la vit secouer subitement la tête.

« Oui oui, t'inquiète. » dit-elle.

Elle le regarda, puis se mit à rire soudainement. Gohan cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui la faisait rire ainsi, bien qu'il la trouvait vraiment très belle quand elle riait.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as du riz partout sur le visage ! » dit-elle, continuant de rire.

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Son rire était contagieux.

« Attends, laisse-moi faire. » dit-elle, s'étant enfin calmée.

Elle prit une serviette de table et s'approcha de Gohan, commençant à lui nettoyer le visage. Il rougit, mais ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Elle finit de lui nettoyer le visage, puis sentit qu'il la regardait, et leva ses yeux vers les siens. Elle rougit à l'intensité de son regard, et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. La main de Gohan sembla bouger d'elle-même, et vint caresser la joue de Videl. Elle retint son souffle, alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien, fermant les yeux, et ferma les yeux aussi, attendant le contact de ses lèvres…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre brusquement, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Chichi cligna des yeux, puis sourit malicieusement.

« Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? »

« Maman ! Il ne s'est rien passé !! » protesta Gohan.

« Mais si je n'étais pas arrivé, il se serait passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, je regrette de vous avoir interrompu ! Dire que vous avez failli vous embrasser ! »

Ils rougirent encore plus. Videl n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils avaient _vraiment_ été sur le point de s'embrasser, et cette fois ce n'était pas pour pouvoir s'échapper, ni pour le démasquer. Elle avait eu _envie_ qu'il l'embrasse. Elle mourrait d'envie qu'il l'embrasse, en fait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis quand j'ai envie d'embrasser des garçons ?_

Pas n'importe quel garçon ; Gohan. Elle voulait que _Gohan_ l'embrasse. Cette réalisation la frappa. Fort.

« Au fait, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. » rappela Chichi. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Gohan se frotta la nuque. « J'avais un petit creux. »

« Je vois. Tu as de la chance que je laisse toujours quelques plats dans le frigo, au cas où toi ou Goten ayez 'un petit creux' pendant la nuit, ce qui arrive souvent. » Elle se tourna alors vers Videl. « Et toi, Videl, tu avais aussi 'un petit creux' ? »

« Et bien en fait, pas vraiment. » répondit Videl. « J'étais juste descendu me chercher un verre d'eau, mais Gohan m'a proposé de se joindre à lui. Et je dois dire que votre cuisine est vraiment la meilleure que j'ai jamais goutée. »

« Et bien merci, Videl. » dit Chichi avec un sourire.

« Et toi, Maman, que fais-tu debout ? » demanda à son tour Gohan.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, alors je suis allée voir. »

« On t'a réveillé ? Je suis désolé. » dit Gohan.

« Mais non, je ne dormais pas. J'étais en train de lire un livre. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ; je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà si tard. » répondit Chichi. « Bon, je vois que vous avez fini de manger, alors retournez au lit, maintenant. Il est tard. »

Ils acquiescèrent, et se levèrent de table, sortant de la cuisine, laissant Chichi seule. Elle alla se préparer un verre de lait chaud.

« Dire qu'ils ont failli s'embrasser… » se dit-elle, devant son verre de lait. « Si je ne les avais pas interrompu, j'aurais déjà pu être grand-mère ! C'est tellement dommage ! »

--

Gohan était allongé sur son lit depuis un bon moment déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La scène du « presque baiser » se repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Parce que c'était bien ce que c'était. Un « presque baiser ». Ils avaient vraiment failli s'embrasser, et il avait bien vu qu'elle en avait eu envie autant que lui.

Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser…

--

Quand elle se réveilla, Videl mit quelques temps pour réaliser où elle était. Puis, le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire, et elle rougit instantanément.

_Dire qu'on a failli s'embrasser… _pensa-t-elle. _J'arrive toujours pas à le croire… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, ces derniers temps._

_« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »_

Elle rougit encore plus en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Gohan et son petit frère. Elle secoua la tête, voulant chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Puis elle soupira, et se leva du lit. Elle prit ce qu'elle avait besoin dans son sac de voyage pour sa toilette du matin, puis sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. En chemin, elle rencontra Gohan…

…Qui ne portait qu'un pantalon, une serviette autour du cou, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Les joues de Videl prirent feu. _Oh… Mon… Dieu…_

« Tiens, salut Videl. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Gohan, complètement ignorant du regard de Videl qui détaillait chacun de ses muscles.

« Videl ? Videl, tu m'entends ? » fit Gohan, agitant sa main devant son visage quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Elle sursauta, et rougit encore plus, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, tout à coup ?_

« Euh… Tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle, concentrant son regard dans ses yeux, et non sur son corps de Dieu.

Il soupira. « Rien d'important. Tu allais à la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il, remarquant les affaires de toilettes qu'elle portait dans ses bras.

« Oui. D'ailleurs je vais y aller. » dit-elle. « A tout à l'heure. »

Videl se précipita dans la salle de bain, qu'elle verrouilla dès qu'elle entra. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'étais en train de… de le mater !_

Parce que c'était réellement ce qu'elle avait fait : elle l'avait maté. Mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Comment ne pas mater un corps pareil ?

_Dieu merci il n'a rien remarqué… C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit si naïf, finalement._

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de chassé l'image de Gohan torse nue de son esprit. Sans grand succès. Elle décida qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Une douche bien froide.

--

Une fois de plus, Videl avait du mal à se concentrer sur son repas avec les deux frères qui dévoraient leur petit déjeuner, alors que Chichi mangeait comme si de rien n'était.

Elle secoua la tête, et commença à manger. C'était toujours aussi bon. Elle décida que ce serait une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur l'une des femmes les plus fortes du monde.

« Dites-moi, Chichi, » commença-t-elle, attirant l'attention de la mère de Gohan. « Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? »

Chichi sourit, ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler en déjeunant pour une fois. « C'est mon père qui m'a enseigné les arts martiaux, lui-même ayant été l'élève de Tortue Génial. Donc j'utilise la technique de la Tortue. »

« Tortue Génial ? » s'étonna Videl. « J'ai lu quelque part que Son Goku avait aussi été son élève. C'est comme cela que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

« Pas exactement. » répondit Chichi. « On s'est rencontré un peu avant qu'il ne devienne son élève, et on était justement à sa recherche. »

« Vous étiez à sa recherche ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tortue Génial avait en sa possession un éventail magique permettant d'éteindre n'importe quel incendie, et comme la Montagne de Feu empêchait mon père et moi d'entrer dans notre château, mon père m'a envoyé à sa recherche. J'ai rencontré Goku en chemin. »

« La Montagne de Feu ? Votre château ? Comment s'appelle votre père ? »

« Gyumao. Pourquoi ? »

Videl en resta bouche bée. « Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous êtes la fille du Roi Gyumao ? »

« C'est vrai qu'il est roi, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. » dit Chichi.

« Mais ça veut dire… que Gohan est un prince ! » réalisa Videl.

Gohan leva la tête de son déjeuner quand il entendit son nom. Il cligna des yeux.

« Je suis un quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es un prince !! Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies rien dit ?? »

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. « Je suis un prince ? »

« Mais oui ! Ton grand père est un roi, ce qui fait de toi un prince ! »

Il se gratta les cheveux. « Ah bon ? »

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi ignorant ! T'es un prince et tu le savais même pas ?? »

« Ben… Je savais que mon grand père est un roi, mais je n'avais jamais réfléchi au fait que cela faisait de moi un prince. Quoique ça me semble logique, finalement. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un prince, moi aussi ? » demanda innocemment Goten, levant sa tête de son déjeuner.

Gohan sourit à l'innocence de son petit frère. « Oui Goten, tu es un prince, toi aussi. »

« Attends que je le dise à Trunks ! Il me répète toujours qu'il est un prince comme son père est le prince des Saïyammmfff… »

Goten ne put finir sa phrase car son grand frère venait de mettre sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Gohan regarda nerveusement Videl, qui les regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Saïya… quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… Fais pas attention, c'est pas important. » dit Gohan, riant nerveusement.

Videl le regarda, les yeux plissés.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, aujourd'hui ? » demanda Chichi, détournant l'attention de Videl.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux. « Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'y avais pas pensé. »

_Merci, Maman,_ pensa Gohan.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller vous baigner dans le lac à côté ? » proposa Chichi.

« Mais… Je n'ai pas pensé à apporter de maillot de bain… » dit Videl.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux emprunter le mien, si tu veux. Qu'en dites-vous ? Et vous pourrez prendre Goten avec vous. Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous amuser. »

Gohan et Videl se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas. »

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 9**

« Mais où peut-il bien être ? » se demanda Chichi, jetant ses vêtements hors de l'armoire, tout autour d'elle. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre, alors qu'elle cherchait son maillot de bain.

Videl se tenait un peu plus loin, regardant la mère de Gohan fouiller dans son armoire.

« Ah-ha ! » fit Chichi, victorieuse. Elle se redressa, et se tourna vers Videl, son maillot de bain violet dans les mains.

« Tiens, ma chérie. Je suis sûre qu'il t'ira très bien. » dit-elle, tendant le maillot de bain à la jeune fille.

Videl prit le maillot, et constata avec une petite grimace qu'il s'agissait d'un deux pièces.

« Euh… Vous n'auriez pas un maillot une pièce ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je suis désolée, Videl, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais je suis sûre que tu seras très mignonne avec. Gohan va l'adorer. » dit Chichi, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Videl rougit malgré elle. « Pou-Pourquoi vous dites ça ? »

Chichi sourit. « Pour rien. Allez, va te changer. Gohan et Goten doivent être déjà prêts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Videl acquiesça, un peu à contrecœur, et alla dans la chambre d'amis pour se changer. Une fois fait, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le maillot lui allait parfaitement bien, mais cela restait un deux pièces. Poussant un soupir, elle rhabilla ses vêtements par-dessus le maillot de bain, puis sortit de la chambre. Elle alla au salon, où les deux frères l'attendaient, portant déjà leurs shorts de bain avec un T-shirt. Chichi aussi était là.

« Videl est là ! » s'exclama Goten, surexcité. « On peut y aller maintenant ? On peut y aller ? »

Gohan rit doucement à l'enthousiasme de son petit frère. « Oui, Goten, on peut y aller. »

« Alors allons-y ! » fit Goten, prenant les mains de son grand frère et de Videl, et commençant à marcher vers la porte, les entraînant avec lui. « Au revoir Maman ! »

Goten les traîna dehors avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de dire au revoir à Chichi. Celle-ci rit doucement, puis retourna à a cuisine. Avec deux demi Saïya-jins comme fils, il fallait s'y prendre tôt pour préparer le déjeuner.

--

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au lac, Goten ne perdit pas de temps, enlevant son T-shirt et plongeant dans l'eau.

« Allez, Gohan, Videl, venez me rejoindre ! L'eau est super bonne ! » appela-t-il.

« On arrive ! » répondit Gohan.

Il enleva son T-shirt, le laissant tomber sur l'herbe, puis il se tourna vers Videl. La jeune fille avala difficilement en le voyant une fois de plus torse nu, les joues rouges.

« Tu viens, Videl ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh… Oui. »

Elle commença par enlever son short noir, puis, lentement, enleva son T-shirt blanc. Gohan sentit son visage lui brûler, sa respiration coincée dans sa gorge, alors que ses yeux se baladèrent inconsciemment sur le corps parfait de Videl. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il rassembla toute sa volonté, et détourna les yeux, les joues en feu.

Videl ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou outrée. _Il me matait !_

« Allez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Venez dans l'eau ! » appela encore Goten.

« O-Oui. O-On arrive. » bégaya Gohan, toujours aussi rouge.

Il courra vers le lac et plongea dans l'eau. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau, se rafraîchissant les idées. Mais le fait qu'il ne remonte pas inquiéta Videl, qui marcha vers le bord du lac.

« Gohan ? »

« T'inquiète pas. » rassura Goten. « Mon frère peut rester très longtemps sous l'eau. Viens, toi aussi ! »

« Okay… »

Elle entra dans l'eau. Effectivement, elle était vraiment très bonne. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, mouillant ses cheveux, puis se mit à nager un peu. Après quelques minutes, elle recommença à s'inquiéter pour Gohan, qui n'était toujours pas remonté.

« C'est normal qu'il reste si longtemps sous l'eau ? » demanda-t-elle à Goten.

« Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il est déjà resté bien plus longtemps que ça sous l'eau. » assura-t-il.

« Si tu le dis… » dit-elle, n'ayant pas l'air très convaincue.

Encore quelques minutes passèrent, et Gohan ne remontait toujours pas. Videl commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait presque dix minutes depuis qu'il avait plongé. Goten avait beau la rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, elle était quand même inquiète. Elle décida d'aller le chercher. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et plongea sous l'eau, commençant à nager à la recherche de Gohan, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du lac.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de recherche, elle le trouva enfin. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était là, nageant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle se faisait du souci pour lui !

Gohan sentit Videl venir vers lui, et se tourna vers elle, la regardant interrogativement. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main – le faisant rougir – et commença à nager vers la surface. Il remarqua alors qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la surface. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire : lui donner son propre air. Alors, il l'attira vers lui, et colla sa bouche à la sienne, lui donnant de l'air.

Videl écarquilla les yeux, les joues en feu. Puis, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui donnait son air. Il se retira après un moment, rougissant, et, tenant toujours la main de Videl, recommença à nager vers la surface. Ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, pouvant enfin respirer.

Ayant enfin reprit son souffle, Videl donna une tape sur la tête de Gohan, le fusillant du regard.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je pouvais très bien tenir jusqu'au bout ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ton air ! » fit-elle.

Il se frotta la tête, là où elle l'avait tapé. « Tu n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'au bout, Videl, j'ai fait ça pour toi. »

« C'est ça ! En fait, t'en as juste profité pour m'embrasser !! »

Gohan rougit furieusement. « Mais pas du tout ! Tu manquais d'air ; c'était la seule chose à faire ! »

« Mais oui, je te crois ! Si tu voulais m'embrasser, tu n'avais qu'à le faire, pas trouver une stupide excuse pour le faire ! »

Les yeux de Gohan s'écarquillèrent, alors que Videl rougit subitement, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Euh… Pas que je t'aurais laissé faire, hein. » ajouta-t-elle.

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Goten, nageant vers eux.

« R-Rien d'important. » répondit Gohan.

« Okay ! » dit joyeusement Goten, s'éloignant d'eux.

Gohan soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. « Ecoute, Videl, je suis désolé si je t'ai offensé, mais je te jure que je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'embrasser. Tu manquais vraiment d'air, j'étais juste inquiet pour toi. »

Videl le regarda un moment. Il semblait sincère. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Bon, d'accord, je te crois. Mais ne recommence plus ! » dit-elle.

« Mais enfin, Videl, si tu manques d'air, je ne vais pas te laisser te noyer… »

« J'aurais très bien pu tenir ! Et puis d'abord, comment tu pouvais me donner de l'air alors que ça faisait plus de dix minutes que t'étais sous l'eau ? Comment ça se fait qu'il te restait encore de l'air à me donner ? »

« Et bien, je viens nager ici depuis que je suis tout petit, donc j'ai acquis une bonne endurance. » répondit-il.

« Mais quand même, dix minutes… Seuls les pros peuvent tenir aussi longtemps… »

« Ben, je _suis_ Great Saïyaman, non ? » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Videl ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le sourire de Gohan s'élargit. Comme il adorait la voir rire. Elle était encore plus belle. Il pourrait passer des heures à la regarder rire sans jamais s'en lasser.

Videl rougit en voyant comment Gohan la regardait, et détourna les yeux.

_« Je suis amoureux d'elle. »_

Elle rougit encore plus. _Pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser ?_

« Bon, euh… On fait la course ? » proposa-t-elle. « Le premier qui arrive au bord du lac a gagné, okay ? » Ils étaient en plein milieu du lac, à ce moment.

Gohan haussa les épaules. « Okay. »

« Bien. » fit-elle. « Prêt ? GO !! »

Ils se mirent à nager, Gohan laissant Videl avoir l'avantage. Elle le remarqua, et s'arrêta brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Il s'arrêta aussi, la regarda interrogativement.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu me laissais gagner ! » dit-elle, énervée. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supporte pas qu'on me laisse gagner juste parce que je suis une fille ! »

Gohan baissa la tête. « Je suis désolé. »

« On ne peut vraiment pas s'amuser avec toi ! Argh ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Gohan la regarda nager vers le bord du lac, puis sortir du l'eau, furieuse. Il soupira, puis s'allongea sur l'eau sur le dos, regardant le ciel sans nuages.

_Je suis vraiment un idiot,_ pensa-t-il. _J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle remarquerait que je la laissais gagner et qu'elle n'aimerait pas ça… Elle doit me détester encore plus, maintenant…_

Il sentit son petit frère nager vers lui, et se redressa.

« Pourquoi Videl est fâchée ? » demanda Goten.

Il soupira encore. « J'ai encore fait l'idiot. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis tout simplement pas que tu l'aimes ? » demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

Gohan regarda Videl, qui était allongée sur l'herbe, ses coudes la soutenant, s'assurant qu'elle était assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les entendre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi. » répondit-il. « Elle me détesterait encore plus si elle savait. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste. »

Gohan sourit. « C'est gentil, Goten. »

« Mais je le pense ! »

Gohan ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son petit frère, qui lui souriait largement.

« Merci, petit frère. »

--

Videl regarda l'échange des deux frères, se demandant de quoi ils parlaient. Puis, elle haussa les épaules, et s'allongea complètement sur l'herbe, fermant les yeux, décidant de bronzer un peu.

Après un moment, elle senti qu'on lui faisait de l'ombre, puis entendit la voix de Gohan lui dire :

« Si tu reste trop longtemps au soleil, tu vas cramer. On aurait dû amener de la crème solaire. »

Elle ouvrit un œil. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il poussa un profond soupir, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Je suis désolé d'avoir voulu te laisser gagner. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'aimerais pas ça. Et puis je me suis dit… qu'on pourrait faire un autre match. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas exprès de perdre, cette fois. »

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis elle sourit, se relevant. « D'accord ! Mais je te battrais même si tu ne fais pas exprès de perdre ! »

Gohan sourit largement, se levant à son tour. « J'en doute fort. »

« Tu verras ! » fit-elle. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bord du lac. « Cette fois, on va jusqu'à l'autre bout du lac. Le premier qui y arrive a gagné. »

« Okay. » fit-il. « Prête ? GO !! »

Ils plongèrent au même moment, et se mirent à nager. Cette fois, Gohan avait l'avantage, mais Videl ne se laissa pas faire, et parvint à revenir à son niveau. Malheureusement pour elle, Gohan accéléra, et cette fois elle ne parvint pas à le rattraper. Il gagna la course, mais Videl n'était pas loin derrière.

« Je veux une revanche !! » déclara Videl, reprenant son souffle.

« Reprends d'abord ton souffle, avant. » dit Gohan en riant.

Videl lui lança un regard noir, mais finit par rire elle aussi. Ils finirent par se calmer après un moment, mais ils ne semblaient pas capables d'arrêter de sourire.

Goten nagea vers eux. « Je veux faire la course avec vous, moi aussi ! »

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à s'amuser dans l'eau, se faisant la course, faisant des batailles d'eau, ou jouant à d'autres jeux. Videl ne se souvenait pas s'être autant amusée. Elle passait vraiment un bon moment.

--

Videl était épuisée. Après le déjeuner, ils étaient encore allés au lac, s'amusant dans l'eau toute la journée. Mais bien que ce fût très amusant, elle était complètement vidée.

Elle prit sa douche, puis alla se coucher dans la chambre d'amis. Elle s'endormit de suite, et rêva…

--

Gohan n'arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Videl dans ce maillot de bain violet, épousant parfaitement les formes de son corps de Déesse.

Il tourna sur le côté. _Je ne suis qu'un pervers,_ pensa-t-il. _Je suis pire que Tortue Génial. _

Il roula alors sur le dos, fixant maintenant le plafond, et poussa un profond soupir. Il décida de se lever et aller chercher quelque chose à manger. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Sans bruit, il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En chemin, il passa la chambre d'amis où dormait Videl. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit des sortes de gémissement venant de la chambre, et fronça les sourcils. Il écouta plus attentivement.

« Oh… oui… » l'entendit-il gémir.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. C'était Videl qui gémissait ainsi ? Il ouvrit légèrement la porte, et vit qu'elle dormait. Alors elle rêvait ? Mais quel genre de rêve pourrait la faire gémir ainsi ?

« Hum… Oui… C'est bon… »

Il rougit subitement, comprenant enfin de quoi Videl rêvait exactement. Il ne put empêcher une certaine jalousie de monter en lui. Elle rêvait sûrement d'un autre garçon. Rien que l'imaginer, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il s'apprêta à passer son chemin, quand il l'entendit gémir à nouveau.

« Hum… Gohan… Continue… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors que ses joues prirent feu. Elle rêvait… de lui ? En train de… Il rougit encore plus.

« Gohan… ! »

Ses joues allaient bientôt exploser, et il décida qu'il en avait entendu assez. Il courut presque vers la cuisine, et n'entendit pas ce que Videl dit ensuite, dans son sommeil…

« Gohan… Je t'aime… »

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 10**

Gohan était allongé sur son lit, bien réveillé, fixant le plafond. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. Elle avait rêvé de lui… Elle avait rêvé de lui en train de…

Il rougit. Puis il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter d'y penser. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Bon, d'accord, elle avait rêvé de lui. Un rêve pas très décent. Mais bon, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se casse la tête avec ça.

Tout de même, la façon qu'elle avait eu de gémir son nom…

Gohan roula sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son coussin.

Il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt…

--

Videl se réveilla en sursaut, haletante, le corps couvert de sueur. Elle rougit instantanément, se souvenant du rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir.

_Mon Dieu… J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rêvé qu'on faisait _ça_ ! Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ce rêve, moi ? Et pourquoi avec _lui_ ?_

Puis, un passage particulier du rêve lui revint à l'esprit. Le moment où elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait…

Elle secoua la tête. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve, ça ne veut rien dire, _se persuada-t-elle. Avec cette pensée à l'esprit, elle se leva, et prépara ses affaires pour sa douche du matin. Dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin.

--

Il n'avait pas dormi, les gémissements de Videl le hantant toute la nuit durant. Et maintenant, son petit frère _adoré_ sautait sur son ventre, lui disant de se lever.

Il soupira. « C'est bon, c'est bon, je me lève. » dit-il, résignant à se lever malgré sa fatigue.

Goten arrêta enfin de sauter sur son ventre, puis courut hors de leur chambre, lui disant au passage de se dépêcher de se préparer car il avait faim.

Gohan se leva de son lit, baillant, puis alla prendre des vêtements propres de son armoire pour sa douche du matin. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, marchant vers la salle de bain, traînant les pieds. Il était tellement fatigué. Il espérait qu'une bonne douche le réveillerait.

Il rencontra Videl en chemin, les cheveux lâchés et encore mouillés, et se figea en même temps qu'elle. Ils rougirent tous les deux, détournant leurs regards.

« Sa-Salut Videl. » dit-il, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.

« Salut Gohan. » répondit-elle, ayant autant de mal que lui à le regarder.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils restaient debout dans le couloir, se fuyant du regard.

« Bon euh… Je vais prendre ma douche. » dit Gohan, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la salle de bain.

Videl, elle, continua son chemin vers la cuisine, tentant de chasser les images de Gohan en train de prendre sa douche qui lui venait à l'esprit.

--

Chichi observa les deux adolescents pendant le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient anormalement silencieux, semblant se fuir du regard. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'ils aient l'air si gêné ? Ils ne semblaient pas prêts à le lui dire…

« Au fait, Gohan, » dit-elle, attirant l'attention de son aîné. « J'ai besoin que tu fasse quelques courses pour moi. Tu pourrais emmener Videl avec toi et lui faire visiter le village d'à côté, pendant que tu y es. »

Gohan se tendit. Faire les courses pour sa mère, ce n'était pas un problème, mais emmener Videl avec lui ? Il était encore trop gêné pour ça. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir le choix.

Il soupira, résigné. « D'accord. »

--

Heureusement que Videl avait apporté son Jet Copter avec elle ; il ne se sentait pas capable de la porter contre lui. Alors ils étaient là, dans le Jet Copter de la jeune fille, volant vers le village le plus proche pour faire quelques courses pour Chichi.

« C'est un peu plus vers la gauche. » dit Gohan, indiquant le chemin.

« Okay. » fit Videl, gardant les yeux droit devant elle, alors qu'elle fit tourner son Jet un peu vers la gauche, comme le lui avait indiqué son camarade de classe.

Mis à part les indications de Gohan, le trajet se passa en silence. Un silence très inconfortable, tous deux étant extrêmement gênés, pour des raisons évidentes.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au village, et Videl fit atterrir son Jet Copter. Ils descendirent, et Videl mit son Jet dans sa capsule.

« Alors, où se trouve le magasin où l'on doit faire les courses ? » demanda Videl, sans vraiment regarder Gohan.

« Suis-moi. » dit-il, commençant à marcher vers leur destination. Videl le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans un petit magasin, et le visage de la vendeuse s'illumina en les voyant entrer.

« Gohan ! » dit-elle, allant étreindre le jeune homme.

Videl plissa les yeux, les poings serrés. _C'est qui celle-là ??_

Gohan sourit, répondant à l'étreinte de la vendeuse. « Salut Lime. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Lime s'écarta de son ami d'enfance, et mit ses poings sur ses hanches. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir plus souvent ? Ça fait _des mois_ depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! » reprocha-t-elle.

Gohan se frotta l'arrière de la tête. « Je suis désolé, Lime. J'ai été assez occupé avec le lycée et tout… »

Videl toussota, commençant à en avoir marre d'être ignorée, ce qui attira l'attention des deux amis d'enfance.

« Ah, c'est vrai. » fit Gohan. « Lime, je te présente Videl, une camarade de classe. Videl, voici Lime, une amie d'enfance. »

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Videl. » dit Lime, toute souriante. Elle tendit sa main, que Videl se força à prendre, ne voulant pas paraître impolie.

« De même pour moi. » dit Videl, serrant la main de Lime.

« Hmm… Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu à la télé… » dit Lime, regardant attentivement Videl. « Oh, je m'en souviens ! Tu es la fille de Mister Satan, c'est ça ? » Elle se tourna alors vers Gohan. « Et vous êtes amis ?? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis. » dit Videl. « Je suis juste venue chez lui car je voulais rencontrer sa mère. »

« Ah. »

_Elle ne me considère toujours pas comme son ami… _pensa tristement Gohan_. On a pourtant passé un bon moment ensemble, au lac, hier…_

« Bon ! » fit subitement Lime. « Je suppose que vous être là pour faire vos courses. Donne-moi la liste, Gohan, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

Gohan sortit la liste de sa poche et la donna à Lime. « Tiens. »

« Merci. » sourit-elle. Elle regarda le contenu de la liste. « J'en aurai pour un moment. Je sais ! Je vais demander à mon grand père de s'en occuper, comme ça, je pourrais passer du temps avec vous et apprendre à mieux connaître Videl ! Attendez-moi là, je vais le chercher ! Grand-père !! »

Et elle alla chercher son grand père. Videl croisa les bras. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune, mais alors aucune envie « d'appendre à mieux connaître » cette Lime, qui était bien trop proche de Gohan à son goût. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas le choix, car Lime revint quelques instants plus tard, avec celui qu'elle supposa être son grand-père.

« Ah, Gohan. » dit le grand-père de Lime. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Alors comme ça, tu vas au lycée maintenant ? »

Gohan sourit. « Bonjours, Monsieur Lao. Oui, j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois. »

« Et qui est cette ravissante jeune fille ? Ta petite amie ? »

Gohan et Videl rougirent.

« Non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Monsieur Lao. C'est juste une camarade de classe. » dit Gohan.

« Oh, je vois. » dit le vieil homme. Il se tourna alors vers Videl. « Je suis Lao. »

Videl sourit. Cet homme lui inspirait confiance – contrairement à Lime.

« Videl. » dit-elle simplement.

Lao sourit. « Bon, allez vous amuser, le temps que je m'occupe de vos courses. »

« A plus tard, Grand-père. » dit Lime. Elle prit la main de Gohan – causant Videl de plisser les yeux – et l'entraîna dehors avec elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de saluer Lao.

Videl salua poliment le propriétaire du magasin et suivit Lime et Gohan dehors. Elle regarda, les yeux plissés, les mains jointent des deux amis d'enfance, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse. C'était un sentiment stupide, vraiment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir.

Elle décida le lancer la conversation. « Alors, depuis quand vous vous connaissez ? »

« Depuis qu'on a dix ans. » répondit Lime. « C'était quelques jours avant le Cell Game, en fait. J'étais tombée dans une rivière et Gohan m'a sauvé de la noyade. Par contre, je l'avais pris pour un pervers, au début. »

Videl haussa un sourcil. « Un pervers ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Gohan rougit un peu, alors que Lime expliquait à Videl comment ses mains avaient touché sa poitrine, quand il l'avait sortit de l'eau.

Videl rit un peu. « Gohan, un pervers. J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui. »

Gohan rougit furieusement. « Hé ! C'était un accident si mes mains ont atterri là ! Je ne suis PAS un pervers ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rirent, alors que Gohan rougissait de plus en plus.

« On sait que tu n'es pas un pervers, Gohan. Mais c'est tellement amusant de te taquiner. » dit Lime, pinçant la joue de Gohan.

Videl serra les poings. Elle enviait cette complicité qu'il y avait entre Gohan et Lime, et plus elle voyait comment ils étaient, ensemble, plus la jalousie qu'elle ressentait s'intensifiait.

_Pourquoi je suis jalouse, comme ça ?_ pensa-t-elle. _C'est pas comme si… j'avais des sentiments pour Gohan… _

_Vraiment ?_ demanda une petite voix agaçante dans son esprit.

Videl s'arrêta de marcher, regardant les deux amis d'enfance alors qu'ils plaisantaient entre eux, se tenant toujours la main. Gohan se tourna alors vers elle, ayant remarqué qu'elle se soit arrêtée, et lui sourit.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Tu viens, Videl ? » dit-il, lui souriant toujours.

_Je crois… que je suis amoureuse…_

_Amoureuse de Gohan…_

--

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Lao. » dit Gohan, prenant les capsules contenant ses courses.

« C'est toujours un plaisir, Gohan. » répondit Lao.

« Viens me voir plus souvent. » dit Lime. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir un peu. Videl dut se retenir d'étrangler cette fille à l'instant même.

« Bon, alors à bientôt ! » dit Gohan.

Videl sortit son Jet Copter de sa capsule, et ils montèrent dedans, faisant un dernier signe à Lime et son grand-père avant de décoller.

« Elle est sympa, Lime, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Gohan, alors qu'ils volaient vers sa maison.

« Oh oui, absolument adorable. » dit Videl sarcastiquement. Mais Gohan ne sembla pas le remarquer, car il souriait.

« Je trouve aussi. » dit-il.

Videl serra la mâchoire. _Du calme,_ se dit-elle. _Je n'ai pas de raison d'être jalouse. De toute façon, c'est moi qu'il aime ; il l'a dit clairement à Goten l'autre nuit._

_Mais pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui ??_

--

Gohan aidait sa mère à ranger les courses. Chichi avait refusé catégoriquement l'aide de Videl, disant qu'elle était une invitée. Videl avait essayé d'insister, mais il n'y avait rien à faire ; Son Chichi était encore plus têtue qu'elle.

Alors elle était là, assise à table, les regardant alors qu'ils rangeaient les courses en discutant. Et leur sujet de discussion commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs de Videl.

Gohan était en train de raconter leur matinée à sa mère, et il parlait surtout de Lime, ce qui énervait de plus en plus Videl. Finalement, elle craqua.

« Et là Lime- »

« Y'en a marre !! » s'exclama-t-elle, se levant brusquement. « Lime par-ci, Lime par-là ! Y'en a que pour cette Lime !! »

Elle sortit de la cuisine, furieuse, mais se sentant aussi très stupide d'avoir éclaté ainsi. Gohan cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Videl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Chichi sourit sciemment. « Je pense… que Videl t'apprécie bien plus qu'elle n'y laisse paraître. »

Gohan regarda sa mère sans comprendre. « Hein ? »

Chichi roula des yeux. Son fils était peut être un génie, mais quand il s'agissait de fille, il était aussi doué que son père.

« Elle est jalouse ! » dit-elle.

Gohan cligna encore des yeux. « Jalouse ? Videl ? Pourquoi le serait-elle ? »

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! C'est pourtant évident qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! »

Gohan rougit. « Qu… Quoi ? Videl, amoureuse de moi ? Mais elle me déteste ! »

« Crois-moi, elle t'aime. » assura Chichi. « Je sais détecter ce genre de chose. »

Ils continuèrent à ranger les courses, cette fois en silence. Gohan était plongé dans ses pensées.

_Videl serait… amoureuse… de moi ? Je… Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est sûr, je rêverais qu'elle ait des sentiments pour moi, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve. Elle ne me considère même pas comme un ami._

_Mais Maman se trompe rarement…_

--

Gohan frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'amis, mais il n'eut pas de réponses.

« Videl ? » tenta-t-il. « C'est moi, Gohan. »

« Vas-t'en !! » entendit-il Videl crier de l'intérieur.

« Videl, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. » tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je n'ai pas faim !! » cria encore Videl. « Maintenant laisse moi !! »

Il soupira, et commença à repartir, mais s'arrêta après quelques pas. Il fit demi-tour, une nouvelle détermination dans le regard.

« Videl, j'entre. » annonça-t-il, ouvrant la porte.

« Je ne t'ai jamais donné la permission d'entrer !! » cria Videl, se levant d'un bond du lit où elle avait été allongée.

Il soupira. « Videl, je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que tu aimais bien Lime ? »

« Et bien non, tu vois ! Je la déteste ! En fait, je ne la supporte pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça. »

« Ben j'en ai rien à faire ! »

Gohan hésita quelques instants. « Est-ce que tu serais… jalouse ? »

Videl se sentit rougir malgré elle. « Et pourquoi je serais jalouse, au juste ? »

« Ben… Euh… C'est ma mère qui m'a dit ça… Moi je sais pas… » répondit Gohan, mal à l'aise.

Videl maudit Chichi intérieurement. « Ben ta mère se trompe ! Je ne suis pas jalouse du tout ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Lime ? »

« Parce que je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout ! Y'a des gens que tu aimes et d'autre que tu n'aimes pas ! »

« Mais… C'est une fille bien, Lime… »

« Ben si tu l'aimes tant, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle ! »

« Je n'aime pas Lime de cette façon. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. »

_C'est toi que j'aime,_ ajouta-t-il silencieusement.

« Ça m'est bien égale ! » dit Videl, même si au fond, elle était soulagée qu'il dise ça. « Bon, tu veux bien sortir, maintenant ? J'aimerais rester seule. »

Gohan soupira, et sortit de la chambre, laissant Videl seule, comme elle le souhaitait.

_Maman doit se tromper, _pensa-t-il._ Videl n'est certainement pas amoureuse de moi._

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 11**

Videl avait manqué le déjeuner, restant dans la chambre d'amis tout le long. Et bien qu'elle dise le contraire, Gohan se doutait qu'elle devait avoir faim, alors, il alla lui apporter un plateau-repas à la chambre d'amis.

Tenant le plateau d'une main, il frappa doucement à la porte avec l'autre. Cette fois, Videl vint lui ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant, portant le plateau-repas.

« Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas faim. » dit-elle.

« Mais il est deux heure passé, et tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. Tu dois forcément avoir faim. »

« Et bien non. Maintenant laisse-moi, je dois finir de faire mon sac. »

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre, Gohan vit le sac de voyage de Videl sur le lit, quelques vêtements autour.

« Tu te prépare déjà à partir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'y prenne tôt. Après tout, j'ai un long chemin devant moi. »

Une expression de confusion passa sur le visage de Gohan. « Mais ça ne prend même pas une demi-heure pour moi de voler jusqu'à Satan City. »

« Oui mais cette fois, je préfère prendre mon Jet Copter. »

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Mais pourquoi ? Ça te prendra des heures pour retourner chez toi ; je suis bien plus rapide. »

« Je sais, mais je préfère quand même prendre mon Jet Copter. »

« Ah… » fit Gohan, un peu déçu.

« Bon, je dois finir de faire mon sac. » dit-elle, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte. Mais Gohan la retint.

« Attends. » fit-il. « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger ? Après tout, ce sera peut être la dernière fois que tu goûteras la cuisine de ma mère. »

Videl sembla réfléchir. Finalement, elle dit : « D'accord. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à la cuisine de ta mère. »

Gohan sourit largement. « Génial. Tiens, je te laisse le plateau. »

« Merci. » dit-elle doucement, prenant le plateau des mains de Gohan, lui faisant un petit sourire.

« Bon, alors je vais te laisser. »

Videl le regarda s'éloigner, puis poussa un soupir, et referma la porte de la chambre. Elle posa le plateau-repas sur le bureau, et s'assit sur la chaise en face de celui-ci, commençant à manger.

La cuisine de Chichi allait vraiment lui manquer.

--

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous. » dit Videl, s'inclinant respectueusement. Ils étaient tous dehors, disant au revoir à la jeune fille.

« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, Videl. » dit Chichi, souriant chaleureusement.

« Merci beaucoup, Chichi. »

« Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ? » demanda Goten, au bord des larmes. « Il est encore tôt ! »

Videl sourit au petit garçon. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup attachée à lui. Il était tout simplement trop adorable.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, Goten. J'ai un long chemin devant moi. »

« Mais Gohan pourrait t'emmener, il est bien plus rapide ! Comme ça, tu pourrais rester plus longtemps ! »

« Je sais, Goten, mais je préfère utiliser mes propres moyens. »

Goten serra la jambe de Videl contre lui. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi. » dit Videl, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Tu reviendras, hein ? » demanda Goten.

« Et bien… Je suppose que je pourrais… » répondit-elle, un peu hésitante.

« Super !! » s'exclama Goten, un large sourire illuminant son visage.

Videl sourit. Puis son regard se tourna vers Gohan, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux baissés, ayant l'air un peu triste.

_Gohan…_

« Bon et bien… Au revoir tout le monde. » dit-elle.

« Salut Videl ! » s'exclama Goten.

Chichi sourit. « Au revoir, Videl. J'espère te revoir très bientôt. »

« Je l'espère aussi, Chichi. » Elle se tourna alors vers Gohan, se mordant la lèvre. « A demain, Gohan. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et esquissa un petit sourire. « A demain, Videl. Sois prudente en chemin. »

« Je le serais. » dit-elle.

Elle sortit son Jet Copter de sa capsule, et monta dedans. Avec un dernier signe à la petite famille, elle décolla.

--

Après de longue heures de vol, Videl arriva enfin chez elle, et atterrit son Jet Copter devant le grand Manoir. Elle en descendit, puis le remit dans sa capsule, qui retrouva sa place dans sa boite à capsule.

Elle commença à marcher vers la double porte d'entré quand son téléphone portable sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et répondit à l'appel.

« Allô ? »

_« Videl, enfin ! J'ai essayé de te joindre tout le week-end ! »_ entendit-elle la voix d'Erasa dire.

_Bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas pu me joindre, _pensa Videl._ J'avais toujours mon portable sur moi… A moins que ça ne captait pas, là bas. Après tout, ils vivent dans un endroit assez reculé._

_« Où diable étais-tu ?? »_ demanda Erasa.

Videl hésita, alors qu'elle entrait dans le Manoir. Finalement, elle dit :

« Peux-tu venir chez moi ? Je préfère t'en parler en personne. »

_« O…kay… »_ vint la réponse.

« Alors à tout à l'heure. »

_« Euh… Oui. A toute à l'heure. »_

Videl raccrocha. Elle alla à la cuisine, décidant de grignoter quelque chose en attendant son amie. Ce long voyage lui avait donné faim.

Mais la cuisine de son cuisinier n'était vraiment rien comparée à celle de Chichi, qui était vraiment la meilleure qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté. Elle allait vraiment lui manquer. Et puis, cette ambiance chaleureuse qu'il y avait dans cette maison allait aussi lui manquer.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Videl laissa le major d'homme répondre, continuant de manger tranquillement. Quelques instants plus tard, il vint avec Erasa à la cuisine.

« Mademoiselle Satan, votre amie est venue vous voir. » dit le major d'homme.

« Merci, George, vous pouvez disposer. »

« Bien, Mademoiselle Satan. »

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant les deux amies seules. Erasa alla s'asseoir à côté de Videl.

« Alors… Où étais-tu ce week-end ? » demanda la blonde.

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'étais… Chez Gohan. »

Les yeux d'Erasa s'écarquillèrent. « Oh mon Dieu ! Alors vous êtes finalement ensemble ?? »

« NON !! » s'exclama Videl, les joues en feu. « Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ; je suis juste allé chez lui car je voulais rencontrer sa mère. »

Erasa la regarda avec confusion. « Pourquoi tu voudrais rencontrer sa mère ? »

« Sa mère est Son Chichi, l'une des seules femmes à avoir été finalistes au Tenkachi Budokaï. »

« Wow, et elle est la mère de Gohan ? »

« Oui. Tu comprends pourquoi je voulais la rencontrer. »

Erasa acquiesça. « Et… Il s'est passé des choses intéressantes, pendant que tu étais chez Gohan ? »

_Tu veux dire, à part le fait que j'ai découvert que Gohan est amoureux de moi, pour ensuite réaliser que j'étais amoureuse de lui aussi ? Non, rien d'intéressant._ pensa sarcastiquement Videl.

Videl soupira. « Non, il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant. Ah si, j'ai découvert que Gohan est un prince. »

Erasa cligna des yeux. « Un prince ? »

« Oui. Son grand-père est le Roi Gyumao, ce qui fait de lui un prince. »

« Wow… Gohan, un prince… Il nous avait caché ça… »

« Figure-toi qu'il ne le savait même pas. »

Erasa rit. « C'est bien Gohan, ça. » dit-elle. « Hé ! Mais ça veut dire que tu seras une princesse, quand tu te marieras avec lui ! »

Videl rougit furieusement. « Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais certainement pas me marier avec lui ! »

« Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je tente ma chance avec lui ? »

Videl plissa les yeux. « Si tu cours après lui juste parce qu'il est un prince, je trouve que c'est vraiment nul. »

« Mais je ne cours pas après lui juste pour ça. Toi-même tu as dû remarquer à quel point il est beau ! En plus il est intelligent, gentil, adorable… Le fait qu'il soit prince n'est qu'un bonus ! »

Videl serra les poings. « Fais… comme tu veux. » se força-t-elle à dire. « Sors avec lui, si ça te chante. »

_Tu peux toujours essayé, _pensa-t-elle._ De toute façon, c'est moi qu'il aime._

--

« Quand est-ce que Videl reviendra ? »

Gohan leva les yeux de son bouquin vers son petit frère, qui jouait par terre.

« Je ne sais pas, Goten. » répondit-il. « Mais je dois lui apprendre à voler, alors je suppose qu'elle reviendra très bientôt. »

Goten sourit, et retourna à ses jouets. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

« Hé ! Tu vas lui apprendre à voler ?? Et moi, alors ? Moi aussi je veux apprendre à voler ! »

Gohan se gratta les cheveux. « Et bien, je peux t'apprendre à voler maintenant, si tu veux… Il n'est que quatre heures, après tout, et ça ne devrait pas te prendre trop longtemps à apprendre. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Goten, les yeux brillants.

Gohan sourit, et se leva du lit, posant son livre sur le bureau. « Allez, allons-y. »

--

Comme il s'y était douté, Goten avait appris à voler très rapidement, bien qu'il soit tombé des airs quelques fois avant de saisir le truc.

Maintenant, c'était le lendemain, et Gohan marchait dans les couloirs remplis d'adolescents d'Orange Star High School. Il n'y avait pas eu de crime à combattre ce matin. D'ailleurs, il y avait beaucoup moins de crime en ville depuis que Great Saïyaman était apparu, et il s'en félicitait. Et puis, il était moins souvent en retard en cours, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Il interrompit ses pensées quand il vit Videl à son casier. Il sourit, et marcha vers elle.

« Salut Videl. » dit-il.

Elle tourna brièvement ses yeux vers lui, marmonna un « Salut », puis ferma son casier et s'en alla en vitesse. Gohan cligna des yeux.

_Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_

« Salut Prince Gohan ! »

Gohan se tourna vers Erasa, clignant des yeux. « Prince Gohan ? » répéta-t-il. « Où es-tu allé chercher ça ? »

« C'est Videl qui me l'a dit. C'est pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien… En fait… Oui. »

« C'est pas génial ? Tu es un prince ! »

« Pas si fort, Erasa ! Je préfère que ça ne se sache pas ! » dit Gohan.

« Toujours à vouloir passer inaperçu, hein ? Ça se respecte. Tu as de la chance que je n'aie encore rien dit à personne. »

« Merci… » dit-il, soulagé. « Au fait, tu sais ce qu'a Videl ? C'est à peine si elle m'a dit « salut » et elle est partie tout de suite après… »

« Aucune idée… Elle ne me dit pas tout, tu sais. »

--

Tout au long de la journée, Videl semblait éviter Gohan, et ce dernier était de plus en plus confus. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-elle toujours fâchée contre lui à cause de Lime ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de la jeune fille.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, et Gohan décida de tenter une approche. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac puis sortit de la classe, attendant dans le couloir que Videl sorte de la classe à son tour. Quand elle le fit, elle passa devant lui, la tête baissée, ne semblant pas l'avoir remarqué.

Alors qu'elle passait devant lui, il attrapa son poignet, l'arrêtant.

« Attends, Videl. » dit-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Gohan décida de se lancer :

« Pourquoi tu m'évites, Videl ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

« Tu… n'as rien fait de mal… » dit-elle doucement.

« Alors pourquoi tu m'évites ? »

_Parce que je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que je suis amoureuse de toi,_ répondit-elle intérieurement.

« Je… Je dois y aller… » dit-elle, commençant à s'éloigner. Il lui attrapa encore le poignet.

« Videl, attends. » fit-il. « Explique-moi, au moins. »

« Ah, Gohan ! Justement je te cherchais ! » dit Erasa, marchant vers les deux bruns.

Gohan haussa les sourcils. « Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, je me demandais si ça te dirait de sortir avec moi, maintenant ? »

Videl fusilla la blonde du regard. _Comment ose-t-elle inviter _mon_ Gohan à sortir avec elle ?!_

Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait d'appelé le jeune homme « mon Gohan ». Elle décida d'intervenir.

« Il est prit. » déclara-t-elle.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« Il est prit ? » répéta Erasa.

« Je le suis ? » demanda Gohan.

« Oui. » dit calmement Videl. « Gohan doit me donner des leçons de… Maths. Pas vrai, Gohan ? »

Le demi Saïya-jin cligna des yeux. « Des leçons de maths ? » répéta-t-il.

« Mais oui, tu m'avais promis de me donner des leçons de maths en échange de… Tu sais… »

La réalisation se lut sur le visage de Gohan. _Elle doit sûrement parler des leçons de vol !_

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » dit-il.

« En échange de… quoi ? » demanda Erasa, les regardant suspicieusement.

« C'est entre Gohan et moi. » dit Videl. « Bon, Gohan, on y va ? »

« Euh… oui. »

Il suivit Videl vers le toit, se demandant ce qui avait pu causer ce changement total de comportement chez la jeune fille. Elle l'avait ignoré toute la journée, et maintenant, elle réclamait ses leçons de vol. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux filles.

_A suivre…_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 12**

« C'est bien tes leçons de vol que tu voulais que je te donne, hein ? » demanda Gohan, alors qu'ils montaient les marches de l'escalier qui menait au toit.

« Evidemment. » répondit Videl. « Je ne pouvais pas dire ça devant Erasa, ni que je dois garder ton petit secret en échange. »

Ils arrivèrent au toit. Gohan appuya sur le bouton rouge de sa montre, faisant apparaître sur lui son costume de Great Saïyaman, remplaçant ses vêtements de lycéen. Il s'approcha alors de Videl.

« Euh… Ça ne te dérange pas que je te porte ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » dit Videl.

Gohan acquiesça, et la porta dans ses bras, à la façon des jeunes mariés. Videl enroula ses bras autour du cou du Super Héros, baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges. Lui, il avait son casque pour cacher les siennes.

« Euh… On va chez moi, alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose… » répondit Videl.

Il hocha la tête, et décolla, volant vers les montagnes. Videl se relaxa dans ses bras, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux. Gohan rougit encore plus, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait l'avoir si près de lui.

Alors qu'ils approchaient le 439ème district, ils rencontrèrent Goten en chemin, volant vers eux.

« Ouais ! Videl est là ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout content.

Les deux adolescents rire doucement.

« Salut Goten. » dit Videl. « Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir. »

Goten sourit largement, alors qu'il volait à côté d'eux. « Et t'as vu ? Je sais voler maintenant ! C'est Gohan qui m'a appris hier ! »

Videl leva un sourcil. « Hier ? Et tu sais déjà voler ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Elle se tourna alors vers Gohan. « Est-ce que ça veux dire que j'apprendrais à voler aussi rapidement, aussi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… » dit Gohan. « Je ne pense pas… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi ça ? Tu veux dire qu'un enfant de sept ans serait plus rapide que moi pour apprendre à voler ? »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » dit précipitamment Gohan. « Goten connaissait déjà les bases, c'est pour ça qu'il a appris si rapidement. »

« Je vois… Et ça me prendra combien de temps à apprendre, alors ? »

Gohan sembla réfléchir. « Difficile à dire… On verra bien. »

« Dis, dis, Videl, tu vas rester dormir à la maison cette fois aussi ? » demanda Goten, excité.

« Je ne peux pas, Goten. J'ai cours demain et en plus mon père revient de son voyage d'affaire. » répondit Videl.

« Oh. » fit le petit garçon, déçu.

Devant son visage triste, Videl ne put s'empêcher de vouloir lui remonter le moral. Alors elle dit :

« Mais je peux toujours passer le week-end prochain chez vous. »

Le visage de Goten s'illumina. « Vraiment ?? Cool ! »

Gohan regarda Videl à travers son casque, les sourcils levés. « Tu veux vraiment passer un autre week-end chez nous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. Je me suis bien amusée ce week-end. »

Il sourit. « Et bien, comme ma mère te l'a dit, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous. »

Elle répondit à son sourire. « Merci. »

« On est arrivé ! » s'exclama Goten, pointant la petite maison du doigt.

Ils atterrirent devant la maison, et Gohan déposa Videl sur l'herbe. Goten se précipita dans la maison, alors que son frère retrouvait ses vêtements de tous les jours.

« Maman !! Videl est là !! » s'exclama-t-il.

Chichi sortit de la cuisine, alors que les deux adolescents entraient dans la maison à leur tour. Elle sourit en voyant qu'effectivement, Videl était bien là.

« Et bien, bonjour, Videl. Quelle bonne surprise de te revoir. » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Chichi. » dit Videl, s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Et devine quoi, Maman ? » demanda Goten, tout excité. « Videl va venir passer le week-end prochain à la maison ! T'es d'accord, hein ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Chichi.

« Bon, nous on doit y aller. » dit Gohan. « Je dois apprendre à voler à Videl. »

« Je peux venir ? » demanda Goten, les yeux brillants.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser, Goten. » dit Chichi. « Videl aura besoin de concentration et Gohan sera occupé avec elle pour te surveiller. Mais je suis en train de préparer un gâteau au chocolat ; tu pourras lécher la cuillère. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Cool ! »

« Tu reste bien dîner, Videl, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Chichi à la jeune fille.

« J'en serais ravie. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Bien. Alors allez-y, maintenant. »

Ils acquiescèrent, dirent au revoir et sortirent de la maison.

« On va aller un peu plus loin. » dit Gohan. « Suis-moi. »

Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, Gohan jugea qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés et mentionna à Videl de s'arrêter. Ils étaient en plein milieu de la montagne, entourés de verdure.

« Bien. Commençons les leçons. »

--

« Non, Videl, tu dois te détendre. »

« Comment veux-tu que je me détende quand ce foutu Ki ne veut pas sortir ?! »

« Tu ne pourras pas le faire sortir si tu es tendue. Détend-toi. »

Videl poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais fit ce qu'il dit, et tenta de se détendre. Mais rien n'y faisait, son Ki ne voulait tout simplement pas sortir.

« C'est trop dur ! Je n'y arrive pas ! » dit-elle subitement, se levant de sa position assise sur l'herbe.

Gohan se leva à son tour, et la prit par les épaules, la regardant intensément dans les yeux.

« Videl, tu peux y arriver. » affirma-t-il.

« Tu vois bien que non ! Ça fait Dieu sait combien de temps que j'essaye, et rien ! » dit-elle, des larmes de rage commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

« Videl, » reprit-il. « Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es la fille la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus déterminée que je connaisse. S'il y a bien quelqu'un capable d'y arriver, c'est toi. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il les essuya doucement avec son pouce, lui souriant tendrement.

« Gohan… »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit à ce moment, mais elle réduisit l'espace entre eux et pressa ses lèvres sur le siennes, fermant les yeux. Gohan ne s'y était pas attendu du tout, et eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de répondre à son baiser. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui, tandis que Videl passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés, le baisser s'intensifiant. Puis soudain, Videl brisa le baiser, et recula de quelques pas, la tête de baissée.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… » dit-elle. « Je… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille… »

Elle sortit sa capsule et la lança après l'avoir actionné, faisant apparaître son Jet Copter jaune. Le bruit de l'apparition du Jet sembla réveiller Gohan, qui enregistrait à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-il, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son Jet Copter.

Elle s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, lui tournant le dos. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

« Videl, tu… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça… Pas après… Pas après m'avoir embrassé… »

« Ce… C'était une erreur. Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer. » dit-elle, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Ou-Oublier ? Tu crois vraiment qu'une telle chose est possible ? »

« Ça m'est égale. Oublie, c'est tout. »

Elle s'apprêta à monter dans son Jet Copter, mais Gohan attrapa son poignet et l'attira contre lui. Elle le regarda, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts par la surprise, alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Je ne peux pas oublier, Videl. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne _veux_ pas oublier. »

Elle détourna le regard, les joues en feu. « Go-Gohan, écoute… »

Il releva doucement son menton, l'interrompant. Elle retint son souffle quand elle vit son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus du sien, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un doux baiser. Videl ne put que répondre, incapable de résister, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné, plus fougueux. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à manquer d'air, et durent s'arrêter.

« Seras-tu capable d'oublier ça, Videl ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle rougit, détournant le regard. « Je… Je dois y aller. »

« Mais tu as dit à ma mère que tu dînais à la maison. » rappela-t-il.

« Tu lui diras que j'ai dû partir. Peux-tu me lâcher, maintenant ? »

Gohan réalisa alors qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui, et la libéra de son étreinte à contrecœur.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester dîner ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle sembla hésiter.

« Goten sera triste si tu pars maintenant. » insista-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant toujours. Finalement, elle soupira :

« D'accord, je reste. »

Gohan sourit largement. « Génial. Mais on a encore un peu de temps devant nous, tu ne veux pas essayer à faire sortir ton Ki en attendant ? »

Videl croisa les bras. « A quoi bon ? Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Tu peux y arriver, Videl. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

Elle rougit à l'intensité de son regard, et détourna les yeux. « B-Bon d'accord, je vais essayer. »

Elle remit son Jet Copter dans sa capsule, et ils s'assirent sur l'herbe, l'un en face de l'autre. Videl commença à se concentrer, essayant de faire sortir son Ki de ses mains. Elle essaya de se détendre, comme le lui avait conseillé Gohan, tentant de trouver son centre, fermant les yeux. Là, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle y était presque…

« Gohan, Videl ! C'est l'heure du dîner !! »

Videl sursauta, tirée de sa concentration par la voix de Goten. Elle jura intérieurement. Elle y était presque !

« Bon, je suppose qu'on continuera demain. » dit Gohan. « Mais continue comme ça, Videl, tu y étais presque. »

Elle sourit légèrement. « Je sais. »

Ils se levèrent, et avec Goten, marchèrent vers la maison. Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent dans la petite maison.

« Maman ! J'ai ramené Gohan et Videl ! » cria Goten dans la maison.

Chichi sortit de la cuisine, et sourit à son cadet. « C'est très bien, Goten. » Elle se tourna alors vers Videl. « Les leçons de vol se sont bien passé ? »

Videl rougit, se souvenant ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les leçons de vol. « Euh… Oui. On peut dire ça. »

« Pourquoi ton visage est tout rouge, Videl ? » demanda innocemment Goten.

« Pour rien. Allons dîner. »

--

Les deux frères s'adossèrent à leurs chaises, se frottant le ventre de contentement, ayant juste fini de dîner. Videl s'était un peu habitué à leur façon de manger, bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient manger autant.

« C'était délicieux, Chichi. » complimenta-t-elle. « Merci de m'avoir invité. »

« Mais c'est un plaisir, Videl. Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler pendant le dîner. » dit Chichi avec un sourire.

Videl répondit à son sourire. Puis elle se leva. « Bon, et bien je vais y aller ; il commence à se faire tard. »

Gohan se leva à son tour. « Je te ramène. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Goten et Chichi puis sortirent de la maison. Gohan fit apparaître son costume de Saïyaman sur lui, puis porta Videl dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, et il s'envola vers Satan City. Fatiguée, Videl se blottit contre le Héros, fermant les yeux.

Gohan jeta un coup d'œil à Videl, et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle devait être fatiguée après avoir essayé de faire sortir son Ki. Il sourit. Elle avait l'air d'un ange quand elle dormait. Un si bel ange…

Retournant son attention devant lui, il continua de voler vers Satan City, faisant un peu augmenter son Ki pour réchauffer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il arriva à la ville et put bientôt voir le grand Manoir Satan à l'horizon. Mais il y avait un problème : Videl dormait, et il n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : la réveiller. Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

« Videl, réveille-toi. » dit-il doucement.

« Hmm… » fut sa réponse, alors qu'elle se blottit encore plus contre lui, le faisant rougir.

« Videl, il faut que tu te réveille. On est arrivé. » tenta-t-il encore, mais il obtint le même résultat.

Il commença alors à la secouer doucement, et elle se réveilla enfin. Elle se frotta les yeux.

« Je me suis endormie ? »

« C'est normal. Essayer de faire sortir son Ki peut être très fatigant. » dit Gohan.

« Alors on est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Je vais atterrir dans une allée déserte pour qu'on ne nous voie pas. » dit-il.

Il chercha une allée déserte pas loin du Manoir Satan pendant quelques instant, et, en trouvant une, atterrit. Il déposa Videl sur le sol.

« Je te raccompagne ? » proposa-t-il.

« Si tu veux. »

Il remit son costume de Super Héros dans sa montre, et ils marchèrent le reste du chemin, arrivant bien vite devant le grand Manoir Satan.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » dit Videl.

Gohan sourit. « C'est normal. »

Et puis soudain, la porte d'entré du Manoir s'ouvrit brusquement, et apparut Mister Satan, n'ayant pas l'air content _du tout_.

_A suivre…_


	13. Chapitre 13

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 13**

Videl se tendit immédiatement en voyant son père marcher vers eux d'un pas lourd, l'air furieux.

_Zut, il est revenu en avance de son voyage._

« Salut Papa. » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Ne me fais pas de « salut Papa » ! » cria Mister Satan. « Où étais-tu de la journée ?! Et qui est ce _garçon_ ?! Alors maintenant tu profites de mon absence pour traîner avec des _garçons_ ?! »

Videl soupira. « Ecoute, Papa, Gohan est juste un garçon de ma classe. Il me donne des cours de maths, comme j'ai un peu de difficultés ces temps-ci. C'est tout. »

Mister Satan plissa les yeux, regardant le jeune homme. _Gohan ?_ pensa-t-il. _Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ?_ Regardant Gohan plus attentivement, il eut l'impression que son visage lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où. Enfin bon, peu importe. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était que ce garçon passait du temps seul avec sa fille, et Dieu sait ce qui pouvait arriver pendant ces 'cours de maths'.

« Si tu as des difficultés en maths, ou dans n'importe quel autre matière, j'engagerais un professeur particulier. Mais je n'aime pas que tu traînes avec des garçons. Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent tous. »

« Gohan n'est pas du tout ce genre de garçon ! » rétorqua Videl. « Il est très bien élevé et est très intelligent. En plus, c'est un très bon professeur ; je n'ai pas besoin que tu en engage un autre ! »

Mister Satan eut alors une idée, et il sourit malicieusement. « Je veux bien le laisser te donner des cours de maths, mais à une condition. Qu'il arrive à me battre dans un combat. Tu connais la règle, Videl. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! La règle ne dit pas qu'un garçon doit te battre pour me donner des cours !! C'est juste pour les garçons qui voudraient sortir avec moi ! Et ce n'est pas le cas de Gohan !! » protesta Videl.

_Enfin, je suppose que ça ne le dérangerait pas si on sortait ensemble, étant donné qu'il m'aime et tout…_ pensa-t-elle.

« Et bien les règles ont changé. » dit Mister Satan, croisant les bras, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

« Mais Papa… »

« C'est d'accord. » dit Gohan, parlant pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Mister Satan.

Les deux Satan se tournèrent vers lui, clignant des yeux.

« Pardon ? » fit le père.

« Si je dois vous battre pour pouvoir donné des cours à Videl, alors je vous battrais. » dit calmement Gohan.

Mister Satan se mit alors à rire bruyamment. « Hahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !! Et tu te crois vraiment capable de _me_ battre, _moi_ ? As-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis le Champion du Monde ! Celui qui a vaincu Cell ! »

_Il semble croire ses propres mensonges, _pensa Gohan._ Comment cet homme peut-il être le père de Videl ?_

« Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. » dit-il. « Et je veux toujours me battre contre vous. »

« T'es sérieux, petit ? Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ? » demanda Mister Satan, incrédule.

« Oui. » répondit calmement Gohan.

_Je crois qu'il est temps de lui apprendre une bonne leçon._

« Gohan, tu es sûr ? » lui demanda Videl, incertaine. « Je sais que tu es fort, mais mon père est le Champion du Monde… »

Il tourna son regard vers elle et lui sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. N'oublie pas qui je suis. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Bon, puisque tu sembles ne pas vouloir changer d'avis et par la même occasion sauver ta peau, on va se battre. » dit Mister Satan. « Suis-moi. »

Videl regarda Gohan suivre son père, avant de les suivre aussi. Gohan avait l'air sûr de lui, serait-il vraiment capable battre son père ? C'est vrai qu'il était Great Saïyaman, mais son père avait vaincu Cell. Elle espérait que Gohan savait ce qu'il faisait.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, la même dans laquelle Gohan et Videl s'étaient battus il n'y a pas très longtemps. Mister Satan monta sur le ring au centre de la salle, vite suivit par Gohan. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, sous le regard inquiet de Videl.

« C'est ta dernière chance pour reculer, petit. Après faudra pas m'en vouloir si tu finis à l'hôpital. » dit le Champion avec arrogance.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible que cet homme soit le père de Videl. Elle devait être adoptée, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il décida d'ignorer le faux héros et se mit en position de combat.

« Trêve de bavardage, je suis là pour me battre. » dit-il.

« Pff, si tu insistes. » fit Mister Satan, se mettant en position de combat à son tour. « Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. »

_Bon, comment je m'y prends ? _se demanda Gohan. _Est-ce que je le bats en un seul coup ou je fais durer le combat ? Aussi insupportable qu'il puisse être, il reste le père de Videl (même si j'ai du mal à le croire), et je ne veux pas le ridiculiser devant sa fille._

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Videl, qui les regardait avec inquiétude.

_Je suppose… qu'il vaut mieux que je fasse durer le combat…_ décida finalement Gohan.

« Bon, on commence ? » demanda-t-il au Champion du Monde.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui va prendre la raclée de sa vie. » se vanta-t-il.

Gohan fronça les sourcils. _Non, finalement, je vais le ridiculiser._

« Enfin, puisque tu sembles avoir des envies suicidaire, commençons. » continua Mister Satan, avec toujours autant d'arrogance.

_Ouaip, définitivement ; je vais le ridiculiser. Ce menteur ne mérite rien de moins._

Mister Satan fonça sur Gohan, convaincu de sa supériorité, et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing. Mais son adversaire avait soudainement disparu.

« Mais qu… ? »

« Derrière vous. »

Le Champion se retourna vivement, faisant face à Gohan qui avait les bras croisés, souriant malicieusement.

Videl regarda Gohan, et se sentit rougir. _Est-ce moi ou… Gohan est incroyablement sexy avec ce sourire ?_ Elle rougit encore plus à ses pensées, puis secoua la tête, se concentrant sur le combat.

« Co… Comment as-tu fais ça ?? » demanda Mister Satan, commençant à paniquer.

« Quoi, ça ? »

Gohan disparut une nouvelle fois, réapparaissant derrière son adversaire, qui avait sursauté en le voyant disparaître sous ses yeux.

« Je ne vais que me déplacer à très grande vitesse. » dit-il, faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter le 'sauveur du monde', qui se retourna vivement.

« Tu… Ce sont des tours de passe-passe !! » s'exclama-t-il, pointant Gohan du doigt. « Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! »

Le demi Saïya-jin fronça les sourcils. « Sous prétexte que vous ne connaissez pas quelque chose, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un 'tour de passe-passe'. »

« Conneries ! Tu n'es qu'un tricheur ! Je refuse de me battre contre un tricheur comme toi ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille, tu m'entends ?! »

« Non. » répondit Gohan.

« PARDON ?? » cria Mister Satan, rouge de colère.

« Je refuse. Je verrais Videl si bon me semble. » déclara calmement Gohan. « Vous essayez juste de trouver des excuses car vous avez compris que vous ne pouvez pas me battre. »

« Ha ! Sans tous tes petits tours, tu ne ferais jamais le poids contre moi ! » se vanta Mister Satan.

« Ce ne sont pas des tours. Videl, montre-lui. »

Videl sursauta presque, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que Gohan s'adresse à elle. Puis elle cligna des yeux.

« Lui montrer… quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que ce ne sont pas des tours de passe-passe ; montre-lui ton Ki. »

« Mais… Je ne peux pas encore le faire sortir… »

« Tu y étais presque. Je sais que tu peux le faire. » dit Gohan, lui souriant.

« Videl, de quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda Mister Satan, regardant sa fille avec confusion.

« Je… Je vais te montrer. » dit-elle.

Elle monta sur le ring, et, le sourire encourageant de Gohan dans son esprit, mit ses mains en coupe devant elle, commençant à se concentrer. Quelques minutes passèrent, mais rien ne se passait. Mister Satan commençait à s'impatienter.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que Videl est censée me montrer, au juste ? » demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

« Silence, elle a besoin de se concentrer. » dit Gohan, le ton ferme.

L'homme à la coupe afro était prêt à protester mais un regard noir de Gohan le fit taire. Il devait avouer que ce garçon pouvait être très intimident quand il voulait.

Videl continuait de se concentrer, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, les paroles que lui avait dites Gohan l'encourageant.

_« Je sais que tu peux le faire. »_

Elle persista, n'abandonnant pas, et enfin, une lueur bleue apparut entre ses mains. Son père avait les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible !!

La lueur entre les mains de Videl disparut après quelques instants. Elle se sentait vidée, mais aussi immensément fière.

« J'ai réussi… » dit-elle doucement, réalisant à peine. Elle regarda Gohan, qui lui faisait un grand sourire. « J'ai réussi !! » s'exclama-t-elle, sautant soudainement dans ses bras.

Gohan rougit, mais il finit par sourire, et répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Mister Satan était rouge de colère. Il s'approcha d'eux et les écarta brutalement.

« Je t'interdis de toucher ma fille !! » rugit-il, fou de rage.

« Papa, calme-toi ! »

Mister Satan tourna ses yeux remplis de colère sur sa fille. « Que je me calme ?! Tu te jettes dans les bras de ce bon à rien et tu voudrais que je me calme ?? »

« Gohan n'est pas un bon à rien ! Et puis d'abord, il est plus fort que toi !! »

Ce fut la goute d'eau pour Mister Satan. Il leva la main avec la ferme intention de gifler sa fille pour son insolence, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Gohan avait attrapé son avant-bras. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet enflure avait été sur le point de lever la main sur Videl – _sa_ Videl – et une rage incontrôlable monta en lui. Il serra le bras de l'imposteur, causant à celui-ci de tomber à genoux, gémissant de douleur.

Videl n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qui se passait. Un instant elle avait cru que son père allait la gifler, et l'autre il était à genoux, gémissant de douleur alors que Gohan tenait fermement son bras. Un autre gémissement, signifiant que Gohan avait mit plus de pressure au bras de son père, sembla la réveiller.

« Gohan, arrête ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Il allait te frapper, Videl. » dit Gohan, la voix remplis de colère, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas Mister Satan. « Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. »

« Gohan, je t'en pris, arrête !! » s'écria encore Videl.

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle. Elle le suppliait du regard. Il soupira, et lâcha le bras du père de la fille qu'il aimait. Mister Satan tint son bras douloureux, continuant de gémir.

Mais Gohan n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, et le prit par le col de son kimono, le soulevant, et le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mais je vous préviens, Satan, si jamais vous osez encore lever la main sur Videl, je vous tuerais. Ai-je bien été clair ? »

Alors qu'il disait cela, ses yeux passèrent au turquoise pendant quelques secondes. Mister Satan écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il réalisait d'où il connaissait ce garçon.

« Tr-Très clair. » bégaya-t-il, tremblant de peur.

Gohan le lâcha, dégoûté par ce trouillard, pouvant de moins en moins croire qu'il était le père de Videl. La fille en question avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le gentil, innocent, naïf Gohan venait de menacer de tuer son père, le grand Mister Satan. Son père, qui tremblait de peur devant ce jeune adolescent. Tout cela semblait si irréel.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » dit Gohan, retenant sa colère, les poings serrés. Il sentait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant il pourrait faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter, surtout devant Videl. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce côté de lui. Mais maintenant, c'était un peu tard. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, à présent ?

Videl regarda Gohan descendre du ring, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement, puis elle regarda son père qui était retombé sur son derrière, encore tremblant de peur, son visage blanc comme la neige, clairement terrifié. Son regard retourna alors sur Gohan, qui allait sortir de la salle d'entraînement, et, prenant rapidement sa décision, courut après lui.

« Gohan, attends ! »

Il s'arrêta, juste devant la sortie, mais ne se retourna pas, alors que Videl arrivait à son niveau.

« Je suis désolé, Videl. » dit-il, lui tournant le dos. « Mais je ne supporte pas ce genre de comportement. Oser lever la main sur son enfant est intolérable. »

« Je sais, mais… Tu n'étais pas obligé de menacer de le tuer… »

« Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer quiconque osera te faire du mal. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle d'entraînement, Videl étant trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pour penser à le suivre.

_A suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 14**

Elle était debout près de la sortie de la salle d'entraînement depuis un moment maintenant, les mots que lui avait dits Gohan s'enregistrant peu à peu dans son esprit.

_« Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer quiconque osera te faire du mal. »_

_Je ne pensais pas… qu'il irait jusque là pour moi…_ pensa-t-elle. _Lui qui est si gentil d'habitude, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait terrorisé Papa… _Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux.

« Papa ! »

Elle fit demi-tour. Son père n'avait pas bougé d'un iota : assis sur le ring, blanc comme neige, encore tremblant de peur. La jeune fille s'en approcha, inquiète.

« Papa ? »

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Elle s'approcha encore de lui, se mit à genoux à côté de lui, et commença à le secouer un peu. Enfin, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant avec ses yeux apeurés.

« Vi-Videl… C-Ce g-garçon… C-C'est… C'est lui… » bégaya-t-il.

Videl fronça les sourcils. « Lui ? Comment ça, lui ? Tu as déjà rencontré Gohan, Papa ? »

Mister Satan réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait dit, et ce qu'il allait dire, et il se reprit. Il se leva, reprenant confiance en lui.

« C'est rien, fais pas attention. » dit-il.

Videl le regarda suspicieusement. Que lui cachait son père ? Et quel rapport cela avait-il avec Gohan ? Elle se jura de le découvrir.

Elle se leva à son tour, décidant de ne pas insister pour le moment. « Si tu le dis. »

« Bon, il se fait tard. » dit Mister Satan. « Va te coucher, maintenant. »

« Oui Papa. »

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre du ring, mais la voix de son père l'arrêta.

« Au fait, Videl, » commença-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers son père. « Oui ? »

« Où as-tu appris à faire ce… truc ? »

« C'est Gohan qui m'a appris. » répondit-elle.

« Alors ces… 'cours de maths', c'était juste une couverture ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Oui… » Elle se mordit la lèvre. Autant tout lui dire… « En fait, Gohan m'apprend à voler. Et ce n'est pas un tour de passe-passe. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Je vois… » fit-il. « J'ai toujours cru que c'était des tours, mais puisque tu en es capable aussi, je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Videl sourit. « Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit Papa. »

« Bonne nuit… » fit-il. « Ah, Videl ? »

Videl s'arrêta une fois de plus alors qu'elle s'apprêtait encore à descendre du ring. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers son père.

« Oui, Papa ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir tenté de te gifler… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… Heureusement que ce garçon était là pour m'arrêter à temps. » dit Mister Satan, la tête baissé, honteux.

Videl était surprise. Son père n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à s'excuser ; il était trop fier pour cela. Puis son visage s'adoucit. Il devait vraiment s'en vouloir.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Papa. »

Mister Satan cligna des yeux, regardant sa fille descendre du ring, puis se diriger vers la sortie de la salle d'entraînement. Puis, lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, ma poussinette. »

--

Gohan était de retour chez lui. Il était assez tard quand il était arrivé, mais étonnamment, sa mère ne le questionna pas sur son retard, et lui dit simplement d'aller se coucher.

Seulement, problème : il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était inquiet. Inquiet de ce que Videl allait penser de lui, maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce côté de lui qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne voit jamais.

Et puis, il ne savait pas où il en était, avec cette fille. Elle l'avait embrassé, pendant les leçons de vol, puis elle avait regretté, lui disant d'oublier. Pourtant, elle avait répondu à son baiser quand lui l'avait embrassé, par la suite. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

…Si elle ressentait quoi que ce soit.

--

Videl aussi, avait du mal à s'endormir. Elle se posait de plus en plus de question sur son père. Comment l'homme qui avait vaincu Cell pouvait trembler de peur face à un adolescent ? Bon, d'accord, cet adolescent se trouvait être Great Saïyaman, le Super Héros qui était capable de soulever des bus sans problèmes, mais son père été censé avoir vaincu Cell ! Cell, le monstre qui avait réduit l'armée royal en poussière sans effort !

Elle avait des doutes. Elle doutait la parole de son père. Elle ne devrait pas ; il était son père, il ne lui mentirait jamais, elle devait avoir confiance en lui… Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle doutait.

Elle avait besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors, en plein milieu de la nuit, elle décida d'aller voir la cassette du Cell Game. Elle sortit sans bruits de sa chambre, et marcha dans les couloirs sombres du Manoir Satan, se dirigeant vers la salle vidéo. Arrivée à destination, elle alluma l'interrupteur, et la soudaine lumière l'aveugla quelques instants. Puis elle s'y habitua, et ne perdit pas de temps, cherchant la cassette du Cell Game parmi toutes les cassettes d'anciens combats que possédait son père. Elle la trouva après un moment, et la mit toute de suite dans le magnétoscope. Elle appuya sur 'lecture'.

Elle s'installa dans un canapé en face de l'écran géant pour regarder la vidéo. Elle vit son père arriver, semblant sûr de lui, suivit par tout un groupe de gens venus par la voie des airs. Parmi ces gens, il y avait un homme aux cheveux dorés, et à côté de lui, un petit garçon qui devait être son fils. Elle fit pause quand la caméra s'arrêta sur le petit garçon. Il devait avoir dix ans – l'âge qu'elle avait à l'époque. Il avait les cheveux couleur or et les yeux turquoises. Comme…

_Le Combattant Doré_, réalisa-t-elle. _Il correspond parfaitement à la description du Combattant Doré. Même l'âge correspond. Ça ne peut être que lui._

_Mais pourquoi est-il apparu à Satan City, après sept ans ? Et pourquoi a-t-il soudainement disparu, pile quand Saïyaman apparaît ? C'est louche, tout ça…_

Elle ré-appuya sur lecture, continuant de regarder la vidéo. Elle vit avec stupéfaction son père se faire éjecter du ring comme un simple insecte après seulement quelques secondes.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ??

Son père avait prétexté avoir fait « un faux pas », mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle y avait peut être cru quand elle avait dix ans, mais aujourd'hui, en tant qu'experte en arts martiaux, elle ne pouvait le croire, même si elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que son père n'avait pas menti, qu'il avait réellement vaincu Cell, mais à mesure qu'elle regardait la cassette, dans laquelle le combat entre le monstre et l'inconnu aux cheveux d'or avait commencé, elle doutait de plus en plus de la parole de son père.

Le combat était vraiment impressionnant – enfin, ce que le caméraman arrivait à filmer du combat, en tout cas – et maintenant qu'elle connaissait Gohan, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de 'tours de passe-passe', comme l'avait prétendu son père. C'était réel, et elle savait que son père était loin de leur niveau.

Elle continua à regarder le combat. L'homme aux cheveux dorés avait soudainement abandonné le combat. Il avoua que Cell était le plus fort, et qu'il avait suffisamment vu sa puissance. Quand Cell dit que s'il n'y avait plus de combattants, il détruirait la Terre et ses habitants, l'inconnu dit que ce n'était pas terminé, qu'il restait encore un combattant capable de le vaincre.

Quand Videl entendit le nom du prochain combattant, son cœur s'arrêta.

« A toi de jouer, Gohan ! »

--

Gohan marchait dans les couloirs d'Orange Star High School, un peu anxieux à l'idée de revoir Videl après les évènements de la veille. Il arriva à son casier, y rangeant les livres qu'il n'aurait pas besoin. Quand il referma son casier, il eut un léger sursaut ; Videl était à côté de lui.

Et elle n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » fit-elle.

Il soupira. « C'est au sujet d'hier ? Ecoute, je suis désolé Videl, je suppose que je suis allé un peu loin en menaçant ton pè- »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! » le coupa-t-elle.

Gohan cligna des yeux. Il se gratta les cheveux. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle serra les poings. « Tu… Tu connaissais la vérité… Et tu ne m'as rien dit… »

« La vérité ? De quoi parle-tu, Videl ? » demanda Gohan, de plus en plus confus.

« Sur mon père ! »

« Su-Sur ton père ? » bégaya Gohan, ayant peur de comprendre.

Elle le regarda, ses yeux remplis de colère, mais aussi de peine. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareil ? »

Il avala difficilement. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que ton père t'a parlé ? »

« Il n'en a pas eu besoin ! J'ai tout découvert toute seule ! »

La sonnerie choisit ce moment pour retentir. Videl fusilla Gohan du regard, puis elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de lui, marchant vers sa classe. Le jeune homme resta un moment sans bouger, pendant que le couloir se vidait de ses étudiants, se posant mille questions. Mais une en particulier s'imposa dans son esprit.

_A-t-elle découvert la vérité sur le Cell Game ?_

--

Gohan n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cours, se posant des questions sur ce que Videl avait découvert.

_C'est pourtant évident ! _pensa-t-il._ Quelque chose qui me concerne, et qui concerne son père aussi ; y'a pas trente six milles possibilités ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a découverts la vérité sur le Cell Game !_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était en train de prendre des notes, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours contrariée. Il soupira, baissant la tête.

_J'aurais dû lui dire… Maintenant, elle m'en veut parce que je lui ai caché la vérité… J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard…_

--

La sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit. Gohan l'avait attendu avec impatience, et en même temps, il la redoutait. Car le jeune Saïya-jin avait décidé de tout dire à Videl sur le Cell Game, espérant qu'elle lui pardonnerait de lui avoir caché la vérité en étant honnête avec elle.

Il attendit dans le couloir qu'elle sorte de la classe, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il voulait lui parler. Quand elle sortit, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire la vérité ?

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses doutes, et, avec une nouvelle détermination dans le regard, marcha après Videl, qui s'était pas mal éloigné pendant qu'il hésitait.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant.

« Videl, il faut qu'on parle. »

La jeune fille dégagea son épaule et se retourna, prête à dire au jeune homme d'aller se voir, mais devant son air sérieux, elle se ravisa, et décida de l'écouter.

« Je t'écoute. » dit-elle.

« Pas ici. Suis-moi. »

Elle le suivit sans discuter. Sans grande surprise, il l'emmena sur le toit. Après tout, c'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord du toit, restant silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Gohan ne se décide à parler.

« Qu'as-tu découvert, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que tu sais ce que j'ai découvert. » dit-elle, croisant les bras.

Il soupira. « Oui, je crois savoir ce que tu as découvert. » Il eut un bref moment de silence. « C'est… sur le Cell Game, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors c'était bien toi, le petit garçon du groupe ; je ne m'étais pas trompée. » dit-elle.

Gohan baissa la tête. « Non, tu ne t'es pas trompée. »

« Et tu es aussi le Combattant Doré. » continua-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, la gardant baissée.

« Comment fais-tu pour changer la couleur de tes cheveux et de tes yeux ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Gohan se tendit. Il était peut être prêt à lui dire la vérité sur le Cell Game, mais il ne l'était pas encore pour lui dire qu'il était à moitié extra-terrestre. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait répondre, mais ne trouva rien. Il soupira.

« C'est… compliqué. Et je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire, pas encore. » Il releva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux. « Comprends s'il te plait. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait, ce qui le surprit tout autant qu'elle.

Il sourit. « Merci. »

« Mais tu m'expliqueras, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. » dit-il.

« Alors j'attendrais. » dit-elle, lui souriant. Puis son visage redevint sérieux. « Ce… Ce n'est pas mon père qui a tué Cell, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas lui. » répondit-il honnêtement.

Elle soupira. « Je le savais… Après tout, comment aurait-il pu ? Il s'est fait éjecter du ring en même pas trois secondes. Je me demande comment j'ai pu y croire toute ces années… »

« Tout le monde y a cru, tu n'es pas la seule. Mais tu sais, ton père nous a rendu un grand service en prétendant avoir tué Cell. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, on ne veut pas de la gloire et de la célébrité. Si j'ai vaincu Cell, c'était pour protéger la Terre et ceux que j'aimais, pas pour devenir célèbre. »

« Je vois… » Puis les yeux de Videl s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle réalisait ce que Gohan venait de dire. « C'est TOI qui a vaincu Cell ?? »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Ben… oui. »

« Mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! »

« Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je te crois, Gohan, même si j'ai un peu de mal. Tu n'avais que dix ans… Et tu as sauvé le Monde… »

Il rougit un peu, baissant les yeux. « Je n'ai fait que ce que je pensais être juste. »

Elle sourit. « Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. » Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir encore plus. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du toit. Elle allait l'ouvrir mais la voix de Gohan l'arrêta.

« Videl ? » appela-t-il.

Elle se retourna. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on est amis, maintenant ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui, Gohan. On est amis. »

_A suivre…_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 15**

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Gohan se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, un sourire niais sur le visage. _Enfin_, ils étaient amis. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il entra dans la cafétéria, son sourire niais toujours collé au visage, et alla s'installer à sa table habituelle où il déjeunait tous les jours, seul. Mais une certaine brune avait d'autres projets pour lui. La brune en question venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, et le repéra rapidement. Elle marcha vers lui, et l'atteignit pile quand il allait décapsuler la capsule qui contenait son déjeuner.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

Gohan leva son regard vers la jeune fille, clignant des yeux. Puis, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Avec plaisir. »

Videl sourit à son tour, et s'assit en face du demi Saïya-jin. Celui-ci décapsula son énorme déjeuner, alors que Videl sortait le sien.

« Tu peux te servir, si tu veux. Ma mère m'en prépare toujours trop. » proposa Gohan.

Le visage de Videl s'illumina, et son sourire s'élargit. Gohan rit doucement.

--

Quand ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria, Erasa et Shapner furent surprit de trouver leur amie en train de déjeuner avec Gohan. La surprise passée, Erasa sourit malicieusement, alors que Shapner se sentait indigné.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec ce type ?! » s'écria-t-il.

Le sourire d'Erasa s'élargit. « Faut croire qu'il lui plait. »

« Ha ! Comme si _ça_ pouvait arriver ! » fit le blond, croisant les bras.

« Il y a plus de chances que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble que toi sortant avec Videl. » rétorqua Erasa.

« Pff ! » fit-il. « En tout cas, il n'est pas question que je déjeune avec ce paysan. Je vais voir mes potes. »

Erasa haussa les épaules, puis se dirigea vers la table des deux bruns, qui, elle l'espérait, allait bientôt devenir un couple.

« Salut les amoureux ! »

Gohan s'étrangla avec sa nourriture, et dut se frapper la poitrine plusieurs fois pour la faire passer. Il était écarlate.

« Erasa !! Arrête de plaisanter avec ça !! C'est _pas_ drôle ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais je ne plaisante pas. » affirma-t-elle, s'asseyant à côté de Videl, celle-ci étant tout aussi rouge que Gohan. « Je trouve vraiment que vous faites un joli couple. »

« Arrête avec ça, veux-tu ? » demanda Videl. « Fais-le au moins pour le bien de Gohan ; le pauvre a failli s'étouffer. »

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. » dit Erasa.

Gohan soupira de soulagement. Les insinuations d'Erasa étaient vraiment plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Déjà qu'il ne savait pas où il en était exactement avec Videl, la jeune blonde ne faisait rien pour faciliter les choses.

« Alors, si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, pourquoi vous déjeuner ensemble ? »

« Quoi, deux amis ne peuvent pas déjeuner ensemble sans arrières pensées ? » fit Videl.

« Oooh, alors vous êtes enfin amis ? Mais je croyais que tu refusais d'êtres l'amie de quelqu'un qui avait des secrets pour toi ? » dit-elle à Videl. « A moins que… Tu les aies enfin découverts ? »

« Gohan n'a pas de secrets. » mentit Videl. « Je me faisais des idées. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as harcelé le pauvre garçon pour rien ? »

« Elle ne me harcelait pas, n'exagèrent pas. » intervint Gohan.

« Si tu le dis… » fit-elle. « Au fait, ça s'est bien passé, vos 'leçons de maths' ? »

Les deux adolescents bruns rougirent instantanément, repensant à ce qui s'était passé pendant les leçons de vol de Videl. Erasa haussa les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait les faire rougir ainsi. Puis elle sourit malicieusement.

« Se serait-il passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine de sous-entendu.

Gohan ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne savait pas mentir, et laissa Videl répondre, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, encore ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Gohan et moi ! »

« Alors pourquoi vous rougissez comme ça ? »

Videl ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais rien n'en sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela.

Le sourire malicieux de la blonde s'élargit. « Alors, dites-moi, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

Ils ne répondirent rien, leurs têtes baissées, les joues écarlates.

« Je parie que vous vous êtes embrassés. » devina Erasa.

Gohan la regarda avec les yeux ronds. « Comment t'as deviné ?? »

Videl se frappa le front. « Mais t'es vraiment un idiot !! Tu viens de confirmer ce qu'elle vient de dire !! »

« Alors j'avais raison. » dit Erasa. « Et après ça, vous osez dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? »

« Mais il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous ! » protesta Videl. « On a fait une erreur, okay ? Et ça ne se reproduira jamais ! »

_Elle pense toujours que c'était une erreur…_ pensa Gohan, baissant la tête. _Faut croire qu'il n'y aura jamais plus que de l'amitié entre nous… Enfin, je devrais m'estimer heureux qu'elle me considère enfin comme son ami…_

« Et puis au fait, je croyais que tu voulais sortir avec Gohan ? » fit Videl. « Pourquoi tu essayes de nouveau de nous caser ensemble ? Il ne t'intéresse plus ? »

« Ben… si… » avoua Erasa. « Mais il irait tellement mieux avec toi ! »

Videl soupira, fatiguée de devoir sans cesse se répéter. Il n'y avait rien entre Gohan et elle ; était-ce si difficile à croire ? Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire !

…Pas vrai ?

--

Les cours venaient de se terminer. Les deux adolescents bruns étaient sur le toit, prêt à aller chez Gohan pour les leçons de vol de Videl. Le jeune homme fit apparaître son costume de Great Saïyaman sur lui, puis il s'approcha de Videl et la porta dans ses bras. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la tenait si près de lui, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et une légère teinte rose colora ses joues. La jeune fille enroula ses bras autour du cou du Super Héros, et celui-ci décolla, volant vers les montagnes.

Après quelques minutes de vol en silence, Gohan se décida à parler. Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis le déjeuner, mais il n'avait pas osé la poser, redoutant la réponse, et ne voulant pas risquer leur toute nouvelle amitié. Mais il devait savoir.

« Videl ? »

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu penses vraiment que… » Il marqua une pause, prenant une profonde inspiration, pour se redonner du courage, alors qu'elle le regardait interrogativement. « Tu penses vraiment que m'embrasser était une erreur ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ça, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Puis, elle détourna le regard, les joues toujours aussi rouges, et répondit, d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… C'est plus simple si on restait juste amis. Les relations amoureuses, c'est trop compliqué, et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. »

« Je vois… » Videl perçut de la déception dans sa voix, et son cœur se serra.

Il voulait être avec elle.

--

« Une fête ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! » s'exclama Chichi au téléphone. « Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous retrouver ! »

_« C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'organiser cette fête. »_ dit Bulma, à l'autre bout du fil. _« Elle durera tout le week-end. Vous pourrez venir ? »_

« Bien sûr ! Ah, mais Videl est censée dormir à la maison, ce week-end… » se rappela la femme brune.

_« Videl ? Qui est Videl ? »_

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas parlé d'elle ? C'est la future mère de mes futurs petits enfants. » répondit-t-elle joyeusement.

Bulma leva un sourcil. _« Gohan a une petite amie ? »_

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. C'est tellement évident qu'ils s'aiment! Ils ont même failli s'embrasser, d'ailleurs. »

_« Vraiment ? Et comment elle est, cette fille ? »_ demanda Bulma.

« Oh, elle est absolument parfaite ! » dit Chichi, les yeux brillants. « Elle est belle, intelligente, polie… et elle a du tempérament, ce qui est important quand on est la femme d'un Saïya-jin. »

_« Et si tu l'amenais à la fête ? »_ proposa la scientifique. _« Je meurs d'envie de la rencontrer. »_

« Oh, mais quelle bonne idée ! »

Chichi entendit alors la porte d'entrée se fermer, suivit de la voix de Gohan crier : « Maman, on est là ! »

« Tiens, justement, voilà Gohan qui est arrivé avec Videl. » dit-elle. « Je dois te laisser. On se voit ce week-end. »

_« Okay. A ce week-end, alors. »_ répondit son amie.

« Bye. »

Chichi raccrocha son téléphone, puis sortit de la cuisine, entrant dans le salon, où se trouvait son fils aîné et, elle l'espérait, sa future belle-fille. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour vous deux. » les salua-t-elle. « Vous avez passé une bonne journée à l'école ? »

« Oui, ça va. » répondit Gohan.

« Avant que vous n'alliez reprendre vos leçons de vol, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. » dit Chichi.

« On t'écoute, Maman. » dit son fils. Videl acquiesça.

« Bulma nous a invité à une fête qui durera tout le week-end, et bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue pour te joindre à nous, Videl. »

« Je suis invitée aussi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille.

« Euh, Maman, je peux te parler une seconde ? » Gohan s'adressa à Videl. « On revient tout de suite. » Il emmena alors sa mère à la cuisine et lui demanda : « Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée d'inviter Videl aussi ? Je veux dire, tu as pensé à Piccolo, ou même à Végéta ? Comment je lui explique que je connais un grand homme vert et un autre qui n'arrête pas de clamer être le Prince d'une race d'extra-terrestre ? »

« Et bien, tu lui dis la vérité. » dit simplement Chichi.

« Je… Je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui raconter ça. »

« Il va bien falloir le lui dire un jour. »

« Je sais, et je le lui dirais. Mais… Pas maintenant. »

Sa mère soupira. « Comme tu veux. »

« Alors, on fait quoi pour la fête ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Piccolo ne viendra même pas – il ne vient presque jamais, après tout – et Végéta restera dans sa salle de gravité. Vraiment, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. »

Soudain, ils entendirent un cri venant du salon. Et c'était définitivement la voix de Videl qui avait crié. Inquiet, paniqué même, Gohan se précipita hors de la cuisine et dans le salon, Chichi sur ses talons. Il trouva Videl debout sur la petite table, alors que Goten était à quatre pattes par terre, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« Madame l'Araignée, où êtes vous ? » appelait le petit garçon.

« Goten ! Ne me dis pas que tu as ramené une araignée à la maison ! » gronda Chichi.

« Mais elle était toute mignonne ! » tenta Goten.

« Mignonne ? » fit Videl, qui était toujours debout sur la table. « C'est la chose la plus laide et la plus répugnante que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

Gohan cligna des yeux, puis il eut un petit rire. Videl tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les yeux plissés.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »

Il rit encore. « Videl, tu ne serais pas… effrayée par les araignées, par hasard ? »

Videl rougit furieusement. « Mais pas du tout ! Je les trouve très laides, c'est tout ! »

« Madame l'Araignée n'est pas laide ! » défendit Goten.

« Je m'en fiche ! Dépêche-toi de la retrouver et fiche-la dehors ! » Elle entendit Gohan rire de nouveau, et elle rougit encore. « Je n'ai PAS peur des araignées !! »

_A suivre…_


	16. Chapitre 16

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 16**

L'effort qu'elle fournissait faisait trembler chacun de ses muscles. Ça en devenait douloureux. Trop douloureux. Elle allait abandonner, se résignant à rester clouée au sol, lorsque la voix de Gohan se fit entendre, là, en dessous.

« Videl… Tu voles ! »

Elle mit du temps à réaliser puis, peu sûre d'elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et les baissa.

« AAAAHH !! Je vole !! »

De surprise, elle relâcha son emprise sur son Ki, et se sentit immédiatement tomber. Sa chute ne dura qu'une seconde, mais elle eut le temps de penser qu'au moins elle aurait plané une fois dans sa vie. Cependant, le choc attendu ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux en réalisant que Gohan l'avait rattrapé et qu'elle le serrait convulsivement, à la limite de l'étranglement. Rouge de honte, elle s'écarta mais il la retint.

« Ça va ? »

« Euh… » Pourquoi ne la lâchait-il pas ? Voulait-elle qu'il la lâche ?

De son coté, bien que n'en montrant rien, Gohan n'était plus si sûr de lui. Il avait retenu Videl instinctivement, n'ayant pas le courage de la voir partir si vite. Mais maintenant, comment se dépêtrer de cette situation?

« Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès. Tu dois être fatiguée. »

« Fatiguée ? Euh… oui. Oui. »

« On va rentrer alors. » _Gohan, lâche-la,_ s'ordonnait mentalement le jeune homme. _Lâche-la tout de suite. _

Mais il lui offrit son soutien pour regagner la demeure Son, soutien que Videl, pourtant si fière, ne refusa pas.

--

Au cour du dîner, auquel évidemment Videl avait été convié, la conversation dériva sur la fête qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

« Et où se déroulera-t-elle ? » demanda la jeune fille, curieuse de savoir.

« A Capsule Corp. » répondit simplement Chichi.

Videl haussa les sourcils, surprise. « Capsule Corp ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez loué _Capsule Corp_ pour votre fête ? »

Chichi eut un petit rire. « On a pas eu à louer l'endroit, puisque c'est la propriétaire qui organise la fête. »

« U… Une seconde… » fit Videl, enregistrant lentement l'information. « La Bulma qui organise cette fête… c'est _Bulma Brief_ ?? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Vous connaissez LA Bulma Brief ?? La femme la plus intelligente et la plus riche du monde ?? La Présidente de la Capsule Corporation ?? »

« A en voir ta surprise, je devine que Gohan ne te l'a pas dit. » constata la mère de famille. « Enfin, je suppose qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas très important. »

Videl n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Pas très important ? Mais enfin… C'est Bulma Brief ! » Puis elle réalisa : « Je vais rencontrer Bulma Brief !! » Elle baissa alors les yeux pour se regarder, et fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas la rencontrer dans cette tenue… Et rien de ce que j'ai ne conviendrait… » se dit-elle à voix haute.

« Je peux t'emmener faire du shopping pour te trouver une tenue, si tu veux. » proposa Chichi.

Videl grimaça légèrement. « Euh… Du shopping ? Pour être honnête, c'est pas trop mon truc… »

« Mais tu as dis toi-même que tu n'avais rien à te mettre pour la fête, la solution est donc de t'acheter une nouvelle tenue. » raisonna Chichi. « Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Videl soupira, sachant que la mère de son ami avait raison, et se résigna à accepter.

« D'accord… » fit-elle.

« Parfait ! Nous irons demain après tes cours. Ça ne te dérange pas d'annuler les leçons de vol de demain, n'est-ce pas Gohan ? » Mais son fils n'écoutait pas, trop occupé à se goinfrer comme jamais. Une veine se mit à battre furieusement sur sa tempe. « Gohan !! »

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant sa mère l'appeler, ne manquant pas la certaine colère dans sa voix. Il déglutit, et lentement, leva les yeux vers elle.

« Oui Maman ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement.

Chichi sourit, mais il pouvait toujours voir la veine battant sur sa tempe. « Videl et moi allons faire du shopping, demain. Ça ne te dérange pas d'annuler les leçons de vol, alors ? »

« Euh… Non non, bien sûr que non. » répondit-il hâtivement, ne voulant pas savoir ce que sa mère lui réserverait s'il refusait. Puis il cligna des yeux, ce que sa mère avait dit s'enregistrant enfin.

« Du shopping ? Avec Videl ? » Il se souvenait pourtant de toutes les fois où Erasa se plaignait car Videl refusait toujours d'aller faire du shopping avec elle. Comment sa mère avait-elle réussi à convaincre le garçon manqué d'y aller avec elle ?

« Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu vas nous accompagner. » décida Chichi.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » fit-elle, lui lançant un regard noir, le défiant presque de désobéir.

Gohan déglutit encore. « R-Rien. Je… Je vous accompagnerais. »

Chichi sourit. « Bien. » Puis elle se tourna vers son fils cadet. « Goten chéri ? » appela-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui Maman ? » fit le petit garçon, levant la tête de son repas.

« Tu viendras avec nous faire du shopping, d'accord ? »

« Aw… Je suis obligé ? » Devant le regard sévère de sa mère, il soupira. « D'accord… »

Videl regarda l'échange entre la mère et les deux fils. Décidément, Chichi savait se faire obéir.

--

Chichi descendit du nuage magique, alors que Goten atterrissait à côté d'elle. Son fils cadet avait préféré voler de lui-même pour venir à Satan City, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle imaginait que voler par soi-même devait donner une sensation de liberté qu'on ne pouvait retrouver ailleurs. Elle devait avouer, elle aurait bien aimé apprendre à voler, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ce genre de choses avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire dans la maison. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave, tant qu'elle pouvait monter sur Kinto, son fidèle nuage doré.

Disant au revoir à celui-ci, elle sortit ensuite une capsule de son sac à main et la lança après l'avoir actionné. Une Air Car apparut, et elle monta à la place du conducteur, disant à Goten d'aller s'asseoir derrière et de s'attacher.

Ils avait atterrit à l'entrée de la ville, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et avait un petit bout de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à Orange Star High School, d'où le besoin de l'Air Car.

Goten monta dans l'Air Car avec réticence. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de sa mère au volant ne lui donnaient vraiment pas envie de monter, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors, il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, dit :

« Je suis prêt. »

« Alors c'est parti. »

L'Air Car démarra dans une secousse alors que Goten se crispait sur son siège. Chichi écrasa l'accélérateur, sans même regarder dans ses rétroviseurs s'il y avait ou non d'autres conducteurs sur la voie. Son Air Car filait à toute vitesse, évitant de justesse les véhicules sur sa route.

Goten relâcha sa respiration quand sa mère gara l'Air Car devant le lycée de son frère, soulagé que cette « balade » en voiture soit enfin terminée. Il ne comptait plus tous les véhicules, les piétons, les lampadaires, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, que sa mère avait réussi à éviter juste à temps pendant tout le trajet.

Il espérait ne jamais avoir à revivre ça un jour.

--

Contrairement à d'habitude, Videl et Gohan n'allèrent pas sur le toit après les cours, mais ils sortirent de l'établissement comme tout le monde, par la porte principale. Erasa les regarda s'éloigner ensemble, suspicieuse. Ils prétendaient que Gohan donnait simplement des cours de maths à Videl, mais elle n'y croyait pas. Alors la question était ; que faisaient-ils tous les jours après les cours, dans ce cas ?

Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient rejoint une femme brune qui devait être au milieu de la trentaine, et un petit garçon anormalement pâle. Elle nota la ressemblance qu'ils avaient avec Gohan, et supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et son petit frère. Curieuse de savoir pourquoi la famille du jeune homme était là, elle s'avança discrètement vers eux.

« Ben Goten, pourquoi tu es tout pâle ? » demanda Videl.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » répondit le petit garçon.

Gohan, lui, avait une idée de la raison, et il était vraiment désolé pour son petit frère. Être en voiture avec leur mère au volant n'était pas une expérience agréable, il ne le savait que trop bien.

« On peut prendre ton Jet Copter pour aller au centre commercial, Videl ? » demanda l'aîné des Son à son amie.

Erasa n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Ils allaient au centre commercial ? Avec _Videl_ ??

« Oui, prenons ton Jet, Videl ! S'il te plait ! » s'exclama précipitamment Goten, reprenant un peu de couleur.

Videl cligna des yeux face au regard suppliant de l'enfant. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement prendre son Jet Copter ? Il semblait presque… désespéré.

« Euh, oui. D'accord. »

« OUAIS !! » s'écria Goten en sautant de joie, soulagé d'avoir échappé à la conduite de sa mère. Celle-ci se demanda pourquoi il était si content d'aller au centre commercial dans le Jet Copter de sa future belle-fille. Bah, ça devait être parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il volait en Jet.

Erasa les regarda partir dans le Jet Copter de Videl, furieuse que celle qui était censée être sa meilleure amie accepte d'aller au centre commercial avec la famille de Gohan – sûrement pour faire du shopping – mais refuse toujours d'y aller avec elle. Cependant, elle était curieuse de voir Videl faire du shopping.

Aussi décida-t-elle de les suivre.

--

Gohan fronça les sourcils. Quand il avait senti le Ki de son amie blonde se diriger vers le centre commercial, alors que sa famille, Videl et lui volaient en Jet Copter vers cette même destination, il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle comptait faire du shopping de son côté ; après tout, c'était bien connu qu'Erasa adorait le shopping.

Peut être était-ce une coïncidence qu'elle soit entrée dans la même boutique qu'eux, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi était-elle en train de se cacher ? Non, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à son étrange comportement : Erasa les suivait.

Il supposait qu'elle avait dû les voir partir, et avait décidé de les suivre par curiosité.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées quand Videl sortit de la cabine d'essayage, portant un pantalon bleu marine et un chemisier blanc. Elle avait même lâché ses cheveux, pour que ses couettes ne fassent pas tâche avec l'ensemble qu'elle portait.

Peut être un peu trop classe pour une fête entre amis, mais Gohan trouva que cet ensemble lui allait vraiment très bien.

« Hmm… » réfléchit Chichi, tenant son menton, regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas. « Je pense qu'une robe t'irait mieux. »

« Euh, non merci, Chichi. Je ne porte pas de robes. » dit Videl.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Je suis sûre que tu seras très jolie avec une robe. Qu'en penses-tu, Gohan ? »

Le demi Saïya-jin, qui n'avait pas quitté son amie des yeux, répondit sans réfléchir.

« Videl est toujours jolie. »

La jeune fille rougit en entendant cela, et après quelques instants, Gohan aussi, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Moi je pense qu'une robe t'irait très bien, Videl ! » s'exclama Goten. « Même si, Gohan a raison, tu es toujours jolie ! »

Les deux adolescents rougirent encore plus, alors que le petit garçon leur rappelait ce qu'avait dit Gohan. Ce dernier se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas réfléchit avant de parler.

Videl se reprit. « C'est gentil, Goten, mais je refuse toujours de porter une robe. Ce n'est tout simplement pas mon truc. »

« Essayes-en une, au moins. » insista Chichi. « Tu ne seras pas obligée de la prendre, mais tu pourrais l'essayer. »

La jeune brune soupira, se disant qu'elle n'allait pas en mourir si elle ne faisait qu'essayer une robe.

--

« Allez, Videl, sors de là. Je suis sûre que tu es très bien. » fit Chichi, poussant un soupir. Elle voulait voir de quoi sa future belle-fille avait l'air en robe ! Etait-ce trop demander ?!

« Hors de question ! » vint la voix de Videl de la cabine d'essayage. « J'ai l'air… ridicule ! »

« Je suis sûre que non. »

« Puisque je vous dis que si ! Je refuse de sortir dans cette tenue ! »

Un autre soupir d'échappa des lèvres de Chichi. Puis elle regarda ses garçons, leur disant du regard de l'aider à convaincre Videl de sortir de sa cabine. Goten fut le premier à réagir.

« Allez, Videl, je suis sûr que tu es très mignonne ! »

« Non ! »

Le cadet des Son regarda sa mère, l'air de dire, « J'ai essayé. »

Chichi regarda alors son aîné. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait convaincre Videl, elle était certaine que c'était lui.

Gohan soupira. « Videl… »

« Non ! Je ne sortirais pas ! Alors te fatigues pas, Gohan ! »

Le jeune homme rougit à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Je… Je suis sûr que tu es très jolie dans cette robe, Videl. S'il te plait, sors de cette cabine. Tout le monde veut te voir. »

« Mais… J'ai l'air ridicule… » tenta Videl, sentant ses résolutions s'affaiblir considérablement.

Gohan sourit. « Tu ne pourrais pas avoir l'air ridicule même si tu le voulais, Videl. »

Il eut un silence pendant un petit moment puis, enfin, la porte de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit, révélant Videl. Elle portait une robe à bretelle bleue claire, arrivant juste au dessus de ses genoux. La jeune fille garda les yeux baissés, rougissante, n'osant pas regarder la réaction de la famille Son – en particulier celle du fils aîné.

Celui-ci en avait le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-elle penser une seule seconde qu'elle avait l'air ridicule ? Elle était sublime !

« Tu es parfaite, Videl ! » s'exclama Chichi, clappant des mains. « Il faut absolument que tu prennes cette robe ! »

En entendant cela, Videl releva la tête, regardant la mère de son ami en fronçant les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches. « Une seconde ! Vous avez dit que je ne ferais qu'essayer la robe, pas que je devais la prendre ! »

« Mais elle est parfaite pour la fête ! » insista Chichi. « Aidez-moi, les garçons ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas la prendre ? Elle te va vraiment bien ! » dit Goten, étant, une fois de plus, le premier à réagir.

« Il n'est pas question que je sorte en public avec cette robe ! » rétorqua Videl.

« Je te trouve magnifique. »

Elle rougit instantanément en entendant Gohan lui dire cela.

_C'est dans la poche !_ pensa Chichi, triomphante.

Videl détourna les yeux, les joues brûlantes. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui releva doucement le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder, et lui sourit.

« Tu es magnifique, Videl. » dit-il simplement.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux, et s'écarta de lui, prenant le dessus sur la soudaine envie qu'elle avait de l'embrasser.

« B-Bon, d'accord. Je la prends. »

--

Erasa, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, cachée derrière une pile de vêtements, sourit malicieusement. Si elle avait eu un doute avant, elle n'en avait plus aucun, maintenant.

Videl craquait complètement pour Gohan.

_A suivre…_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 17**

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, Videl repensait toujours à ce qu'il s'était passé au centre commercial. Elle, Satan Videl, le plus grand garçon manqué du monde, avait acheté une robe. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que Gohan lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique. C'était tout ce qui avait suffit pour la convaincre.

Posant son front contre la porte de son casier, fermant les yeux, la jeune fille grogna. Maintenant, elle allait devoir porter une robe en public. Une robe ! Tout ça, c'était la faute de Gohan, et de ces stupides sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui !

« Faut qu'on parle, Videl. »

Entendant la voix de son amie blonde, la brune se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Erasa n'avait pas l'air contente, ce qui était assez inhabituelle chez elle, qui était toujours de bonne humeur. Videl fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Erasa ? »

« Y'a un truc que j'aimerais savoir, » fit son amie, ignorant sa question. « Pourquoi tu refuses toujours d'aller faire du shopping avec moi ? »

Videl se tendit. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une coïncidence qu'Erasa lui pose cette question à peine un jour après qu'elle ait été faire du shopping avec Gohan et sa famille ? Peu de chance.

Elle soupira. « Tu ne serais pas allé au centre commercial hier, par hasard ? »

Erasa préféra ne pas lui dire qu'elle les avait suivi. « Oui, et je t'ai vu avec Gohan et sa famille, en train de faire _du shopping_ ! »

« Ecoute, Erasa… »

« Tu me dois une sortie shopping ! » déclara soudainement la blonde, l'interrompant.

« Hein ? »

« Tu me dois une sortie shopping ! » répéta-t-elle. « Tu y es allé avec Gohan, je vois pas pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec moi ! »

« Mais je hais le shopping ! Tu le sais bien ! » protesta Videl.

« Tu y es bien allé, hier ! » rétorqua Erasa.

« Mais c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle tenue pour un évènement spécial ! Là, ce n'est pas le cas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais encore ! »

Erasa regarda son amie en plissant les yeux. Puis, elle sourit malicieusement.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas, nous n'irons pas. » dit-elle, son sourire toujours présent.

« Bien ! »

Le sourire malicieux d'Erasa s'élargit. « Mais je dirais à Gohan que tu es amoureuse de lui. »

Videl écarquilla les yeux, rougissant intensément. _Co… Comment le sait-elle ?_

Puis elle se reprit, et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Erasa la devança :

« N'essaye même pas de nier ; je sais que tu es amoureuse de lui. » affirma-t-elle.

« Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » questionna Videl, croisant les bras.

« D'abord, il t'a embrassé plusieurs fois, et il est toujours vivant. Si un autre garçon aurait ne serait-ce tenté quoi que ce soit de ce genre avec toi, il serait déjà mort et enterré. »

Videl rougit, détournant le regard. « Ça ne veut rien dire. »

« C'est vrai, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu l'aimes ; juste que tu aimes ses baisers. »

Elle rougit encore plus. « Tu dis vraiment… n'importe quoi… »

« Et si on demandait son avis à l'intéressé ? » suggéra Erasa, souriant toujours aussi malicieusement.

« Tu… Tu ne ferais pas ça… » fit Videl, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

« Tu crois ça ? »

« Je te préviens, Erasa, si tu fais ça, je- »

Elle fut interrompue par son amie, qui regardait derrière elle : « Oh, salut Gohan ! On parlait justement de toi ! »

« Ah bon ? » fit le jeune homme, s'approchant, alors que Videl se figeait sur place.

« J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur quelque chose. Penses-tu que Videl soit am- »

« NON !! » s'exclama soudainement la jeune brune, couvrant la bouche d'Erasa avec sa main, l'empêchant de continuer.

Gohan cligna des yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Videl rit nerveusement, la main toujours sur la bouche d'Erasa. « Euh, laisse tomber, c'est pas important. »

Il cligna encore des yeux. « Euh… D'accord ? »

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours choisit ce moment pour sonner.

« On te rejoint tout de suite, Gohan. » dit Videl, ne bougeant toujours pas sa main. « Pars devant. »

« Euh… Oui, d'accord. » dit-il, un peu incertain. « On se voit en cours, alors. »

Videl s'assura que Gohan s'était bien éloigné pour enfin retirer sa main de la bouche de son amie.

Elle soupira. « T'as gagné… J'irais faire du shopping avec toi… »

Erasa sourit largement. « Génial ! On pourrait y aller après les cours, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« La semaine prochaine, je préfère. » dit Videl. « Mais tu ne dois rien dire à Gohan ! »

« Alors tu admets enfin être amoureuse de lui ? »

« Je n'admets rien du tout ! Mais je ne veux pas que Gohan se fasse des idées ! C'est tout ! » se justifia-t-elle. « Bon, allons en cours, maintenant. »

Alors que les deux amies se dirigeaient vers leur classe, Erasa s'imaginait déjà au centre commercial avec Videl, essayant toutes sortes de vêtements, de chaussures, d'accessoires… tandis que Videl réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de cette sortie shopping.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

--

Gohan baissa son regard sur la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors qu'il volait vers sa maison. Videl semblait contrariée, depuis quelques temps. Même pendant la leçon de vol d'hier, elle n'avait pas été très concentrée. Etait-ce à cause de la robe qu'elle devrait porter demain, pendant la fête ? Elle lui allait vraiment bien, pourtant.

Mais Gohan était loin du compte. Si porter une robe ennuyait Videl, ce n'était rien comparé à devoir faire du shopping avec Erasa. _Ça_, c'était l'Enfer. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Elle ne voulait pas que Gohan sache qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

_T'es vraiment une idiote,_ dit une voix dans son esprit. _Tu l'aimes, et tu sais qu'il t'aime aussi ; qu'est-ce que t'attends pour être avec lui ?_

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et cela l'énervait. Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, en fait. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Gohan, sous son casque de Saïyaman, et fronça les sourcils. _C'est ta faute,_ accusa-t-elle silencieusement. _Si tu n'étais pas venu au lycée, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, si tu n'étais pas aussi gentil, beau, et tellement craquant, je n'aurais pas à lutter contre tous ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi._

Sentant que la jeune fille le fixait, Gohan baissa une nouvelle fois la tête vers cette dernière. Il constata alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

« Tout va bien, Videl ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu nerveux sous son regard noir.

« Non, tout va mal ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. « Et tout est de ta faute ! »

Gohan cligna des yeux, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, à cause de son casque.

« Ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Tu… ! » Elle s'arrêta ; elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire la raison ! Qu'à cause son charme naturel, elle était tombé follement amoureuse de lui ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ouvre la bouche ? Qu'allait-elle répondre, maintenant ?

« Tu m'as fait acheter une robe ! » finit-elle par dire. « Et je déteste les robes ! »

_Alors c'est vraiment à cause de la robe,_ pensa Gohan.

« Mais elle te va si bien. » dit-il. « Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais obligé de la prendre, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est dire que tu étais… » Il s'arrêta, rougissant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il lui avait dit si simplement qu'elle était magnifique. Mais la voyant dans cette si jolie robe, il avait été dans l'incapacité de réfléchir correctement.

Videl rougit aussi, baissant la tête, repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là, la façon dont il l'avait regardé, sourit. Elle soupira, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le surprenant, et le faisant rougir un peu plus.

« C'est pas grave. » dit-elle doucement. « C'est pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre Bulma Brief, après tout. Je peux bien faire une exception, juste pour cette fois. »

Gohan sourit, la regardant avec tendresse. _Je t'aime._

--

Comme la fête de Bulma avait lieu le lendemain, et pour ne pas perdre de temps, Videl passait la nuit chez les Son, pour qu'ils puissent aller à Capsule Corp tous ensemble. Seulement, Videl n'était pas très rassurée ; la dernière nuit qu'elle avait dormi dans cette chambre d'ami, elle avait fait un rêve des plus embarrassant, qui la faisait encore rougir quand elle y repensait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était cette chambre qui était la cause de ce rêve ou bien si c'était le fait d'avoir vu Gohan torse nu ce jour là, mais Videl n'était pas rassurée.

Alors elle était là, devant la porte de la chambre d'ami, n'arrivant pas à se décider à entrer.

_C'est stupide, _pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas une chambre qui va influencer ce que je vais rêver. Et je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où dormir, de toute façon._

_Tu peut toujours dormir dans le lit de Gohan,_ murmura cette voix agaçante qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de son esprit. _Ton rêve de l'autre nuit pourrait se réaliser, d'ailleurs…_

Le visage de la jeune fille prit feu. Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, les yeux fermés très fort, voulant chasser cette voix plus que dérangeante de son esprit.

« Videl ? »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sursautant presque. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'adresser à elle, les sourcils levés par la surprise. Elle pensait qu'il dormait, à l'heure qu'il est.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin. « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Ça fait un moment que je te sens devant cette porte ; pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? »

« Euh… » Que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? Elle décida finalement que la meilleure solution était la fuite.

« Pour rien, bonne nuit ! » dit-elle, avant d'entrer en vitesse dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Gohan cligna des yeux, regardant l'endroit où Videl se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« O…kay… »

--

C'était enfin le jour de la fête. Videl était impatiente d'y être. Elle allait rencontrer Bulma Brief, la femme la plus intelligente du monde. Elle s'était même achetée une robe pour l'occasion, ce qui, en la connaissant, était un vrai miracle.

_Je me demande comment elle est ?_ pensa Videl en brossant ses longs cheveux, se préparant pour la fête. _Et je me demande si je vais rencontrer son mystérieux mari ? Personne ne sait qui il est, ni à quoi il ressemble, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il y aura tous les amis de Gohan ; je me demande qui d'autre je vais rencontrer ?_

Enfin, elle posa la brosse sur la coiffeuse, devant elle, et se regarda dans le miroir. Videl devait admettre que la robe lui allait bien, même si jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne le dirait à haute voix.

« Tu es prête, Videl ? » demanda Chichi de derrière la porte de la chambre d'ami.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » répondit la jeune fille.

Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, et elle sortit de la chambre. Chichi sourit en la voyant.

« Tu es très jolie, Videl. » complimenta-t-elle. « Nos amis vont t'adorer. »

Videl répondit au sourire de la femme. « Merci, Chichi. »

« Bon, allons-y maintenant. Les garçons nous attendent déjà dehors. »

Videl acquiesça, et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, puis elles sortirent, attirant l'attention des deux frères qui les attendaient dehors.

« Wouah ! T'es super jolie, Videl ! » s'exclama Goten.

« Merci Goten. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Gohan, lui, était sans voix. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Videl dans cette robe, mais la voyant ainsi, le soleil reflétant sur ses cheveux, la légère brise les faisant danser, et cette ravissante robe qui lui allait à merveille… Elle était… tout simplement…

« Magnifique. » souffla-t-il.

En entendant cela, Videl rougit, tandis que Chichi eut un sourire satisfait. Elle savait que convaincre Videl de porter une robe serait une bonne idée.

« Bon, euh… » commença la fille de Mister Satan, pour changer de sujet. « On y va comment, au fait ? »

« Bulma nous a prêté son Jet le plus rapide pour l'occasion. Ça devrait nous prendre environ une heure pour arriver là las. »

Chichi sortit une capsule de son sac à main puis la lança, créant un nuage de fumé. Le bruit sembla réveiller Gohan, qui avait été en train de regarder Videl d'un air rêveur, comme dans une sorte de transe. Il vit le Jet apparaître, et, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, dit :

« Je vais piloter. »

Le visage de Goten refléta son soulagement. Sa mère pilotait comme elle conduisait, et même si ils seraient sûrement arriver à Capsule Corp plus rapidement si elle avait été le pilote, Goten préférait ne pas risquer sa vie inutilement.

_A suivre…_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 18**

Le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, Végéta arborait son habituel air renfrogné alors que son regard sombre était fixé sur sa compagne qui discutait avec ses amis humains. Ces pitoyablement faibles humains qu'elle avait osé inviter chez _lui_. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir tous ces insectes dans sa maison, elle l'avait forcé – lui, le Prince de tous les Saïya-jins – à assister à sa stupide fête.

Végéta se renfrogna encore plus, maudissant cette femme qui le connaissait maintenant trop bien. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire et faire pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui, et il détestait ça. Il se demanda si la salle de gravité, la nourriture et le sexe valaient vraiment la peine qu'il subisse l'idiotie de ces humains. Vraiment, le Prince avait la confirmation qu'ils étaient insipides et sans intérêt à chaque ineptie que ces pauvres minables déblatéraient. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se taire ?

« Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble. »

L'œil de Végéta tiqua en entendant l'idiot aux cicatrices. Parfois il aurait préférait être sourd plutôt que d'entendre la voix plus qu'agaçante de ce crétin. Avoir une si bonne ouïe avait aussi ses inconvénients, se dit-il.

« Je suis aussi curieuse que toi, Yamcha. » dit Bulma. « D'après ce que m'a dit Chichi, elle est très jolie. »

« J'ai encore du mal à croire que Gohan s'est trouvé une petite amie. »

« Ils sont juste amis, Krilin. » rappela la scientifique. « Mais c'est vrai que, d'après Chichi, ils ne tarderont pas à être ensemble. »

C'était donc tout ce dont ils pouvaient parler ? La vie amoureuse complètement inintéressante de la progéniture de Kakarotto ? Vraiment pitoyable. Végéta commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il foutait là ; cela n'en valait décidément pas la peine.

C'est alors qu'il sentit le Ki de la dite progéniture approcher, ainsi que ceux de son agaçant petit frère, de sa harpie de mère et un autre qui lui était inconnu – sans doute cette fille dont parlaient ces humains. Il fut quelque peu surpris par la puissance de ce dernier ; bien qu'insignifiant comparé au sien, il était cependant bien plus élevé que la moyenne des terriens.

Intéressant. Il allait peut-être rester, finalement.

---

C'était incompréhensible. Elle qui avait été si excitée à l'idée de venir, qui s'était tant préparée pour cette fête, s'achetant même une robe pour l'occasion. Elle qui s'était toujours fichée de l'opinion que les autres pouvait avoir d'elle, qui était toujours si sûre d'elle, qui n'avait jamais peur de rien. Elle, Satan Videl, nous faisait une crise de timidité.

Incompréhensible.

« Videl ? »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas de son siège, gardant la tête baissée, son regard fixé sur ses poings serrés, eux-mêmes posé sur ses genoux. Elle savait que c'était ridicule, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais elle n'y pouvait vraiment rien ; elle était comme figée par cette timidité qui lui était jusque là inconnue. Elle entendit Gohan l'appeler de nouveau, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Le demi Saïya-jin rougit un peu, se grattant la joue en baisant les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu Videl ainsi, si timide, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela… craquant. Il rougit encore plus à ce qu'il venait de penser, puis secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment de la trouver craquante (même si c'était vrai), son amie avait visiblement un problème, il devait la soutenir et l'aider.

Lui et Videl étaient toujours dans le Jet qui les avait conduit à Capsule Corp. Ils avaient atterrit dans le jardin où la fête se déroulait ; sa mère et son frère étaient descendu et il allait faire de même, quand il avait remarqué que Videl ne les suivait pas. Se tournant vers elle, il avait eu la surprise de constater l'évidente timidité de son amie.

Gohan s'approcha de la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Arrivé à son niveau, il posa un genou au sol et, avec un peu d'hésitation quand même, posa sa main sur un des poings serrés de Videl. La réaction de cette dernière à ce simple contact fut immédiate, bien que ce ne fût pas ce à quoi Gohan s'attendait : elle s'empourpra intensément, puis elle tourna ses yeux bleus vers ceux d'onyx du jeune homme. Il lui sourit, et elle en rougit d'autant plus, cette fois détournant le regard et retirant sa main en vitesse.

Gohan haussa les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son amie réagissait ainsi alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait était lui toucher la main puis lui sourire.

_Peu importe, _finit-il par se dire._ Il faut que je l'aide à vaincre sa timidité pour qu'on puisse descendre du Jet et rejoindre les autres ; ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter._

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de penser, la voix de sa mère s'éleva alors, leur demandant ce qui leur prenait tant de temps pour descendre.

« Juste une minute ! » cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule, avant de retourner toute son attention sur la jeune fille. « Videl, » commença-t-il doucement, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, fuyant son regard.

« Videl ? »

Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, et Gohan ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver de plus en plus craquante. Il ne se laissa cependant pas distraire par ces pensées et continua :

« Videl, parle-moi. »

Fuyant toujours son regard, elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. « Gohan je… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude, je… Je ne comprends pas. »

Il posa encore sa main sur une des siennes, voyant les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammer de nouveau. Elle ne retira cependant pas sa main cette fois, et Gohan sourit.

« C'est normal d'être un peu timide dans cette situation ; après tout, tu ne connais personne ici, à part ma famille et moi. » raisonna le jeune homme. « Moi aussi je serais timide à ta place. »

« Mais toi, tu es tout le temps timide. »

Gohan rit, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Oui, c'est vrai. » dit-il, continuant de rire.

Videl leva les yeux vers lui, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit, en train de rire, se frottant l'arrière de la tête comme il le faisait toujours. C'était impossible de ne pas sourire en le voyant ainsi, il était tellement adorable.

Voyant qu'elle lui souriait, Gohan cessa de rire pour sourire largement. Il se releva alors et, sa main tenant toujours celle de la jeune justicière, la tira pour entraîner cette dernière avec lui.

Etait-ce lui qui avait tiré trop fort, ou bien elle qui avait perdu l'équilibre ? Aucun d'eux ne savait comment, mais Videl atterrit directement dans les bras de Gohan qui, instinctivement, se resserrèrent autour de la jeune fille.

C'était étrange. Elle était là, dans les bras de Gohan, écoutant les battements accélérés de son cœur tout en sentant son propre organe s'emballer à cette étreinte accidentelle, et elle ne fit rien pour s'écarter. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était pourtant ce qu'ils étaient censés faire. Mais pourquoi, au fond ? Ils étaient amis, non ? Et des amis avaient le droit de s'étreindre.

Mais était-ce vraiment ainsi qu'ils le ressentaient ? Une simple étreinte amicale ?

Non, définitivement.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi aucun d'eux ne bougeaient-ils pour rompre cette étreinte ? Au contraire ; bien que sachant qu'il ne devrait pas mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Gohan passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de Videl, enfouissant son visage dans ceux-ci pour respirer leur parfum. Videl ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation. La sensation d'être aimée.

Ils se sentaient si bien, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi devraient-ils se priver de ce bonheur ?

Enfin, s'ils avaient su ce qui allait suivre, peut-être se seraient-ils écartés plus tôt. Car en effet, Krilin venait de monter dans le Jet, vite suivi de Yamcha, tout deux fatigués d'attendre que les adolescents ne se décident enfin à descendre. Et eux ne remarquèrent même pas la présence des deux nouveaux arrivants, ce qui était plutôt surprenant considérant les facultés spéciales du demi Saïya-jin. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde, totalement sourds à tout ce qui les entourait.

Grave erreur…

Les deux amis de longue date se regardèrent, le même sourire espiègle apparaissant sur leurs visages tandis que la même pensée traversa leurs esprits.

Oui, ils allaient bien s'amuser à cette fête. Oh que oui.

---

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !! »

Toujours adossé contre son arbre, Végéta leva un sourcil en voyant le premier gosse de Kakarotto sortir hâtivement du Jet à la suite du nain et de l'idiot aux cicatrices, le visage si rouge que cela ne pouvait être naturel. Les deux terriens affichaient un sourire malicieux, victorieux, comme s'ils tenaient l'hybride. Et vu l'air désespéré de celui-ci, c'était certainement le cas.

Enfin, tant qu'ils restaient loin de lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Tu veux dire que ta petite amie t'est tombée dans les bras par accident ? » demanda ironiquement Krilin, parlant bien fort pour que tout le monde entende afin d'embarrasser Gohan au maximum.

Et cela fonctionna à merveille : immédiatement, tous les regards se braquèrent sur le demi Saïya-jin dont le visage allait bientôt exploser tant il était écarlate. Il tenta toutefois de se calmer, respirant profondément à plusieurs reprises.

« Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, Krilin. Et oui, c'était un accident. »

« Ah oui ? » fit Yamcha, un sourcil levé. « Et c'était aussi par accident que tu respirais ses cheveux ? »

Le visage de Gohan, qui avait pourtant reprit une couleur à peu près normale, s'enflamma aussitôt. Le garçon tenta de répliquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des bégaiements incompréhensibles. Il était tellement gêné par ce que Krilin et Yamcha avaient vu dans le Jet. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils débarquent à ce moment-là ? Gohan osait à peine imaginer ce que Videl pouvait ressentir à cet instant ; elle qui avait hésité à descendre du Jet à cause de sa soudaine timidité, elle n'allait certainement pas avoir envie de descendre, maintenant !

« Gohan, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Que s'est-il passé dans ce Jet ? »

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Elle n'était pas fâchée ou quoi que ce soit, juste un peu confuse par ce que les amis de son défunt mari avaient dit. Un peu gêné, Gohan s'expliqua du mieux qu'il le put :

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je tirais Videl pour la relever et l'instant d'après… » Il marqua un pause, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de raconter cette partie de l'histoire, mais reprit tout de même, les yeux baissés et les joues rosées : « L'instant d'après, elle était dans mes bras. » Il se frotta la nuque, les yeux toujours baissés. « J'ai dû tirer trop fort je pense, ou bien c'est elle qui a perdu l'équilibre, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait… »

« C'est toi qui a tiré trop fort. »

Tous se tournèrent vers le Jet d'où provenait la voix qui venait de parler. Apparut Videl à l'entrée, les bras croisés et les sourcils quelque peu froncés. Puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Après tout, tu devrais savoir que je ne perds jamais l'équilibre. »

La justicière de Satan City balaya le groupe de gens du regard. Certains visages lui paraissaient familiers mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Puis, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur le garçon qui occupait constamment ses pensées. Il parut surpris un moment, sans doute ne pensait-il pas qu'elle allait vaincre sa timidité toute seule et apparaître ainsi – c'était mal la connaître ! Puis un doux sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme, et Videl sentit son cœur chavirer, ses joues s'empourprant très légèrement. S'ordonnant de se reprendre, la jeune fille rendit un sourire à son ami puis descendit du Jet, parfaitement consciente que tous les regards étaient sur elle.

Arrivée devant tout ce monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Videl perdit un peu de l'assurance qu'elle avait regagné il y avait seulement quelques instants. Elle ne sut que dire devant tous ces gens ; c'était pourtant tellement évident. Se présenter. Il suffisait de se présenter, tout simplement. Mais sa tête était vide, sa voix coincée au fond de sa gorge. Rien ne sortait.

Gohan remarqua le trouble de son amie et vint immédiatement à sa rescousse :

« Je vous présente Videl, une amie du lycée. »

C'est alors qu'une très belle femme aux cheveux bleus se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers Videl. La respiration de cette dernière se coupa en réalisant de qui il s'agissait.

« Je suis Bulma Brief, je serai ton hôte pour ce week-end. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Videl. »

« M-Moi de même. » balbutia Videl, retrouvant miraculeusement sa voix.

Souriant chaleureusement à sa jeune invitée, la Présidente de la Capsule Corporation procéda alors à lui présenter le reste des personnes présentes.

« Et lui là bas, c'est Végéta, le père de Trunks. » finit Bulma.

De loin, le Prince des Saïya-jins observa la fille au Ki anormalement élevé. Elle était très jeune et pourtant, elle était aussi puissante que la harpie qui servait de mère aux gosses de Kakarotto, cette dernière étant sûrement la terrienne la plus forte qui existait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la curiosité de Végéta était attisée.

Décidant que la meilleure manière d'en découvrir plus était d'interroger l'aîné de Kakarotto, le Prince se dirigea vers ce dernier. Et pendant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour combattre le garçon dans sa salle de gravité ?

« Au fait, Gohan, » lança Krilin. « Tu ne nous as pas dit comment ça se faisait que tu respirais les cheveux de Videl dans le Jet. »

Les deux adolescents bruns rougirent instantanément et baissèrent les yeux, alors que tout le monde se tournaient vers eux pour des explications.

Végéta roula des yeux et décida, pour une fois, d'être sympa et de sauver le gamin de sa situation embarrassante. Il voulait s'entraîner avec lui, de toute façon ; autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

« Gohan. » appela-t-il, interrompant les bégaiements du garçon et attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Viens avec moi. »

« Pour aller où ? »

Ce ne fut pas Gohan mais sa mère qui le questionna. Végéta la fusilla du regard, se renfrognant, mais cela laissa la femme au chignon de marbre, n'étant pas le moins du monde effrayée par l'homme qui fut autrefois le plus grand rival de son défunt mari.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, femme. » siffla-t-il.

Videl fronça les sourcils. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à parler ainsi à Chichi ? Elle était une princesse, après tout ! Elle méritait plus de respect que ça !

Les poings sur les hanches, Videl s'avança vers l'homme avec l'intention de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Elle ne put cependant que faire quelques pas car un bras lui barra la route. Levant la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce bras, la jeune fille haussa les sourcils en voyant l'air sérieux de Gohan, son regard fixé sur le Prince.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Végéta ? »

Le Saïya-jin haussa un sourcil au ton presque agressif du garçon et à sa façon de protéger la fille. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Eh bien eh bien… On dirait que tu t'es trouvé une compagne, gamin. »

Gohan perdit aussitôt son air sérieux et son visage prit une teinte cramoisie alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu… Quoi ? »

Finalement, pensa Végéta, les deux idiots avaient raison : embêter Gohan au sujet de cette fille était très distrayant. Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il continua :

« Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que tu as choisi cette fille. »

Gohan respira profondément, tentant une fois de plus de se calmer. Ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'énerve ; c'était tout ce que Végéta attendait. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et dis moi plutôt ce que tu me veux, Végéta. »

Le Prince haussa un sourcil, son sourire narquois toujours présent. « N'importe quoi, hein ? On verra si je dis n'importe quoi. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te parler, et en profiter pour utiliser la salle de gravité. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

Une fois de plus, ce fut Chichi qui répondit à la place de son fils. Végéta roula des yeux. Ne pouvait-elle pas laisser son fils parler pour lui-même ? Cela en devenait irritant.

« Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis, femme. »

Videl plissa des yeux. Ne pouvait-il donc pas s'adresser aux gens normalement ?

« Hé, vous ! »

Végéta se tourna vers la fille avec un sourcil levé, l'air amusé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fillette ? »

« Fillette ?! » répéta Videl, outrée d'être appelé ainsi. « Je ne sui– »

« Videl. » l'interrompit Gohan. « Arrête. »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux courroucés vers lui. « Que j'arrête ? T'as pas entendu comment il m'a appelé ? Et comment il ose parler à ta mère ? Et tu veux que j'arrête ?! »

« Oui. S'il te plait. »

Videl allait répliquer, obstinée, mais les yeux de Gohan l'arrêtèrent. D'ordinaire si joyeux et insouciants, ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant reflétaient en cet instant une profonde inquiétude, presque de la peur.

_De quoi as-tu peur, Gohan ?_

Elle finit par soupirer, obtempérant à contrecœur. En tout cas, elle détestait déjà ce Végéta.

Gohan sourit, la remerciant, puis se tourna vers l'autre Saïya-jin.

« Désolé Végéta, mais je ne vais pas laisser tout le monde en plan pour aller me battre avec toi. Peut-être plus tard, si tu es toujours partant. »

Végéta fixa le garçon pendant un moment, ce dernier maintenait son regard sans ciller. Puis un sourire presqu'imperceptible étira très légèrement ses lèvres. Ce gamin était bien un Saïya-jin.

« Très bien. » dit-il enfin. « Ce soir, après cette stupide fête. Ne sois pas en retard. »

Gohan hocha la tête, et Végéta repartit s'adosser contre l'arbre qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait bien attendre la fin de la fête pour son combat. Et pour les informations sur la fille.

_A suivre…_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 19**

Quoiqu'elle fasse, Videl ne parvenait pas à se souvenir pourquoi certains des amis de Gohan lui semblaient plus que familier. Elle était certaine de les avoir vu quelque part, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où. Et alors qu'elle se concentrait pour tenter de se souvenir, elle ne remarqua pas l'air soudain paniqué de Gohan. Car le jeune homme venait en effet de sentir son ancien mentor approcher Capsule Corporation – son très vert et très extra-terrestre ancien mentor. Comment allait-il expliquer ça à Videl ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire la vérité.

« Tiens, Piccolo arrive. » dit Krilin, venant lui aussi de sentir le Namek.

« Oui, je le sens aussi. » confirma Yamcha. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. »

Gohan ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Et le Ki de Piccolo approchait de plus en plus. Que faire ? Dire la vérité à Videl ? Non, non, il n'était pas encore prêt, et il voulait d'abord attendre d'être plus proche de la jeune fille avant de tout lui révéler. Inventer quelque chose semblait être la seule alternative. Mais il n'avait aucune envi de mentir… A moins qu'il ne réussisse à convaincre Videl de patienter pour avoir des réponses, comme il avait fait la dernière fois, quand elle lui avait demandé comment il faisait pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux ? C'était déjà mieux que mentir. Oui, c'était ce qu'il allait faire.

« Gohan, de qui parlent-ils ? » demanda justement Videl, le tirant de sa réflexion. « Et comment peuvent-ils savoir que quelqu'un arrive ? »

« Eh bien, c'est grâce à une technique que nous maîtrisons et qui nous permet de sentir et identifier le Ki des gens. » répondit-il. « C'est une technique très utile pendant un combat, je pourrais te l'apprendre si tu veux. » proposa-t-il alors.

« Je veux bien, oui. » dit-elle. « Mais de qui tes amis parlent-t-ils ? Tu n'as pas répondu à cette question. »

« C'est Piccolo. » répondit simplement Gohan.

Videl fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Et qui est ce… Piccolo ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez vite ; il arrive. » dit le jeune homme, pointant le ciel du doigt. Videl suivit du regard la direction qu'il pointait et y vit un point dans le ciel grandir de plus en plus. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de ce Piccolo. La jeune fille remarqua alors une chose étrange alors que Piccolo approchait de plus en plus du dôme géant : il était vert.

Elle cligna des yeux. Puis se les frotta et les retourna vers le ciel. Non, pas d'erreur possible, cet homme était bien vert.

« Euh… Gohan ? » fit-elle, sans quitter le ciel du regard. « C'est normal qu'il soit vert ? »

Elle entendit son ami soupirer. « Oui Videl, c'est normal. Piccolo est né comme ça. »

« Oh. D'accord. »

Finalement, cette explication suffisait amplement. Videl ne semblait pas en avoir besoin de davantage. Il s'était fait du soucis pour rien, pensa Gohan en souriant.

« Comment ça se fait ? »

La question de Videl lui fit perdre son sourire. _Zut,_ pensa-t-il, _j'étais sûr que ça suffirait._

« Eh bien, euh… Je te le dirai plus tard. »

Avant que Videl ne puisse protester, Piccolo atterrit dans le jardin de Capsule Corp. La justicière ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant de près. Il était tellement grand ! Il devait bien faire deux mètres ! Et ce n'était pas tout ; il avait des oreilles pointues, et alors qu'il saluait brièvement Bulma et les autres invités, Videl put voir ses canines. Sans oublier sa peau verte et ses habits étranges, cela faisait de lui un être plutôt intimidant. Pas qu'elle soit intimidée ! Enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu…

Piccolo s'avança alors Gohan, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment, et comme Videl se trouvait à côté de ce dernier, elle put voir l'homme vert de vraiment très près.

C'était ridicule, elle lui arrivait à peine au niveau de la taille ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si petite ? Même avec Gohan, elle lui arrivait à peine au niveau de ses épaules.

« Alors, c'est elle qui occupe tout ton temps que tu n'en as même pas pour venir me voir ? » fit Piccolo à son ancien élève. Celui-ci rougit un peu, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Piccolo, mais j'ai été assez occupé avec le lycée et le reste ces derniers mois. »

Piccolo lança un regard à Videl, qui se dit que ce serait pas mal d'être invisible à un moment pareil.

« Je vois ça. » fit-il, gardant toujours ses yeux fixés sur la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? Ah, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Videl n'a rien avoir avec ça ! Vraiment ! » dit précipitamment le jeune Saïya-jin, rougissant encore plus.

« Tu sais, il m'arrive de regarder ce que tu fais de temps en temps, de là haut, alors tu te fatigues pour rien. »

Gohan baissa la tête, le rouge de ses joues toujours aussi vif. « Je suis désolé, Piccolo. »

« Ça va, » dit-il, puis il posa sa main sur la tête de son ancien élève dans un geste affectueux. « Mais viens me voir, de temps en temps. Et puis ça ne te ferait pas de mal de t'entraîner un peu par la même occasion. Et à moi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

L'adolescent releva la tête et sourit à son ancien mentor. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait se mesurer à Piccolo. Il y avait aussi Végéta, bien sûr, mais le Namek n'appréciait pas beaucoup le Prince et son arrogance.

« Au fait, je te présente Videl. C'est une amie du lycée. » dit Gohan, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore présenté Videl à Piccolo. « Videl, voici Piccolo. » continua-t-il. « Il a été mon mentor et c'est un très bon ami. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils à cette information. Cet homme avait été le mentor de Gohan ? Il devait être très fort alors, vu la force de Gohan. Il avait vaincu Cell à seulement dix ans, après tout !

Le Namek regarda la Terrienne en haussant un de ses sourcils inexistants. Il l'avait déjà vu de là haut, au Palais de Dendé, et donc savait qui elle était ainsi que sa relation avec son ancien élève, bien qu'il n'y comprenne pas tout. Gohan semblait très attaché à elle, mais d'une manière différente que lui était attaché à Gohan. Piccolo décida de ne pas y réfléchir davantage, ne voulant pas avoir de nouveau un mal de crâne comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de comprendre ce sentiment humain qu'on appelait l'amour.

Petit à petit, Videl se détendit sous le regard de Piccolo. C'était un ami de Gohan, après tout, alors elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir été intimidée par cet homme. Et aussi pour son incompréhensible timidité dans le Jet. Elle était Satan Videl ! Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas arriver ! Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, ces derniers temps.

« Tu lui apprends à voler, c'est ça ? » fit Piccolo, retournant son regard sur le demi Saïya-jin.

« Oui, depuis le début de la semaine. » répondit ce dernier. « Au rythme dans lequel elle apprend, ça ne sera pas très long avant qu'elle sache voler correctement. »

« C'est vrai ? » fit Videl, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de progresser rapidement ; elle savait juste flotter assez haut du sol.

« Bien sûr. Tu es très douée, Videl. » dit Gohan en lui souriant. La jeune fille rougit un peu, à la fois à cause de son compliment et de son sourire.

« C'est vrai ça, Gohan ? » demanda Krilin en s'approchant du trio. « Tu apprends à voler à Videl ? »

« Euh, oui. » répondit le jeune homme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment pour quelque raison. Et son mauvais pressentiment se révéla justifié :

« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que vous faites ? Vous n'en profitez pas plutôt pour vous bécoter ? » fit l'ancien moine, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

Les deux adolescents rougirent intensément. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés, le premier jour des leçons de vol. Et deux fois, en plus.

Gohan soupira. Il sentait que les allusions et taquineries sur lui et Videl allaient pleuvoir, pendant cette fête. Il n'allait pas en entendre la fin.

---

Videl rougissait tellement qu'elle se demandait si son visage reprendrait jamais une couleur normale.

Tout au long de la fête, les amis de Gohan ne leur avaient laissé pas un moment de répit, balançant taquinerie sur taquinerie aux deux adolescents. Ils avaient beau protester ou nier de toute leurs forces, les autres invités n'en avaient que faire ; pour eux, Gohan et Videl formaient un couple.

« Alors les jeunes, c'est pour quand le mariage ? Faudra penser à se protéger pendant la nuit de noce au fait, vous êtes un peu jeunes pour avoir des gosses. »

« Si vous voulez aller vous bécoter dans un coin, ne vous dérangez pas pour nous surtout, vous pouvez y aller. C'est dur de contrôler ses hormones quand on est ado. »

« Franchement Gohan, je sais pas comment t'as fait pour te dégoter une fille aussi jolie, mais j'suis content pour toi. Vous formez un joli couple. »

« Entre nous Gohan, vous l'avez déjà fait ? Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi ! J'suis ton pote après tout ! »

Et ça n'en finissait pas. Que ce soit Krilin, Yamcha, Oolong ou quelqu'un d'autre, ils n'arrêtaient pas. Ça en devenait insupportable ; Gohan était très tenté de quitter la fête et aller se défouler sur Végéta, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Videl seule avec les autres invités. Ils ne feraient qu'une bouché d'elle.

« Comment vous comptez vous marier ? Moi je vous conseillerais un mariage en plein air ; c'est quand même plus sympa, non ? »

« Et vos futurs enfants, vous avez pensé à des noms ? »

« MAINTENANT ÇA SUFFIT !!! »

Le silence fut complet dans le jardin à cette soudaine exclamation, et tous se tournèrent vers la source. Gohan avait le visage si rouge qu'il rivaliserait avec une tomate et gagnerait haut la main. Quant à savoir si c'était de gêne ou de colère, Dieu seul le savait – quoique rien n'était moins sûr.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces taquineries.

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous répéter qu'il n'y a ABSOLUMENT RIEN entre Videl et moi ! Nous sommes juste AMIS, et il n'y aura jamais rien de plus !! »

« Oh, arrête de dire des bêtises, Gohan. » fit Krilin en roulant des yeux. « Il suffit de voir comment tu la regardes pour comprendre que tu es fou de cette fille. »

Les yeux de Gohan s'agrandirent alors que la rougeur sur son visage s'intensifia. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Krilin venait réellement de dire ça. Le jeune homme jeta un regard à Videl ; étrangement, elle ne semblait pas surprise par ce qu'avait dit l'homme sans nez – peut-être qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle l'air si triste ?

« Arrête avec ça, Krilin. » reprit le jeune Saïya-jin. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Videl et moi. »

« Mais tu aimerais bien qu'il y ait plus, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, avoue que c'est vrai ! » renchérit Yamcha avec un air malicieux.

« Je n'avouerai rien du tout ! » rétorqua Gohan. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. C'était si difficile à croire que lui et Videl était juste amis ?

« Bon, on se calme. » intervint Bulma, se mettant entre les adultes et les adolescents. « Krilin, Yamcha, et les autres, arrêtez d'embêter Gohan et Videl. S'ils disent qu'il n'y a rien entre eux, c'est qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Mais… » tenta Krilin. Un regard de Bulma le fit taire, et il soupira, résigné. « Très bien… »

« Vraiment Bulma, t'es pas drôle… » se plaignit Yamcha, pleurnichant presque.

Gohan soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien cru que son visage allait exploser à cause de tout le sang qui y était rassemblé. Il était très reconnaissant envers Bulma pour l'avoir sauvé de cette plus qu'embarrassante situation – quoiqu'elle aurait quand même pu intervenir plus tôt ; cela faisait des heures que Videl et lui supportaient les taquineries de tout le monde. Enfin bon, au moins c'était terminé maintenant.

Il allait enfin pouvoir souffler.

---

La fête reprit dans une bonne ambiance, malgré la déception de certains invités qui ne pouvait plus taquiner Gohan et Videl sans s'attirer les foudres de Bulma. Leur attention fut cependant vite détournée vers les délicieuses brochettes de Madame Brief et ils oublièrent bien vite les deux adolescents.

« Alors, Videl, » commença la Présidente de la Corp en tendant une assiette de brochettes à la jeune lycéenne. « Tu as des activités en dehors des cours ? Attention c'est chaud. »

« Merci. » fit Videl en prenant l'assiette. Elle avait fini par se détendre devant la sympathie et le naturel de l'héritière Brief. « Oui, je m'entraîne beaucoup dans le dojo de mon père. Il m'arrive aussi d'aider la police à combattre le crime en ville, et Gohan m'aide dans son costume. »

Bulma haussa les sourcils. « Tu es au courant que Gohan est Saïyaman ? »

« Je l'ai découvert il n'y a pas très longtemps. » répondit la jeune justicière.

« Ça doit être dangereux de combattre des criminels armés, non ? Tu n'es pas à l'épreuve des balles après tout. » fit Yamcha, s'invitant dans la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. » dit-elle.

« Et puis je suis là pour te protéger. » ajouta Gohan en prenant une énième assiette de brochettes.

« Hmph. Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide. » fit Videl.

« Oh allez Videl, tu dois bien avouer que je te suis utile. »

« A part distraire les criminels avec tes poses ridicules, je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi tu sers. »

« Mes poses ne sont PAS ridicules ! » protesta le demi Saïya-jin, s'empourprant intensément.

« Ouais, elles sont cools les poses de mon grand frère ! » acquiesça le petit Goten, venu remplir son assiette de brochettes. « Pas vrai Trunks ? »

Une grosse goute perla sur la tempe du petit Prince. Il avait vu les poses de Gohan à la télé, et elles étaient tout sauf cools.

« Euh… Ouais ? » fit-il, sa réponse ressemblant plus à une question. Goten ne le remarqua cependant pas et il sourit largement en se tournant vers Videl.

« Tu vois ? » fit-il.

Videl rit doucement à l'innocence du cadet Son. C'était tellement mignon la façon dont Goten admirait son grand frère.

« Mais dis-moi, Videl, » commença Krilin, qui avait suivi la conversation depuis le début. « Si ton père possède un dojo, c'est qu'il doit pratiquer les arts martiaux lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh, oui, c'est le cas. » répondit Videl, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir l'homme sans nez.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà participé à des championnats ? Ça m'intéresse parce que j'ai moi-même participé à plusieurs championnats du monde dans ma jeunesse. »

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Videl, se souvenant enfin où elle avait vu Krilin. « Vous avez été en phase finale du Tenkaïchi Budokaï trois ans d'affilé ! Je me disais bien que votre visage m'était familier ! »

Krilin eut un grand sourire fier. « Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre la finale. »

« Vous avez quand même eu des résultats impressionnants. » insista Videl.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui s'en souviennent. Mais revenons à toi. »

« Ah oui ! Eh bien, pour répondre à votre question, mon père est l'actuel champion du monde. »

« Mais l'actuel champion du monde, c'est… » Krilin s'interrompit brusquement. Puis il écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qui était le père de la jeune fille.

« Ton père c'est Mister Satan ?!! »

_A suivre…_


	20. Chapitre 20

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 20**

Un lourd silence suivit l'exclamation de Krilin, et toute l'attention fut tournée vers la jeune justicière. Cette dernière se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû réfléchir avant de révéler l'identité de son père. Après tout, ces gens étaient les amis de Gohan, donc il était évident qu'ils étaient au courant que son père n'avait pas vaincu Cell comme il le prétendait et que c'était en fait Gohan qui avait accompli l'exploit. Ces gens devaient sans doute détester son père pour ce qu'il avait fait, et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne la jugeraient pas parce qu'elle était la fille de son père ; ce n'était pas de sa faute, après tout.

« Est-ce vrai, Gohan ? » demanda Chichi à son aîné. « Videl est vraiment la fille de cet… homme ? »

Le jeune Saïya-jin se gratta les cheveux, un peu gêné. « Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

« Non… » La mère de famille regarda celle qui, elle l'avait espéré, deviendrait sa future belle-fille. Bien qu'elle sache que Videl n'avait pas choisi son père et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour cela, l'idée que cet imposteur devienne un jour un membre de sa famille ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Quant au reste du groupe, ils pensaient la même chose. Videl ne ressemblait pourtant pas à son père dans sa manière d'être, ni même physiquement, même si maintenant qu'ils savaient, on pouvait lui trouver un petit quelque chose de Satan, mais aucun ne parvenait à faire la différence entre le menteur et la jeune fille qui était devant eux. Ils savaient pourtant pertinemment que Videl n'était pas responsable des actions de son père. Malgré cela, ils n'arrivaient pas à oublier comment ce menteur les avaient tous fait passé pour des tricheurs aux yeux du monde.

La voix de Videl s'éleva alors :

« Ecoutez… Je comprends que vous en vouliez à mon père pour ce qu'il a fait ; je lui en veux aussi d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas demandé à être sa fille, et je n'ai certainement pas demandé à être la cible des journalistes parce que je suis la fille du soi-disant sauveur du monde. »

« Une seconde… » fit Bulma, réalisant quelque chose. « Tu es au courant que ton père n'a pas sauver le monde ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. « Oui, je suis au courant. Je sais aussi que c'est Gohan qui a en fait vaincu Cell. »

« Eh ben ! » fit Yamcha. « Tu dois vraiment lui faire confiance Gohan, pour lui avoir révéler la vérité sur le Cell Game ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu à le faire ; Videl avait déjà tout découvert toute seule, je n'ai eu qu'à confirmer ses soupçons. » répondit Gohan. « Mais c'est vrai, je lui fais confiance. » ajouta-t-il en souriant à son amie. Elle lui sourit en retour, contente d'apprendre que Gohan lui faisait confiance.

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il besoin de tant de temps pour lui dire le reste de ses secrets ?

---

« Pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Videl à danser ? »

Gohan se tourna vers Yamcha, les yeux plissés. « Vous n'étiez pas censés arrêter de nous taquiner, Videl et moi ? »

Yamcha leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Je ne te taquine pas, je t'assure ! Mais vous êtes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Et des amis ont bien le droit de partager une danse, non ? »

« Je suppose… »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'inviterais pas Videl à danser ? » demanda encore l'homme aux cicatrices.

Gohan se gratta les cheveux, l'air gêné. « C'est que… »

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas, je l'invite, moi. » déclara Yamcha alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers la jeune justicière. Il fut cependant retenu par une main sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna pour voir Gohan, les sourcils froncés, et retint un sourire victorieux à la vue du jeune Saïya-jin, manifestement jaloux.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. » dit ce dernier.

Une fois le jeune Son éloigné, Yamcha permit un sourire victorieux d'étirer ses lèvres. Puis il massa un peu son épaule. Ce garçon avait une de ces poignes !

---

« Euh… Videl ? »

La jeune fille en question n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de la personne qui l'appelait, et elle se tourna vers Gohan. Il avait l'air gêné, se frottant la nuque, les yeux baissés, rougissant un peu. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait.

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

« Euh… Tu… Tu veux danser ? »

Videl haussa les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que Gohan l'invite à danser. Puis elle sourit, « Avec plaisir. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et il sourit largement. Il lui tendit alors sa main qu'elle prit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse installée dans le jardin à l'occasion de la fête. Justement quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination, la musique douce d'un slow se fit entendre dans le jardin.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants avant de prendre la position adéquate pour leur danse : Gohan posa ses mains sur la taille fine de Videl tandis que la jeune fille posait les siennes sur ses larges épaules, tout deux commençant à danser au rythme lent de la musique.

Alors qu'ils dansaient, Gohan se sentait comme perdu dans la profondeur des magnifiques yeux bleus de Videl. Il ne cessait de s'émerveiller de la beauté de la jeune fille. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle était belle qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle ; c'était sa force de caractère, sa détermination, son courage, son intelligence, et encore plein d'autres raisons qui faisait qu'il aimait Satan Videl.

---

« Tu avais raison, Chichi, » dit Bulma à son amie alors qu'elles regardaient les deux jeune justiciers danser. « Ces deux-là sont définitivement amoureux. »

« Je n'ai aucun mérite ; c'est tellement évident. » fit Chichi.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour se déclarer ? Pourquoi ne sont-ils encore que des amis ? » se demanda la scientifique à voix haute.

La mère de famille soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'ils ignorent que leurs sentiments sont réciproques. Ou bien qu'ils ont peur de se lancer dans une relation. Qui sait ? »

« C'est tellement dommage, quand même. Ils formeraient un si joli couple tout les deux. »

« Je sais… Ah ! Mon bébé a grandi si vite ! »

Bulma secoua la tête à son amie. Puis elle retourna son regard vers les deux adolescents qui dansaient toujours, les yeux dans les yeux, et elle sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'il a grandi vite… » dit-elle avec nostalgie. « Je me souviens encore du petit garçon que Goku nous avait présenté à Kame House, il y a toutes ces années… »

Chichi fronça les sourcils en se rappelant cette journée. Ou plutôt, la journée suivante, quand elle apprit que son mari était mort et que son fils s'était fait enlevé par Piccolo. Sa famille n'avait jamais était la même après cela.

« Moi je ne l'ai pas rencontré ce jour-là ; une _certaine personne_ ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'elle rendait visite à nos amis. » dit Yamcha, s'invitant à la conversation.

Bulma croisa les bras. « Hmph. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Tu aurais rencontré _l'adorable _frère de Goku si tu étais venu, et il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi. »

Yamcha haussa les épaules. Puis il se tourna vers Chichi. « Tu m'accordes cette danse, Chichi ? Je t'aurais bien invité Bulma, mais je ne crois pas que ton cher mari apprécierait, et je suis sûr qu'au contraire Goku ne m'en voudra pas si je danse avec sa femme. »

Bulma roula des yeux. « Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en remettre. »

« On y va, Chichi ? »

La femme en question haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

---

Cette stupide fête touchait enfin à sa fin. Il était temps. Tout ce temps gâché à assister à la stupidité de ces terriens alors qu'il aurait pu s'entraîner dans sa salle de gravité. Végéta espérait que le combat avec Gohan en vaudrait la peine.

Cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battu ; en fait, l'unique fois où ils avaient combattu était quand Végéta était arrivé sur Terre. Ils avaient tous les deux progressé considérablement depuis, et le Prince était curieux du niveau du demi Saïya-jin aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu combattre était contre Cell, et l'enfant qu'il avait été alors l'avait plus qu'impressionné.

Seulement, Gohan ne s'entraînait que très peu depuis ce dernier combat ; Végéta espérait qu'il n'était pas trop rouillé. Il voulait un combat digne de ce nom !

Le Prince quitta le jardin pour aller directement à sa salle de gravité. Arrivé à destination, il ne perdit pas de temps et régla la gravité à 500G, commençant à s'échauffer.

Gohan avait intérêt à être à la hauteur !

---

Gohan vit Végéta rentrer à l'intérieure, sans doute pour aller à la salle de gravité. Il se sentait un peu nerveux en pensant au combat à venir ; après tout, il ne s'était pas battu sérieusement depuis sept ans déjà, et il ne s'entraînait que très rarement, juste pour garder la forme. Alors que Végéta, lui, s'entraînait non-stop depuis des années. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'avantage pendant ce combat.

« Tout va bien Gohan ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

« Oui, tout va bien. Mais je vais devoir y aller maintenant ; Végéta m'attend. »

« Vous allez vraiment vous battre ? » demanda Videl. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète pour Gohan ; après tout, il avait vaincu Cell. Mais ce Végéta ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

« Je dois t'avouer que je m'en passerais bien. » dit Gohan avec un soupir. « Mais bon, je lui ai promis. »

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? » insista la jeune fille.

Il lui sourit. « Oui, t'en fais pas. Bon, je vais y aller. Bulma te montrera ta chambre pour cette nuit ; bonne nuit Videl. »

Elle hocha la tête. « D'accord. Bonne nuit Gohan. »

Avec un dernier sourire, le jeune Saïya-jin quitta le jardin, se dirigeant vers le Ki du Prince des Saïya-jins. Cette maison était si grande qu'il s'y perdait tout le temps, et il n'était plus tellement sûr de la direction à prendre pour arriver à la salle de gravité ; suivre le Ki de Végéta était la solution la plus simple.

Quand il arriva, il entra dans la salle intermédiaire qui permettait de ne pas interrompre la machine de gravité. Puis, prenant une profonde inspiration, il entra dans la salle. Son corps, bien que pas habitué à la forte gravité de la salle, ne fut pas très affecté par celle-ci.

Végéta arrêta ses échauffements quand le demi Saïya-jin entra dans la salle. Gohan enleva la chemise qu'il portait pendant la fête ainsi que ses chaussures afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas pendant le combat ; il fit alors quelques échauffements alors que Végéta l'observait, les bras croisés.

_Bon, il ne me semble pas trop rouillé,_ pensa le Prince. _Voyons voir ce que ça donne dans un combat._

« Tu es prêt ? » fit-il, augmentant sa puissance au maximum sans se transformer en Super Saïya-jin. Son adversaire fit de même, et ils se mirent en position de combat.

Puis, l'instant d'après, ils disparurent. Le combat avait commencé.

---

Alors que Bulma conduisait les autres invités dans leurs chambres pour la nuit, certains d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Krilin, Yamcha, Tortue Géniale, Goten et Trunks pouvaient sentir le combat qui avait lieu en ce moment même, et la puissance que les deux adversaires déployaient était incroyable.

« Dis, Bulma, » commença Krilin. « Il y a bien des caméras dans la salle de gravité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« On voudrait voir le combat de Gohan et Végéta. » répondit Yamcha.

La scientifique haussa les épaules. « Très bien, alors suivez-moi. »

C'est ainsi que tout le groupe se retrouva dans la salle de surveillance, qui par chance était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir tout ce petit monde. Videl regarda les nombreux écrans, s'attendant à voir le combat entre Gohan et ce Végéta, mais la salle de gravité semblait vide.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Yamcha.

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu un tel combat ! » fit Krilin en regardant les écrans.

Videl les regarda avec confusion. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Elle ne voyait aucun combat, elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa question, Chichi, qui avait remarqué son air confus, lui dit :

« Tu ne peux pas les voir parce qu'ils sont trop rapides. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers la femme au chignon, les sourcils froncés. « Ça me rappelle le combat du Cell Game qui était diffusé à la télé. »

Chichi sourit. « C'est bien normal, puisque c'était mon Goku qui se battait contre Cell. »

Videl hocha la tête, puis retourna son regard vers les écrans. La salle semblait toujours aussi vide, bien que maintenant elle sache qu'il n'en était rien. Gohan et Végéta se battaient, mais ils étaient si rapides qu'elle ne pouvait les voir.

Soudain, les deux adversaires réapparurent. Videl ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand elle vit que Gohan ne portait pas de chemise, mais elle se reprit et se concentra sur les deux hommes.

Ils semblaient parler de quelque chose, mais la caméra ne percevait pas les sons et elle ne pouvait entendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Un des écrans montrait un plan particulièrement proche de Gohan, et la jeune fille rougit encore en le voyant, la sueur ruisselant de son corps musclé. Elle ne put l'admirer encore bien longtemps car il disparut subitement, tout comme son adversaire.

Le combat avait reprit.

---

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? » se moqua Végéta en évitant et bloquant les coups de Gohan.

Celui-ci commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de l'attitude du Prince. D'accord, il manquait d'entraînement, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rappeler sans arrêt !

Faisant un bon en arrière, Gohan se concentra quelques instants et se transforma en Super Saïya-jin. Végéta eut un sourire en coin et l'imita sans tarder. Les deux Super Saïya-jins se firent face, leurs auras dorées illuminant la salle de gravité.

Dans la salle de surveillance, l'excitation était à son comble ; les deux guerriers passaient maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Quant à Videl, bien que sachant que Gohan pouvait se transformer et changer la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, le voir se transformer était une toute autre histoire. C'était vraiment un spectacle impressionnant.

De retour dans la salle de gravité, Gohan fut le premier à attaquer. Ses premiers coups furent parés, mais sa vitesse augmentait à mesure qu'il attaquait et, trouvant une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire, il réussit à l'atteindre à la mâchoire avec un puissant coup de poing. Il enchaîna avec quelques coups de poing à la poitrine de Végéta, et finit avec un coup de pied aux côtes qui envoya le Prince s'écraser contre le mur de la salle, y laissant l'empreinte de son corps.

Ignorant la douleur infligée par les coups du demi Saïya-jin, Végéta eut un sourire en coin. Finalement, le gosse ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

_A suivre…_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 21**

Ne voyant pas grand-chose du combat entre Gohan et Végéta, Videl commençait à s'ennuyer. Il y avait, parfois, des moments où les deux adversaires faisaient une courte pause, pour reprendre leurs souffles ou pour se dire quelque chose, mais les caméras ne captaient de toute façon pas le son et elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. De plus, Gohan ne portant pas de chemise, elle se retrouvait toujours toute rouge à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait pendant ces pauses. Alors Videl préféra ne pas rester dans la salle de surveillance plus longtemps et demanda à Bulma où se trouvait sa chambre pour la nuit.

La scientifique lui sourit avec sympathie, comprenant aussitôt que la jeune fille préférait aller se coucher plutôt que de regarder une salle qui semblait vide.

« Je vais t'y conduire. » répondit-elle alors. « Je n'y vois rien non plus, de toute façon. »

« Merci, Bulma. » Videl se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise d'appeler une femme aussi influente par son prénom, mais cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'elle s'adresse à elle ainsi.

« Suis-moi. » lui dit la femme aux cheveux bleus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle de surveillance. Videl la suivit hors de la salle et dans les couloirs interminables de Capsule Corp.

« Voilà, c'est là. » dit Bulma en montrant une porte. « Bonne nuit Videl. »

« Bonne nuit Bulma. »

---

Chichi avait vu Bulma et Videl quitter la salle de surveillance. Elle aurait pu, elle aussi, les suivre et aller se coucher – après tout, elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, elle non plus –, mais elle tenait à être là quand le combat prendrait fin et que son fils sortirait de la salle de gravité afin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Gohan et Végéta réapparurent dans les écrans, prenant une fois de plus une courte pause dans leur duel. Chichi plissa les lèvres quand elle vit son fils couvert de blessures ; elle remarqua avec inquiétude que Végéta semblait moins touché que Gohan. Peut être aurai-elle dû laisser Gohan s'entraîner un peu plus souvent au lieu de le faire étudier sans arrêt ; il était de toute façon déjà très intelligent, et en ce moment, il semblait avoir plus besoin d'entraînement que de livres.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient des Senzus.

---

Gohan savait qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage dans cet affrontement. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre qu'il se sentait plutôt bien en ce moment. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu ainsi, et en fait, cela lui avait manqué. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas, finalement, c'était se battre pour sa vie, pour l'avenir de la Terre ; se battre juste pour le fun comme il le faisait maintenant, il n'avait rien contre. Bien au contraire.

Et Gohan se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû continuer à s'entraîner ces sept dernières années ; cela lui aurait bien servi dans son combat actuel. Avant de se lancer de nouveau sur son adversaire, le demi Saïya-jin se promit de s'entraîner plus souvent dorénavant.

Les coups pleuvaient, souvent évités où parés, atteignant parfois leurs destinations. Malgré l'avantage qu'avait Végéta, Gohan ne se laissait pas faire pour autant et donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Et au fil de leur duel, le jeune combattant, s'étant familiarisé avec le style de combat de son adversaire, arrivait à mieux éviter ses coups et à en donner plus souvent. Végéta le remarqua et se réjouit intérieurement ; il s'amusait de plus en plus.

Deux heures plus tard, le duel n'avait pas perdu en intensité, et le groupe dans la salle de surveillance le suivait avec toujours autant d'excitation et d'anticipation. Ils sentaient que la fin du combat approchait et étaient impatients d'en connaître le vainqueur ; malgré l'avantage qu'avait eu Végéta durant tout l'affrontement, les performances de Gohan n'étaient pas à ignorer et les spectateurs savaient qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois, les deux adversaires s'observèrent en position de combat, reprenant leurs souffles.

« Je dois dire que tu te débrouilles bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. » nota alors Végéta. « Ces sept années de paix ne t'ont pas autant rouillé que je ne le pensais. »

Gohan haussa un sourcil. Végéta venait presque de lui faire un compliment. Il devait vraiment être de bonne humeur alors ; c'est qu'il devait beaucoup s'amuser dans leur combat. Il est vrai qu'à part le demi Saïya-jin, personne ne pouvait se mesurer au Prince, alors il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de se battre contre un adversaire à sa taille très souvent.

En tout cas, Gohan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; lui aussi, après tout, s'amusait beaucoup, et il regrettait un peu de devoir terminer ce combat.

« Et toi, tu as beaucoup progressé ; ton niveau actuel n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu avais il y a sept ans. Mais ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que tu t'entraîne constamment depuis des années. » fit remarquer Gohan.

Le Prince eut un sourire en coin. « Evidemment ; que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre sur cette planète ? Mais tu aurais mieux fait de suivre mon exemple ces dernières années ; tu n'aurais pas à lutter autant si tu t'étais entraîné correctement. »

Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas du tout à lutter contre toi, Végéta. »

« Oh vraiment ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. Que dirais-tu de finir ce combat en beauté, avec notre plus puissante attaque ? » proposa Végéta.

Un air de détermination apparut sur le visage de Gohan, et il commença déjà à augmenter sa puissance alors qu'il dit :

« J'te suis. »

---

Gohan marchait dans les couloirs de Capsule Corp, un sourire niais collé au visage. Il l'avait fait. Il avait battu Végéta. Durant leur attaque finale, au dernier moment, il avait sentit une soudaine montée d'énergie en lui et son attaque avait déferlé droit sur Végéta. Ce n'est que quand le combat prit fin sur sa victoire qu'il réalisa qu'il était passé au deuxième niveau de sa transformation en Super Saïya-jin ; il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Après qu'ils aient tous les deux pris un Senzu, Végéta n'avait été de bonne humeur. Lui aussi pouvait, après tout, atteindre le deuxième niveau du Super Saïya-jin, mais avant même qu'il ait pu penser à passer au niveau suivant, il avait vu l'attaque de Gohan foncer droit sur lui. Pour lui, c'était de la triche, car ils avaient décidé tous les deux de ne pas atteindre ce niveau pour ne pas causer de trop gros dégâts au bâtiment ; ils ne tenaient pas à avoir Bulma sur le dos. Rien n'avait été concrètement dit, mais pour Végéta, c'était une évidence, et il n'acceptait pas sa défaite. C'est grognon qu'il alla se coucher, suivit par Bulma. Espérons qu'elle arrive à le calmer un peu ; il ne tenait pas à avoir un Prince mécontent sur le dos.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, le demi Saïya-jin sentit le Ki de Videl derrière une porte, et elle ne semblait pas être en train de dormir. C'était plutôt étrange qu'elle ne dorme pas encore ; sa mère lui avait dit que Videl était partie se coucher environ une dizaine de minutes après le début de son combat avec Végéta, c'est-à-dire il y a plus de deux heure. Pourquoi ne dormait-elle toujours pas ?

Il frappa doucement à porte de la chambre de Videl et attendit. Le jeune homme entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Videl, vêtue de son pyjama. Gohan rougit un peu en voyant qu'elle portait uniquement une chemise qui semblait trop grande pour elle.

« Gohan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, ne s'étant pas attendue à le voir à sa porte.

« Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne dormais toujours pas. » répondit-il en détournant le regard. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir la rougeur de ses joues.

« Comment pouvais-tu savoir que je ne dormais pas ? »

« Je pouvais le sentir dans ton Ki. »

« Oh. »

Il eut un silence, puis Gohan relança sa question, retournant son regard sur la jeune fille :

« Pourquoi tu ne dors toujours pas ? Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais partie te coucher une dizaine de minutes après le début du combat, et c'était il y a plus de deux heures. »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

_Oui : je n'arrête pas de penser à toi,_ répondit-elle intérieurement. Videl soupira, passant une main des ses cheveux lâchés. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait juste voulu savoir ce que cachait Son Gohan, pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » finit-elle par répondre.

« Tu es sûre ? » insista-t-il.

Elle força un sourire. « Oui, tout va bien. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus ; il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela le peinait que Videl ne veuille pas en parler avec lui.

« Ça a un rapport avec moi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne répondant pas. Cela l'inquiéta encore plus. Cela avait vraiment un rapport avec lui, alors ? Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Videl, dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Elle évitait son regard, n'osant pas répondre. A la place, elle lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas entrer ; il était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Gohan observa Videl dans la pénombre alors qu'elle s'assit sur le lit, la tête baissée. Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle, et posa une main sur la sienne, lui demandant une fois de plus ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle rougit un peu, son regard fixé sur sa main sur la sienne. Puis, elle leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard intense du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle voulut lui dire alors. Elle voulut lui ouvrir son cœur.

Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'osait pas. Elle n'avait pas de raison pourtant ; elle savait parfaitement qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Mais elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas où cela pourrait les mener, si cela finirait bien. Et s'il finissait par la quitter ? Videl ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé ; cela faisait trop mal.

Pourtant, plongeant son regard dans celui rassurant de ce garçon qui avait volé son cœur, elle se dit qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Gohan l'aimait réellement, c'était évident. Et elle l'aimait aussi.

Mais alors, qu'attendait-elle ?

Gohan ne s'y attendit pas du tout quand Videl s'approcha de lui pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et eut besoin de quelques instants pour répondre à ce baiser inattendu. Il l'attira contre lui, et elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Les questions de Gohan furent alors complètement oubliées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, reprenant leurs souffles et se regardant dans les yeux. Gohan pouvait voir du désir dans ceux de Videl, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse voir la même chose dans les siens. Elle l'embrassa encore, le poussant un peu pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il la fit alors rouler sur le dos pour se mettre sur elle, intensifiant le baiser. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, commençant à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme.

Alors qu'elle finissait de déboutonner sa chemise, Gohan descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou, faisant glisser sa propre chemise pour y avoir un meilleur accès. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle s'immobilisa un instant alors que les doigts de Gohan se glissaient sous son vêtement, caressant sa peau, son contact la brûlant. Elle le désirait tellement que cela en devenait douloureux.

Elle finit de déboutonner sa chemise et s'en débarrassa hâtivement, découvrant le torse musclé du jeune homme. Ses mains parcoururent son dos puissant, lui donnant des frissons, et il remonta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser encore.

Gohan n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Son désir pour elle n'avait jamais été aussi grand, et il ne s'était jamais senti autant amoureux. Il l'aimait tellement. Il voulait plus que tout le lui montrer.

Mais quelque chose l'arrêta subitement. Une réalisation. Pouvait-il vraiment aller aussi loin avec Videl, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il était réellement ? Pouvait-il lui faire ça, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée dans quoi elle s'impliquait ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Alors, avec un effort surhumain, il rompit leur baiser, et dit les mots qui lui déchirèrent le cœur.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

A son tour, le cœur de Videl partit en morceaux, et elle regarda horrifiée Gohan se relever et sortir précipitamment de la chambre.

Des larmes se rassemblèrent dans ses yeux alors que la réalisation la frappa brutalement. Elle avait été sur le point de se donner à Gohan. Elle s'était sentie prête. Elle voulait être avec lui.

Et il l'avait rejeté.

---

Gohan avait atrocement mal. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il referma la porte et s'écroula contre celle-ci, se tenant la poitrine qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il avait envi de pleurer, mais aucune larmes ne voulut sortir pour soulager un peu sa souffrance.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait abandonné Videl alors qu'ils avaient été sur le point de… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas penser au goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau, aux frissons qui l'avaient parcouru quand ses mains avaient caressé son dos. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Mais il en était incapable. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Et plus que tout, il avait envi de la retrouver et tout lui dire… Mais il avait peur. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction. Il craignait que quand elle saurait, il y aurait du dégoût dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant.

Mais maintenant, il le savait, elle ne le regarderait plus jamais comme avant. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Ils ne pourront plus jamais être amis comme avant, il en était sûr.

Il allait la perdre. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Mais il n'y pouvait plus rien.

_A suivre…_


	22. Chapitre 22

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 22**

Quand elle se réveilla, Videl eut l'espoir que la nuit passée n'avait été qu'un rêve – ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce poids dans son cœur, et ses yeux encore irrités lui rappelèrent toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées avant de s'endormir.

Alors, ce cauchemar était bien réel ; Gohan l'avait réellement rejeté, alors qu'elle s'était enfin sentie prête pour être avec lui.

Elle essaya de lutter contre ses pleurs qui montaient en elle, mais rien n'y fit. Cela faisait trop mal. Elle pleura, secouée par d'incontrôlables sanglots.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Gohan l'aimait ; il l'avait dit clairement à Goten l'autre soir. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté ?

Peut-être que… Peut-être que ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé. Peut-être qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie à présent… Mais il avait manifesté son envie d'être avec elle il y avait à peine quelques jours ; comment ses sentiments auraient-ils pu se modifier en une si courte période ? Et puis, il avait répondu à son baiser la nuit dernière, et semblait même prêt à aller plus loin. Sans parler de ce désir qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux…

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Gohan l'aimait, il ne l'aurait pas rejeté ; cela n'avait pas de sens. Mais ses sentiments pour elle pouvaient-ils vraiment se transformer en si peu de temps ? Ce n'était pas impossible…

Oui, ce devait être ça. Les sentiments de Gohan avaient changé, tout simplement. Et s'il avait répondu à son baiser la nuit dernière, c'était probablement à cause de ses hormones d'adolescent. Rien de plus.

Gohan ne l'aimait plus.

---

Il avait passé la nuit par terre, n'ayant pas eu la force d'aller jusqu'à son lit. Son dos était endolori, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux évènements passé, malgré tous ses efforts pour oublier. Gohan se sentait misérable ; ce qu'il avait fait était terrible, et il savait qu'il avait perdu la fille qu'il aimait à tout jamais. Désormais, les choses ne pourront plus être comme avant ; désormais, il ne pourra être avec elle, comme il le désirait tant. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourra encore la regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Le pire, c'était qu'il avait fait souffrir la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Il n'avait même pas envi d'imaginer ce que Videl devait ressentir en ce moment. Et dire qu'il allait devoir la revoir pendant la fête d'aujourd'hui…

Gohan soupira, se décidant enfin à se lever du sol sur lequel il avait passé la nuit. Massant un peu son cou également endolori, le jeune Saïya-jin se dirigea vers l'armoire et y trouva des vêtements à sa taille. Il entra alors dans la salle de bain qui était connecté à la chambre ; pratiquement toutes les chambres du bâtiment possédaient leurs propres salles de bain. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer – l'absence de sa chemise lui rappela qu'il l'avait laissé dans la chambre de Videl, et son visage se ferma en se souvenant dans quelles conditions, tentant de chasser ces pensées.

Secouant vivement la tête, Gohan entra dans la douche.

Avec un peu de chance, une douche bien froide lui ferait oublier un peu.

---

S'étant dit que Videl ne saurait pas se diriger dans l'immense bâtiment qu'était Capsule Corp, Bulma décida d'aller voir la jeune fille dans sa chambre pour lui montrer le chemin. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte sa chambre, lorsqu'elle entendis un bruit inattendu venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Un bruit qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à identifier.

Des sanglots.

Fronçant les sourcils, la riche héritière frappa à la porte de la chambre et tendit l'oreille. Les sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu et, après plusieurs instants, la voix qui se voulait neutre de Videl vint demander :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Videl ? C'est moi, Bulma. Tout va bien ? » questionna à son tour la scientifique.

Un silence suivit. Bulma insista :

« Videl ? »

« Oui… Tout va bien. » fit la faible voix de l'adolescente.

Les sourcils de Bulma se froncèrent encore plus. Tout n'allait manifestement pas bien ; mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis hier soir ?

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« Je… J'ai besoin de me préparer… » répondit Videl après quelques instants. « Pouvez-vous repasser plus tard ? »

Bulma soupira, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « D'accord. »

Dans la chambre, Videl écouta attentivement alors que les pas de la Présidente s'éloignaient, et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas pu la laissé entrer, car alors, elle n'aurait pu prétendre que tout allait bien ; pas avec ses yeux qu'elle devinait rougis à cause de toutes ces heures qu'elle avait passé à pleurer.

Elle décida alors de se lever et de se préparer. Prenant ce qu'elle avait besoin dans l'armoire de la chambre, la jeune fille entra ensuite dans la salle de bain. Elle grimaça en voyant son reflet dans le miroir ; elle faisait peur à voir…

Poussant un profond soupir, Videl ôta son pyjama puis entra dans la douche, ses muscles se relaxant sous le contact de l'eau chaude. Après une vingtaine de minutes sous l'eau, elle ressortit de la douche, enroulant une serviette autour d'elle. Se regardant une nouvelle fois dans la glace, la jeune brune nota que ses yeux étaient un peu moins rouges et son teint moins pâle, ce qui était déjà mieux.

Elle sécha ses cheveux rapidement puis s'habilla. Elle avait un peu hésité, puis s'était décidée à porter sa tenue habituelle : un large tee-shirt blanc et un short noir. De toute façon, elle ne comptait plus rester pour la fête d'aujourd'hui ; pourquoi s'embêter à se faire belle ?

Videl sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le lit pour attendre Bulma. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit frapper à la porte et alla ouvrir, sachant qu'il s'agissait de l'héritière Brief.

« Bonjour Videl. » salua la Présidente. « Tu vas bien ? »

« En fait je… » Elle hésita un peu, puis reprit : « Je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. Je crois que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester. »

« Oh. Je vois. » Bulma sourit à la jeune fille. « Je vais te conduire vers la sortie, alors. Suis-moi. »

Videl acquiesça silencieusement, marchant près de la scientifique qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, sans doute pendant la nuit. Bulma n'était pas sûre, mais elle avait le sentiment que cela avait un rapport avec Gohan. Elle ne voyait pas quoi d'autre aurait pu faire pleurer Videl ; car il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Il suffisait de voir ses yeux rougis pour comprendre.

Cependant, Bulma n'était pas sûre que c'était bien Gohan la cause du chagrin de Videl. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle décida de voir la réaction de la jeune fille à la mention du jeune guerrier.

Observant attentivement la réaction de Videl, Bulma lui demanda, ayant l'air détachée :

« Au fait, tu ne veux pas dire au revoir aux autres ? A Gohan ? »

A la mention du garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur, Videl sentit les larmes monter.

Non. Elle ne pleurerait plus. Pas pour lui. Elle était plus forte que ça.

Alors, inspirant profondément, la jeune fille parvint à retenir ses larmes et répondit, de la voix la plus neutre possible :

« J'aimerais juste rentrer, Bulma. Pourriez-vous leur dire au revoir de ma part, s'il vous plait ? »

« Pas de problème, je le leur dirai. » lui assura Bulma. Maintenant, elle en était sûre ; quelque chose s'était passé entre Videl et Gohan pendant la nuit. Et si elle ne pouvait pas obtenir des répondes de Videl, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème à en soutirer à Gohan.

Avec cette pensée en tête, elle mena la jeune fille à la sortie de la Capsule Corporation.

---

Cela faisait un moment que Gohan avait fini de se préparer. Mais voilà, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à se décider à sortir de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre ses amis. Il se concentra un instant, et ses sens l'informèrent que certains des invités étaient déjà dans le jardin de Capsule Corp, sans doute à prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Son estomac gronda à la pensée de la délicieuse cuisine de Madame Brief, et il baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, regardant son ventre. Il avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour avoir faim, lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un appétit gigantesque ? Sa vie serait tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas né Saïya-jin.

S'il n'était pas né Saïya-jin, il n'aurait pas à le cacher à Videl. Il pourrait être avec elle, sans qu'aucuns secrets ne viennent tout gâcher. S'il n'était pas né Saïya-jin, il n'aurait pas eu à abandonné Videl la nuit dernière comme il l'avait fait, et peut-être que… Peut-être qu'au lieu de se réveiller par terre avec un dos endolori et un poids énorme dans le cœur ce matin, il se serait réveillé à côté de la fille qu'il aimait.

Mais il était né Saïya-jin, et à cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas être avec Videl. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale, sans combats pour sauver le monde ou de père constamment absent ?

Gohan soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de penser ainsi. Il était né Saïya-jin et il n'y pouvait rien.

Il ne serait jamais avec Videl ; il fallait l'accepter.

Cette pensée le découragea encore plus. Et malgré les protestations de son ventre, il décida de rester dans sa chambre le plus longtemps qu'il pourrait.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il ne sentait plus Videl dans Capsule Corp, ni même dans la Capitale de l'Ouest.

Videl serait partie ?

Se concentrant plus intensivement, il repéra le Ki de Videl, à des kilomètres de la Capitale de l'Ouest. Son cœur se serra en sentant la douleur qui émanait du Ki de la jeune fille ; il serra les poings, maudissant ses origines. La personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde souffrait, tout ça à cause de ce qu'il était. Si seulement il avait le courage de tout lui avouer, tout simplement.

Il avait besoin de temps. Il n'était pas prêt à tout lui dire, pas encore. Et peut-être qu'alors, elle comprendrait, et lui pardonnerait.

Ou alors, elle le rejetterait et ne voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

Poussant un autre soupir, Gohan décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre et rejoindre ses amis dans le jardin. Il ne risquait plus de rencontrer Videl maintenant, de toute façon.

---

Enfin, la fête était terminée, et il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Gohan ne savait pas combien de temps encore il aurait pu tenir à faire semblant d'aller bien.

Il sortit la capsule contenant le Jet, l'actionna et la lança, créant un nuage de fumé. Lançant un dernier au revoir à ses amis, il monta dans le Jet à la place du conducteur, suivit de sa mère et de son frère, et démarra le moteur.

Bulma regarda le Jet décoller puis s'éloigner dans le ciel. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de questionner son filleul sur ce qui s'était passé avec Videl, mais ce n'était pas si grave, car elle avait eu le temps d'en parler à Chichi avant que le jeune homme n'arrive au jardin ce matin. Elle était certaine que Chichi saurait faire parler son fils, pour tout lui raconter ensuite.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

---

« C'était vraiment une super fête ! » dit Goten en rentrant dans la maison, son grand frère et sa mère derrière lui. « Mais c'est dommage que Videl ait dû partir ce matin. »

Le visage de Gohan se ferma à la mention de la jeune justicière. Penser à elle lui était trop douloureux, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait de la peine qu'il avait sentit dans le Ki de Videl ; la peine qu'_il_ lui avait causé.

Chichi remarqua le changement soudain chez son aîné à la mention de Videl, ce qui ne fit que confirmer les déductions de Bulma. Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre son fils et l'adolescente pendant la nuit, et elle comptait bien savoir quoi.

« Goten chéri, il se fait tard ; il est temps d'aller te coucher. » dit-elle à son cadet.

Ce dernier soupira ; il ne se sentait pas fatigué, lui. Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec sa mère, alors il monta dans sa chambre, après avoir dit bonne nuit à sa famille.

« Je vais y aller, moi aussi. » dit Gohan, s'apprêtant à monter rejoindre Goten dans leur chambre. La voix de sa mère l'arrêta :

« Attends, Gohan. » dit-elle. « J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, redescendant les quelques marches qu'il avait monté.

« Allons dans la cuisine ; tu veux un chocolat chaud ? » proposa Chichi.

« Euh, oui. D'accord. » fit Gohan, se demandant de quoi voulait lui parler sa mère. Ça ne pouvait pas être au sujet de Videl, si ? Comment pourrait-elle se douter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux la nuit dernière ?

Gohan secoua la tête. Il se faisait des idées ; ça ne pouvait pas être au sujet de Videl. Sa mère, comme tout le monde, ne se doutait de rien. Peut-être qu'elle voulait lui parler de ses études, ou bien de ses activités de justicier ou quelque chose du genre. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

_A suivre…_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 23**

Dès qu'elle était arrivée chez elle, Videl était allée s'isoler dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son grand lit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis, mais cela devait faire un moment car quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit.

Le temps passait trop vite. Dans quelques heures à peine, elle allait devoir revoir Gohan, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Peut-être pourrait-elle manquer quelques jours de cours… En plus, de cette façon, elle pourrait s'entraîner plus sérieusement ; après tout, le championnat du monde approchait.

_Ah ! Mais comment je vais faire pour apprendre à voler correctement, maintenant ?_ pensa-t-elle soudainement. Elle ne voulait pas demander à celui qui l'avait rejeté mais elle n'aurait apparemment pas le choix. La jeune fille voulait apprendre à voler, cela lui servirait grandement lors du championnat ou quand elle combattrait des criminels. Mais comment faire sans l'aide de Gohan ?

_Je pourrais… Je pourrais essayer d'y arriver seule…_ se dit-elle. _Je connais les bases, après tout, et je vole un peu déjà. Je dois pouvoir le faire, il faut au moins que j'essaye._

Ne se sentant pas fatiguée, la jeune justicière décida de se lever. Pourquoi ne pas commencer son entraînement en solitaire dès maintenant ?

---

Assis à table, Gohan attendait en silence alors que sa mère leur préparait des chocolats chauds ; Chichi restait silencieuse également, réfléchissant à la façon d'aborder le sujet de Videl avec son fils sans qu'il ne se braque. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les tasses étaient prêtes à être servies et elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée.

Elle en posa une devant son ainé puis s'installa en face de lui, un chocolat chaud en main. Les secondes défilèrent lentement, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent un mot. Puis enfin, Gohan se décida à rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda-t-il.

Chichi ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant son lait qui refroidissait. Elle décida finalement qu'il serait inutile de tourner autour du pot et dit, levant les yeux vers son fils :

« Je voulais te parler de Videl. »

Gohan fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Videl, encore moins avec sa mère. Il l'adorait mais là, vraiment, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à l'écouter parler de son soi-disant futur mariage avec la jeune fille et de leurs futurs enfants ; après ce qui s'était passé la veille, cela ne ferait que lui rappeler que cela n'arriverait jamais.

Mais Gohan supposait qu'éviter le sujet ne ferai que donné des soupçons à sa mère quant au fait que Videl et lui s'étaient disputés et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Résigné, il poussa un soupir et demanda : « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Eh bien, » commença Chichi, choisissant bien ses mots. « Je me demande si tu savais pourquoi Videl était partie plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

Gohan regarda sa mère avec suspicion. Se douterait-elle de quelque chose ?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » mentit-il.

Chichi savait que son fils lui mentait délibérément et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle ne l'avait pas éduqué ainsi !

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis hier soir ? » demanda-t-elle alors d'un ton suspicieux.

Cette fois, il en était certain : sa mère se doutait de quelque chose. Il s'apprêta à mentir de nouveau, mais un regard vers Chichi l'en dissuada. Elle le regardait sévèrement, le défiant presque d'oser lui mentir à nouveau ; car il était évident qu'elle avait compris.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Il avait honte d'avoir menti à sa mère, honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Videl, honte d'être aussi lâche. Il n'était pas digne d'être le fils de Son Goku et Chichi.

Il n'était pas digne de Videl.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » finit-il par dire.

Chichi supposa qu'il y avait du progrès ; au moins Gohan ne lui mentait plus à présent. Mais si son fils réagissait ainsi, s'il s'était senti obligé de mentir et ne souhaitait pas se confier à sa propre mère, c'est que ce qu'il s'était passé devait beaucoup l'affecter. Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude de la mère de famille.

Elle se leva de sa place en face de lui et alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils, qui avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle lui releva le menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux, et Gohan put y voir toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui causait. Il était vraiment un fils indigne.

« Gohan. » dit-elle avec douceur mais fermeté. « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Maman je… »

« S'il te plait. » l'interrompit-elle. « Je suis ta mère, Gohan, et j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu es si mal. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à tout raconter à sa mère, mais il le lui devait. Elle ne méritait pas d'être constamment inquiète pour lui ; elle s'était déjà suffisamment angoissée pour lui depuis qu'il était enfant, devant se battre pour l'avenir de la Terre dès son plus jeune âge. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter à cause de ses histoires de cœur maintenant. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Alors, il lui raconta tout. Le regard fixé sur sa tasse toujours pleine, il n'osait pas regarder sa mère alors qu'il lui relatait les évènements de la nuit passée.

« Je l'aime… tellement… mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction si je lui racontais mon passé, mes origines… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin avec elle, même si j'en mourrais d'envi. » Il soupira. « Je sais que tu penses qu'on n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans une telle situation, qu'on est trop jeune pour ça et qu'on devrait attendre d'être marié avant d'aller si loin mais… quand elle m'a embrassé je… j'ai perdu le contrôle et j'ai laissé mes sentiments me guider. » Il marqua une pause, la tête toujours baissée, puis dit : « Mais de toute façon, après ce que je lui ai fait, je doute qu'elle veuille encore de moi, que ce soit comme amoureux ou comme ami. »

Un silence suivit, Gohan n'osant toujours pas regarder sa mère. Quant à Chichi, après avoir écouté le récit de son aîné sans l'interrompre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, sachant que quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne pourrait apaiser la peine de son fils.

Alors, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Gohan serra sa mère contre lui, fermant fort ses yeux. Savoir qu'elle l'acceptait toujours malgré ses actes le réconfortait. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle, et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

---

Dès l'instant où ses pieds retouchèrent le sol de la salle d'entraînement, Videl s'écroula à genoux pour reprendre son souffle, exténuée après l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle ne put cependant se retenir de sourire avec fierté. Elle y arrivait. Elle progressait, seule, sans l'aide de personne. Elle allait pouvoir continuer à s'entraîner à voler, sans avoir à retourner chez Gohan. Cette pensée la soulageait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour affronter le jeune homme après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ; elle avait besoin de temps pour recoller les morceaux de son cœur. Elle retournerait au lycée… mais pas tout de suite.

Ayant reprit son souffle, Videl se releva. Elle regarda sa montre et décida de s'entraîner encore une heure avant d'aller se coucher.

Elle se concentra encore, rassemblant son énergie sous ses pieds sans grande difficulté. La jeune fille décolla du sol, lévitant à quelques mètres – heureusement que le plafond de la salle d'entraînement était très haut. Elle se concentra davantage, se déplaçant dans les airs. Videl était si concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas quand son père entra dans la salle d'entraînement. D'abord confus de ne trouver personne – les domestiques lui avaient dit que sa fille était ici – il leva alors la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vi… Videl ? »

La jeune justicière, tellement surprise par la soudaine apparition de son père, en perdit l'équilibre. Elle heurta le sol avec une grimace de douleur ; Gohan n'était plus là pour la rattraper maintenant.

« Videl ! » s'exclama Mister Satan en se précipitant vers de sa fille. « Videl, tu vas bien ? »

« Ça va… » fit-elle en se redressant. « Mais évite de me surprendre comme ça, s'il te plait. »

« Désolé ma chérie. » s'excusa-t-il en aidant sa fille à se relever. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir flotter dans les airs. C'est ce garçon qui t'as appris à voler, c'est ça ? Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Gohan ? »

« Oui. » répondit Videl, ne montrant rien de sa peine à la mention du jeune homme.

« Au fait Papa, » commença-t-elle alors, changeant rapidement de sujet. « Je voudrais me concentrer sur mon entraînement jusqu'au championnat, et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pour moi de faire une pause dans mes études d'ici là. Avant que tu ne protestes, » ajouta-t-elle en voyant son père ouvrir la bouche, « je ne manquerai qu'un mois d'école, et je rattraperai tous mes cours après le championnat. Si je veux avoir une chance dans ce tournoi, je dois me concentrer sur mon entraînement. »

Mister Satan se sentait divisé. Il était fier que sa fille prenne les arts martiaux tellement au sérieux, mais les études étaient très importantes pour son avenir.

« S'il te plait, Papa. Il faut que je m'entraîne. » insista Videl, le regard suppliant.

Son père soupira. Il ne pouvait jamais lui dire non quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là. Et puis, Videl était une fille sérieuse et intelligente, et elle lui avait assuré qu'elle rattraperait tous ses cours une fois le championnat terminé ; il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser.

« D'accord, tu peux manquer l'école jusqu'au championnat. » dit-il finalement. Le visage de Videl s'illumina et elle lui sauta au cou en s'écriant :

« Merci Papa ! »

Tenant sa fille dans ses bras, Mister Satan sourit. Tant que Videl était heureuse, c'était tout ce qui importait.

---

Alors qu'il volait vers son lycée dans son costume de Super Héros, Gohan sentit l'appréhension monter de plus en plus en lui. Il redoutait le moment où il reverrait Videl, pourtant inévitable. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à la revoir après ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit. Après qu'il l'ait planté alors qu'ils avaient été sur le point de…

Gohan secoua vivement la tête, voulant chasser de ses pensées les images de cette fameuse nuit qui lui venaient. Il ne voulait plus y penser ; il aurait voulu que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là n'arrive jamais. Le jeune Saïya-jin soupira, sachant très bien que c'était un mensonge. En fait, ce qu'il aurait réellement voulu, c'était qu'il n'ait pas eu à abandonner Videl du tout. Il aurait voulu continuer ce qu'ils faisaient, passer la nuit avec elle, se réveiller auprès d'elle le lendemain matin. Il aurait voulu lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, le lui dire, et rester avec elle pour toujours.

Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

---

Videl n'était pas venue. C'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de l'adolescente. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que même Erasa, sa meilleure amie, ne savait rien sur l'absence de la jeune fille.

« C'est quand même bizarre. » dit la jeune blonde d'un air inquiet alors qu'ils déjeunaient. « Il n'y a pas eu de crime à combattre ce matin, alors ça ne peut pas être pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. Elle est peut-être malade… Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas prévenu ? »

Gohan resta silencieux. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que Videl n'était pas venue aujourd'hui ; il aurait fait pareil, d'ailleurs, si sa mère n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il affronte ses problèmes en face. De toute façon, elle refusait catégoriquement qu'il manque un seul jour de cours, quelque soit la raison. Son éducation passait avant tout.

« T'as qu'à l'appeler. » suggéra Shapner. Il regardait Gohan d'un air mauvais ; il n'avait toujours pas digéré que le jeune brun ait embrassé la fille qu'il convoitait. S'il savait…

L'air déterminée, Erasa hocha la tête. Elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main et composa le numéro personnel de Videl. Après un moment, elle raccrocha.

« Elle ne répond pas. »

« Essaye le numéro de son domicile. » proposa Gohan ; la jeune blonde hocha de nouveau la tête et s'exécuta.

_« Résidence Satan. Qui est à l'appareil ? »_ répondit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour ; je suis Erasa, une amie de Videl. » se présenta l'adolescente. « Pourrais-je lui parler s'il vous plait ? »

_« Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Videl est occupée en ce moment et m'a demandé de ne la déranger sous aucun prétexte. » _

« Ah… » fit Erasa, déçue. « Savez-vous pourquoi elle n'est pas venue au lycée aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle quand même.

_« Mademoiselle Videl a décidé de suspendre ses études jusqu'au Tenkaïchi Budokaï afin de s'entraîner. » _

Elle cligna des yeux. « Hein ? »

_« Excusez-moi, je dois raccrocher. Au revoir. »_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la ligne fut coupée, laissant Erasa complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Alors ? » demanda Shapner.

« Videl a… suspendu ses études. » répondit lentement Erasa, enregistrant encore ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Qu… Quoi ? » fit Gohan, y croyant à peine. Videl n'allait quand même pas risquer de gâcher ses études à cause de lui, si ?

La jeune blonde soupira, s'étant enfin remise. « Elle a décidé de s'entraîner pour le Tenkaïchi Budokaï ; c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Videl arrête les cours ? » demanda Shapner, incrédule.

« Oui ; c'est ce que le major d'homme m'a dit. »

« Mais… Et moi dans tout ça ? Qui je vais draguer maintenant ? Aucune autre fille ne fait le poids contre Videl ! » se plaignit le garçon aux cheveux longs.

Erasa roula des yeux. « Arrête un peu de pleurnicher. De toute façon tu sais très bien que Videl ne s'intéressera jamais à toi. »

« Ha ! Tu parles ! Aucune fille de me résiste ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête, dépitée. L'égo de ce garçon était plus grand que la planète. Son ignorance, aussi. Sérieusement, comment pouvait-il encore penser que Videl s'intéressait à lui après toute les fois où elle l'avait jeté ?

Erasa tourna alors son attention sur Gohan ; le garçon avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Videl ces dernières semaines, lui donnant des « cours de maths » (bien qu'elle n'y croie pas le moins du monde) ; peut-être savait-il quelque chose sur la soudaine décision de Videl ?

Quand elle le lui demanda, il resta silencieux – un silence lourd de sens. Erasa fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais quelque chose, alors ? »

Gohan préféra ne pas répondre, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à mentir. Il était évident que Videl avait décidé de suspendre ses études à cause de lui, mais leur raconter ce qui s'était passé était inconcevable.

« Hé, l'intello, on te parle ! » fit Shapner ; il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Shapner ! Ne sois pas si rude ! » réprimanda Erasa. « Et arrête d'appeler Gohan « l'intello » ; il a un nom, je te rappelle. »

« Je l'appelle comme je veux. Et puis c'est pas la question. Tu sais quelque chose n'est-ce pas, l'intello ? »

« _Arrête_ de l'appeler comme ça ! » s'énerva Erasa.

« Arrête de faire chier Erasa ; j'essaye d'obtenir des réponses. » rétorqua Shapner.

« Justement ! Si tu veux que Gohan te répondes, tu devrais commencer par lui parler poliment ! »

« Ha ! Comme si j'allais m'adresser poliment à un paysan ! »

« C'est sûr que la politesse et toi, ça fait deux ! »

« Ben ouais ! Et je n'ai aucune honte à l'admettre ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un mal élevé ! »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Bon, l'intello, dis-nous ce que tu s… » Shapner s'interrompit ; Gohan n'était plus à sa place.

« L'intello ? »

---

Se cachant derrière un arbre, Gohan poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cette dispute entre les deux blonds était tombée à pic, lui donnant l'occasion de s'enfuir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Videl et sa soudaine décision de suspendre ses études ; il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle irait jusque là pour ne plus le voir. En tout cas, c'était clair maintenant ; Videl ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

---

Au centre d'une salle sombre, deux silhouettes, l'une significativement plus petite que l'autre, observaient une boule de cristal. La plus petite des deux créatures prononçait des sortes d'incantations, un sourire malsain sur son visage hideux.

« Oui… C'est ça… Ne luttez pas… Laissez-vous envahir par le mal… » disait la petite créature marron. « Bien… Maintenant vous êtes à moi. »

« Maître, » commença l'autre être, bien plus grand que le premier. « Êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir trouver assez d'énergie sur cette planète ? Les Terriens sont des êtres particulièrement faibles et fragiles ; nous n'en tireront rien de bon. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ; je sais exactement où trouver toute l'énergie dont j'ai besoin. Et ces deux Terriens dont j'ai à présent le contrôle m'aideront. »

Le petit être marron se dirigea alors vers une énorme boule qui pulsait à un rythme régulier. Il posa une main dessus et dit d'une voix sinistre :

« Bientôt… Très bientôt… Tu pourras sortir… »

_A suivre…_


	24. Chapitre 24

N/A: J'ai mis à jour le chapitre avec les corrections de ma bêta cette fois. Un grand merci à Beautiful Draco qui fait un super boulot ^^

* * *

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 24**

Gohan poussa un profond soupir. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour que Videl ne venait pas et elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son sourire, ses regards noirs même tout en elle lui manquait. Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien aller la voir chez elle, mais il n'osait pas il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à lui faire face après ce qu'il lui avait fait. après ce qui c'était passé.

Le jeune homme tourna finalement son attention sur le cours d'Histoire, essayant tant bien que mal de chasser Videl de ses pensées. Le cours eut le mérite de le détourner un peu de la jeune fille, bien que, de temps en temps, Gohan ne pût s'empêcher de localiser son Ki. Il pouvait la sentir s'entraîner, chez elle. Il l'imaginait, s'entêtant à continuer, déterminée à progresser, et cela le fit sourire. Videl était vraiment une fille hors du commun.

Tandis que le cours s'éternisait, il sentit alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait rapidement de chez elle et fronça des sourcils, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait faire hors du manoir. Après quelques minutes son pressentiment fut confirmé : la jeune fille était en train de combattre un crime en ville.

La sécurité de Videl étant pour lui plus importante que tout le reste, Gohan demanda à sortir de classe, prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes. Son professeur l'y autorisa avec un soupir cet élève était peut-être le meilleur de l'école, mais il avait de sérieux problèmes de vessie.

///

Quand elle était arrivée, deux bandits étaient en train de charger leur jeep de sacs qu'elle devinait remplis de billets de la banque qu'ils venaient de braquer. Deux autres mitraillaient les policiers qui se cachaient derrières leurs voitures. Videl avait fait atterrir son Jet Copter un peu plus loin et les braqueurs ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué, trop occupés par ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était le moment de passer à l'action.

Elle arriva discrètement derrière ceux qui mitraillaient les policiers, décidant de commencer par eux. Un rapide coup à la nuque et le premier s'évanouit cela attira l'attention du second mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il reçu un coup poing en plein ventre et il s'écroula à son tour.

Deux à terre plus que deux autres.

Les deux bandits en question s'avancèrent alors vers elle. Il y avait une montagne de muscles et un gringalet. Le géant semblait vouloir se battre avec elle.

« T'es la fille de Satan, non ? Je pari que j'te bats ! » déclara-t-il prétentieusement.

Videl roula des yeux ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un idiot sans cervelle voulait se mesurer à elle, et cela finissait toujours de la même manière.

« T'es sûr de vouloir te battre contre elle ? Elle a mis Jo et Roy K.O. d'un seul coup ! » avertit le gringalet.

« Pff, ne me compare pas à ces deux incapables. Je sais que je peux la battre je pourrais même battre son père ! »

« Bon, bah tu viens me le prouver ou tu continues à bavarder avec ton petit copain ? » lança Videl, déjà en position de combat.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » cria le géant en fonçant sur la justicière. Cette dernière évita son coup de poing sans problème et contra d'un uppercut à son menton. Son adversaire recula de quelques pas, portant la main à sa mâchoire douloureuse. Toutes ses attaques suivantes ne rencontrèrent que le vide, alors que lui recevait chaque coup de son adversaire, sans réussir à les éviter ou à les parer, et il avançait petit à petit vers l'inconscience.

Son complice, voyant qu'il se faisait battre, sortit son revolver. Mais à peine avait-il dégainé l'arme qu'il reçut un coup à son poignet, lui faisant lâcher le pistolet en poussant un cri de douleur.

Cri qui attira l'attention des deux adversaires. Videl se figea en voyant Great Saïyaman assommer le gringalet, sachant parfaitement qui se cachait sous le costume du Super Héros. Le tas de muscle, bien que déjà mal en point, profita de son manque d'attention pour attaquer la jeune fille, lui donnant un puissant coup de poing au visage qui la projeta un peu plus loin.

« Videl ! Espèce de… ! » fit Gohan en fonçant sur le géant, l'assommant d'un coup dans le ventre. Il se précipita ensuite sur Videl qui se relevait, tenant sa joue douloureuse mais s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

« T'es vraiment chiant, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Je m'en sortais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives et me déconcentres ! »

« Mais Videl, il allait te tirer dessus ! » se justifia le Super Héros.

« Et alors, tu crois que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situation ? J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir sans ton intervention ! »

Gohan fronça les sourcils. « C'est faux, et tu le sais. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu te serais fait tuer. »

« Oh merci, mon sauveur. » fit-elle sarcastiquement. « Tu veux que je t'embrasse, aussi ? »

« Ben tu devrais peut-être, vu que je viens de te sauver la vie ! »

Tous deux réalisèrent ce qu'ils venaient de dire et rougirent, détournant le regard.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Je dis n'importe quoi. » dit Gohan. Il soupira. « Je vais y aller. »

Videl garda le regard détourné alors qu'il s'envola, retournant sans doute au lycée. Elle serra les poings, sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

_Imbécile. Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime tellement ?_

///

Une semaine passa, et Chichi ne pouvait qu'observer avec inquiétude et impuissance alors que l'état de Gohan se dégradait. Il ne parlait presque plus, ne souriait plus, ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, refusant même de jouer avec son petit frère comme il en avait l'habitude. Rien ne semblait pouvoir lui remonter le moral, et Chichi désespérait en voyant ainsi.

Un après-midi, alors que Gohan était encore au lycée et Goten jouait dehors, la mère de famille s'assit devant un thé chaud, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire sortir son fils de sa dépression.

Elle ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie amoureuse de son fils ainé, mais peut-être que si elle allait voir Videl et lui expliquait sans trop en dire pourquoi Gohan était parti l'autre nuit, la jeune fille comprendrait et reviendrait au lycée…

Chichi soupira. Pourquoi Gohan avait-il si peur de tout raconter à Videl ? Avait-elle rejeté Goku quand elle avait su qu'il était un extra-terrestre ? Non ! Et ses amis non plus ! Pourquoi pensait-il que Videl le rejetterait ? C'était absurde ! Il était clair qu'elle l'aimait, et quand on aime, ce genre de chose n'a pas d'importance !

_« Tu te tortures l'esprit, chérie. »_

Chichi retint sa respiration quand elle entendit cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le cœur battant, les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta, y croyant à peine :

« Go… Goku ? »

Dans l'Autre Monde, la main posée sur le dos de Maître Kaïo, Goku sourit : « Oui, c'est moi, Chichi. »

« Oh Goku… Tu me manques tellement… » dit Chichi, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

« Tu me manques aussi, Chichi. Vous me manquez tous. » répondit tristement Goku. « Même si je peux vous voir de là haut, ce n'est pas la même chose. »

La femme brune essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main et esquissa un sourire. « C'est vrai, Goku ? Tu nous regardais ? »

« Toujours. Et je sais que Gohan ne va pas bien en ce moment. »

« Oui… Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Goku. »

Le Saïya-jin sourit. « J'ai ma petite idée… »

///

C'est pendant le dîner que Chichi annonça la grande nouvelle. Gohan recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, tandis que le petit Goten avait les yeux qui brillaient d'espoir.

« Je vais voir mon papa ? » demanda-t-il.

« T'es sérieuse, Maman ? Papa va vraiment venir nous voir ? » demanda à son tour Gohan, osant à peine y croire.

« Puisque je vous le dis. » dit Chichi. « Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui, et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait demain et passerait vingt-quatre heures avec nous. »

« De-Demain ? C'est vrai ? » fit l'aîné des Son, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire. Son père allait venir. Son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de sept ans, leur rendait visite. C'était tellement inattendu.

« Oui, demain. » confirma Chichi. « Comme c'est un samedi, tu n'auras pas à manquer l'école pour passer la journée avec lui. Oh, comme je suis heureuse ! Je vais enfin le revoir après tant d'années ! Et Goten va enfin pouvoir le rencontrer ! Tu es content, mon chéri ? » dit-elle alors à l'adresse de son cadet. « Tu vas rencontrer ton papa ! »

Goten hocha vivement la tête, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il avait tellement hâte de rencontrer ce père dont on lui avait si souvent parlé.

///

Videl filait à toute vitesse autour de la salle d'entraînement, riant aux éclats. Enfin, _enfin_ elle arrivait à voler. Après toutes ces journées passées dans cette salle, elle pouvait enfin parcourir les airs correctement.

Voulant en profiter au maximum, la jeune fille sortit de la salle par une fenêtre et s'envola dans la nuit. C'était tellement mieux que de planer à l'intérieur ! Elle se sentait revivre !

La nuit était à elle !

///

Le soleil se levait à peine, mais Gohan était déjà réveillé. Il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et, au final, n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Le jeune Son était content de revoir son père, certes, mais ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait les voir après toutes ces années. Se pourrait-il que ce soit pour lui ? Goku savait-il ce qu'il traversait en ce moment, et avait-il donc décidé de venir pour lui remonter le moral ? Si c'était le cas, Gohan espérait qu'il ne lui demande pas de parler de Videl il n'en avait vraiment pas le cœur.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de son esprit et elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire, pour entendre son rire à nouveau, pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser…

Gohan soupira. Ce n'était pas près d'arriver…

///

« Quand est-ce qu'il arrive mon papa ? » demanda Goten tout excité, tandis que sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner.

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. » répondit Chichi en étouffant un bâillement. Elle avait été si excitée cette nuit à l'idée de revoir son mari après toute ces années qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormi. Et bien sûr, son plus jeune fils était venu la réveiller dès l'aube, comme si c'était le matin de Noël. C'était sans doute un peu le cas.

Gohan, lui, avait pu échapper à « Goten le réveille-matin » vu qu'il était déjà debout quand son petit frère avait ouvert les yeux. Ce dernier, d'abord déçu de trouver le lit de son grand frère vide, ne s'en démoralisa pas et se précipita alors dans la chambre de sa mère. Bien qu'elle n'apprécia pas particulièrement son réveille-matin, Chichi n'eut pas le cœur de gronder son fils. Pas aujourd'hui.

Car aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour la petite famille : Son Goku, le plus grand héros que la Terre ait jamais connu, mais aussi le père et le mari, revenait pour vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heure qu'il passerait avec sa famille.

Chichi avait, bien évidemment, prévenu toute la bande de la venue de Goku, mais elle leur avait demandé de ne pas venir dès qu'il arriverait pour leur laisser du temps en famille. Tous avaient compris et accepté – excepté Végéta qui voulait absolument sa revanche contre son grand rival heureusement que Bulma savait être très _persuasive_.

La table était maintenant remplie d'un véritable festin la famille Son attendait anxieusement, devant cette table pleine, la venue de son membre manquant.

« Pourquoi il est pas encore là mon papa ? » demanda Goten d'une petite voix. « Est-ce qu'il va vraiment venir ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il va venir mon chérie. » répondit sa mère, confiante. Goku lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour le petit-déjeuner et son mari tenait toujours parole.

C'est alors que les deux garçons sentirent une aura puissante et familière bien que Goten ne l'ait jamais ressenti auparavant, il avait l'impression de connaître cette aura. Quant à Gohan, il l'avait tout de suite reconnu : c'était celle de son père.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et, pour la première fois depuis sept ans, il entendit sa voix joyeuse et chaleureuse :

« Ah ! Que c'est bon d'être à la maison ! »

« Goku ! » s'exclama Chichi en se précipitant au salon. Elle s'arrêta en le voyant, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait pas changé il était toujours aussi beau, avec toujours le même sourire franc et innocent.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Dieu ce qu'elle lui avait manqué…

Les deux frères se tenaient à l'entrebâillement de la porte l'aîné souriait à la scène, heureux de voir ses parents enfin réunis, tandis que le cadet se cachait derrière la jambe de son grand frère, se sentant timide tout à coup.

Goku se détacha de sa femme et lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes avec son pouce. Puis il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme et le petit garçon à la porte du salon. Ses fils.

« C'est toi mon papa ? » demanda timidement le petit garçon.

L'homme sourit. « Oui, c'est moi ton papa, Goten. »

Le cadet Son sourit alors largement et sauta dans les bras de son père en s'écriant : « Papa ! »

Goku rit, lançant son fils dans les airs et le rattrapant. Puis il le plaça sur son épaule et tourna son attention sur son fils aîné. Il sourit.

« Tu as tellement grandi, Gohan je ne t'aurais pas reconnu. »

Gohan sourit largement. « Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé, Papa. »

_A suivre…_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 25**

Contrairement à d'habitude, où le manque de manières de ses garçons à table l'agaçait au plus haut point, Chichi souriait en regardant son mari et ses fils se goinfrer comme seul un Saïya-jin le pouvait. Ils avaient beau en mettre partout, ne se servant même plus de leurs couverts; rien ne pouvait gâcher la bonne humeur de Madame Son.

Après tout, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être de bonne humeur alors que son mari était de retour pour une journée, que son fils cadet avait enfin pu le rencontrer et, surtout, que son aîné avait retrouvé le sourire ?

Goku avait toujours eu ce don naturel pour remonter le moral des gens autour de lui sa seule présence suffisait, et l'appétit retrouvé de Gohan en était la preuve.

Chichi était comblée : cette journée promettait d'être merveilleuse. Et elle avait bien l'intention de veiller à ce que rien, absolument rien, ne vienne la gâcher.

Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement…

oOoOoOo

Sur une planète très, très lointaine, deux êtres observaient une boule de cristal, le visage grave.

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à agir, je le sens. » dit le plus jeune des deux. « Nous devons à tout prix les en empêcher. »

L'autre ouvrit grand ses yeux. « Vous ne pensez quand-même pas à… »

« Si, Kibito. Nous allons descendre sur Terre. »

oOoOoOo

Après avoir observé l'état de son fils se dégrader de plus en plus quand il était dans l'Autre Monde, Goku était heureux de voir Gohan sourire de nouveau. En le voyant si déprimé, de là haut, sans pouvoir rien faire pour arranger les choses, le père qu'il était s'était senti complètement impuissant et inutile, et il avait détesté ce sentiment. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à revenir, même si ce n'était que pour une journée. Au moins, il avait réussi à remonter le moral de son aîné, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Papa, Papa ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il est mignon hein ? »

Goku se tourna vers son fils cadet qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer. Goten était comme une version enfant de lui-même c'était lui tout craché, autant par le caractère que par le physique. Et il était tellement adorable.

L'homme remarqua alors le gros crapaud que son plus jeune fils tenait dans ses mains, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Goku rit doucement.

« C'est ton nouvel ami ? »

« Oui ! Je l'ai appelé Monsieur Crapaud ! » répondit joyeusement Goten. « Je peux le garder ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Je ne sais pas si ta mère sera d'accord, fiston tu sais qu'elle a horreur de ce genre d'animaux. » dit Goku. Voyant son cadet s'attrister de ne pouvoir garder son nouvel ami, il reprit : « Et puis, de toute façon, je suis sûr que Monsieur Crapaud préfère rester dans la nature plutôt que dans une maison tu ne crois pas ? »

Goten soupira, se résignant à laisser partir son crapaud. « Oui, tu as raison. »

« Mais rien ne t'empêche de jouer avec lui tant qu'on est dehors. » ajouta Goku avec un clin d'œil. Cela redonna le sourire à son fils, qui s'éloigna un peu pour jouer avec Monsieur Crapaud.

Goku le regarda jouer en souriant. Ils avaient décidé de passer la journée dehors, profitant du beau temps, et le Saïya-jin ne le regrettait pas. Sa femme s'était installée sur une nappe qu'elle avait déposée sur l'herbe, probablement pour ne pas salir ses habits elle regardait Goten qui s'amuser à faire le crapaud, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à la scène.

Goku s'installa à côté d'elle, et Chichi sourit.

« C'est toi tout craché. » dit-elle en parlant de leur plus jeune fils. Son mari rit doucement.

« Je sais. » répondit-il simplement, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Celle-ci posa la tête sur son épaule, soupirant de contentement.

« Où est Gohan ? » demanda Goku après quelque seconde de silence.

« Il avait un petit creux alors il est allé cueillir des fruits. » expliqua Chichi.

Justement, alors qu'elle parlait, son fils sortit du sous-bois, un tas de pomme dans les bras. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour regarder son petit frère qui faisait le crapaud, clignant des yeux. Puis il rit doucement en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers ses parents.

Gohan déposa ses pommes sur la nappe et s'y installa ensuite puis il en prit une du tas et commença à manger, invitant ses parents à faire de même. Goku ne se fit pas prier et prit une pomme à son tour, mordant dedans avec enthousiasme.

« Ah… Y'a pas à dire : la nourriture sur Terre est bien meilleure qu'au Paradis ! » commenta-t-il joyeusement.

« Ah bon ? » fit Gohan, la bouche pleine. Un regard de sa mère et il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de s'excuser.

Goku sourit largement sa femme n'avait pas changé. Et c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

« Eh bien, comme on n'a pas besoin de manger une fois qu'on est mort, préparer de la bonne nourriture n'est pas une priorité, au Paradis. » répondit le Saïya-jin. « Je m'y suis habitué, mais ça fait quand même plaisir de manger de la bo– »

Il fut interrompu par Chichi qui, gardant toujours un œil sur Goten qui jouait un peu plus loin, le vit se rouler sur l'herbe.

« Goten ! Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas te rouler sur l'herbe ! » gronda la mère de famille elle se leva et se dirigea vers son fils cadet qui s'était redressé de suite.

« Voilà, tu es tout sal maintenant ! C'est malin ! » fit-elle en l'époussetant.

« Pardon Maman. » fit le petit garçon d'une petite voix. Sa mère s'adoucit après tout, ce n'était qu'un peu de saleté, et cette journée était bien trop spéciale pour être gâché par de telles broutilles.

« Allez, viens, » dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Allons te débarbouiller. »

Goten hocha la tête. Il se releva pour suivre sa mère mais s'arrêta subitement.

« Juste une seconde ! » lui dit-il. Le cadet Son attrapa alors le crapaud qui commençait à s'éloigner et courut vers son frère et son père.

« Vous pouvez garder Monsieur Crapaud pendant que Maman me change ? »

Les deux hommes rirent doucement. « Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Gohan en prenant le crapaud des mains de son petit frère.

« Merci ! »

Sur ce, le petit garçon alla rejoindre sa mère et tous deux prirent le chemin de leur maison, laissant Goku et Gohan seuls avec Monsieur Crapaud.

Le demi Saïya-jin regarda l'animal dans ses mains il se tenait tranquille et croassait de temps en temps. Gohan sourit au moins il n'essayait pas de s'échapper.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire de nouveau. » commenta Goku.

Le jeune homme continua à fixer le crapaud, restant silencieux. Il devinait que son père savait ce qu'il traversait en ce moment après tout, si Goku connaissait l'existence de son fils cadet, c'est qu'il devait les surveiller de temps en temps, de là haut.

« C'est vrai que… je n'ai pas été très joyeux ces derniers temps. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu veux bien me parler… d'elle ? » demanda Goku avec précaution. Il se doutait bien que ce ne devait pas être un sujet facile pour son fils.

Gohan hocha la tête il n'avait aucune raison de cacher la vérité à son père.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, le demi Saïya-jin sentit le Ki de Videl augmenter subitement, juste avant de baisser considérablement. Alarmé, Gohan se leva rapidement, sous le regard surpris de son père.

« Désolé Papa, mais je dois y aller. Videl a des problèmes. »

Ceci étant dit, le jeune super héros confia le crapaud à son père et s'envola le plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction du Ki de Videl, lequel était anormalement bas. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait arriver à destination suffisamment rapidement à sa vitesse actuelle, Gohan se transforma en Super Saïya-jin et fila à vitesse maximum.

_Ce n'est pas suffisant,_ pensa-t-il il était encore à dix bonnes minutes de Satan City, et le Ki de la jeune fille baissait encore.

Ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, le demi Saïya-jin se concentra, les dents et poings serrés, alors qu'il volait toujours. Avec un cri, il passa au deuxième niveau de sa transformation, augmentant sa puissance – et donc sa vitesse – de façon colossal.

Le jeune guerrier, tellement concentré sur le Ki de celle qu'il aimait, ne remarqua même pas le Ki de son père qui le suivait tant bien que mal.

oOoOoOo

Videl étouffait. L'immeuble était en feu et elle, elle s'était faite ensevelie sous des morceaux de plafond qui lui était tombés dessus. Elle se sentait tellement stupide de s'être fait coincée ainsi : elle aurait dû être plus prudente !

Dire qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment en feu pour sauver une personne qui était restée à l'intérieur maintenant elle allait mourir étouffée, ensevelie sous un tas de ciment. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la personne qu'elle était venue sauver ait réussi à s'en sortir.

La jeune justicière avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain garçon aux cheveux hérissés. Elle regrettait tant de ne pas lui avoir avoué ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments, elle aurait aimé qu'au moins il sache à quel point elle l'aimait.

Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Ça y est, c'était la fin. Elle se sentait partir vers l'inconscience, n'ayant plus la force pour lutter.

Mais alors que tout semblait fichu, alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir, Videl sentit le poids qui était sur elle se soulever. Une lumière dorée l'aveugla un instant, puis elle distingua une silhouette qui retirait le reste du ciment qui l'emprisonnait.

La jeune fille sentit alors des bras l'entourer tandis que son sauveur la portait contre lui. Un sentiment familier l'envahit, et elle sourit, se sentant en sécurité dans ces bras puissants.

Et puis, l'instant d'après, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissait : elle était hors du bâtiment, toujours dans les bras de celui qui venait de la sauver. Videl leva alors la tête pour voir son visage, s'attendant à rencontrer le regard sombre de Gohan. A la place, elle rencontra des yeux turquoises sous une chevelure dorée.

« Go… Gohan ? Ce… C'est toi ? Mais… comment… ? » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'elle perdit ses mots face à cette apparence.

Le jeune guerrier se figea. Pouvait-il tout lui dire, là, maintenant ? Etait-ce le bon moment ? Le rejetterait-elle une fois qu'elle saurait ? Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ?

Alors que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, deux hommes, un « M » tatoué sur leurs fronts, attendaient dans l'ombre le moment de passer à l'action. Et quand ils virent le Super Saïya-jin se figer soudainement, ils saisirent leur chance et se précipitèrent sur lui.

Gohan ne se rendit compte de leur présence que trop tard, et il eut juste le temps de pousser Videl hors du danger qu'un des deux hommes le saisit tandis que l'autre planta une étrange machine dans son abdomen. Il tenta de se dégager mais sentait sa force le quitter il perdit sa transformation en Super Saïya-jin, ses cheveux et ses yeux reprenant leur couleur noir jais.

« GOHAN ! »

Videl, que Gohan avait poussé plus loin, fonça sur la montagne de muscle qui ceinturait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle fut repoussée comme si elle n'était qu'une simple mouche cela ne la découragea pas pour autant et elle fonça sur lui de nouveau. Elle obtint le même résultat.

oOoOoOo

Goku, qui n'avait toujours pas rattrapé son fils, n'étant transformé qu'en simple Super Saïya-jin, sentit soudain le Ki de Gohan baissé très rapidement. Alarmé, il passa au deuxième niveau de sa transformation, augmentant ainsi sa vitesse comme l'avait fait plus tôt son fils.

_Faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard,_ pria-t-il silencieusement.

oOoOoOo

Quand ils arrivèrent là où ils avaient senti une puissance incroyable, le jeune Terriens qui la dégageait se faisait voler son énergie par ces deux hommes aux fronts tatoués.

« Que faisons-nous ? » avait demandé l'être à la peau rose.

« Nous ne pouvons rien pour lui pour le moment. » répondit celui à la peau mauve. « Mais dès qu'ils s'en iront, je les poursuivrai et tu iras soigner le Terrien. Son père arrive également tu me rejoindras et leur demanderas de te suivre. Leur aide nous sera très précieuse. »

oOoOoOo

Videl désespérait. Aucune de ses attaques n'avaient d'effet sur ces deux hommes, et elle perdait rapidement son énergie, surtout qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme après son séjour sous les décombres de l'immeuble en feu. A terre, elle releva la tête, sentant ses yeux lui piquer alors que Gohan, blanc comme un linge, avait la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

« C'est bon, l'absorbeur est plein. » dit alors l'homme qui avait piqué Gohan avec son étrange machine. Son acolyte hocha la tête et lâcha le jeune homme qui s'écroula, vidé de son énergie. Videl se précipita sur lui tandis que les deux types s'envolaient mais elle n'avait que faire d'eux. Gohan était tout ce qui comptait.

Retenant ses larmes, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et plaça sa main sur son cou, cherchant son pouls. Il était très faible, mais il était là. Soulagée, elle avait cependant conscience que ce n'était pas terminé.

« Tiens bon Gohan, je vais appeler une ambulance et tu seras sur pied en un rien de temps. » dit-elle en sortant son téléphone portable.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Videl leva la tête et vit un homme qui avait la peau rose, les cheveux longs et blancs, et qui était vêtu de façon peu commune. Il s'agenouilla alors à son tour et plaça ses mains sur le dos de Gohan.

« Hé ! Mais que faites-vous ? Qui êtes-vous, d'ailleurs ? » fit-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'expliquer. » dit l'inconnu alors que ses mains se mirent à luire.

« Mais qu… ? » Videl ne put qu'observer alors que la couleur revenait sur le visage de Gohan. Après quelques instants, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux tandis que l'inconnu retirait ses mains.

Gohan se redressa et regarda ses mains avec étonnement. Il avait été sur le point de mourir, il en était sûr. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait récupéré toute sa force ?

« Gohan ! »

Le jeune guerrier cligna des yeux et baissa le regard, voyant Videl qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« J'ai eu si peur… » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. « J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

Le cœur du jeune homme se réchauffa : elle tenait encore à lui. Cette pensée le rassura, et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui.

Ils entendirent alors un toussotement, et levèrent la tête pour voir l'homme qui avait soigné Gohan.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il se passe des choses graves, et nous manquons de temps. » déclara-t-il.

« Mais… qui êtes vous ? » demanda l'adolescent alors que lui et Videl se levaient.

« Tu le sauras si tu me suis. »

Sur ce, l'inconnu s'envola, laissant les deux bruns dans le mystère. C'est alors que Gohan remarqua enfin l'aura de son père qui était tout près. Comment avait-il fait pour manquer une puissance aussi incroyable ?

« Mais que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Goku alors qu'il atterrissait, reprenant sa forme normale.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir, aussi. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. Végéta, qui avait senti la soudaine baisse dans le Ki de Gohan, s'était dit qu'il y aurait peut-être enfin de l'action après toutes ces années d'ennuie.

« Ah, tiens, Végéta ça fait longtemps. » fit Goku.

Un sourire presque imperceptible se forma sur les lèvres du Prince son grand rival était de retour, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter une fois que toute cette affaire sera tirée au clair.

« Bon, gamin, dis-nous ce qui se passe. » fit Végéta. Videl se renfrogna il était toujours aussi désagréable.

Gohan raconta alors se qui s'était passé et dit qu'il n'en savait pas plus, qu'apparemment, l'homme qui l'avait soigné savait ce qui se tramait et qu'il avait l'intention de le suivre pour connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Si tu y vas, j'y vais aussi. » déclara Goku.

« Je te suis, Kakarotto. On pourra se battre tout de suite après que cette affaire soit réglée comme ça. » dit Végéta.

Goku sourit lui aussi était impatient de se mesurer contre son rival.

« Je viens aussi. »

Les trois Saïya-jins se tournèrent vers Videl qui venait de parler. Gohan fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Videl. » dit-il. « Je sens que ce sera très dangereux, et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée, ou pire. »

« Je ne veux plus être à l'écart, alors je viens. » déclara la justicière. « Je viendrai que tu le veuilles ou non, Gohan. »

« Videl, écoute… »

« Laisse la faire comme ça lui chante, gamin de toute façon elle ne pourra pas nous suivre. » fit Végéta.

« Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez. » dit fièrement la jeune fille. Elle se mit alors à léviter, puis elle s'envola dans la direction qu'avait prit l'homme à la peau rose.

La mâchoire de Gohan tomba il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir. Videl avait apprit à voler toute seule, sans son aide. Elle était encore plus douée que ce qu'il avait cru.

Végéta haussa les épaules et s'envola à son tour. Goku se mit alors à léviter aussi.

« Allez, allons-y, fiston. » dit-il.

Gohan secoua la tête pour s'éclairer les idées, puis, avec son père, s'envola à la suite de Videl et du Prince.

_A suivre…_


	26. Chapitre 26

**Cœur Secret **

**Chapitre 26**

Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi, la Terre ne pouvait-elle rester en paix plus de quelques années ? D'abord le Démon Piccolo, puis les Saïya-jins, Freezer, les androïdes, Cell… Et maintenant, un sorcier menaçait la planète avec son monstre surpuissant, Majin Buu.

Vraiment, à croire que la Terre était maudite.

Gohan soupira. Cette journée aurait dû être magnifique il aurait dû la passer avec sa famille, maintenant au complet avec la visite de son père après sept années d'absence. A présent ils allaient devoir combattre et risquer leurs vies pour sauver la planète et ses habitants.

Piccolo les avait rejoint dans leur course poursuite, ayant lui aussi senti ce qui s'était passé avec Gohan. Il avait été plus que surpris en apprenant l'identité des deux hommes aux cheveux blancs, en particulier du plus jeune.

« Ka… Kaïoshin ? » s'était-il exclamé, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Que faisait un être tel que lui sur Terre ?

Il avait fallut tout réexpliquer à Piccolo : Babidi, le fils du créateur de Majin Buu, avait l'intention de faire sortir le démon de son cocon avec l'énergie que les deux hommes aux fronts tatoués avaient volé à Gohan. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher la résurrection de Majin Buu, sinon la Terre et le reste de l'univers courraient un grand danger.

Piccolo acquiesça, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune fille qui volait tant bien que mal avec eux, et il fronça ses sourcils inexistants.

« Gohan, pourquoi est-ce que ton amie est là ? » demanda-t-il à son ancien élève. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Je lui ai dis de ne pas venir, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. » répondit-il.

« C'est trop dangereux pour elle. En plus, elle nous ralentit. » dit Piccolo, montrant clairement son désaccord.

Videl plissa les yeux en regardant Piccolo et Gohan qui parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, sentant la colère monter. Comment osaient-ils ?

« Ils ont raison, tu sais. » lui dit Kaïoshin. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux toujours plissés.

« Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je peux très bien me défendre ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Mais contre eux, tu ne pourras rien. Tes attaques n'avaient déjà pas d'effet sur les deux sbires que Babidi a envoyé, et comparé à Majin Buu, ces deux-là ne sont rien. Je dis ça pour toi je ne veux pas risquer des vies innocentes. » ajouta Shin.

Videl serra les poings. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ce serait admettre qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, qu'elle était trop faible. Et ça, jamais.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez partir devant ? » demanda alors Gohan au reste du groupe. « J'aimerais parler à Videl. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, accélérant pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls. Voyant leur véritable vitesse, Videl réalisa que Piccolo avait raison : elle les ralentissait vraiment.

« Ecoute, Videl, » commença Gohan. « Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être mise à l'écart – crois-moi, j'ai été dans ta situation un bon nombre de fois –, mais c'est vraiment trop dangereux, et j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de te protéger quand je me battrai. »

Il eut un silence. Ils avaient arrêté d'avancer et flottaient maintenant au dessus de l'océan. Videl avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille se battre. Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Non, elle ne pouvait permettre cela d'arriver ; il fallait qu'elle le suive, le danger qu'elle courait importait peu.

Avec une nouvelle détermination, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne partiras pas sans moi. Je m'accrocherai à toi s'il le faut. » s'entêta-t-elle.

« Si tu viens, je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur le combat parce que je serai trop inquiet pour toi. » répliqua Gohan. « S'il te plait Videl, il faut que j'aie l'esprit tranquille pour pouvoir me battre à fond. »

« Et si tu ne revenais pas ? » rétorqua la jeune fille, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. « Tu ne peux même pas me promettre que tu reviendras tu ne le sais pas toi-même. J'ai tort ? »

« Non, c'est vrai : je ne le sais pas. » répondit-il, le visage grave.

« Et tu voudrais que je reste à l'écart en sachant cela ? C'est hors de question ! Je viens et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher ! »

Gohan se gratta les cheveux, cherchant un moyen de convaincre cette tête de mule de ne pas venir. Bien sûr, il pouvait très bien s'envoler à grande vitesse pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le suivre, mais il ne voulait pas partir et la laisser furieuse contre lui. Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Si c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'il la voyait alors… alors il ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Elle devait savoir.

Il l'enlaça, la prenant par surprise. Bien que la jeune fille ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait tout à coup, elle répondit à son étreinte, se sentant si bien dans ses bras…

« S'il te plait, Videl… » murmura-t-il. « Va à Capsule Corp et raconte à Bulma ce qui se passe. »

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux à l'idée de le perdre.

« Mais Gohan… Si tu ne revenais pas je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-il, lui caressant la joue. « Il y a un moyen de me faire revenir, même si je ne m'en sort pas. »

« Enfin Gohan, c'est impossible… »

Il sourit. « Va à Capsule Corp et parle à Bulma elle t'expliquera. »

« Mais… »

Il l'embrassa, faisant taire ses protestations. Videl voulut résister, mais elle se sentit fondre, et toutes ses questions s'envolèrent d'un coup alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser. C'était tellement bon, et cela leur avait tellement manqué… Ils ne voulaient plus s'arrêter. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, ils commençaient à manquer de souffle et durent rompre le baiser, bien qu'à contrecœur. Gardant les yeux fermés, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils cherchaient leur air.

« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie, Videl. Je… Je t'aime trop pour te perdre. »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Il lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir enfin le lui dire. « Je t'aime, Videl. »

La réaction de la jeune fille à sa déclaration le surprit : elle s'écarta de lui.

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu me dis ça maintenant ? » fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle le devança :

« C'est parce que tu sais que tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'était un mensonge il n'existe pas de moyen de te faire revenir, et tu me dis ça maintenant parce que tu sais que tu vas mourir ! »

« Videl… »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Pas comme ça, pas comme un adieu ! Tu ne peux pas mourir, Gohan ! »

Et elle s'enfuit, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Gohan voulut la rattraper, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela arrange les choses. Il sentait qu'elle se dirigeait vers Capsule Corp, et cela le rassura, sachant qu'elle y serait en sécurité. Il finit par décider de rejoindre les autres qui poursuivaient toujours les deux sbires de Babidi.

oOoOoOo

Non, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle le refusait. Gohan allait s'en sortir, c'était forcé. Elle ne pouvait concevoir de le perdre.

_« Je t'aime, Videl. »_

Non, non, NON ! Ce n'était pas un adieu ! Elle allait le revoir, il fallait juste qu'elle l'attende.

_« Je t'aime, Videl. »_

Elle sanglota. S'il lui avait dit cela, c'était qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même qu'il allait revenir ; quelles étaient alors les chances qu'il survive ?

Videl secoua vivement la tête, accélérant alors qu'elle continuait à voler vers Capsule Corp. Gohan allait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

oOoOoOo

Bulma était en train de réparer un des nombreux robots que son mari avait détruit lors de ses entraînements quand Trunks débarqua dans son labo, l'air paniqué :

« Maman, c'est grave ! » fit-il, agité. « Papa a disparu ! Il n'est nulle part dans la maison ! »

La scientifique retira ses lunettes de protection et haussa les sourcils. Végéta ne sortait jamais de sa salle de gravité, à part pour aller manger ou dormir, ou les rares occasions où il passait du temps avec sa famille.

« Tu ne peux pas sentir où il est ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son fils.

« Non, je n'y arrive pas. » répondit-il.

« Il doit sûrement masquer son Ki. » conclut Bulma. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. « Si ça se trouve, il est allé rejoindre Goku en douce pour le combattre… »

Trunks cligna des yeux. « Qui ça ? »

La femme aux cheveux bleus allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par un robot flottant qui entra dans le labo, l'informant qu'une dénommée Satan Videl désirait entrer dans la propriété.

Bulma haussa les sourcils. Videl, ici ? C'était inattendu.

« Fais-la entrer, je vais la recevoir dans le salon principal. » dit-elle alors au robot.

« Entendu. »

oOoOoOo

Videl attendait que Bulma arrive dans le salon principal de la Capsule Corporation. La jeune fille avait eu le temps de calmer ses pleurs en chemin et elle espérait que Bulma ne lui pose pas de question sur ses yeux probablement rougis.

Elle soupira. _J'en ai marre de pleurer tout le temps,_ pensa-t-elle. _Tout ça c'est la faute de Gohan._

_« Je t'aime, Videl. »_

Ses yeux piquèrent alors qu'elle se repassait cette scène pour la énième fois. Gohan l'avait embrassé, puis il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Cela l'aurait comblé de bonheur s'il ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il pensait ne plus la revoir.

_Tu as tort, Gohan,_ pensa-t-elle avec conviction. _Tu vas vivre, et alors… Alors, on pourra être ensemble._

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées à l'arrivée de l'héritière Brief. Cette dernière remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas alors qu'elle saluait Videl.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Videl hocha la tête. Elle lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé et la menace qui planait sur tout l'univers, comme Gohan le lui avait demandé.

« Gohan m'a dit… qu'il y avait un moyen de les faire revenir s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle alors, bien qu'elle doutait recevoir une réponse positive. Après tout, comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ?

« Il devait parler des Dragonballs. » répondit naturellement Bulma. Devant le regard surpris de son interlocutrice, elle expliqua : « Ce sont sept boules magiques qui, une fois réunies, permettent d'invoquer le Dragon Sacré qui a le pouvoir d'exaucer deux vœux, quels qu'ils soient. Même ressusciter les morts. »

« Et… ces boules existent vraiment ? » demanda Videl, y croyant à peine.

Bulma eut un petit sourire. « Comment crois-tu que les victimes de Cell aient été « miraculeusement » ressuscitées ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. « Vous voulez dire que… »

« Oui. C'était grâce aux Dragonballs. » confirma la scientifique. « Alors ne t'inquiètes pas Videl, Gohan reviendra quoi qu'il arrive. »

C'était comme si un énorme poids venait de se retirer de son cœur. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Et, Videl décida, ce n'était pas non plus la dernière fois qu'ils s'embrasseraient.

Et, la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreraient – parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois –, elle pourrait enfin le lui dire.

_Je t'aime. _

oOoOoOo

Végéta s'impatientait. Gohan prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour se débarrasser de Dabura et d'ailleurs, le fils de son rival ne semblait même pas avoir l'avantage dans son combat. A ce train là, il n'aurait jamais le temps de se battre contre Kakarotto !

Quand ils avaient vu atterrir les deux sbires qu'avait envoyé Babidi pour voler l'énergie de Gohan, ils s'étaient posés à leur tour sur un grand rocher et étaient restés caché. Ils avaient alors observé, voyant un petit être marron très laid et un second, plus grand, qui avait l'allure d'un démon, sortant d'un vaisseau, lequel était apparemment enterré sous terre. D'après Kaïoshin, le petit était Babidi et le grand Dabura, le Prince du monde des Ténèbres. Shin et Kibito semblait croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vaincre ce Dabura c'était mal connaître le Prince des Saïya-jins. Végéta ne doutait aucunement en ses capacités celles de Gohan, cependant, c'était une autre histoire.

Le Saïya-jin se renfrogna alors que le gosse se prit un coup qui l'envoya dans des rochers.

« J'ai ai assez vu. » fit-il énervé. « Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ce type. »

« Végéta, non. » protesta Goku. « C'est le combat de Gohan, tu ne dois pas intervenir. »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! Ton gosse est trop rouillé il ne pourra jamais le vaincre à ce train là ! Et on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Tu n'as le droit qu'à une journée sur Terre et si on ne règle pas cette histoire d'ici là, je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de me battre contre toi ! »

Dabura regarda la scène avec un sourire narquois. Visiblement, celui-là n'était pas venu pour la justice et d'ailleurs, son cœur était loin d'être pur. Ils allaient pouvoir l'utiliser.

Le démon interrompit alors son combat et demanda à son maître par télépathie de les ramener dans le vaisseau pour qu'il puisse lui faire part de sa trouvaille.

Le décor changea et Dabura se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle.

« Hé, où vas-tu ? Tu fuis ? » fit Gohan.

Le démon le regarda par-dessus son épaule et eut un sourire mauvais. « Fuir ? Mais non. Je n'ai plus besoin de me battre je t'ai trouvé un meilleur ennemi. »

oOoOoOo

Trunks ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il pouvait sentir le Ki de son père très clairement maintenant. Sa puissance était incroyable, mais quelque chose clochait. L'aura que dégageait son père était différente, elle était… maléfique. Et ce n'était pas normal. Bien sûr, son père n'était pas un ange, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti tant de mal et de haine se dégager de son aura.

C'est alors que le programme de la télévision, qu'il était en train de regarder distraitement, changea pour un flash spécial d'information. Une jeune femme était à l'écran dans une ville qui semblait être bombardée de toutes parts.

« Quatre hommes sont apparus de nulle part dans la Capitale du Nord. » disait la reporter. « L'un d'eux s'est alors mit à bombarder la ville avec des sortes de boules de feu qui sortaient de ses mains ! »

Trunks écarquilla les yeux alors que la caméra filma l'action. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celui qui bombardait la ville.

« P… Papa ? »

_A suivre…_


	27. Chapitre 27

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 27**

Goten était confus. Il pouvait sentir son père et celui de Trunks se battre en ce moment. La puissance qu'ils dégageaient était extraordinaire; il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel. Mais pourquoi sentait-il tant de colère et de haine émaner du Ki de Végéta ? D'ailleurs, son aura n'était même pas comme d'habitude… Elle était si maléfique que le petit garçon en frissonnait de terreur.

« Ça fait un moment que Goku et Gohan sont partis… Je me demande où ils sont allés. » se dit Chichi à haute voix.

Goten resta silencieux, se gardant bien de dire ce qu'il savait à sa mère. Il n'aimait pas lui cacher la vérité, mais si elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer, elle ne lui permettrait jamais de sortir…

« Je peux aller jouer dehors ? » demanda-t-il, grimaçant intérieurement à son mensonge.

Sa mère acquiesça distraitement, et l'enfant sortit rapidement de la maison, s'envolant le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers le Ki de son frère. Il préférait éviter de s'approcher du combat entre son père et Végéta, et Gohan n'était plus avec eux en ce moment. Goten se demandait d'ailleurs comment ils faisaient pour se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre en un instant.

Il remarqua alors que le Ki de Trunks se dirigeait vers la même destination, et il se sentit plus rassuré. Au moins il ne serait pas seul.

oOoOoOo

Bulma lui avait demandé si elle voulait se laver, et Videl avait acquiescé timidement. Après avoir passé un bon moment sous les décombres de l'immeuble en feu et tenté sans succès de sauver Gohan des sbires de Babidi, la jeune fille était très reconnaissante envers Bulma de lui laisser utiliser sa salle de bain.

Sous la douche, Videl repensait à ce que Shin et Kibito leur avait dit sur Majin Buu, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Gohan et les autres, qui se battaient probablement en ce moment même. Et si la résurrection de Majin Buu était inévitable ? Et si le monstre était trop fort pour eux, comme semblait le penser Shin ? Si personne n'était capable de vaincre Majin Buu, à quoi bon utiliser les Dragonballs, si c'était pour se faire tuer de nouveau ?

La tête pleine de doutes et d'inquiétudes, Videl sortit de la douche et prit une serviette pour se sécher. Elle regarda alors les vêtements que Bulma avait laissés pour elle, étant donné que les siens étaient en piteux état. Il s'agissait d'un simple tee-shirt bleu et d'un pantacourt blanc. Videl était soulagée que la riche héritière ne lui ait pas donné d'habits trop « fille »; elle ne se serait pas sentit à l'aise sinon.

Habillée et coiffée, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain. Un robot attendait à la porte; il lui dit de le suivre et commença à s'éloigner. Videl ne se fit pas prier, ne voulant pas se perdre dans ces couloirs interminables.

La machine la ramena au salon principal puis s'en alla. Bulma s'y trouvait toujours, seulement maintenant elle avait les yeux rivés sur la télévision, une expression inquiète sur le visage. Intriguée, Videl s'approcha et observa à son tour l'écran. Elle constata que la Présidente de la Corp était captivée par les informations :

« Les quatre inconnus ont disparu comme ils sont apparus, laissant une partie de la Capitale du Nord en ruine. » disait la reporter. « Il est encore impossible de déterminer le nombre de victimes, ni l'identité de l'homme responsable de ce carnage. Des zooms d'image prise par des touristes ainsi que de nombreux témoignage de rescapés ont permis à la police d'établir un portrait robot du suspect principal et de ses acolytes; si vous le reconnaissez, veuillez contacter le numéro d'urgence mis en place qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran… »

A la place des images de la ville dévastée, on montra la photo du suspect en question, et Videl écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais… c'est… »

Non, il n'y avait pas de doute possible; c'était bien Végéta à l'écran, les cheveux dorés, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres alors qu'il bombardait la ville de boules de Ki, et le même tatouage sur le front que celui qu'avaient les sbires de Babidi.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

« Végéta… pourquoi ? » murmura Bulma. Videl se tourna vers elle et constata que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

oOoOoOo

Ils l'avaient tous senti, des quatre coins du monde. Cette puissance incroyable, maléfique, qui venait de faire son apparition sur leur planète. Et puis, elle avait subitement augmenté, atteignant un niveau inimaginable, inégalable. Ils n'avaient jamais rien senti de tel.

Depuis la soudaine baisse dans la Ki de Gohan, il y a de cela quelques heures, ils avaient eu un mauvais pressentiment. Ensuite, ils avaient tous, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, perçu l'aura malfaisante de Végéta, et ceux qui avait eu la télé allumée avaient pu voir les dégâts que ce dernier avait faits.

Et maintenant qu'ils sentaient cette force si maléfique et si puissante en liberté sur la Terre, tous eurent la même idée : mettre leurs proches en sécurité.

Et quel lieu était plus sûr que le Palais de Dendé ?

oOoOoOo

Buu était trop puissant. Le monstre s'était débarrassé de lui avec une facilité déconcertante, n'y mettant aucun effort. Allongé quelque part dans les bois, Gohan se sentait partir, mais il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il devait tenir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir – pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire, tellement de choses à vivre; s'occuper de son petit frère, aider sa mère, aller au lycée…

Revoir Videl.

Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Même si elle avait essayé de le cacher, Gohan avait bien vu qu'elle était partie en pleurant.

Videl avait pleuré. A cause de lui.

Il se sentait tellement minable. Lui qui disait l'aimer, tout ce dont il semblait être capable était la faire souffrir. Et au train où allaient les choses, il allait encore la faire pleurer…

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il n'allait pas mourir, ce n'était pas le moment. Il allait vivre; on allait forcément le trouver.

Il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'on ne le trouve pas trop tard…

oOoOoOo

Yamcha atterrit devant le grand manoir de la Capsule Corporation et fonça directement à l'intérieur, ne prenant même pas la peine de sonner; il se passait des choses bien trop graves en ce moment pour perdre du temps avec les formalités. Guidé par ses sens, il déboula en trombe dans l'un des nombreux salons de la Corp, attirant l'attention des deux femmes qui s'y trouvaient.

« Yamcha ? » s'étonna l'héritière Brief. Elle avait eu le temps de se remettre, avec l'aide de Videl, bien qu'elle se sente toujours confuse et blessée par ce que Végéta avait fait. Mais la jeune fille avait remarqué le tatouage que le guerrier portait sur le front – le même « M » que portaient les sbires de Babidi qui avaient attaqué Gohan. Kaïoshin leur avait dit que c'était le signe que Babidi avait pris possession d'eux, ce qui voulait dire que le sorcier avait trouvé le moyen de prendre possession de Végéta, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

« Il faut faire vite. » dit Yamcha. « Un grand danger menace la planète, et nous devons nous mettre à l'abri au plus vite. »

La peur et l'inquiétude monta soudainement en Videl. Majin Buu serait-il sorti de son cocon ?

« Comment… Comment êtes-vous au courant du danger ? » demanda-t-elle alors, redoutant la réponse.

Le visage sérieux, Yamcha répondit : « Je sens une puissance gigantesque et maléfique; je n'avais encore jamais rien senti de tel. »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec inquiétude, sachant ce que cela signifiait. Majin Buu était bel et bien en liberté.

« Tu nous emmènes chez Dendé, alors ? » devina Bulma, consciente que le Palais Céleste était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

« Oui, et nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. » déclara l'ex bandit.

« Je vais chercher Trunks et mes parents, je reviens tout de suite. » dit la riche héritière en sortant précipitamment du salon. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air paniqué. « Trunks n'est pas dans la maison ! »

« Tu es sûre ? » fit Yamcha, tentant de la calmer. « La maison est grande, il est peut-être caché quelque part. »

« Non, j'en suis sûre ! » fit Bulma, de plus en plus paniquée. « J'ai créé un détecteur de présence il y a quelque temps, et Trunks n'est nulle part dans la maison ! »

« Calmez-vous, Bulma. » dit Videl, tentant de rassurer la Présidente à son tour. « Yamcha peut sentir les Kis, n'est-ce pas ? Il peut peut-être chercher Trunks, non ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas Bulma, je vais retrouver la trace de Trunks. » assura Yamcha alors qu'il se concentrait déjà pour retrouver le fils de son amie. Ce n'était pas facile, surtout avec cette énorme puissance qui dominait toutes les autres. Et elle n'était plus seule, remarqua-t-il; une autre puissance qui lui était familière l'affrontait. Yamcha fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'aura de Végéta. Puis il remarqua un groupe de Kis pas loin du combat. Il pouvait sentir une aura qu'il ne connaissait pas, accompagné de Piccolo, Goten et Trunks.

Mais que faisaient-ils tous si près du danger ?

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yamcha ? Il se passe quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Bulma en voyant le visage grave de son ex-petit ami. Ce dernier hésita à lui dire où se trouvait Trunks en ce moment, sachant très bien que cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter plus encore.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui cacher qu'il savait où était son fils.

« Yamcha, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! » ordonna Bulma, de plus en plus inquiète.

Il soupira, se résignant à lui dire ce qu'il savait.

« Trunks est avec Goten et Piccolo, ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre que je ne reconnais pas, et ils sont… » sa voix s'estompa alors qu'il hésitait encore.

« Où sont-ils, Yamcha ? » demanda Bulma, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Ils sont tout près de celui qui dégage cette nouvelle puissance maléfique. » finit par dire l'ex-bandit, avant d'ajouter : « Mais ils ne sont pas en train de se battre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

En voyant les yeux courroucés de son ancienne petite amie dirigés vers lui, Yamcha se dit qu'il avait dû faire une gaffe, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Comment peux-tu me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter alors que mon fils se trouve tout près d'un monstre surpuissant ? »

Ah, c'était donc ça. Décidemment, il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de circonstance. On aurait pu croire qu'avec toutes les situations de crise qu'ils avaient traversées, il ne serait pas aussi maladroit.

« Ecoute, Bulma, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri. Je suis sûr que ça ira pour Trunks; c'est ton fils, après tout, et il est suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas s'attaquer à un monstre manifestement plus fort que lui. De plus, Piccolo est avec eux, et on peut compter sur lui pour surveiller les enfants. »

Bien que toujours inquiète pour son fils, Bulma reconnut que Yamcha avait raison. L'héritière Brief alla alors chercher ses parents, mais ceux-ci refusèrent de les accompagner au Palais de Dendé, disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas laisser leurs animaux, et que de toute façon, il y avait les Dragonballs au cas où les choses tournaient mal.

A contrecœur, Bulma accepta de partir sans ses parents. Avec le Jet le plus rapide de sa société, Yamcha, Videl et elle se mirent alors en route pour le Palais de Dendé…

oOoOoOo

Trunks n'avait encore jamais vu un combat d'une telle puissance. Ses entraînements avec son père n'étaient vraiment rien comparés à ce qu'il était en train d'assister.

_Papa est vraiment incroyable,_ pensa le petit garçon alors qu'il regardait avec admiration son père affronter le monstre nommé Majin Buu.

Piccolo, quant à lui, voyait bien que, malgré les apparences, Végéta ne pouvait pas gagner ce combat. Car contrairement à Buu, le Prince n'avait pas des réserves d'énergie infinies, et il ne tarderait pas à en manquer…

« Il n'y a donc plus d'espoir pour l'univers… »

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers l'homme à la peau rose qui venait de parler. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux, ils avaient trouvé les statues de pierre de Piccolo et de cet homme – Kibito, avaient-ils appris par la suite. Trunks avait, d'ailleurs, fait tomber la statue de Piccolo, qui s'était cassée. Ne prêtant pas plus d'attention que ça à cet accident, les deux garçons s'étaient alors tournés vers l'action qui se déroulait non loin d'eux. Un gros bonhomme rose se battait avec une sorte de démon et avait finit par transformer ce dernier en biscuit géant avant de le manger. Juste après, Kibito et Piccolo reprirent leurs apparences normales, et grâce aux capacités de régénération de Piccolo, l'accident de Trunks pu être réparé.

Végéta avait fait son apparition peu après, et le combat avait débuté.

« Qu'est-ce que vous raconté, Monsieur Kibito ? » fit Goten, confus par les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. « Monsieur Végéta va battre ce méchant monstre ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! » renchérit Trunks. « Mon père va massacrer ce type rose ! »

Kibito resta silencieux, n'ayant pas le courage de briser les espoirs de ces enfants. Pourtant, ils s'en rendraient bientôt compte eux-mêmes : Végéta n'avait aucune chance contre Majin Buu.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Maître Kaïoshin.

oOoOoOo

Videl ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle demande. Elle était trop inquiète pour Gohan, il fallait qu'elle sache s'il allait bien. Si elle ne préférait rien dire au début, n'étant pas sur de vouloir savoir, maintenant, l'inquiétude était trop grande : elle devait savoir.

« Yamcha ? » appela-t-elle alors que l'homme aux cicatrices pilotait le Jet en direction du Palais de Dendé.

« Oui, Videl ? » répondit-il sans quitter le ciel devant lui du regard.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de demander : « Pouvez-vous chercher le Ki de Gohan, s'il vous plait ? »

Si la situation avait été différente, Yamcha aurait taquiné la jeune fille, manifestement amoureuse de leur petit Gohan. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, alors il acquiesça simplement et chercha le Ki du demi Saïya-jin.

Qu'il ne trouva nulle part.

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Gohan serait… ?

Fronçant les sourcils, l'ex-bandit se concentra de plus belle, ne voulant pas croire que le garçon qu'il avait vu grandir n'était plus.

Pourtant, il fallait se faire une raison. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait son Ki nulle part.

Gohan était mort.

« …Yamcha ? » appela encore Videl, peu rassuré par l'expression de l'homme ainsi que par son silence.

N'osant pas regarder la jeune fille, Yamcha déglutit avant de dire : « Je… Je suis désolé Videl… Je… Je ne le trouve pas. »

Videl retint son souffle alors qu'il finit tristement :

« Gohan est mort. »

_A suivre…_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 28**

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Gohan était… Non, elle refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible. Gohan ne pouvait pas être… Elle refusait même de le penser. Cela lui était tout bonnement inconcevable. Gohan allait revenir il _devait_ revenir. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui, sinon ? Sans son sourire, sa voix pour l'apaiser, ses bras pour s'y blottir, son humour décalé pour la faire rire… Non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans Gohan.

'_Il va bien falloir que tu te fasses une raison, pourtant.' _

_NON ! _hurla-t-elle dans son esprit à l'encontre de cette voix dérangeante, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux bleus. Mais elle refusait de les laisser couler elle ne pleurerait pas, parce que Gohan allait lui revenir.

Elle pouvait même s'imaginer leur retrouvaille : il lui sourirait, de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, puis la prendrait dans ses bras protecteurs, rassurants, et lui dirait ces mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre encore. Elle lui dirait alors combien elle l'aimait, elle aussi. Combien elle désirait être avec lui.

'_Tu aurais dû saisir ta chance tant qu'il en était encore temps, alors. C'est trop tard maintenant.'_

Elle secoua vivement la tête, voulant plus que tout faire disparaître cette voix qui la désespérait. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Gohan ne pouvait pas être mort !

_Je t'en pris, Gohan… reviens-moi._

oOoOoOo

Végéta savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait aussi très bien ce qui l'attendait — Piccolo avait était très clair sur le sujet — mais cela lui importait peu. C'était la seule chance qu'ils avaient de se débarrasser de ce monstre, une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors, préparant son attaque finale, le Prince eut une dernière pensée pour ceux qui lui était le plus chers — Bulma, Trunks, et même Kakarotto — puis, avec un cri déchirant, fit exploser sa puissance. La force de l'attaque était phénoménale, mais beaucoup trop intense pour que son corps puisse le supporter. La douleur était insoutenable, mais le guerrier ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, déterminé à éliminer Majin Buu.

Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

oOoOoOo

Dendé observait la Terre, le visage grave. Il n'était pas parvenu à suivre Gohan lorsqu'il avait disparu, mais il y avait peu de chance que le jeune guerrier ait survécu. Il se sentait tellement inutile et impuissant il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son ami d'enfance, et il n'avait rien pu faire non plus pour Végéta, qui s'était pourtant sacrifié pour la planète que lui-même n'avait pas su protéger.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que malgré le sacrifice du Prince, Majin Buu courait toujours, accompagné de son abominable maître, Babidi, et ils détruisaient toutes les villes qui étaient sur leur passage, apparemment à la recherche de Piccolo, Trunks et Goten.

Tous leurs amis étaient arrivés au palais, ne rencontrant heureusement pas les monstres qui terrorisaient la planète en chemin. Piccolo était également revenu, portant sous ses bras Goten et Trunks, tous deux inconscients. Il lui avait dit que Kibito était parti chercher Maître Kaïoshin, qui avait apparemment disparu avant que lui et l'homme à la peau rose ne soient déstatufiés. Il y avait peu d'espoir de le retrouver, mais le fidèle serviteur qu'était Kibito refusait d'abandonner.

Goku était arrivé peu de temps après, leur disant ce qui lui était arrivé pendant tout ce temps : Végéta l'avait assommé, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de sa part. Il leur avait ensuite demandé ce qui était arrivé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

« Gohan et Végéta sont morts… C'est pas vrai… » avait-il dit en apprenant la terrible nouvelle. « Moi qui pensais protéger la Terre en restant mort, je me suis complètement trompé, on dirait la Terre n'a besoin de personne pour se mettre en danger, finalement… »

Malheureusement, Goku allait devoir repartir pour l'Autre Monde dans peu de temps leur seul espoir résidait à présent en Trunks et Goten, si Goku parvenait à leur enseigner la technique de la Fusion avant son départ…

Dendé avait également rencontré pour la première fois cette fille qui semblait être si importante pour Gohan. Elle était en larmes quand elle était arrivée au palais, avec Yamcha et Bulma. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs dans le même état. La mort de Végéta et Gohan les avait vraiment bouleversé.

Le jeune dieu plissa les lèvres en voyant Majin Buu détruire encore une autre ville après avoir transformé ses habitants en bonbons. Son sentiment d'impuissance ne fit qu'augmenter.

_À quoi bon être Dieu si je ne peux rien faire pour eux ?_

oOoOoOo

Bulma avait cessé de se morfondre. Elle avait du chagrin, énormément de chagrin, mais pleurer n'allait pas changer les choses. Quand elle dit cela à Videl, qui avait tout autant de peine qu'elle-même, la jeune fille la regarda avec étonnement. Elle savait l'héritière Brief forte, mais comment parvenait-elle à rester aussi sensée dans un moment pareil ? Comment pouvait-elle ainsi garder son sang froid quand elle venait d'apprendre que l'homme qui partageait sa vie était mort ?

« Il faut avancer, Videl, » lui répondit la scientifique. « Et puis, tout n'est pas encore perdu. N'oublie pas les Dragonballs. »

Oui, il y avait encore un espoir. Les Dragonballs pourraient encore tout arranger. Restait à savoir s'ils auront l'occasion de les utiliser…

« J'ai foi en Goku. » déclara Bulma devant les doutes de l'adolescente. « Même s'il n'est là que temporairement, je sais qu'il ne nous abandonnera pas. Il fera tout son possible pour nous sauver. » Elle esquissa un sourire, « Goku nous sauve toujours. »

Face à la foi inébranlable de la Présidente de la Corp, Videl se surprit à y croire, elle aussi. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Ils pouvaient encore tout arranger.

Il fallait garder espoir.

oOoOoOo

C'était la fin.

Majin Buu avait réussi à sortir de la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, où il s'était battu avec la fusion de Trunks et Goten. Apparemment, il avait faim maintenant, et il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen que de transformer ceux qui restaient au Palais Céleste en chocolats pour les manger. Un à un, ils étaient changés en barre de chocolat, puis se faisaient manger sans remords par le monstre.

« Non ! Krilin ! » cria C-18 en voyant son mari se faire transformer à son tour. Elle fonça sans réfléchir sur Buu, qui s'apprêtait à manger sa nouvelle barre de chocolat, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, l'androïde fut elle aussi métamorphosée en sucrerie.

« Maman ! » pleura leur fille, Marron, âgée de seulement cinq ans, avant d'être transformée également, sous les rire diaboliques de l'horrible créature rosâtre.

De sa cachette — qui, elle le savait, ne durerait pas longtemps —, Videl détourna les yeux avec rage, les poings serrés. Ce démon n'avait aucune pitié. Il tuait par plaisir, pour s'amuser. Un être aussi mauvais, aussi malsain, ne devrait pas exister. C'était tellement injuste lui qui était un être aussi abominable se voyait le droit de vivre, alors que tous ces gens, pratiquement tous les habitants de la Terre, étaient morts.

Et, bien qu'elle ait été convaincue du contraire, elle commençait à croire que même Gohan n'avait pu survivre face au monstre. Comment aurait-il pu, après tout, alors que même Gotenks, la fusion des enfants qui était censée engendrer l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, n'avait pas été à la hauteur ?

La jeune fille se dit cependant qu'au moins, une fois que Buu l'aura trouvée et réduite au même sort que les autres, le démon ne pourrait pas les suivre dans l'Autre Monde pour les tourmenter encore. Au moins, une fois là bas, elle pourrait reposer en paix et, s'il y était aussi, elle pourrait revoir Gohan.

C'est alors que Videl se rendit compte du silence qui régnait à présent au palais. Elle se risqua à regarder autour d'elle, et fut à la fois étonnée et perplexe de trouver l'endroit complètement désert. Se pourrait-il que Buu n'ait pas remarqué qu'elle se cachait ? Serait-il parti sans vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus personne à tuer ? Non, c'était impossible. Ce serait trop beau.

Mais alors, où était-il ?

« Tu es la fille de Satan. »

Videl se figea en entendant la voix de Majin Buu derrière elle. Cependant, ce qu'il avait dit l'intriguait. Piccolo lui avait raconté que son père était en quelque sorte devenu ami avec la créature, et que c'était d'ailleurs grâce à cette étrange amitié que Buu, en la voyant, avait accepté d'attendre le temps que son adversaire soit prêt. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait l'intention de l'épargner, elle, alors qu'il avait tué tous les autres ?

_Je me fais des idées ce monstre n'a aucune pitié,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Il va me tuer, comme tous les autres qu'il a tués. _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle. Cet être diabolique avait massacré tous les habitants de la Terre : elle était seule au monde.

Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré de truc gélatineux rosâtre de merde.

La colère monta soudainement en elle, et la justicière se retourna vivement pour faire face au monstre. Il la fixait, le front plissé, comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas ; tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le démon qui lui avait enlevé tous ceux qu'elle chérissait.

_Et puis merde ! Si je dois mourir, autant me battre avec tout ce que j'ai ! _se dit-elle alors.

Sans réfléchir, elle attaqua. Ses coups n'avaient évidemment aucun effet, mais bon dieu ce que ça défoulait ! Étrangement, Buu ne réagissait pas il restait debout, sans bouger, avec la même expression concentrée sur le visage.

« Ton aura ressemble à celle de Satan. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » cria-t-elle sans s'arrêter, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues « Tu l'as tué, lui aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois sa fille ? »

La bête eut un étrange sourire. « Tu te trompes. »

Videl arrêta son assaut de coups, surprise. Elle se trompait ? Cela voulait-il dire que… son père était en vie ?

Toujours avec le même sourire, Majin Buu continua : « Satan est le seul que j'ai épargné, lorsque j'ai lancé l'attaque qui a éliminé ce qui restait des Terriens. »

« Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ? » demanda-t-elle, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Son étrange sourire s'élargit, devenant purement malsain. « Tu es sa fille, non ? J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir que Satan est vivant avant de mourir. »

Il fit alors bouger son antenne, la pointant sur elle. Les yeux de Videl s'agrandirent alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants.

« J'ai eu assez de chocolat. En quoi pourrais-je bien te transformer ? » se demanda l'immonde créature, son sourire toujours présent. « Ah, je sais. En biscuit, bien sûr. »

oOoOoOo

« C'est… C'est terrible… »

Au Kaïoshinkaï, Goku venait d'assister, par le biais de la boule de cristal, à la mort des personnes qui lui étaient le plus chers. Assis sur l'herbe, il serra les poings sur ses genoux de rage. Comme il voulait pouvoir retourner sur Terre et massacrer ce monstre hideux. Il savait bien sûr qu'il n'en avait pas le pouvoir, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le souhaiter de toutes ses forces.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ta force augmente, tout d'un coup ? »

Goku se tourna vers les deux personnes assises un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Comment dire à son fils que Buu avait tué tous leurs amis, leur famille, et même la fille qu'il aimait ? Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion, puisque la personne assise en face de son fils, l'ancien Maître Kaïoshin, dit à Gohan :

« Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres. »

« Mais… » tenta le jeune homme.

« Tu veux que je révèle ta force potentielle, non ? Alors tais-toi et reste concentré. »

Gohan se tut, bien que contrarié. Combien de temps allait-il encore devoir attendre ? Cette situation lui était insupportable. Ne rien pouvoir faire sans même savoir ce qui se passait sur sa planète, ce qui était arrivé à sa famille, ses amis…

_Videl…_

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et la réaction de son père qui observait ce qui se passait sur Terre n'avait fait que l'accroître. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Ou d'avoir perdu.

Gohan ferma fort ses yeux, refusant de concevoir cette idée. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, imaginer sa vie sans ses proches cette pensée lui était insupportable.

Il lui fallait les sauver, à tout prix.

oOoOoOo

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

Le Roi Enma, un géant avec des cornes qui était assis derrière un bureau adapté à sa taille, n'eut pas besoin de vérifier dans ses dossiers pour confirmer sa réponse.

« Évidemment que j'en suis sûr. Les habitants de la Terre sont peut-être tous passés devant moi, mais je l'aurais remarqué si j'avais vu le fils de Son Goku. Non, j'en suis certain : Son Gohan n'est pas mort. »

_Je le savais ! Il est vivant !_ pensa Videl, alors qu'elle était conduite vers l'avion qui l'amènerait au Paradis, accompagnée des amis du demi Saïya-jin. Ces derniers avaient repris un peu espoir en entendant la nouvelle si Gohan était vivant, alors la Terre n'était peut-être pas encore perdue.

Mais une question persistait : si Gohan n'était ni sur Terre ni dans l'Autre Monde, où était-il alors ?

oOoOoOo

Sa seconde rencontre avec la créature rose était très différente de la première. Non seulement il était infiniment plus puissant qu'alors, mais il n'avait jamais eu une telle envie de tuer qu'en ce moment.

Buu avait décimé la population entière. Il avait massacré absolument_ tout le monde_. Tous ces innocents, toutes ces personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé, s'étaient vus leurs vies brutalement raccourcies.

Cette sale brute avait tué Videl. _Sa_ Videl. Elle était morte — l'amour de sa vie était mort. Ils étaient tous morts, _tous_. Jamais il ne le lui pardonnerait. Jamais. Il allait lui faire payer. Il allait venger les habitants de la Terre. Pour sa mère, pour ses amis, pour Videl, il allait tuer Majin Buu.

Il eut un sourire en coin en pensant à la raclée qu'il allait donner à cette crapule, à la façon dont son sourire mauvais s'effacerait de son visage hideux pour laisser place à la peur. Sûr de lui, il s'avança vers son ennemi jusqu'à être en face de lui, affichant toujours un petit sourire narquois.

« Ne me dis pas que… Tu comptes te battre contre moi ? » railla Majin Buu.

« Non. Je compte juste te tuer. » affirma Gohan, certain de sa supériorité. Le monstre face à lui sembla trouver l'idée ridicule, s'esclaffant alors qu'il rappelait au jeune guerrier qu'il l'avait déjà vaincu.

Et alors que la créature démoniaque riait bruyamment, que Piccolo paniquait, certain que son ancien élève n'avait aucune chance de gagner face à Majin Buu, et que Goten et Trunks, partageant la même pensée que le Namek, se préparaient à fusionner pour aider leur aîné, Gohan fit monter sa puissance d'un coup et attaqua son adversaire avec une rafale de coups que ce dernier était incapable d'éviter.

Les trois spectateurs en restèrent bouche bée.

oOoOoOo

Gohan aurait pu vaincre Majin Buu, et facilement qui plus est, si ce dernier n'avait pas usé de la ruse pour absorber Gotenks et Piccolo. De même pour Végéto, s'il ne s'était pas laissé absorber par le monstre et n'avait ainsi perdu l'union par les Potalas de Végéta et Goku. Et si ces derniers n'avaient pas libéré le gros Buu de l'organisme de leur ennemi, la Terre n'aurait peut-être pas été détruite par l'être uniquement constitué de mal qui avait résulté de toutes ces transformations.

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver leurs fils et Piccolo ils s'étaient laissé absorber pour rien, puisque Gohan, Goten, Trunks et le Namek avaient péri avec la planète, et qu'à la place, ils avaient sauvé Dendé, Mister Satan et un petit chiot.

C'était tout ce qui restait de la Terre.

oOoOoOo

L'incompréhension fut totale lorsque tous les habitants de la Terre se retrouvèrent vivants et sur une planète intacte c'était comme si Majin Buu n'avait jamais existé. Le souvenir d'avoir été tués par cette abominable créature était pourtant encore très présent dans leurs esprits. Ils se souvenaient même être passés devant un géant à cornes qui avait décidé de leurs sorts dans l'Autre Monde. Cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ?

Une voix qu'étrangement, ils entendaient tous sans pouvoir voir de qui elle provenait, leur dit qu'ils avaient effectivement été tués par le monstre mais qu'ils étaient maintenant ressuscités. L'homme qui parlait insista sur le fait que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que la menace de Majin Buu était encore très présente : ils l'affrontaient encore, en ce moment même (qui que « ils » soient). Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas l'avantage, et avaient besoin de leur aide, des Terriens, pour le vaincre. Il suffisait de lever les bras, disait-il.

Mais personne ne croyait cet inconnu. Ils ignorèrent simplement cette voix qu'ils pouvaient étrangement tous entendre, persuadés qu'ils avaient été victimes d'une hallucination collective et que Buu n'avait jamais existé.

Végéta serra les dents devant l'ingratitude des Terriens. Excepté leurs amis, personne, absolument _personne_ n'avait coopéré. Lui qui avait cru son plan infaillible, il avait oublié à quel point ces humains pouvaient être stupides.

oOoOoOo

Qui aurait cru que ce serait grâce à Mister Satan que le monde allait être sauvé ? Bien sûr, sans Végéta qui avait eu l'idée d'utiliser le Genkidama et Goku pour lancer l'attaque, cela n'aurait pas été possible non plus, mais sans Satan, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à convaincre les habitants de la Terre de les aider pour vaincre Majin Buu et ainsi sauver l'univers.

La Terre entière scandait le nom de son héros partout où on allait, on entendait :

« Satan ! Satan ! »

Gohan eut un sourire en regardant en bas alors qu'il volait vers le Palais de Dendé. Ce cauchemar était enfin terminé, et le monde était redevenu normal — enfin, aussi normal qu'il pouvait être.

Tentant d'accélérer, le jeune guerrier poussa un léger soupir ; il avait donné presque toute son énergie au Genkidama de son père, ce qui faisait qu'il n'en avait plus assez pour voler aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Il était tellement impatient d'arriver à sa destination, ne cessant d'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec une _certaine personne_… Il va sans dire que la lenteur à laquelle il volait actuellement le frustrait au plus haut point.

À mesure qu'il approchait de sa destination, cependant, le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus anxieux à l'idée de revoir Videl après tous ces évènements. D'ailleurs, il allait devoir lui dire pour ses origines… Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui en l'apprenant ? Et si elle ne voulait pas d'une vie avec un guerrier ? Enfin, encore fallait-il qu'elle partage ses sentiments, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent…

Il continua à voler sans changer de but, se donnant du courage. Plus que tout, il voulait la revoir. Peu importait, finalement, s'ils devaient continuer à être seulement amis. Tant qu'elle restait dans sa vie, rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance.

« Voilà la tour Karin ! On arrive ! » s'écria joyeusement Goten, qui volait avec lui ainsi que Trunks et Piccolo. Le petit garçon était si impatient de retrouver tout le monde.

Ils volèrent le long de la tour, arrivant rapidement à son sommet, et continuèrent le long du bâton magique qui reliait la tour au Palais Céleste. Le cœur de Gohan battait à tout rompre : c'était le moment de vérité.

_À suivre…_


	29. Chapitre 29

_**Note** **: **Désolée pour l'attente. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai vous écrit un chapitre près de deux fois plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)_

**Chapitre corrigé et mis à jour.

* * *

**_C__œur Secret - __Chapitre 29_**

****Alors qu'il avait traversé les continents, les océans, les villes, les montagnes, ainsi que des paysages magnifiques ou complètement déserts, pendant ce long trajet qui d'ailleurs, lui avait paru interminable il y a à peine quelques instants, Gohan s'était préparé à tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables quant à ses retrouvailles avec ces personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Les amis de son père, avec qui il avait partagé tant de souvenirs, tant d'aventures, qu'ils étaient tous pour lui comme une famille d'adoption.

Il avait dû hérité sa nature inquiète de Chichi. Après tout, son père n'avait jamais été du genre à se soucier des évènements à venir et n'y pensait presque jamais. Il vivait l'instant présent, et les seules fois où le futur l'inquiétait, c'était quand une menace se présentait, et lorsque cela arrivait, Goku faisait face au danger et se battait de toutes ses forces, suivant son instinct de guerrier mais aussi son désir de protéger tout ce qu'il aimait au monde. Sa mère, par contre, avait toujours été d'une nature extrêmement inquiète, s'imaginant les pires scénarios possibles au moindre retard ou à chaque fois qu'un de ses garçons, fils et mari inclus, était loin d'elle trop longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas de moyen de savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. C'était vraiment à la limite de la paranoïa. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été ainsi. Peut-être était-ce parce que depuis sa naissance, elle avait de nouvelles responsabilités en tant que mère de famille en plus d'être l'épouse de l'homme le plus fort du monde, ou bien était-ce simplement sa nature, il ne savait pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, Gohan avait dû hérité d'elle ce trait de caractère particulier, qui était finalement très humain.

Habituellement, Gohan ne se trompait pas ou peu dans ses pronostiques de scénarios possibles, ou du moins, il avait une idée à peu près correcte de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en fonction des circonstances. Du coup, il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres, que ce soit pour les études, pour toutes les sortes de situations problématiques qui se présentaient, ou tout simplement quand il devait se battre, que ce soit pour la justice ou pour s'entrainer.

Oui, Gohan avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais être pris au dépourvu, et ce depuis qu'il avait suivi l'entraînement intensif de Piccolo pendant un an alors qu'il n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il ne s'était peut-être pas entrainé très régulièrement ces sept dernières années, mais une chose était certaine : son esprit, son intelligence et sa force mentale n'avaient jamais cessé de croître.

Alors quand tout ce monde qui, il n'y a pas trente secondes, dansait, chantait, riait, s'étreignait encore pour fêter cette victoire inespérée contre le monstre, quand tous ceux qu'il avait tant désiré revoir pendant qu'il était coincé sur une planète lointaine à attendre et se concentrer pendant que l'ancien maître Kaïoshin révélait sa force potentielle, quand tous ses amis et même sa mère se figèrent en même temps que lui se posait gentiment sur les dalles du Palais Céleste, fraichement reconstitué par Porunga, et qu'ils le fixaient maintenant depuis de très, très, _très _longues secondes, partageant la même expression ahurie sans le quitter des yeux… Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

Le jeune guerrier était véritablement et complètement perdu. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais alors rien de rien. Sa mère, par exemple, aurait dû pousser tout le monde de son passage pour être la première à le serrer contre elle en criant « mon bébé ! » , comme à chaque fois qu'il lui revenait après une trop longue absence. Voilà comment Chichi aurait dû réagir. Pourtant elle restait silencieuse, l'air toute aussi ébahie et abasourdie que les autres personnes présentes.

Ce silence, déjà bien oppressant, durait de plus en plus : personne n'avait l'air prêt à le rompre ni à prendre la parole. Gohan, qui n'y comprenait absolument rien, était très tenté de faire demi-tour pour s'envoler le plus loin possible de cet atmosphère lourde et pesante qui commençait vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Pourtant, malgré la confusion, le malaise et l'incompréhension qui dominaient ses sentiments en cet instant, la seule chose qui pouvait trahir son état d'esprit actuel était ses sourcils, un peu haussés, et ses yeux, légèrement agrandis - expression qu'on pouvait facilement prendre pour de la surprise très modérée.

« Bah alors, vous en faites une tête. C'est le nouveau look de Gohan qui vous met dans cet état ? »

« Le nouveau look de mon frère ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Trunks ? Gohan n'a pas changé de look, il porte seulement les mêmes habits que mon papa et il est devenu encore plus fort qu'avant ! »

« Ça, c'est clair ! D'ailleurs, si Buu ne nous avait pas absorbé après la fusion, Gohan l'aurait écrabouillé en deux secondes, voire moins ! Il était vraiment trop cool quand il lui a mis sa raclé ! C'est trop bête qu'on s'est laissé prendre dans son piège, on aurait pu se servir de la Terre entière pour nous mesurer à Gohan une fois qu'il aurait fini de le désintégrer ! Comment on va faire maintenant, pour s'entraîner à pleine puissance quand on est fusionné ? C'est vraiment trop nul ! »

Goten haussa les épaules, la solution s'imposant à lui comme une évidence : « On n'aura qu'à retourner dans la salle où on a affronté Buu. »

Les yeux de Trunks s'illuminèrent : « Mais oui, bien sûr ! Goten, tu es un géni ! Il faut absolument qu'on y retourne pour tester les pouvoirs de Gotenks en Super Saiyajin 3 ! Personne n'est à la hauteur de Gohan, on ne pourra pas trouver meilleur adversaire sur qui essayer toutes nos supers techniques ! »

« Ah, mais c'est vrai ça ! On n'a même pas eu le temps de toutes les tester sur Buu et y'a personne d'autre que Gohan d'assez fort pour se mesurer à Gotenks ! En plus, c'est un super entraîneur, il pourra nous apprendre plein de nouvelles techniques ! J'ai appris à voler super vite grâce à lui ! »

« Mais oui ! Et puis il pourra aussi nous aider à nous perfectionner ! Gotenks n'est pas encore tout à fait au point, on a pas eu assez de temps dans la salle… Il faut absolument que Gohan nous entraîne ! »

« C'est clair ! 'Faut au moins qu'on devienne aussi fort que lui ! »

C'est alors que les deux enfants se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour s'adresser au sujet de leur conversation. Ils avaient l'air tellement surexcités que Gohan se demanda pendant une seconde si c'était vraiment lui la cause de cette réaction quelque peu excessive, ou s'ils n'avaient pas mangé trop de sucreries pendant ces deux derniers jours. Puis tous ses doutes se dissipèrent quand Goten et Trunks parlèrent d'une même voix, très semblable à celle de leur fusion, pour lui demander s'il voulait bien les entraîner, au moins jusqu'à ce que Gotenks atteigne son niveau et le dépasse.

« On pourra jamais progresser avec quelqu'un d'autre comme entraîneur, Gotenks est trop fort, même pour papa ou Végéta… S'il te plait, grand frère, accepte… »

Le jeune homme regarda son petit frère qui faisait une moue tellement mimi qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Ah lala… il faudrait qu'il apprenne à résister à Goten, surtout quand il faisait exprès d'être tout mignon pour le faire craquer. Il soupçonnait Trunks de lui avoir appris le truc : son petit frère adoré était un ange, et sans l'influence du mini prince des Saiyajins, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de manipuler son grand frère de cette façon. Bah, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Trunks ; avec Végéta et Bulma comme seuls modèles parentales, il fallait s'y attendre. Finalement, les entraîner sera une bonne chose pour eux, cela lui permettra de remettre ces garçons sur le droit chemin et les préparer à leur adolescence puis à leur vie d'adulte… Ainsi, ils seront prêts à affronter le monde social en tant que demi-Saiyajin en temps et en heure. Pas comme lui qui était, il fallait bien l'admettre, complètement retardé socialement.

« Eh bien, je te souhaite bien du courage Gohan. Ces deux garnements sont impossibles à discipliner, et c'est encore pire une fois fusionnés. »

Gohan tourna la tête pour voir le sourire en coin de Piccolo qui avait l'air ravi de voir les enfants s'offusquer et protester ce qu'il venait de dire. Il comprit tout de suite les véritables intentions de son ancien mentor quand il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres : leur mutisme était enfin terminé et tous affichaient maintenant un air amusé tandis que les enfants enchaînaient les arguments pour prouver qu'ils étaient dignes de porter le titre de guerrier de talent.

_Merci, Piccolo._

_De rien, petit. _

Pendant tout cette agitation, personne ne remarqua que l'une d'entre eux commençait à s'éloigner du groupe. Celle qui, finalement, les connaissait à peine et ne comprenait rien à la moitié de ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux. Alors, elle profita de la diversion que lui offrait les enfants, Piccolo, et… lui. Ils étaient tous les quatre le centre d'attention, et la jeune fille, qui n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'ambiance, à cette grande « famille », préférait s'isoler afin de calmer la tornade émotionnelle que le revoir avait fait ressurgir en moins d'une seconde.

_C__'est vraiment n'importe quoi…_

Elle l'avait cru mort, l'avait pleuré jusqu'à l'épuisement, priant n'importe quelle divinité que ce cauchemar se termine et qu'elle se réveille au plus vite, dans sa chambre au manoir. Elle avait eu si mal, elle souffrait tellement de l'avoir perdu, qu'elle était allée jusqu'à maudire leur rencontre, le moment où elle s'était retrouvée follement amoureuse de lui bien malgré elle, et même tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble jusque là. Et elle avait eu tant de regrets le concernant, mais aussi concernant son comportement envers lui depuis leur première rencontre, il y a de cela des mois maintenant. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu tout ce temps à cause de sa curiosité mal placée ? Et le harcèlement qu'elle lui avait fait subir à cause de son obsession ridicule de découvrir ses secrets, à quoi cela lui aura-t-il servi, à part perdre son temps à l'épier de loin au lieu de passer plus de temps avec lui ? Et, plus que tout, pourquoi, _pourquoi _avait-elle été aussi têtue, bornée, orgueilleuse et tellement, tellement idiote de refuser son amour alors qu'elle était totalement raide dingue de lui, qu'elle l'aimait si fort qu'elle avait terriblement et affreusement mal dès qu'il était loin d'elle ? Elle n'avait aucune excuse, vraiment aucune. Elle savait qu'il était très amoureux d'elle, qu'il l'aimait elle, pour elle, et pas pour sa fortune, sa notoriété ni même pour approcher son père. Il l'avait aimé probablement peu après qu'il avait intégré le lycée, et elle, elle avait été jusqu'à refuser son amitié, soi-disant parce que c'était un menteur. Qui voulait-elle leurrer ? En fait, c'était elle la menteuse. C'était elle la trouillarde, l'idiote qui prétextait cette stupide histoire de secret pour ne pas trop se rapprocher de lui et tomber amoureuse. « J'ai peur de souffrir, je ne veux pas avoir le cœur brisé de nouveau, je ne veux plus perdre une personne qui m'est chère alors je me conduis comme une véritable peste avec la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment telle que je suis, parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse. »

Foutaises. Comme si c'était possible, de ne pas tomber sous le charme de Gohan. Il était tellement craquant que toutes les filles de la classe soupirait rêveusement en le regardant pendant les cours au lieu d'écouter les professeurs. Mais lui, bien évidemment, ne remarquait jamais rien tellement il était naïf. Alors même quand l'une d'elles lui faisait des insinuations pour qu'il l'invite à sortir, il ne comprenait pas l'allusion et la fille repartait déçue et très frustrée. C'était assez comique à regarder, mais à la longue, les filles du lycée - parce qu'il les faisait vraiment toutes craquer, même celles des autres classes - avaient abandonné l'idée d'être un jour la petite amie de Gohan et avait décidé de se contenter de le regarder et de rêver de lui comme étant leur chevalier servant dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. D'où les soupirs rêveurs en plein cours de maths, d'histoire, d'anglais etc. Quand à Videl, eh bien… elle avait réussi à se mentir et se voiler la face les premiers mois qui suivirent l'arrivée de Son Gohan au lycée Orange Star.

Jusqu'au jour fatidique où tout son monde, ses résolutions, sa volonté, sa vie entière, tout bascula en quelques instants. Tout simplement à cause d'un baiser volé.

Videl s'arrêta derrière un bâtiment contre lequel elle s'adossa. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce souvenir : leur tout premier baiser. Elle avait été tellement surprise, ce jour là, qu'elle avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se laisser aller, savourant cette sensation nouvelle et tellement agréable. Elle se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il avait les lèvres très douces… Et même si ce baiser avait été entrepris à cause d'un moment de panique, parce qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser partir et rentrer chez lui, elle se rendait compte, aujourd'hui, que Gohan l'avait embrassé avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Et c'était cet amour, qu'elle avait inconsciemment ressenti à travers ce baiser improvisé, qui l'avait poussé à y répondre sans réfléchir, le laissant l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Videl se concentra davantage sur le souvenir de leur premier baiser, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle pouvait presque sentir les bras de Gohan autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui alors que le baiser s'intensifiait. Et elle qui, par instinct, enroulait ses bras autour de son cou pour être encore plus près de lui, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient vraiment sans aucune retenue.

Son corps chauffait, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine et elle avala sa salive difficilement tandis qu'elle se plongeait entièrement dans son souvenir.

Les mains de Gohan… il les frottait légèrement contre le tissus de son tee-shirt, très doucement, comme une caresse… un peu sur sa taille, son dos, le creux de ses reins, son dos encore… En même temps, le baiser devenait plus lent, plus tendre…

Videl se souvenait avoir maudit intérieurement son manque de souffle à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu envie d'arrêter ce baiser si tôt mais, à la place, que Gohan continue de l'embrasser, qu'il continue ses petites caresses le long de son dos, qu'il la serre plus fort encore contre lui… Elle aurait voulu qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Tout doucement, Gohan détachait ses lèvres des siennes, la tenant toujours dans ses bras, tout contre lui. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et essayait de retrouver son souffle, tout en savourant les derniers moments de cette étreinte.

Quel bonheur elle avait ressenti pendant ces dernières secondes dans ses bras… Elle avait éprouvé un tel bien-être… Chaque fois qu'il la serrait contre lui, elle se sentait toujours si protégée et heureuse… Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour la déstabiliser, et s'il lui souriait, elle pouvait sentir comme des papillons dans son ventre. Le moindre contact physique avec lui, et ses joues s'enflammaient aussitôt, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, et sa gorge se serrait tellement qu'elle avait du mal à articuler le moindre son. À chaque fois qu'il la portait dans ses bras avant de s'envoler, elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour maîtriser ses émotions, et quand il volait avec elle dans ses bras, elle avait toujours eu l'impression de partager avec lui un moment d'intimité… C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, rien que lui, elle, et le ciel. Gohan volait si vite qu'elle distinguait à peine ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Alors elle se blottissait contre lui, et un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'amuser à écouter les battements rapides et irréguliers de son cœur, sans doute dus à leur proximité.

Videl souffla un bon coup et rouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle pouvait encore entendre Goten et Trunks derrière elle, mais leur ton avait changé. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire : apparemment, Chichi et Bulma faisait de gros câlins à leurs fils respectifs, et les garçons se plaignaient et pleurnichaient, disant qu'ils étaient des guerriers maintenant et que les gros câlins c'était pour les bébés.

« Mais tu es mon bébé, mon adorable petit Goten… » fut la réponse de Chichi.

« Quand tu auras des poiles sur le menton on en reparlera d'accord, mon Trunkinounet adoré ? » fut celle de Bulma.

S'en suivit les rires de l'assemblé, mêlés aux protestations très embarrassées des petits guerriers.

Puis Videl releva la tête et regarda l'immensité bleu qui l'entourait. Elle avait tellement envie de s'envoler, là, tout de suite… Elle risqua un regard vers le groupe derrière elle puis, silencieusement pour attirer le moins d'attention possible, elle s'avança vers la bordure de la plateforme flottante, à l'autre extrémité du palais.

« Majin Buu est enfin vaincu et on vient tous de ressusciter, tu pourrais au moins attendre le retour de ton père avant de repartir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle se figea sur place en entendant sa voix, puis elle déglutit. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et elle ferma les yeux le temps de calmer son émoi. _Ne craque pas, ne craque surtout pas devant lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit comme ça, j'ai suffisamment pleuré pour toute une vie… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état…_

« Videl… tu m'écoutes ? »

_Mon dieu__… sa voix, ses pas se rapprochent… Non, ne viens pas, ne me regarde pas, reste où tu es, derrière moi… s'il te plait… ne t'approche pas plus…_

Elle serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, se concentrant sur la douleur quand ses ongles pénétrèrent dans sa chaire. Cela l'aida à reprendre un peu le contrôle sur ses émotions pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes devant lui.

« Écoute, Videl… Je sais que j'ai été égoïste quand je t'ai dit… » Pause. Profond soupir.

_Ne le dis pas. Je t__'en supplie, ne le dis pas. Pas maintenant, s'il te plait… sinon je… je vais…_

« C'est juste que… » Silence.

_Ç__a va mal là… je suis complètement pétrifiée, je tremble… s'il le remarque… s'il s'approche encore…_

Et là, elle eut le souffle coupé et son cœur s'arrêta de battre complètement pendant plusieurs secondes : il l'enlaçait de derrière, la serrant fort contre lui, son visage caché dans ses cheveux… qu'elle n'avait justement pas attaché ce jour là, contrairement à son habitude.

« Go-Gohan… que… qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Pardon. »

_Hein ?_

Prenant quelques bouffées d'air : « Pourquoi… tu t'excuses ? »

« Je suis un idiot, un égoïste, un lâche, un menteur… je te fais tout le temps pleurer… Alors que… » son étreinte autour d'elle se resserra un peu, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Alors que… tout ce que je veux, c'est te voir heureuse et en train de rire. »

_Oh non, j'ai les yeux qui piquent__… Et merde, je sens que ça monte. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps…_

« J'ai été tellement stupide. »

« Ce… C'est faux… Tout ce que tu viens de dire… c'est n'importe quoi… »

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te lâcher ? Tu te retiens de pleurer si fort que tout ton corps tremble, tout ça parce que je te serre contre moi. Tu vas mal et je le sens, pourtant je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Si j'étais… » Profonde inspiration. Voix tremblante. « Si j'étais vraiment celui qui pourra te rendre heureuse… l'homme avec qui tu pourras faire ta vie… Si j'étais… véritablement… celui qu'il te faut… Tu ne serais pas dans cet état quand je te prends dans mes bras. »

Il ne dit plus rien ensuite. Il ne bougea pas non plus, ne s'écarta pas, la garda simplement dans ses bras. Il voulait tout lui dire, absolument tout. Il voulait lui confier son cœur, son âme, son être tout entier. Il voulait rester avec elle pour toujours, sans jamais avoir à la quitter.

Plus que tout, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il voulait l'épouser, faire un grand mariage où ils inviteraient tout le monde : la famille, les amis, quelques connaissances, mais aussi tout les élèves du lycée et même les profs, tiens. Devant tout ce beau monde, ils officialiseraient leur union pour commencer leur nouvelle vie à deux. Ensuite, une fois qu'ils se sentiraient prêts, il aurait voulu fonder une famille avec elle. Avoir un, deux enfants, ou plus, si elle était d'accord… Il voulait une grande famille. Des repas toujours très animés. Jamais que du bruit et des rires autour d'eux. Plein de souvenirs qu'ils se créerait et partageraient ensemble. Vieillir ensemble, tout partager… Avec elle. Seulement elle. Aucune autre. Jamais.

« Je t'aime… tellement… »

Perdu dans son monde imaginaire, les mots sortirent dans un souffle sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. À vrai dire, il croyait les avoir seulement pensé et ne réalisa sa maladresse que lorsqu'il sentit Videl se raidir complètement dans ses bras, puis trembler de plus belle.

« T'es vraiment… trop bête… »

Furent les derniers mots qu'elle réussit à articuler avant de perdre son combat acharné contre l'émotion. Douleur, peine, souffrance, tristesse, frustration, colère, sentiment d'injustice, et même l'horrible souvenir de sa propre mort… Tout se mêlait et l'envahit si rapidement, si intensément, que Videl se serait écroulée si Gohan ne l'avait pas retenu pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. La serrant contre lui tandis qu'elle pleurait contre son torse, ses petite mains empoignant le haut de son kimono orange, Gohan se sentait tellement accablé et désemparé de la voir pleurer et sangloter ainsi, qu'il était lui-même au bord des larmes.

« Oh, pardon, pardon, Videl… Arrête de pleurer, je t'en supplie… Ne pleure pas… ça me déchire le cœur de te voir comme ça… Je t'en pris, ne pleure pas… Pardon, je ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas ce que je disais… S'il te plait Videl, ne pleure pas… Je ne le te dirai plus, je te le jure, je ne te dirai plus jamais ce genre de choses, juste, s'il te plait… arrête de pleurer. Je t'en supplie, Videl, ne pleure pas… Ça me tue… Te voir comme ça… Ça me tue… »

Sa voix, tout son corps tremblaient… Et Videl se rendit compte qu'il était dans le même état, dans la même lutte acharnée qu'elle-même avait mené, et fut vaincu à plate couture, contre le flot de larmes et de sanglots qu'elle ne contrôlait plus du tout à présent. Gohan luttait, lui aussi, pour ne pas craquer. Pour rester fort. Pour elle.

Videl resserra sa poigne sur le vêtement orange qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Puis, ses yeux fermés très fort, elle prit à plusieurs reprises de longues et profondes inspirations. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, en commençant par arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé.

_Un__… deux… trois. Un… deux… trois. Un… deux…trois._

Elle continua cet exercice plusieurs fois, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration, qu'elle régulait en répétant continuellement ces trois numéros dans sa tête.

Et cela fonctionna. Au bout d'une trentaine de fois, elle avait complètement arrêter de pleurer. Quant à ses mains, qui étaient jusque là crispées sur le haut du kimono de Gohan, elles étaient maintenant détendues et posées simplement sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Enfin, sa respiration était régulière ; tellement régulière, en fait, qu'on pouvait facilement se méprendre et la croire endormie.

Et apparemment, c'était le cas de Gohan, car ce dernier, qui la tenait délicatement dans ses bras sans serrer mais en la gardant toujours contre lui, se mit à réfléchir à voix haute.

« Papa, Végéta et le père de Videl ne sont toujours pas revenus du Kaïoshinkaï, et Dendé est toujours sur Namek avec les Kaïoshins. Mm… Ils n'ont pas encore dû récupérer assez d'énergie pour rentrer, je suppose. Et puis Dendé doit aussi les soigner, ils doivent être dans un sale état après avoir affronter Majin Buu… Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour papa, sa puissance est remonté d'un coup au dernier moment, alors il va bien. Mister Satan avait l'air d'aller bien tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a annoncé à tout le monde que Buu avait été vaincu, alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui non plus. Mais Végéta … il a dû passé un salle quart d'heure quand il devait retenir Buu le temps que papa collecte l'énergie de tout le monde, il n'était même pas transformé… Il s'est sûrement fait massacrer. Lui qui ne supporte pas de perdre un combat… À croire que prendre une raclé par un ennemi surpuissant est un rite de passage entre nous, on a tous ça en commun, surtout Krilin. Question ennemi surpuissant, on y connait un rayon lui et moi, à commencer par Freezer. Lui, c'était un véritable monstre, bien plus cruel que Cell et Majin Buu réunis. Heureusement que papa est arrivé… Il est toujours là quand il y a un danger et il nous sauve à chaque fois. Même aujourd'hui, il est revenu à la vie pour me sauver, pile quand Buu avait décidé d'arrêter de s'amuser avec moi et d'en finir… D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour ressusciter, il n'avait plus son auréole… Bah, je lui demanderai tout à l'heure, ils ne devraient plus tarder de toute façon… »

Il était tellement absorbé par sa réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que Videl n'était pas du tout endormie et qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit, sans en perdre une miette. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment il pouvait savoir avec autant de précision où se trouvaient Goku, Végéta, Dendé, et son père aussi. Il pouvait même dire s'ils allaient bien ou pas. D'après ce que Gohan venait de dire, il n'y était pas, et n'avait pas participé à l'attaque qui avait enfin vaincu Majin Buu, et puis d'ailleurs, il était venu ici peu de temps après la fin du combat, alors comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Et puis, c'était qui ce type avec un nom de frigidaire ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, lui et Krilin l'avaient combattu mais s'étaient fait massacrés, puis Goku était arrivé et les avait sauvé… Et si ce que Gohan avait dit était vrai, si ce Freezer était vraiment plus cruel encore que Cell et Majin Buu réunis… Il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle ne sache pas qui c'était.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait plus depuis un moment, et qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras… Pas que la position soit inconfortable ou désagréable, bien au contraire. Et puis, maintenant qu'elle était détendue et qu'elle s'était comme libérée d'un poids énorme lorsqu'elle avait pleuré tout à l'heure, elle pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de la chaleur et du bien-être que l'étreinte de Gohan lui procurait. Et puis elle était fatiguée par ces deux jours de cauchemar… Elle pouvait aussi bien s'endormir dans ses bras, contre lui… Au moins comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à lui dire qu'elle ne s'était pas endormie et qu'elle avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et puis, de cette façon, elle serait en forme pour s'expliquer avec lui et lui dire une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était complètement folle amoureuse de lui. D'ailleurs, elle savait déjà exactement comment elle allait s'y prendre, elle pouvait même s'imaginer la scène…

Elle commencerait par crier sur lui : « T'es vraiment le plus idiot de tous les idiots ! T'as rien compris du tout, imbécile ! Crétin ! Abruti ! »

Comme réponse, soit Gohan resterait muet sans rien comprendre, soit il tenterait de protester en bafouillant. Dans les deux cas, elle n'y prêterait pas attention et continuerait ainsi :

« Mais comment tu peux être aussi aveugle ? Tout le monde l'a remarqué, tous tes amis et les miens, et même ton petit frère de sept ans ! Comment t'as pu passé à côté, alors que tu es tellement brillant en classe ? »

Là, il afficherait la plus grande des confusions, ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi elle parlait, et juste au moment où il s'apprêterait à dire quelque chose, elle le devancerait avec cette question :

« T'as vraiment rien vu du tout, hein ? »

Il répondrait par la négative, en secouant la tête ou en parlant avec hésitation. Et là, elle se calmerait et dirait, d'une voix plus douce :

« Comment… Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien vu…? Chaque fois qu'on s'embrassait, chaque fois que j'étais dans tes bras… Et cette nuit chez Bulma… J'étais prête à me donner entièrement à toi, sans penser aux conséquences… J'en avais terriblement envie, en plus… » Et puis, le regardant droit dans les yeux : « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais envie de faire l'amour avec toi si je n'étais pas amoureuse ? »

La réaction de Gohan après ça, elle était incapable de la prévoir. Allait-il sauter de joie, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ou allait-il être tellement abasourdi que sa réponse serait, « hein ? »… ? C'était impossible à deviner, elle ne pourrait le savoir qu'une fois qu'elle lui ferait sa déclaration. Mais pour l'instant, elle comptait bien s'endormir dans les bras du jeune homme qui, d'ailleurs, était déjà convaincu qu'elle dormait depuis un bon moment. De toute façon, il ne disait plus rien depuis tout à l'heure…

Bah, elle verrait ça à son réveille. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, après tout. Maintenant qu'elle le tenait, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser partir loin d'elle. Elle allait reprendre le lycée et ainsi le voir tous les jours en cours, ils combattraient le crime ensemble, passerait l'après midi rien que tous les deux après les cours, ainsi que la soirée, et puis la nuit aussi, pourquoi pas… Pas forcément pour coucher ensemble, hein, ils pouvaient simplement dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Puis après tout, même si au fond, elle mourrait d'envie de partager ce moment d'intimité avec lui, elle était parfaitement capable de se contrôler, et Gohan était le parfait gentleman, alors il ne tenterait jamais rien sans son accord.

D'un autre côté… s'il commençait à l'embrasser et à la toucher comme il l'avait fait cette fameuse nuit, à Capsule Corp.… Il avait bien intérêt à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, pas question qu'il la laisse planter comme une idiote en plein milieu, comme cette fois-là ! Et si par malheur il avait ne serait-ce que l'idée de s'arrêter avant de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, peu importe la raison, elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper aussi facilement et, s'il le fallait, elle insisterait pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout ! Eh oui, c'était le prix à payer quand on était le garçon qui avait rendu Videl Satan éperdument amoureuse ! Alors si en plus il la rendait folle de désir pour lui, c'est qu'il l'aura bien cherché !

_Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Son Gohan__… Tu seras complètement accro, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, tu m'aimeras de plus en plus… Et je ressentirai exactement la même chose pour toi. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Gohan, parce qu'on sera tellement heureux ensemble que ce sera comme dans un rêve qui ne se terminerait jamais. Rien ne pourra me séparer de toi, je compte bien passer toute l'éternité avec toi, puisque je sais ce qui m'attend maintenant, de l'autre côté… Mais pour l'instant… j'ai vraiment envie de dormir. Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit en attendant, d'accord ?_

_Mmm… Tu es tellement confortable…_

_À__ suivre…_

* * *

_**Note de fin :** La suite est pour bientôt, probablement durant le mois de septembre. Si le prochain chapitre n'est toujours pas publié d'ici octobre, vous pourrez me harceler pour que la suite arrive plus vite. Mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire, j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je dois écrire et de la suite de l'histoire. Alors je vous dis à très bientôt ;-)_


	30. Chapitre 30

**Cœur Secret**

**Chapitre 30**

Faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille dans ses bras, Gohan entra dans une des nombreuses chambres à coucher du palais Céleste. Sans bruit, il referma la porte avec son pied, puis alla vers le grand lit qui trônait au bout de la chambre. Très doucement, le jeune guerrier déposa Videl sur le lit et tenta de se relever, mais la belle petite brune n'avait pas l'air prête à lâcher son cou, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Gohan rougit un peu, puis il poussa un léger soupir.

« Je fais quoi maintenant, moi ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, fixant la jeune fille endormie qui refusait de le lâcher. Il se sentit rougir un peu plus, se rendant compte qu'il avait inconsciemment approché son visage de celui de Videl il pouvait sentir son souffle régulier lui chatouiller les joues. Gohan déglutit, ressentant d'un coup une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il se mordilla les lèvres alors qu'il commençait à vraiment considérer cette action.

'_Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?' _se réprimanda-t-il mentalement._ 'Je viens de la faire pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement parce que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de l'embrasser maintenant. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un égoïste. C'est vrai que je l'aime plus que tout, mais je n'ai pas à lui imposer mon amour, et encore moins à profiter qu'elle soit endormie pour l'embrasser !'_

Finalement, Gohan s'allongea à côté d'elle et la serra délicatement contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il inspira profondément, s'enivrant de son parfum addictif. Après un moment, le jeune homme se mit inconsciemment à déposer des petits baisers sur sa peau, et ses mains semblèrent bouger d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'elles parcoururent lentement le corps de Videl, de ses hanches jusqu'aux épaules, se frottant contre ses habits.

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de la belle endormie. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'empourpra intensément en se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de la petite brune, mais c'était peine perdue. Dans son cas actuel, il n'avait que deux possibilités devant lui : soit il réveillait Videl en s'écartant d'elle, soit il la gardait dans ses bras et attendait qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

L'adolescent rougit encore quand Videl roula sur le ventre dans son sommeil, maintenant complètement allongée sur lui. Nerveux et gêné, ses bras se resserrèrent cependant sur elle, avalant sa salive avec quelque difficulté lorsqu'il remarqua que la poitrine de la jeune fille était collée à lui. Son corps tout entier chauffait de plus en plus, et Videl qui gigotait contre lui ne l'aidait en rien. Et le pauvre garçon se retrouva avec un nouveau problème : dû à sa situation plus que délicate, Gohan se sentait de plus en plus excité.

Et ce n'était apparemment que le début. Videl, toujours endormie, poussait maintenant des petits soupirs et gémissements, très probablement en train de faire un rêve agréable. Et même si, il ne pouvait le nier, leur position et les soupirs de Videl était loin d'être désagréable, Gohan était de plus en plus gêné et nerveux à mesure que son excitation grandissait.

Il déglutit encore, son corps chauffait de plus en plus et son cœur battait la chamade. _'Bon, je n'ai plus le choix,'_ pensa-t-il, résigné. _'Je vais devoir la réveiller. Je risque de lui sauter dessus si elle continue à m'exciter comme ça…'_

Lentement, il la fit rouler sur le dos il s'immobilisa quelques instants lorsqu'il se retrouva sur elle, rougissant à vue d'œil, puis il bougea sur le côté et entreprit de réveiller la ravissante jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Réveilles-toi Videl, je n'arrive pas à me lever, » lui dit-il doucement à l'oreille, ne voulant pas non plus brusquer son réveil.

Mais ce qu'elle fit alors le fit rougir comme jamais : elle se blottit tout contre lui, frottant ses mains sur ses côtes et son torse en gémissant quelques mots.

« Mmhh… Gohan… Tu me fais craquer… »

Il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se calmer quelque peu, puis il décida de se dégager de son emprise même si elle dormait toujours si elle restait endormie, tant mieux, sinon, tant pis.

Le grand brun prit doucement ses bras qui étaient accrochés à son cou et tenta de se libérer sans réveiller la jeune fille. Il eut un peu de mal à les décrocher, et finalement quand il réussit, elle commençait à s'éveiller.

Elle bailla puis roula sur le côté, atterrissant sur son torse. Elle s'y blottit encore, soupirant de bien être alors qu'elle semblait se rendormir. Et elle s'était encore accrochée à lui.

« Décidément… » soupira le jeune homme. Il entreprit de se dégager de nouveau, la faisant rouler sur le dos comme tout à l'heure.

Sauf que cette fois, Videl n'était pas encore complètement endormie, et elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle se sentit rouler sur le dos par ce qu'elle croyait être son oreiller. Elle rencontra le regard sombre de Gohan, la fixant intensément tandis que son visage virait au rouge pivoine. La jeune fille se sentit rougir aussi face à ce regard, et elle remarqua véritablement à quel point Gohan avait changé et murit en seulement deux jours. Il avait l'air d'avoir la vingtaine maintenant, les traits de son visages étaient plus durs, même si ces yeux si profondément noirs la regardaient toujours avec une infinie tendresse.

Et il était encore plus beau.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité. Ils ressentaient leur désir pour l'autre grandir et s'intensifier de plus en plus, et étant donné que Gohan était toujours excité depuis l'épisode de tout à l'heure, il avait encore plus de mal à se contrôler. Il voulait l'embrasser. Il voulait la toucher, goûter à sa peau, caresser ses formes, respirer ses cheveux. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien sans leurs habits gênant. Il voulait se perdre en elle, lui faire l'amour. Il ne rêvait que de ça, il la désirait tellement, c'en devenait affreusement douloureux. Il la voulait toute entière, rien que pour lui. Et ce désir lui était de plus en plus insupportable.

Il en devenait complètement fou.

Gohan posa sa main sur la joue de Videl, plaçant l'autre sur sa cuisse et remontant lentement le long de sa taille, passant par sa hanche, son ventre, pour finalement s'arrêter juste sous sa poitrine. La petite brune en dessous de lui s'accrocha à son vêtement orange, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle savourait cette douce caresse.

Il baissa sa tête, réduisant complètement l'espace entre eux. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur sa joue, puis elles descendirent lentement, tout doucement, se concentrant ensuite sur le cou de la magnifique jeune fille. Leurs corps chauffaient, leurs cœurs s'emballaient, leurs souffles s'accéléraient. Videl poussa un léger gémissement lorsque la main du jeune guerrier effleura sa poitrine, avant de se perdre sous son tee-shirt, caressant sa peau avec une infinie douceur.

Puis il s'arrêta subitement, se figeant sur place. Sa main était toujours sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescente, ses lèvres toujours sur son cou, mais il ne bougeait plus du tout. Videl fronça les sourcils, frustrée qu'il s'arrête ainsi. Elle gigota d'en dessous de lui, encerclant sa taille de ses jambes et massa ses épaules et son dos, l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il lui faisait.

Gohan émit un grognement et elle le sentit se contracter de la tête aux pieds. Il tenta tant bien que mal à se dégager de son emprise, mais n'eut pas plus de succès que lorsqu'elle dormait.

« Vi…Videl, a-arrête ça… raaaahh, j'en peux plus… »

La jeune fille sourit de façon espiègle en sentant l'entrejambe de Gohan gonfler de plus en plus, manifestement très excité par ce qu'elle lui faisait. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, elle le fit rouler sur le dos, se retrouvant assise à califourchon sur lui. Gohan la regarda, paniqué, mais son désir pour elle était bien plus fort, et Videl s'en réjouit d'avance.

Tant pis si c'était trop tôt, si elle précipitait les choses où s'ils devraient attendre de définir la nature de leur relation avant de sauter le pas, plus rien n'avait de l'importance à présent. Videl avait envie d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle le voulait tout entier et ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps. Elle en rêvait depuis trop longtemps, elle en avait besoin. Elle était prête maintenant. Elle voulait que Gohan soit le premier, le seul à la toucher. Elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui, maintenant.

Sous les yeux ébahit du jeune homme, Videl retira son tee-shirt. Elle entreprit alors de dégrafer son soutien-gorge, mais Gohan l'en empêcha, attrapant ses mains fermement dans l'une des siennes, tellement plus grandes que celles de la petite brune.

« Videl, non, » dit-il, les yeux fermés très forts. S'il la regardait, il perdrait sans doute le peu de self-control qu'il avait et lui sauterait dessus. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, Gohan. J'ai envie de toi, j'ai _besoin_ de toi, et ça me tue d'attendre encore. Fais-moi l'amour, Gohan. Maintenant. »

Il déglutit bruyamment, tentant de vaincre son désir pour la fille de ses rêves afin de lui expliquer pourquoi il valait mieux qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin pour le moment. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda dans les siens avec regret.

« Tu sais que je ne rêve que de ça. Je t'aime, et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mon désir pour toi. Je crois que tu t'en es rendue compte… » fit-il doucement, faisant allusion à son érection grandissante qui se frottait contre l'entrejambe de la ravissante jeune fille, toujours assise sur lui à califourchon.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour assouvir ton désir, Gohan ? » demanda-t-elle sensuellement en balançant son bassin contre le membre durci de l'adolescent. Il se retint de gémir, sentant ses résolutions s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

« S'il te plait, Videl, arrête de me torturer… Je n'arrive pas à garder les idées claires quand tu m'excites comme ça… » supplia-t-il presque, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle.

Elle gloussa, puis se libéra facilement de la faible emprise qu'il avait sur ses mains et dénoua rapidement sa ceinture. Avant qu'il ne puisse protester, ou même l'arrêter, elle avait déjà retiré le haut de son kimono orange et bleu, et il se retrouva torse nu sous les yeux embués de désir de la jeune fille sur lui. Il voulut lui dire d'arrêter mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un long sifflement lorsqu'il sentit les mains délicates de Videl explorer lentement son torse.

« Vi… Videl… Écoute, s'il te plait… »

Il s'interrompit de nouveau quand il sentit les lèvres de Videl sur sa peau il empoigna le drap du lit et serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Et de lui sauter dessus, surtout. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, et il devait à tout prix se retenir.

« Videl, je t'en prie… raaahh, tu me tues… »

Voilà qu'elle léchait et mordillait sa peau dénudée maintenant. Il allait craquer, c'était une torture, ce qu'elle lui faisait subir…

« M… Mon père est arrivé, Videl, et le tien aussi, » réussit-il enfin à dire, arrêtant la jeune fille de l'exciter davantage tandis qu'elle se redressait pour le regarder. Il en soupira de soulagement il n'aurait pas tenu encore bien longtemps si elle avait continué ainsi.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés, clairement déçue de devoir arrêter si tôt. Elle avait tellement envie de Gohan, là, tout de suite. Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs pères soient revenus si vite ?

« Oui Videl, je les ai sentis apparaître tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je me suis arrêté, » répondit Gohan, concentrant son regard sur son visage et non sur sa poitrine généreuse, uniquement cachée par son soutien-gorge qu'il trouvait étonnamment sexy. Il ne pensait pas que Videl portait ce genre de sous-vêtements, mais il ne devait pas se laisser distraire, même s'il mourrait d'envie de baisser les yeux et regarder son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et presque transparent, qui ne laissait vraiment pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Il voulait le lui enlever, il voulait attraper ses seins et y goûter aussi, et il se demanda distraitement s'il en aurait l'occasion bientôt. Vu le comportement de Videl, il supposait qu'il s'était trompé tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester juste son amie, et qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec elle, malgré ce qu'il avait toujours cru.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Ils devaient aller retrouver leurs familles respectifs et rentrer chez eux. Et il fallait qu'ils remettent un peu d'ordre dans leurs idées, et surtout qu'ils mettent les choses au clair entre eux avant de sauter le pas et partager ce moment de tendresse et d'intimité tous les deux. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne désirait s'arrêter maintenant.

« Bon, tant pis, on remettra ça plus tard, » dit finalement Videl en se levant du lit. Elle remit rapidement son tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre sans l'attendre. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'ils ne sortent pas en même temps, cela pourrait attirer l'attention indésirable des autres, et ils ne souhaitaient pas le moins du monde revivre le même calvaire que pendant le début de la fête de Bulma, à la Capsule Corporation.

Gohan resta allongé sur le lit pendant un bon moment, songeant à ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout à ce que Videl avait dit avant de sortir de la chambre. _'Elle veut vraiment qu'on continue plus tard… ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle partage mes sentiments ?'_ Il soupira et se redressa, se passant une main sur son visage il réalisa à peine ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre. _'Elle aurait pu me le dire, quand même. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour moi… J'espère que c'est bien de l'amour, et pas juste du désir…'_ Il soupira encore, puis se leva enfin. Il ramassa le haut de son kimono qui trainait par terre, et remit le tee-shirt bleu roi et le pardessus orange, puis il chercha des yeux sa ceinture, la trouvant au pied du lit, et l'enroula autour de sa taille en vitesse. Fin prêt à affronter sa famille et ses amis, Gohan sortit de la chambre.

ooOoo

« Ma poussinette adorée ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Videl sourit malgré le surnom idiot que lui donnait toujours son père. Elle se blottit contre lui et soupira de bien être lui aussi lui avait beaucoup manqué, ces deux derniers jours. Elle aurait bien eu besoin qu'il lui remonte le morale en faisant l'idiot, comme il l'avait toujours fait, quand elle avait cru que Gohan était mort.

C'était sans doute parce qu'elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était sain et sauf, qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui tout à l'heure. Ou bien était-ce parce que Gohan était revenu encore plus beau que lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible… _'Peu importe,'_ pensa-t-elle, _'on finira bien par sauter le pas, tôt ou tard. Il faut juste que j'apprenne à mieux me contrôler il va me prendre pour une ado en chaleur si je ne me contrôle pas un peu. Mais il est tellement beau et sexy… Je vais avoir du mal…'_

« Gohan, fiston ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Goku en voyant son fils aîné sortir du palais.

Le jeune guerrier fronça les sourcils en voyant le gros Buu parmi ses amis et sa famille. Sa puissance monta en flèche en un instant, instinctivement, attirant l'attention de tous ceux capable de sentir les _kis_. Et hormis Piccolo, Dendé, Trunks, Goten et Goku, qui eux connaissaient l'étendue de la nouvelle force de Gohan, ils furent tous choqués par la puissance astronomique qui émanait du demi-saiyajin.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda-t-il durement, ne quittant pas le gros bonhomme rose du regard.

« Ça alors… Sa force a encore fait un bond… » murmura Krilin, incrédule.

« Quand est-il devenu si puissant… ? » se demanda Tortue Géniale, se détournant du derrière de C-18 pour fixer le guerrier Mystic avec étonnement.

« Il rigole plus, là… rappelle-moi de ne plus le taquiner, Plume, » dit Yamcha à son amie, qui se contenta d'acquiescer sans poser de question. Même si Plume, comme la plupart des personnes présentes sur le palais, n'était pas capable de sentir et mesurer la force des combattants, ils pouvaient tous ressentir la tension dans l'air, générée par la puissance grandissante de Gohan.

En un instant, il se retrouva juste devant le gros Buu, celui qui n'avait pas hésité à le blesser mortellement et à le laisser pour mort il ne savait où. Celui qui avait transformé en confiserie presque toute la population de la Terre et les avait mangé celui qui avait détruit les grandes villes pour s'amuser. Gohan le fixa longuement, impénétrable, sans ciller, et Goku allait intervenir avant que son fils n'attaque leur nouvel allié, quand le jeune homme parla enfin.

« Il n'y a… plus rien de mauvais en toi. Quand es-tu devenu bon ? »

Le gentil bonhomme rose bonbon sourit largement et répondit de sa voix enfantine, « Quand des méchants ont presque tué mon ami Satan, tout le mal qui était en moi s'est échappé, et tu l'as affronté tout à l'heure. Il m'avait transformé en chocolat et a absorbé ma puissance, mais tu l'as battu sans problème. »

« Je vois, » fit Gohan. Puis il sourit et ajouta, « C'est vrai que Piccolo m'en avait vaguement parlé, Mr. Satan et toi êtes devenus amis, et il t'a fait promettre de ne plus tuer personne, c'est bien ça ? »

Buu hocha la tête. « Je ne tuerai plus. Mais je veux me battre contre toi et tes amis de nouveau, on va bien s'amuser ensemble. »

Gohan rit doucement puis se tourna vers son père. « On s'est trouvé un très bon allié cette fois, hein papa ? Tu n'auras peut-être pas à te battre la prochaine fois qu'il y a un ennemi, avec la fusion des petits et Buu. »

« Parce que… il va y en avoir d'autres ? »

La question de Videl fut répondue par un silence très inconfortable. Bien sûr, à part Cell, elle n'avait aucune idée que Majin Buu était loin d'être le premier à menacer la paix sur leur petite planète bleue. Personne ne savait comment lui répondre, ne voulant pas la faire fuir en lui disant ce qui l'attendait à partager sa vie avec un guerrier qui avait pour mission de protéger la Terre. Ils avaient beau s'aimer, Videl ne souhaitait peut-être pas vivre avec un homme qui risquait de mourir prématurément…

« C'est fort probable, oui, » répondit Gohan en s'avançant vers elle. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et avec un grand sérieux, même si au fond il était terrifié à l'idée que Videl ne veuille pas être avec un guerrier tel que lui. « Mon père combattait pour sauver la Terre bien avant ma naissance, et il a continué tout au long de sa vie il est mort deux fois en se sacrifiant pour nous sauver, et moi je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai quatre ans pour l'aider, et j'ai fini par le dépasser il y a sept ans. Voilà ce qu'est ma vie, Videl. Je ne suis pas seulement l'intello de la classe, ou le garçon timide qui t'a aimé depuis le premier jour. Je suis un guerrier, je protège la Terre et ses habitants, je me bats pour éliminer les menaces, car c'est dans mon sang. »

Gohan marqua une pause, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément, rassemblant son courage afin de lui avouer enfin son plus grand secret. Il n'avait pas prévu de le lui dire comme ça, devant tout le monde, mais c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il rouvrit les yeux alors, plongeant son regard dans le sien, maintenant juste en face d'elle.

« Pour être plus précis, je suis un Saiyajin. Mon père et Végéta sont les derniers Saiyajins de pur souche, la race étant presque éteinte aujourd'hui. Il s'agit de mercenaires de l'espace, les guerriers les puissants de l'univers, au potentiel de combat infini. Ils travaillaient pour un tyran, avant, décimant les habitants des plus belles planètes de l'univers afin d'agrandir l'empire de ce monstre. Mais ce tyran, Freezer, décida de faire disparaître les Saiyajins et leur planète, car il craignait la légende des Supers Saiyajins. Végéta et mon père étaient parmi les seuls survivants, mais les deux autres ont été tués il y a des années. »

Un silence plus que pesant envahit le palais céleste à la fin du récit de Gohan, tous attendant anxieusement la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec de grand yeux, la bouche entrouverte, semblant complètement prise au dépourvu par cette révélation.

« Alors tu es… » commença-t-elle, sa voix s'estompant alors qu'elle réalisait à peine la signification des paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ce dernier sourit tristement.

« Je suis né sur Terre, et ma mère est bien d'ici. Mais mon père est un extra-terrestre, ce qui fait de moi un hybride Terrien et Saiyajin. »

Videl sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors c'était donc ça, son terrible secret qu'il avait été si réticent à lui avouer… Elle pouvait comprendre son inquiétude, mais l'idée qu'il ait porté ce lourd secret tout ce temps, en étant persuadé qu'elle le rejetterait si elle connaissait sa vraie nature…

« On peut… aller ailleurs ? J'ai besoin de te parler, en privé, » dit-elle doucement, la tête baissée. Elle avait vraiment du mal à digérer tout ça, c'était trop d'un coup...

Gohan soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux hérissés. « Si c'est pour me rejeter, dis-le directement Videl. J'ai conscience qu'être avec un guerrier extra-terrestre n'est pas une pensée très attrayante, et je comprendrais si tu préfères faire ta vie avec quelqu'un qui ne risque pas de partir se battre et de ne pas revenir. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me ménager, c'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas de moi, j'y survivrai. »

Videl fronça les sourcils. Oui, cette révélation l'effrayait un peu, c'est vrai qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser que Gohan était bien plus différent qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de le rejeter. Était-il bête à ce point ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle était raide dingue de lui, qu'elle ne rêvait que d'être enfin avec lui et de vivre le reste de sa vie à ses côtés ? Il était aveugle ou quoi ?

« Toi peut-être, mais pas moi, » déclara-t-elle, catégorique. « Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, Gohan, mais je suis très, très, _très_ amoureuse de toi, et même si notre futur est incertain, que tu risques de mourir jeune et me laisser trop tôt, je compte bien passer tout le temps qu'il nous reste avec toi. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

Gohan cligna des yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu par la déclaration d'amour de Videl. « Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire… ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien à dire. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, un point c'est tout. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du beau jeune homme, et il l'attira contre lui, collant son front au sien alors qu'il savourait le bonheur infini qui gonflait en lui. Et alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser enfin, il oublia que tous ses amis, sa famille et le père de Videl les regardaient. Il ne fit pas attention à Mr. Satan que Piccolo retenait paresseusement par le col et que Dendé empêchait de hurler son désaccord en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, car le papa surprotecteur n'était pas du tout prêt à laisser partir sa petite fille chérie, amoureuse ou pas. Il ne remarqua pas que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux, que son père avait un très large sourire collé au visage, que son frère et Trunks avaient disparu on ne savait où pour faire Dieu sait quoi. Il ne vit pas non plus les regards malicieux de la plupart de ses amis, qui se réjouissaient d'avance de le taquiner au sujet de Videl pendant les prochaines années à venir, quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir affronter la colère du guerrier surpuissant qu'il était devenu. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien que d'imaginer la gêne de Gohan lorsqu'il se rendra compte que lui et Videl avaient des spectateurs les réjouissait grandement, et ils ne perdaient pas leur air espiègle.

Videl ferma les yeux, puis sentit rapidement les lèvres de Gohan l'embrasser tout doucement, comme une caresse. C'était si tendre, si doux, et tellement bon… Elle n'allait plus pouvoir se passer de ce garçon à présent.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant d'intensifier le baiser, l'embrassant langoureusement en la tenant fermement contre lui, oubliant complètement le public tout autour d'eux.

Les deux jeunes amoureux se perdirent complètement dans ce baiser, se moquant du reste du monde. Leur amour était tout ce qui comptait, et à présent qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments et tous leurs secrets, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

De toute façon, personne ne serait assez bête pour essayer : le guerrier Mystic les massacrerait sans hésiter, c'était certain. Et sa copine agressive leur ferait sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure.

Décidément, ils formaient un couple bien particulier, ces deux-là.

_À suivre…_


End file.
